They Say That Good Things Take Time
by sulpicia29
Summary: But do really great things happen in the blink of an eye? A story between Miley and Lilly of love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time'**** – Chapter 1**

A brown haired girl slumped forward onto her desk and groaned inwardly in despair. It was Miley Stuart's last day at school this year and time could not be going any slower. She glanced up at the clock, they were only halfway through second period and with each tick of the second hand she felt her excitement grow only to be suppressed by the scratch of the chalk on the board and her old teacher's monotonous voice. She struggled to focus on the main reasons which brought Nazi-Germany to the full height of its tyrannical power, but today it just seemed pointless. This had already been on the exams, why was it deemed so necessary to revisit this on the last and most beautiful day of the school year?

She turned her head to look at the boy next to her. Oliver Oken was shaking his shaggy brown hair-covered head in despair and catching Miley staring at him rolled his eyes in amusement at the look of boredom she was now giving him. Miley propped her face up on her left arm and let the teacher's voice roll over her, it was nearly summer and that meant one thing. Freedom.

Miley was not quite sure how she managed to last the rest of the day, she seemed to pass through it in a daze. The people in the corridors rushed by her in a noisy blur, pushing each other to get out to their next classes, it was just an obnoxious press of sound and smells which she could barely even be bothered to focus on. She hated Fridays normally, neither of her best friends were in any of her afternoon classes and one of them was busy at lunch with her cheerleading practice. Finally it was the end of the last class of the day and the year; Miley's eyes hungrily followed the clock, watching as the final seconds of her penultimate year of high school were played out. They dropped by so slowly, like the last grains of sand in an hour glass, but eventually the bell sounded and she could leave.

Miley pushed quickly through the hallways, eager to get to her locker and fish out the books she needed to take home with her for vacation and then get out of there and leave. Everyone was riding the same sense of elation; wishing each other happy holidays, high-fiving in the corridors… It was all just an irritating buzz around Miley's head as she struggled with getting the last of her books out of her locker. People called out briefly to her as they sauntered down the hallway and out of the double-doors at the end but she just ignored them, she could barely hear or focus on them anyway and her books were beginning to slide out of the neat tower formation she had stacked them into…

"Miley!"

At the sound of the voice Miley turned her head but lost complete concentration in what she was doing exactly. Her books suddenly toppled over and out of her locker onto the floor.

"Sweet nibblets." Miley sighed at her clumsiness and crouched down to gather the fallen books up and stuff them into her bag. She suddenly became aware that the owner of the voice which had distracted her was knelt down beside her. A small smile formed at the edge of Miley's mouth as a wave of sweet perfume curved through the air around her and she breathed in deeply before looking up at the girl who had caused this miniature disaster.

"Lillian Truscott. Don't you know better than to distract a clumsy lady when she's trying to clean out her locker at the end of the year?"

Lilly lowered her eyes to meet those of her sassy friend. Miley was aware that when their eyes met, the blurred mass of people and the dull sense of similarity that school had been driving into her all day was erased. When she looked into Lilly's face, she seemed to see it in such a sharp clarity that she knew it would be very difficult to draw her eyes away. She could not help but smile herself as Lilly's bright, crystal blue eyes began to sparkle at her friend's misfortunes and her lips slowly curved upwards into a smile as she teased Miley back.

"Well maybe the lady wouldn't be so darn clumsy if she didn't insist on stacking her books so high, especially when she knows how hopeless she is at keeping hold of any sense of dignity?"

"You know my locker system works! And you're a fine one to talk Miss 'I'm-just-gonna stuff-all-my-books-in-my-locker-and-hope-that-I-can-find-the-right-one-for-the-next class-in-the-space-of-ten-seconds'!"

"Well that system has always worked well for me. And besides, you never know what yummy snacks you're going to find when you're rummaging around looking for chemistry, like that time when I found a cheese sandwich."

"Lilly, you are so gross. That sandwich was only cheesy because it had been in your locker for over a week."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-ha."

Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes before reaching down, gathering up the rest of Miley's books in one arm and helping her stand with the other. Miley suddenly became distracted for a moment at the feel of the warm squeeze of Lilly's hand on her arm and turned her gaze to Lilly's face. She noticed the way a few strands of the long blond hair were falling over one of her eyes and couldn't help but reach out with her free hand and brush them away from her.

"Thanks Miles," Lilly's voice sliced through her thoughts, "now are you coming with me Stary Mary or are you just going to wait here until term starts again?"

Miley laughed nervously after realising she had been looking at Lilly really closely before spinning her friend around and giving her a gentle shove in the direction of the doors, "Just get in the car."

Lilly's bright laughter filled the car park as she practically danced her way out of the school. Miley hung back a few steps behind her; she could not help but be filled with the same sense of jubilation that Lilly was feeling. It had always been this way; Miley would feel Lilly's emotions as her own. She remembered all of the times that Lilly had been upset and crying and she would be forcing down the choking feelings that kept rising up from her own chest, trying to over come her and possibly getting even more upset than Lilly was herself. She was soon brought back to reality as Lilly started waving her free arm at Miley before tugging on the door handle.

"Hurry up Grandma! We don't have all day you know. I wanna get out of here before they lock the gates!!!"

"Okay, for one Lilly, the school doesn't even have gates. And two, I'm coming, I'm coming. I know what all this is about anyway. You just want to get your grubby little hands on my daddy's home-made ice cream."

"Nuh-uh! I just wanna get home and spend some quality time with you Miles…" Miley smiled to herself as she approached the car, "…and if that time happens to involve a leettle bowl of your dad's famous ice-cream that you've been going on about all week, well, who am I to say no?" Lilly slipped her arm around her friend's shoulders before sticking out her bottom lip and gave her the sweet puppy-dog eyes which Miley could never say no to.

"Alright, alright. And gees, is that your stomach I hear grumbling? We better get you some ice-cream stat."

"Thanks Miley, I knew you couldn't resist me." Lilly gave her a cheeky wink before yanking the door open, flinging Miley's books onto the back seat and hopping in the car. "Oh, if only you knew." Miley muttered to herself before she wearily clambered in the driver's door.

"Come on then, put the pedal to the metal and let's get going! Or however the saying goes… I just want my ice-cream! Man it's hot today."

"Cool it Lil, we'll be there soon." Miley started up the car and drove out of the car park. Another school year over and she was not going to complain. All that lay ahead of her was miles and miles of summer vacation to spend with the adorable blond in her passenger's seat, and who was she to complain? Miley could not help but glance over to check up on Lilly as she drove the short distance home. She knew Lilly loved car journeys, even if they were really short and Miley exhilarated in the fact that she owned a car and could give her this sad little happiness that she loved. She watched as Lilly wound the window down and rested her head against the door frame. The breeze gently nudged back Lilly's hair around the edges and cooled her face. The air began to smell better as the car grew closer to the sea and as usual Miley longed for the short journey home to go on for just that little bit longer.

Miley soon drew the car up in her driveway and gathered up her books from the back seat with Lilly's help. Lilly marched boldly up to the front door before strutting inside like she owned the place, it had always been like this and Miley hoped it was never going to change. Lilly was almost a part of their family, she was there often enough to be. The girls rarely spent a day apart from one another and when they did, they both knew how much they mourned each other's company.

"Hey Mr S! How's it going?" Lilly's voice brightly chirped through the house.

"Dang it Lilly Truscott, do you ever learn how to knock?"

"Nope, don't seem to see any reason to."

"Well, I don't know why I complain. You ceased knocking on this door about two years ago. Anyone who didn't know you would think you owned the place!"

"Ha ha."

"Daddy's got a point there Lil," Miley snidely cut in, "you do seem to own the place."

"Nah, that's just not the right attitude. You know this place is my second home. You guys are my second family, like that time when I broke my arm climbing the tree to Miley's balcony on Halloween in a scary mask and Mr S had to rush me off to hospital cos my parents were away right?"

"How could I forget Lilly?" Mr Stuart cut in dryly, but he was smiling all the same. "Now, I don't suppose you'll be wanting some of that home made ice-cream my daughter's been raving about all week would you?"

Lilly's eyes lit up and she laughed in reply, "Only if you're offering."

Mr Stuart wandered back into the kitchen and began rummaging through the freezer draw before Miley went to help him pulling out two bowls and spoons while Lilly flopped down onto the sofa and helped herself to the remote control.

"Hey! No sports!" Miley reprimanded Lilly.

"Please Miles, pretty please?" Lilly adopted the same pouting expression that she had used earlier on her best friend and Miley struggled to contain the burst of laughter that built up in her chest.

"Twice in one day Lilly? Learn to play a new tune, huh?"

Lilly giggled and turned her attention back to the television before Miley joined her with their ice-cream.

"Now, this is the life… hold on tight!" Lilly sang the second bit. "Mr S, you sure whip up some mighty fine desserts!"

"Thank you Lilly. Your opinion means so much to me," Mr Stuart replied with a little bow, "now if you excuse me, I have some boring legal papers to attend to. Oh and Bud, don't forget to talk to Lilly about what we were discussing this morning."

Mr Stuart smiled at the girls settled on the couch before making his way upstairs. Miley turned her attention back to MTV, which had been a suitable channel choice silently agreed on by the girls. She pretended not to notice Lilly's eyes boring into the side of her face, although it was very difficult not to stare back at her friend; Miley knew what was going on and wanted to prolong Lilly's excitement for a little longer.

"Miley, what is your dad talking about?"

"Hmm… what's that Lil?"

"Miley, don't play the dumb fool with me, what is he talking about? What are you meant to talk to me about the summer?"

"Hang on, let me remember… Oh yeah, that old thing."

"What old thing? Come on Miles, stop messing with me, you're killing me here!!"

Miley let out a little chuckle before turning back to Lilly who had now propped herself up on her knees and was leaning very closely towards Miley's face, all attention focused in on her. Miley felt a rush of heat rising through her body and up to her cheeks when she noticed their proximity. She swallowed slowly and willed the redness she knew was now blossoming across her face to settle down before she allowed herself to speak.

"Well, over the summer, there's this period for a couple of weeks where Hannah Montana is doing a little tour…"

"Woah, hold on their girly. A couple of weeks that's gonna cut into Miley and Lilly time? Oh man. This happened the summer before last too. You know what, that was the worst summer of my life." Lilly exhaled dramatically before collapsing backwards onto the couch. Miley knew that a big part of her was joking when she put on this display, but really the truth was, Lilly was not joking at all and that was probably what disturbed her the most.

Miley forced herself to plug on with their conversation whilst trying to avoid gazing at Lilly's slightly exposed stomach. Her belly button was just so cute and her skin colour was this beautiful creamy brown which Miley knew would get even browner the more that she surfed and skate-boarded over the summer. A wave of guilt rushed over her slightly as she knew what she had to ask of Lilly.

"Yeah I know, and to be honest Lil, it wasn't the best summer for me either. I had to do it though it was one of the steps Hannah had to make in her career."

"Yeah I know Miles and I understand that. I guess we'll always have next summer anyway. So, where is this tour of yours going then?"

"…erm, London?"

"London! As in London, in England? That's really cool Miles. I know you've always wanted to go to London. Well, I hope you have a good time. There'll still be time for us to do stuff when you get back, right?" Lilly gave Miley a sad smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. Miley took a breath and continued with what she was going to ask.

"Well, actually Lilly, I was hoping that we could still spend some more time together."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, come to London with me?"

Lilly just stared into Miley's face for the next few seconds and Miley felt a wave of nervousness begin to build slowly up inside of her as she gazed anxiously at her best friend, she was really hoping Lilly would want to come. Suddenly Lilly took off, leapt from the sofa and jumped onto the floor before bouncing up and down with glee written all over her face.

"Yes, yes, yes!! Of course I will come with you Miley!! Do you know how long Lola has been waiting for an invite to a Hannah tour? This is going to be the best. Summer. Ever! We can go and be tourists by day, pop stars by night! I can't wait! I'm going to start researching places to go and see tonight. Oh, especially the millennium eye thingy, that looks really, really cool!"

Miley started laughing along with her friend. She felt such joy at the knowledge that she wouldn't be alone on her tour this time. She could take a break when they had a chance and just wander the streets of London with her best friend in the world without having to worry about Hannah problems and missing Lilly too much.

Lilly was right, this was going to be the best summer ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then, so now we're onto the second chapter of my attempt at a Liley fanfiction. Now I know there were concerns over my grammar... and I'm really sorry for that! I use this as a release from my essay writing and presentations which I'm meant to be preparing and I am trying to be as careful as poss but it's quite difficult. Also I apologise to any readers from the US because I'm trying to cross the language barrier and use similar words to you... but at the same time British spelling... hmm. So I hope you enjoy part two as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**'They Say That Good Things Take Time' - Chapter 2  
**

It was with a heavy heart that Lilly Truscott declined the Stuarts' kindly offer of a share in Robbie Ray's homemade steak pie for dinner, but she had promised her parents that she would be home to eat with them for the first night that week.

"See you later Mr Stuart! Thanks again for the ice-cream. I swear I have never tasted a sweeter apple pie flavoured frozen desert in all my seventeen years on this earth!" She cheerily called from the front door.

"Thanks Lilly, you really are too kind. Now hurry home and go bother your parents for once, I'm sure they haven't even set eyes on you all week." Mr Stuart jovially replied.

"Aaaw… shucks Mr S. Are you saying you don't want me around here anymore?" Lilly asked in a sad voice and once again made her trademark misfortunate face which caused Miley who was watching the scene to choke on a laugh.

"Ha! Well it's because of you my daughter is reduced to fits of the giggles every five seconds and I have to re-stock my refrigerator every other day! Now get out of here kiddo! Oh, and I'll see you tomorrow, I've got a new meatball recipe I need your valuable opinion on."

"Ooooh," Lilly gasped, "I can't wait! See you then, bye!" Lilly called and waved erratically as Miley ushered her out of the front door and onto the porch where she quietly closed the door behind them.

"Thanks for having me Miles I had an awesome time as always." Lilly smiled at her friend.

"That's no problem Lil. Our door is always open for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, and it always will be. I know where you keep the spare key you see. Your privacy went out the window a long time ago!"

Miley couldn't help but laugh at Lilly's disposition to come across as her own private stalker. She secretly loved reflecting on returning home one day to find Lilly happily seated flicking through the sports channels on the couch, or waiting for her in her room. She started to dream about the way Lilly's face would light up on Miley's return, the way a smile would form on her mouth and spread slowly across her face when Miley walked across her bedroom floor and into her waiting arms. Miley's skin began to tingle as she lost herself in her thoughts and she slowly felt that terrible longing that always tugged at her insides when she knew it was time to say goodbye to Lilly again. She knew that it was the most ridiculous reaction in the world as the two of them were only going to be parted for the night, but still, it was no small feeling.

"Earth to Miley," Lilly's handed started waving obnoxiously in front of her nose, "wakey, wakey before I have to buy a taser…"

"Ow!" Miley doubled over gasping and clutched at her side as Lilly's finger retracted from where she had severely prodded her friend just below the ribs.

"Miley, what is wrong with you at the moment?" Lilly asked in a mock indignant tone, "You're just so spaced out. I feel like I need to carry a water-pistol around with me all the time at the moment to keep you awake, although that could work out to be quite a fun idea." A devilish grin began to creep across Lilly's face whilst Miley furiously fought for a way out of this muddled conversation.

"Lilly, it's nothing. You know I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. There's a lot that goes into a Hannah tour ya know? It's not all just about singing and prancing around on stage looking good." Miley tossed her hair over one shoulder and stuck her nose in the air for emphasis before she marched away from Lilly. "I've got to think about new choreography, organise my dancers, think of suitable answers for press conferences… And on top of all that, I have to deal with my awkward best friend who insists on using electro and hydrotherapy on me at every chance she gets for her own sick amusement!" Now it was Miley's chance to play with Lilly's guilt when she stuck out her own bottom lip and widened her eyes in helplessness.

Lilly chuckled at Miley's attempt at making her feel remorseful before sighing and taking a few steps closer to where Miley had stopped after her dramatic outburst.

"Okay, okay, I'm really sorry for threatening you Miley. You have to admit though, it would be kinda funny?" Miley merely raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, adapting a 'don't mess with me' stance in response to Lilly's supposed apology. Lilly cocked her head to one side for a moment in contemplation before drawing a little closer to Miley and reaching out for one of her hands. Miley let her take it although she could not help but feel the rush of goose bumps surge up her arms as Lilly's soft warm hand closed around her own.

"Miley Ray Stuart, I, Lillian Truscott, hereby formally apologise to you, by the light of the setting sun, on the porch of your house for threatening you in any way, shape or form this evening." Miley slowly began to feel her face soften and her feet shifted as her body began to relax to Lilly's exaggerated, yet sentimental, apology. Lilly's eyes were looking into her own so clearly that she could see her reflection in them. Miley realised that she was subconsciously fighting to keep her knees from buckling and from casting her eyes across Lilly's lips. The desire to place her mouth over Lilly's own was growing stronger as the girls shared this moment on the deck. Miley began to feel a despairing emotion rising up through her chest, her throat and into the back of her mouth where she knew it would burst forward in a scream if something did not happen soon.

Lilly fell onto her knees and started rocking backwards and forwards, gasping and whining. Miley felt her cheeks grow hot as she came back into her right mind and looked down at her stricken friend.

"Miley, please, please still take me with you! You didn't say anything. Does that still mean I can come? Please let me come with you to London! Please? I said I'm sorry!"

Miley let the breath she did not realise she had been holding out of her chest in one heavy sigh before glancing down at her desperate companion and adopting a strict tone to use on her.

"Lilly, do you absolutely swear that I won't come to any harm by your hands this holiday?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to me that you will not purchase any form of offensive or projectile device such as a taser or water-squirter that could be used against me?"

"I promise."

"Hmmm… I can't think of anything else, which is probably going to be my downfall seeing as you seem to excel in finding ways to torment me." Miley huffed as she helped Lilly to her feet.

"Don't worry Miley, me and Lola will have your back in London. I'll be the one looking out for you. I mean it's the least I can do for you after promising me the best holiday ever!"

"Well, you sure do owe me that." Miley joked.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled warmly at her friend as she looked her steadily in the eyes. She seemed to be reflecting on something.

"What is it Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about what a great time we're going to have is all. But anyway, I really should get going now. It's actually getting quite late! My parents are probably going to be annoyed that I never seem to eat with them anymore." Lilly looked down at the floor and said in a smaller voice, "It's because they're always busy with work stuff though. Hardly my fault."

"Come here Lilly." Miley walked forward and gently wrapped her arms around her friend's body. She pressed her mouth to the side of Lilly's head and kissed her through her hair whilst drawing in the sweet smell of Lilly's favourite shampoo. She could not help but notice that she was breathing in another smell mingled with the perfumed hair product; it was purely essence of Lilly. Miley's lips curved into a smile. Slowly she pulled her lips away whilst Lilly folded herself into Miley's arms and snuggled up closer to her.

"Thanks Miley." Lilly said softly before detaching herself slowly from her best friend and taking a step backward. "I'll see you tomorrow though right? Bright and early!"

"You betcha." Miley said with a smile. "Have a good evening kay? Say hi to your mum and dad from me."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye."

Miley watched as Lilly gathered her things together for the last time this school year to leave from Miley's house. She watched Lilly head off the porch and drop her skateboard on the pavement before she took one final glance up, waved at Miley and began her coast down the street to her house. Miley sighed, wrapped her arms tightly around herself and made sure that Lilly was out of her sight before wandering back inside to join her father and brother for the first night of the week without her best friend.

Lilly glided down the street on the slight incline that made returning home from the Stuart household virtually effortless. She revelled in the sensations of the cooling summer evening on her naked arms and face and the minute vibrations, caused by the steady rise and fall of the grain of the pavement below, rising up from her skateboard into her feet. The resisting air put up a small fight against her, pushing back her long blond hair until it streamed behind her whilst the last rays of the darkening sun made her hair blaze more vividly in the growing dusk. Lilly hummed to herself, one of Hannah Montana's songs, which transformed into a mixture of medleys where song after song would overlap and interweave until she subconsciously forgot where she began and never had time to finish when she skidded to a halt in her driveway. Lilly shook her hair back into place before picking up her skateboard and dragging her feet up to the front door.

"Lillian Truscott, what a pleasure to have your company for dinner tonight." Her father's teasing began as soon as she entered the door although Lilly could not fail to notice the serious note in his voice.

"Hello sweetie, how was your last day at school?"

"Hey mum. Yeah, it was alright thanks."

"Is that the only answer I'm going to get out of you?" Her mother did not seem to mind though, she was smiling warmly at her daughter but there seemed to be an expression of something else playing across her face. Lilly shrugged it off and decided not to notice. This was the first night she was going to sit down to dinner with both her parents in over two weeks so she was not about to start complaining or asking pointless questions.

"Well, it was just standard school really, you know? Last cheerleading session for this year but I'm not sure why though. It just seemed a bit pointless, especially because I've decided I don't want to do it next year."

"Really? Oh well that's good honey. I know you were beginning to resent it and those girls were not really very welcoming at first."

"Yeah, they're not really the type of people I would hang out with normally. It all just got a bit too claustrophobic I guess. Everyone just talked about each other all the time."

"Yes, of course." Her mother said distractedly. "Well, you'd better come and sit down then Lilly, dinner will get cold otherwise."

Lilly sat herself down at the table opposite her mother whilst her father took his seat at the head of the table. They ate their meal mostly in silence, a practice which would have been unusual on any other night of this week but Lilly just did not know what to say to her parents. There seemed to be a tension in the room and something was being left unspoken but Lilly could not quite place her finger on what it was. Eventually they finished their first course and Lilly eagerly helped her mother clear the table.

"Would you like anything for pudding?" her mother asked, "We've got vanilla ice-cream."

"Yeah sure, that sounds good." Lilly replied with a smile. This store-bought product would never match up to the pudding she had earlier but her parents were always too business orientated to have the time to improve their culinary skills. As they all settled back down at the table and picked up their spoons for the second course, Lilly decided that she had had enough of the silence and braved her summer plans with her parents.

"Okay," she began, "so, I was over at Miley's earlier and…"

"Oh Miley," her mother interrupted, "I'm so sorry Lilly. I completely forgot to ask how she is. How is she?" Heather Truscott had always been a fan of Lilly's polite and well-mannered best friend.

"Oh, don't worry about it mum. Yeah she's fine. Actually, that's what I was going to ask you guys about. Miley has invited me to go to London with her for two weeks this summer." Lilly's parents did not reply. "Erm… is it okay if I go? Please?"

Her parents shared a look and Lilly began to feel nervous, she had already told Miley that she could go and had never really entertained the idea that her parents would say no. After a long moment they turned their attention back to their daughter with their reply.

"Of course you can go Lilly dear." Her mother replied gently. "We really want you to enjoy this summer and I can't think of anything nicer for you than a trip abroad with your best friend."

"Yay! Thanks mum, thanks dad." Lilly was beaming, finally the summer could start and she could hardly believe it, they were going to have the best summer of their lives. Lilly did not think that anything could wipe the smile off her face, that is, until she looked back over at her parents.

"Mum, dad, is everything alright?"

Her parents were once again sharing a look but Lilly could definitely read something wrong in her mother's expression. Usually Heather Truscott would be the centre of the action at a family dinner and enthusiastic about every aspect of their lives, particularly as her father had been working such long hours recently. Tonight was different though. Lilly watched as her mother's brow furrowed into a frown and the lines across her forehead combined with the sadness in her eyes made Lilly's heart begin to sink like a stone in her chest.

"Lilly." Her mother began in a remorseful tone.

"Oh god," Lilly began to feel her heart race a little faster, "it's not Matt is it?" Matt was her elder brother currently studying pre-med at university in Kansas.

"No, no Lilly. It's not your brother. He's very well and has had a very good year."

Lilly felt a great sense of relief. Her brother, although he made her life a misery sometimes, meant the world to her and she did not know how she would cope if something were to have happened to him, particularly as he was so far away.

"What is it then?"

"Lilly, I don't know how to tell you this, especially as it came about so suddenly. Your father only found out about it two weeks ago and that's why we've been spending even less time together recently as a family." Heather paused to study her daughter's face which Lilly kept decidedly blank from expression. She could see her mother mentally bracing herself before she continued. "Basically, your father's company is branching out and they threatened to make him redundant."

"What?! No way!" Lilly was indignant. She could not understand how they could do this to him as he was such a crucial player in the business and had won a lot of important contracts for his company.

"That's not it Lilly." Her mother sighed and prepared to break her daughter's heart. "Your father has been offered a new, better job at another branch. In St Louis."

Lilly could not believe what she was hearing or whether she understood correctly. A roaring noise seemed to be swelling up in her ears and a raging tumult of emotions rolled around in her chest, the waves rising and crashing and made her want to sob and wail aloud. Instead she drew in a long shaky breath and prepared to ask the horrible question.

"What does this mean?"

Heather sighed and looked at Lilly's father who had stayed silent through this. For a moment neither of them spoke and Lilly watched her mother open and close her mouth before leaning back in her seat to rest her chin on her hand in defeat. Lilly's father blinked slowly, took one final glance at her mother before leaning in towards his daughter and taking her hand.

"It means we're moving."

Lilly felt the rush of hot sickness overcome her when her emotions surged through her body. She started to shake from the waist upwards and her heart fluttered like a crazed bird in a cage whilst sobs racked their way up through her throat and tears burst from her eyes. It was too much to contain and almost without realising she let out a wail of anguish as she slammed her fists on the table.

Her mother, expecting a similar reaction, hastened to her daughter's side and began to slowly stroke her back as the tears trickled out onto the table-top and Lilly's body convulsed from the shock. Heather began to feel her daughter's body slow down after a few minutes had passed and drew her daughter closer to her, stroking her long hair back from her face and pushing away the damp strands which had gathered there. Lilly's face was covered with red blotches and her eyes had swollen with crying so much that the normally bright sky-blue of her irises were barely distinguishable, clouded over with misery.

"What about school?" Lilly let out in a small moan, not eager to bring herself to asking the bigger questions.

"Well," her father was the first to reply this time, "we've looked at high schools in the area and we've found a very good school. It's highly focused on sports as well as humanity subjects rather than maths or technology."

Lilly listened but did not really understand what he was saying. There was nothing wrong with her school in Malibu. She knew that it appreciated students more gifted towards science; she had learnt that long ago from doing, seemingly pointless, tests on all the bones in the body, something she would not have been able to get through if it wasn't for…

"Miley." Lilly mumbled.

"What's that Lilly?" her mother asked.

"Miley. What about Miley and Oliver? And grandpa and grandma? And Mr Stuart's food testing? And what about the skate park? And the beach? They don't have a beach in St Louis. I know that. We looked at it once in geography."

Lilly's face was paler now and her eyes had widened. The skin underneath her eyes was beginning to darken into shadows. She was talking quietly and softly, as if all the tears and crying had choked her voice out of herself. She sounded hollow and she felt even emptier. Heather raised her eyebrows at her husband, which he met with a look of pity and regret.

"Lilly," he said, "I'm sorry. I really, truly am sorry that this had to happen. We have no other choice. This is a brilliant opportunity and it means that we can afford to put you through college and even fly you back here over holidays to be with your friends if you want."

"I don't want to leave dad." Lilly said quietly.

"I know. I just don't have any other choice. I can't give up the good future of my family which this job promises in its security. You remember the problems that we had in the past?"

Lilly remembered very well. She remembered she could not afford good fashionable clothes when she first came to high school and how her mother had to dress her in some of her brother's old t-shirts. She remembered how all of the popular girls had laughed at her, except for one girl. Miley Stuart had always been kind to Lilly right from the start and she took her under her wing and let her borrow her nice clothes until Lilly's father managed to find the job which he currently held. Miley was the closest thing she would ever have to a sister and although she had not known her all her life, she felt like there was nothing that would have ever kept them apart, that they would know each other forever. Lilly felt shattered when she thought of leaving Malibu. She thought of her love for the sand and the sea but mostly she thought of her friends, family and other loved ones. Smiley Miley and Smoken Oken the doughnut. Her grandparents and her little cousins on her mother's side who she had promised to teach how to skateboard this summer. She was going to lose so much from moving away but she knew that her family stood to gain so much. They would fall apart if they stayed here and her father did not have a job, she knew that she should consider herself lucky that they were still together in the first place.

"Yes, I know dad. I remember." Lilly paused. She no longer had any idea what to say to her parents tonight. It was all just too much and the upheaval had left her emotionally drained. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Lilly's mother quickly stood up to let her daughter slip out from underneath her arm. Lilly rose slowly and she noticed that her body was still shaking. She could not quite comprehend what was happening to her and the room seemed so blurry, although that was probably due to the fresh tears filling her eyes. Her mother drew her into a quick embrace before Lilly nodded at her father and stumbled towards the stairs. She did not know how she made it into her bedroom but she closed the door and heaved a deep sigh when she breathed in the sea air from her open window. Lilly slowly trudged her heavy feet to her bed where she fell forward and dug her face into her pillow.

Slowly the tears came out, as the first falling of raindrops on a sloped roof trickle down to the edge before falling into the abyss, Lilly let out her misery. Her throat was cracking with her sobs and sighs and she found it hard to draw in air through the tightness of her throat. She buried her face deeper and deeper into her pillow until she had to come up for air again. Her face was wet from both her nose and eyes and the more she wiped herself dry, the more the tears came.

Eventually the tears subsided and she found herself at a loss of what to do. She found her eyes casting around her room looking at everything and absorbing the familiarity as if she was going to see if for the last time. She took in her white and blue striped bed linen, the posters on the walls and her skateboarding trophies. She looked at the photo-frames, pictures of her and Oliver having a hotdog eating competition at Rico's. A picture of her and her brother making a fort out of the furniture in the lounge when she was ten, one in black and white with all of her nuclear family around the tree at Christmas. A picture of her and Miley at the beach, Miley was holding her ice-cream and smiling at the camera whilst Lilly was sneakily licking it as she had finished hers already. Miley did not realise that was happening until the photo was developed. She said that Lilly could keep it to remind her of what a greedy pig she truly is, but she could hardly contain her laughter as she told Lilly off.

Lilly sighed again and lay back down on her bed and gazed at her ceiling. It was dark now outside and the plastic stars she had bought last year to put on her ceiling were beginning to glow. She reached across to her bedside table to pick up her ipod and listen to some of her random music in an attempt to just forget the world. As she pressed the ear pieces into her ears she froze in recognition of the song. It was 'Right Here' by her own best friend's alter ego Hannah Montana.

_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here...  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you, dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there…_

Lilly had to switch off the ipod at that moment. Tears had fallen fast and slickly down her cheeks and sunk into her already damp pillow. She could barely stand to listen to the lyrics without feeling an awful surge of remorse filling her up until she wanted to be sick. She wanted Miley to be there to comfort her, like the song said she would, but she knew that she was truly alone. Lilly wrenched the ear pieces out of her hears and slammed the ipod down onto her bedside table, breathing heavily. She knew that she would have to tell everyone and soon.

She would start tomorrow. Everything would be clearer in the morning._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

'**They Say**** That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 3**

An orange glow formed across the darkness in the blonde girl's mind and stirred her into waking. She moved her limbs slowly through her bed, feeling the warm press of her covers shifting over her as she raised her arms heavily to her face and opened her eyes. Lilly lay for a moment not feeling anything. She was living in the few sweet moments of waking the morning after a life had been thrown into turmoil in which the beneficiary of the ills could remember nothing of the day before. This feeling did not last long for as Lilly blinked her eyes for the first time that day, she felt the stiffness and dryness that could only have come from a night's worth of tears being shed, and as the mounting tide bursts through the dam, her memories came flooding back. Lilly drew in a slow and shaky breath as her heart was once again filled with dread and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands as if to milk out any more residing tears. Her eyes dampened with the stifling of a yawn yet no more tears came. Lilly did not think that she could cry any more after last night but she resigned herself to the knowledge that she would as she slowly swung her legs out of bed and onto the floor. She dug her feet into the soft sheepskin rug that lay beside her bed and curled her toes into its cloudy comfort before trusting her legs to take her weight and stepped quietly across her bare floor boards to her window.

Lilly glanced out over her family garden which was half bathed in orange sun and the other half in grey light which meant it was only very shortly after dawn. She sighed to herself as she remembered playing in that very garden as a child with her brother and childhood friends. She glanced over the swing in the bottom corner, once a bright cherry red had now succumbed to a crusty brown as the metal had aged and rusted. The garden itself was not in the best condition; the grass was in serious need of mowing and the flower beds which her mother had once been so possessive over were overcome by irregular weedy growths. It seemed to Lilly that her family had outgrown this house, the same way that she had outgrown the swing and could see their yearning for a change. Her father needed this job; he was one of those motivated types that only wanted the best for his family. The last time he did not have a job it was unbearable for all of them. Her parents would argue every night whilst she sat on the landing, cuddling the wooden railings and hoping for something to save them. The worst was when her father would go out to a bar, they never knew where, and he would return in the middle of the night or they would find him passed out in his car the following morning after forgetting to take his keys. Those months had been the worst of her young life and Lilly prayed that they would never have to go back there. She knew that she could be the only one to stand in their way of moving, but after looking at all of the facts and family history she knew that she would not even raise a finger in protest. Of all the selfless deeds she had ever done, this was to be the greatest and the hardest and she knew it was going to change everything. Forever.

Lilly steadily turned herself away from the window and drew the curtains across the picture before her. She did not want to think or even be conscious right now so she walked across the room, half stumbling from the dull throb of torturous grief until she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes against the world and once more sank into restless sleep.

Meanwhile, in a house only a few streets away, Miley Stuart's ocean-blue eyes fluttered open. She turned her head slowly to the right as she puzzled over the sharpness that she felt digging into her cheek before realising that she had fallen asleep whilst writing in her diary. She groaned aloud as she stretched herself out fully with her arms sweeping up in an arch above her head and her toes unfolding into graceful points as she felt her body click into place. Miley sighed happily as she rolled onto her stomach and begin to peruse her diary entry. She smiled to herself as she read what she had written the previous night, it always looked so much more dramatic than how she felt in the brightness of a summer morning after a very content night's sleep.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey! It's me again. So, in an update to my previous stresses before about whether Lilly would come to London with me, I now have an answer… she said yes! How great is that? Very great. I'm so, so happy that I get to spend my two weeks of working with my adorable best friend. But at the same time I can't help but feel a little frightened by it all. I think it's because I just love her too much. I know I say this every time I write in here and I know that I look back at all my weird little thoughts and poems and doodles… God I'm so retarded… but I just really, really love her. And I just want her to have the best holiday ever! I mean, London. London with Lilly Truscott! Can life really get any better? Well, as long as I don't like jump on her or do anything embarrassing like kiss her I think we'll get along just fine. I do really want to kiss her though, like I've never wanted to kiss anyone before. I almost kissed her today when we were saying goodbye. And when she was talking to me earlier I could barely drag my eyes away from those two beautiful pools of blue… I could stare into her eyes forever. Oh well, I'll get to look at her loads when we're in London! I'm feeling like such a perv already. It'll be a stressful time though with all those concerts but Lilly always finds a way of keeping me cool and collected. But that's probably because when I look at her everything else seems to zone out. I know that every night I'll be singing for her. I mean I really appreciate that Hannah's got so many fans in the U.K., I never thought it would get this big but still… Everything I'll ever do will be about Lilly. Because she is everything._

This was where Miley had finished writing her entry for that night; in fact it was the first entry she had written all week. Her entries into her diary were sporadic but they were always at a time of a great emotional high or low. She was not entirely sure why she kept a diary if it was only for such times, yet she knew that in future years when she had grown into who she was a bit more she could at least look back on the journey she had taken. Her teenage years had been distressing at times; realising that she was, and had always been, in love with her best friend almost two years ago was a great revelation and one which always seemed to play on her mind. Miley sighed and placed her hand to her cheek where she could feel the moulded line of the corner of the diary set into her cheek. She vaguely remembered writing her last sentence before lying down with her hand on the page only for a minute and she must have fallen asleep.

Miley rolled over and looked at the clock next to her bed, it was only seven a.m. but this was to be expected. There was a lot playing on Miley's mind and she only had two weeks before she had to leave for England. There was so much to arrange and she knew that she had to count herself lucky that she had her father on her side as he would deal with most of the details for her. In comparison her responsibilities were minor, but that did not mean that they were few or at all easy on her. She had to have dance rehearsals, costume fittings, interview preparation and make sure that she was emotionally and physically ready for this. During her time as Hannah Montana Miley Stuart had felt herself grow radically in both respects. Physically her body had changed, her stamina was phenomenal and where she passed it off to others as adrenaline, everyone who could see her knew that she took great care of herself. She allowed herself the treats of her father's precious desserts yet her diet was perfectly balanced and her work-out schedule well suited to her. She had the body of a dancer, which seemed to clash somewhat with her clumsy disposition and it saddened Miley to think that over the past three years as Hannah Montana she could not be rid of this trait. Yet it was not only her physique which had changed, Miley Stuart had to cope with so much emotional trauma that no one out of her family and friends knew how she did it. She had two identities which protected her from the prying eyes of the media who would make her life a very different and dangerous place in terms of her well being if they knew who she really was. Her strength, however, began at where these two identities collided. It could not be said that Miley had an identity crisis, which was the exact opposite as she relished in being Hannah but was glad for the disguise; it was that she had so much on her in that she was living the lives of two people. Miley Stuart had to deal with being an international pop star whilst keeping her own identity a secret to protect herself. On top of this Miley had to deal with growing up through high school and being one of the invisibles treated poorly by the more popular girls. Her strength came from keeping those lives separate and remaining grounded as a 'normal' person, not that Miley would call herself that as she thought of herself as a very strange person indeed.

After musing over her hastened writings and smiling inwardly at her anxious nature, yet excitement when it came to Lilly Truscott and their future holiday, Miley felt all desire to sleep leave her and she was twitching to get motivated. With a bounce in her step she slipped out of bed and threw the old t-shirt she was wearing to bed that night into her laundry hamper before slipping off her underwear and skipping into her ensuite. Miley turned on the shower and stepped into the origin of the rising steam. She braced herself as she walked forward into the water and delighted in the hot touch of millions of tiny droplets. She turned her back to the showerhead and felt her long, brown hair slick slowly down her back as the water took her over. Miley raised her head to the ceiling and closed her eyes, there was nothing quite like a hot shower to chase the blues of the night before away.

"Morning Miles," her father greeted her as she wandered downstairs, now fully dressed in a light linen skirt and a pretty, yet casual, t-shirt, "I made you pancakes for breakfast." Miley smiled and graciously accepted her father's offer as she seated herself on a stool around the kitchen island. She delicately began to pick away at the soft, creamy textured dough on her plate and happily unearthed the blueberries that her father had added for good measure. Smiling to herself she took her time to enjoy everything about this hearty breakfast.

"So, when do you expect Lilly to be getting here today bud? I'm gonna get started on that old meatball recipe at around four. I thought that we could have them for dinner rather than lunch. Although I should probably be doing a bigger lunch as you need to re-schedule your appetite ready for London. What do you think?"

Miley smiled at her father's concerns before shrugging her shoulders and answering, "I don't know daddy, Lilly hasn't messaged me yet, she's probably still surfing as it's a good day for it. I'll just check up on what she's up to before I go making any rash decisions."

"Okay bud. Bit late for Lilly to be surfing though isn't it? It's nine-thirty now, she likes to catch the morning waves." Robbie looked like he was considering something for a moment, "Knowing that girl she's probably sniffed out a pie on a window-sill or some poor kid trying to enjoy a bagel."

"Yeah you're right but who knows, she might have overslept?" Miley was not really concerned about her best friend, she knew that she was likely to become more disorganised into the holidays and often preferred to sleep more the first day that they were allowed a decent lie-in. Miley did know that they had plans for the morning though so she picked up her phone and sent Lilly a message anyway.

It took the period of time in which Miley slowly finished consuming her pancakes, loaded the dish-washer and sat down to flick precariously through the television channels for Lilly to reply. Miley raised an eyebrow as she picked up her phone to read the message; it was not like her best friend to leave her waiting for so long. She glanced quickly at the clock, it was now half past ten and Miley felt a little poke of disappointment in losing some important Lilly-time.

_Soz! Was surfing… will be with u this afternoon, k? xox_

Miley's eyebrows rose towards her hairline in slight shock at Lilly's reply when she knew that the blonde had been the one to make the plans with her in the first place. She felt the need to send an interrogating reply and make her frustration known to the hopeless surfer, yet stopped herself halfway through the text rant. The annoyance that she was directing at her friend was hopeless and she knew that if her feelings towards Lilly were just based on normal friendliness this would not be an issue. The anger was actually meant for herself, she was selfishly expecting to spend every minute possible with Lilly when she should be more sympathetic to Lilly's personal commitments. Miley sighed and shook her head at her own shameful disposition towards Lilly; she needed to stop allowing her world to revolve around the tricksy surfer.

Ok…_ will be in all day, see ya later! xox_

Miley rolled her eyes as she sent the reply and decided to put herself down as a lost cause. Unable to decide what to do without her best friend to amuse her and after much gazing hopelessly out of the windows, around the room and at the stairs, she finally took up a seat at the piano in the corner and put her fingers to the keys.

Lilly Truscott, however, was doing anything but surfing. After an awkward breakfast with her mother and the sharing of tense looks and half-hearted good mornings with her father, she spent a good hour sitting on her bed twisting her fingers together. She felt her mind racing with thoughts and excuses, the beginnings to conversations which she knew would never come to a completion in her mind. The ending of her story was too painful to speak at this point in time and she knew that by delaying she was only denying the inevitable truth to both her best friends and herself. It was with a great strength of mind that Lilly pulled herself out of her mental stupor, sunk her feet into a pair of old shoes lying nearby before hurtling down the stairs and out of the front door. Lilly felt the sudden compulsion to run and get as far away as she could from the cage that she used to call home. As she pumped her legs harder, and moved her arms faster at her sides, she felt a sudden rush of freedom that she knew would be harder to find during the upcoming weeks. By the time she reached her destination, Lilly's legs were trembling from the unexpected effort and she gasped for breath whilst doubled over, her hands squeezing her sides in an attempt to recover. After a couple of long minutes, Lilly was able to look up and fix her gaze on the house before her. She took a moment to steady her resolve before walking steadily up to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

"Good morning Lilly."

"Morning Mrs Oken, is Oliver in?"

"Lilly!" her friend's voice reached her ear, although slightly muffled from a bite of toaster pastry which was half-falling out of his mouth when he greeted her. With a swallow Oliver was able to welcome her properly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the morning at Miley's?"

"Erm, well, I came round because I wanted to talk to you about something. Is that alright?"

Oliver's face drifted into a vague look of confusion as he looked his friend slowly up and down before replying, "Yeah, sure you can." And then after a moment's hesitation, "Is everything alright?"

Lilly found a lump form in her throat and she looked down at her feet before slowly shaking her head at the floor. Oliver shared a brief glance with his mother who slowly inclined her head towards the defeated looking girl on the doorstep before turning her attention back to her coffee and paper in the kitchen.

"Come in." Oliver said in a gentle tone while Lilly stepped through the threshold and shrunk herself into the end of the Okens' particularly comfortable couch by the window at the back of the living room. "Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

After a couple of short moments where Lilly found her mouth opening and closing several times in the attempt of beginning the story of the end of her life as they knew it, she finally found her voice and unravelled everything to Oliver that had happened the previous evening. Oliver sat in silence, his big brown eyes widening in shock when Lilly finally came to telling him that she was moving away. After a moment he slid across the small distance between them and wrapped an arm around his oldest friend. Lilly felt her throat swallow involuntarily and her voice cracked from the tears that threatened to overcome her once more. Oliver cuddled Lilly's face into his shoulder and rested his chin on top of her head. His heart was beating more rapidly and his eyes were dangerously prickling as he held the trembling girl in his arms. Through all of his senses during that moment, Oliver found himself remembering back to the first time he found his plucky blonde friend crying. This had been after an androgynous bully called Robin stole her cookie and pushed her over in the third grade. Since then he had taken it as his duty to protect Lilly, though he had not needed to as she was the feistiest girl he had ever met, but when it came to her heart breaking, he knew that he could do little more than hold her as he was now.

"It'll be okay Lilly."

"No it won't. It's all over and ruined. Everything is gone and I just don't know what to do." The tears ran down Lilly's cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's not ruined okay?" Oliver softly replied before handing her a tissue from the box his mother kept on the coffee table due to her disposition to cry over failing relationships in her daily soap opera. "And since when was anything over? Lilly, you and I have been best friends forever. A distance of a few hundred miles isn't about to stop that."

"Well it's all going to change. We're going to fall apart and rarely see each other any more and then it'll all be over."

"No way José, you know that neither of us will let that happen even if we tried. Heck Lilly, you won't give up messaging me if we only spend a couple of days apart! Like that time when you went camping with the Stuarts and you had to tell me all about how you tricked Miley into thinking a bear had stolen her honey sandwiches?"

"I tried to quit you," Lilly recited one of their favourite movie lines before responding, "and yeah, I know about the whole sandwich thing. I blame it all on the belly and the fact that it will just never be full. I thought Miley would understand that. Besides she was so finicky about eating those freaking sandwiches anyway! Now, there's something that girl and I will never agree on; proper food conduct. I mean, how can you go a whole morning without giving in to Mr S's wonderfully moist, home-made bread with country store bought, finest quality honey…?" Lilly paused for a moment to reminisce on these pleasant recollections whilst Oliver chuckled at his abnormal friend.

"Lilly, you've got a little drool there."

Lilly laughed and swiped her hand good-humouredly at Oliver's head. The boy was a doughnut but he knew how to cheer her up with his simplistic good nature, yet Lilly's elation was quickly shaken and she turned to Oliver again.

"What am I going to do about Miley?"

"I just don't know." Oliver looked away from his friend and down at his mother's immaculately polished oak coffee table where his eyes traced a dark knot residing in the wooden surface. He looked up again and met Lilly's eyes but the expression he gave her showed a degree of hopelessness and of the great pity that he felt towards them. Lilly and Miley were virtually inseparable, everyone who met them could see before they were introduced, before the girls had even had a chance to explain, that they had sworn themselves to each other as best friends forever. The girls laughed together and they cried together. The very greatest and worst moments of both of their lives throughout the time they had known one another had been spent in each other's presence, either in the forms of sharing in their jubilation or consoling the other at their lowest; this was to be the heaviest blow of all. Oliver shook his head when he pictured the moment that Lilly would tell Miley, he could imagine the splintering of her heart and silently cursed the wretchedness of the situation. Miley was going to be broken and he knew that after the moment that Lilly told her she was no longer going to be a fundamental part of her life, Miley's life would be turned upside-down in a way that Lilly could not even begin to fathom. Oliver saw the coveted gazes Miley would pass admiringly over Lilly, the very second the blonde girl turned her head away and Miley believed that no one was looking. He had seen her tearing herself apart over a boy that Lilly befriended at the skate park for a few months over the previous summer. Miley was in every way subtle but to such a close outsider of the two girls' relationship, Oliver was the perfect witness to Miley's suffering. Her jealousy became very clear to him in the clenching of whitening fists on the table top and the slight edge in her voice which naïve Lilly failed to notice when she discussed her new friend over cheesy fries and strawberry milkshakes. He thought it was foolish to even consider feeling slighted in the way that he knew Miley would choose Lilly's happiness slyly over all other aspects of their shared lives. Oliver gladly never begrudged the pair an afternoon spent together in hopeless girly chatter and giggles. He loved them both dearly and it was thanks to the intensity of their close friendship that he had found some guy friends to hang out with! But in all seriousness, Oliver knew that the famous trio were never going to be the same again.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Oliver knew he had to voice the question at some point and the silence was making him restless, yet he knew the answer before Lilly even had the chance to answer.

"I don't know." Lilly sighed and considered for a moment. "I don't want to ruin her tour of London. You know how hard she works and I don't want to stress her out anymore than I have to."

"You have to tell her sometime Lil."

"I know, I know that Oliver. I will tell her but I'll have to do it when we get back."

"Won't she think it suspicious what with your parents cleaning out the house and everything?"

"I just don't know okay." Lilly's tone was abrupt but that quickly subsided and she arched her neck backwards and squeezed her eyes tightly shut with her hands clasped across her stomach. "Sorry Oliver. I just don't know what to do. Miley's going to be devastated."

"It'll be okay, you know?"

"No, no it won't. It'll never be okay again and now I'm going to have to spend the next month pretending like my world isn't falling apart and prancing about all over the place like Mary Freaking Poppins so that my best friend won't know I'm about to ruin everything."

"Miley will understand and she'll be upset but you guys can make it work. We can all make it work! And besides, you know I'll take good care of her."

"Yeah, I know that Oliver. I'm so glad she's got you here to fall back on. You'll keep an eye on her, won't you?"

"I'm sure I could spare one every once in a while," Oliver winked at Lilly, "that is, when I'm not spotting out possible candidates for the future Mrs Oliver Smoken Oken." Oliver smirked and this time Lilly did not hesitate to drive her fist playfully into Oliver's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Oliver's squeak was somewhat more high-pitched than he had intended, which caused Lilly to giggle a little at her male friend's aptitude for unleashing his repressed femininity on occasion. "Alright, alright, you made me squeal like a girl. Ha. Ha. I just love how you girls find that so amusing." Oliver retorted in his campest voice with an attempt at a suggestive hand flick and Lilly laughed openly.

"Cool it Olly Trolley, although I'm sure certain future Oken candidates of yours would find these traits endearing." Lilly replied with a smug look in a mockery of her normally girl-crazed, yet secretly sensitive, doughnut. Oliver merely smiled.

"You kids keep me young."

Lilly rolled her eyes in bewilderment and exaggeratedly stretched out her arms in front of her, "Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"No idea," Oliver replied with a hopeless shrug and a merry grin, "now, if I'm not mistaken, it is now approximately noon? And you know what that means?"

"Bring on the Olly special!" Lilly shrieked with delight, finally feeling a small return of her usual cheerful nature which she seemed to have left behind her yesterday. Oliver leapt off the couch and hurried into the kitchen, hustled by the blonde on his heels eager for some four-cheese, tomato and special store cupboard ingredients, toasty action.

It was approximately three hours later when Miley Stuart found herself opening her front door to a very anxious blonde waiting on the doorstep with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Miley," Lilly mumbled sheepishly and attempted a smile.

"Uh-huh." Miley looked the blonde up and down and tried to look cross.

"I'm really, really sorry. I know I said that we would meet this morning and I know that I was the one who made the plans…" Lilly trailed off, Miley was not actually mad at her, was she?

Miley stood still looking the other girl up and down. Lilly looked strangely dishevelled today, her hair needed brushing and her skin was unusually pale. Dark shadows had formed underneath her eyes and when Miley eventually looked into them, she saw a host of emotions playing inside which she was certain Lilly was struggling to repress.

"Come in Lilly." Miley said softly and at her best friend's words, Lilly's face seemed to lighten up a little and some colour filled her cheeks.

"Wait a sec." Lilly said and winced a little as she shuffled with her hands behind her back. Very slowly she brought her hands forward to reveal the two ice-cream cones she had been clutching, which had started to melt and drip slowly down her hands, onto her wrists and down to the floor. Miley's heart warmed and she smiled as she took one of the offerings from Lilly's hand, quickly lapping up any vanilla cream that threatened to escape her. She inclined her head towards the lounge and they both wandered in, pleasantly slurping at the melting goodness before taking their usual places on the couch.

"Wow." Miley said when she was certain that she had had dealt with all the worryingly melted ice-cream.

"What?" Lilly looked confused and still nervous over the fact that she had let Miley down.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Miley replied and when Lilly looked at her questioningly Miley giggled, "I'm surprised that these even made it anywhere near my house without you deciding that they would probably be completely melted and scoffing them for yourself." Miley smirked at Lilly as she teased her friend whose cheeks were flushing slightly pinker.

"Ha. Ha," Lilly commented drily, "I am capable of some self-restraint, you know?"

"Nope, I know that when it comes to you and your stomach I will always be sloppy seconds." Miley pouted at her friend and Lilly argued back.

"Yeah well, I've decided to turn over a new leaf. I've come to realise that sometimes your appetite has got to count for something too. Besides," Lilly paused for a moment and gathered her face into a more serious expression, "I'm really sorry that I let you down this morning Miles."

Miley was slightly taken aback by Lilly's repentant response and she feared that she came across as too demanding on Lilly's time.

"No Lilly, you've got nothing to worry about," Miley smiled, "I understand how fuzzy things get inside that old head of yours and how crazy you get at the thought of a long summer vacation."

"Yeah." Lilly found herself smiling slightly as she looked up at Miley who was once again happily lapping away at her ice-cream. Lilly began tentatively licking her own and felt a slight relief at her well-chosen apology going down so well with the other girl.

"So, what have you been up to this morning then?" Miley cheerily asked of her best friend, all issues forgotten between them as her insides buzzed with the joy that she always felt when she knew she would be spending time with Lilly.

"Well, I guess I overslept, but then I headed down to the beach anyway and caught some waves. Then there was this little kid on the beach…"

"…And you stole his breakfast?" Miley cut in, fearing that her father's earlier prediction had come true.

"No! Of course not!" Lilly laughed at Miley's fear of the lengths Lilly's appetite would go to in order to be satisfied. "I helped him finish off his sandcastle."

"Aw, that's sweet Lil."

"Yeah, he was a pretty sweet little kid too." Lilly lied and tried to avoid making eye-contact, but Miley was too busy crunching the last few bites of her wafer cone to notice. "And then I wandered home and had a really long shower. Then mum wanted me to tidy my room and put my books away, and that's about it really."

"Oh, okay, that's cool." Miley checked her hands to see if she was ice-cream free before lowering them onto her lap and looking at Lilly seriously causing Lilly to gulp and hurriedly shovel the remains of her frozen treat into her mouth. Miley cleared her throat as she watched her friend finish her mouthful. "Lilly, are you okay?"

Lilly's eyes widened a little bit and she felt her heart begin to beat faster in anticipation of what was to come next and she forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Miley. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. Just when I opened the door you looked a bit off. I just thought you looked sad." Miley glanced down at her hands and wondered whether she was just reading into things. She silently cursed her nature to care too much for Lilly's well-being to the extent that she imagined problems, which she would intend to help Lilly resolve.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'm right as rain." Lilly smiled again and Miley looked up to meet her eyes, "I talked to my mum last night and she's pretty thrilled that I get to go on holiday to London with you." Miley grinned as she heard Lilly's words, there had been doubt growing in her mind after seeing Lilly's expression earlier of whether she could come, but now Miley was delighted.

"Oh Lilly, that's really awesome!" Miley did not even bother to consider containing herself and threw her arms around Lilly who laughed and reciprocated the embrace. Miley turned her face into Lilly's hair and relished in the other girl's smell as she always did in her secretive manner. Lilly closed her eyes and grimaced against the lie that she was beginning to tell to protect her best friend. This was not going to last very long and she was glad for the procrastination. She hoped that when the time came to tell Miley that she was going to ruin everything for them, that she would at least know what to say.

Slowly Miley released her best friend from her clutches, selfishly revelling in the press of chest on chest and the clash of their hair; curly brown on straight blonde. Disappointment filled her as her hands completed the withdrawal of their touches and slid off Lilly's shoulders, but Miley was quick to brush off the anxious feeling and breezed through with preparing Lilly for the trip. Lilly sat and listened quietly as Miley talked about everything that Lilly would need as a necessity to take to London, before Miley excused herself briefly to fetch a notepad and pen for her disorganised friend. Lilly sat and made notes about the future shopping trip they were going to take as Lola and Hannah to select their outfits for the tour. She jotted down all of the details Miley thought it would be vital for her to remember, including how many pairs of underwear she would need. Miley laughed whilst Lilly rolled her eyes, rebuking her southern friend on the fact that she would remember to pack spare pants and that she only forgot that one time, but that was several years ago. Miley continued to tease and banter backwards and forwards with her dippy friend for the next half hour. Her father returned at this point and summoned Lilly's attention to the kitchen where he needed her opinion on his famous meat ball recipe. Miley sighed and shook her head in fake annoyance at this moment but took it into her own interest to finish writing Lilly's list for her. Secret joy filled Miley as she made a note of a few joke options that she prayed Lilly would pack in failure to notice, only for Miley to laugh at her later when they unpacked. She stole secret glances to check to see if Lilly was fine working with her father in the kitchen, only to remind herself of how brightly Lilly's eyes sparkled when she was laughing. Miley could not help but notice the way the apron Lilly had tied to herself showed off the smallness of her waist and Miley willed herself with a great effort to stop hungrily eyeing the perfection of Lilly's curves.

Eventually the list was complete and Miley was ready to join the troublesome pair in the kitchen where Robbie Ray had been mocking Lilly's inability to mould the perfect spheres that he required for his dish. Laughing along with him, Miley let herself get stuck into the project, working side-by-side with, and occasionally tormenting Lilly. A sense of pure elation coursed through Miley as their arms would nudge together and their hands would brush as they prepared the mince. Lilly laughed and despaired, throwing her head into her arms on the work surface in this melodramatic show she put on for her friend. It seemed to both girls that things had gone back to normal, Lilly was her usual jester-like self, keen to keep Miley satisfied that nothing was wrong as well as revelling in the happiness she always felt in Miley's company. This allowed Lilly to push the dread she felt towards the back of her mind, at least for while the two were together. Miley, meanwhile, was just as oblivious as she always was to the rest of the world when Lilly was in a similar mood and paying her full attention. She failed to notice the curtain of sadness and dread that would occasionally fall over Lilly's eyes as she unwillingly remembered what she was going to have to do at the end of the summer. For now all was well between them as laughter filled the house, rising up and around them, taking Miley soaring with it, whilst Lilly suppressed the undermining despair that was going turn their whole world around.


	4. Chapter 4

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 4**

Lilly emitted a low groan as she threw her head back into the pillow and trembled slightly whilst Miley slowly ran her hand up and down her arm. At any other moment, Miley would have been flushing a bright red as she grew hotter from her friend's guttural noises, yet this was not the time.

"Alright Lilly, take it easy, it's gonna be alright." Miley whispered soothingly as she tried to calm her pained best friend whilst grimacing herself, and rubbing her own stomach with her free hand in steady circles.

"It's moments like this when I hate flying." Lilly mumbled slowly. Her face had gone from tanned to green in the space of half a minute and Miley was suffering also, preserved only from her regular flight experiences. They had hit turbulence only a couple of minutes ago but the plane was getting quite rocky and it was taking everything in Lilly's power to try to avoid asking for a sick bag. It would not do for Lola Luftnagle, best friend of the legendary Hannah Montana, to be caught losing her lunch fifteen minutes before they were due to touch down in the United Kingdom. Lilly squeezed her eyes tightly shut and gritted her teeth together when she felt the plane dip down painfully before sharply pulling up and seeming to become steady again. Miley had gripped her hand tightly at this point and allowed a small whimper to creep out of her mouth but Lilly heard her and smiled slightly as she eventually felt the plane level out into calmness again. She sighed before turning to engage Miley's attention.

"You alright now Miles?" she asked whilst watching a very pale Miley slowly blink her cerulean eyes open and turn to face her friend. Miley's cheeks grew gradually pinker as she watched Lilly gazing at her, now with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes since the danger was over.

"Yeah, I'm alright now Lilly. Sorry about that, I was meant to be looking out for you, but boy! That sure was a rocky ride." Miley raised her left hand and rubbed at her brow, pushing the fake blonde fringe of hair off her forehead for a moment as she breathed deeply in relief.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Lilly said with a smile in her voice "Perhaps you're well enough now to let go of my hand?"

Miley's eyes widened slightly as she realised that she was still gripping her best friend's hand very tightly and suddenly felt reluctant to let it go. She slowly released Lilly from her clutches and smiled at Lilly's giggle.

"I am so relieved that's over!" Lilly said dramatically to Miley before throwing herself back into her seat and fanning herself with her now free hand. "Phew! How much longer until we land? I mean, I love flying first class and all, but still, you've got to admit, it's been a _long_ flight."

Miley chuckled quietly before replying after a yawn, "I think we've just got another ten minutes of air time. But yeah, it has been a long flight. I forget how easy it is when it's just cross-country but cross-continent takes a lot out of a gal, I can tell ya that."

"Alright Miss Belle!" Lilly laughed as she used the nickname she often employed for when Miley's southern twang became more prominent in their conversations. Miley stuck her tongue out at her friend before resuming her attention to Lilly's window.

"Hey window hog!" Lilly reproached as Miley looked straight past her. "See anything good out there?"

"Nah, just clouds like before. We should be landing soon but maybe we're flying a little late. Oh wait, I think I just saw some fields in a gap in the clouds."

"Fields?" Lilly replied in a weary voice, "But we're supposed to be flying into London! Not some British country manshiony place where we get gnawed alive by sheep and accosted by the locals before being dragged in for 'tea-time' where we get served pigeon or whatever else they've killed that day!"

Miley laughed at Lilly's strange imaginings of English culture, she had visited London many times and had seen no such signs of this backward, tea-drinking, race.

"Don't worry Lil I know how to deal with the locals. You just gotta keep the volume down and not be overly friendly, ya know? They like to keep themselves to themselves. Except for the paparazzi, they'll be all over us like a rash."

"Meh. Same as anywhere really then isn't it? The whole world loves a bit of Hannah Montana."

"Yep and Hannah Montana loves the world for loving her!" Miley giggled before hushing her quirky friend as the pilot announced that they would be landing shortly.

The plane managed to come to a landing without too many dramas, which disappointed Miley somewhat as she had been anticipating another chance to touch Lilly in some way, only to soothe her nerves of course.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman," a voice announced over the intercom, "we have landed in London Heathrow, the time is seven-thirty a.m. and it is eighteen degrees outside. We hope you have had a pleasant journey."

Miley leaned forward stretching in her seat as their fellow passengers began to shift into action around them; most of them were suppressing yawns and gathering up their hand luggage ready to depart. Miley watched in amusement as Lilly clung to her on-flight blanket and looked out of the windows in alarm.

"What the heck is wrong with you girl?" Miley asked with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile playing across her lips.

Lilly looked at Miley as if she was crazy, "The pilot said it was only eighteen degrees outside! That's like, freezing beyond freezing! Are you sure we landed in London and not Antarctica or something?"

Miley let out a short, yet surprisingly loud, bark of a laugh before clamping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment whilst Lilly looked on in astonishment. She giggled at her friend's vacant expression before answering her query, "Lilly, I know that I warned you that a British summer is no way near the same as one in Malibu, or in most of the United States… but seriously girl, do you never pay attention in math?"

Lilly just looked at Miley vaguely until realisation dawned on her of the different systems for measuring the temperature. "Oops."

Miley grinned kindly at her dazed friend, "Don't worry about it Lil," she said warmly, "I get confused too with only a couple of hours sleep in me."

"Yeah! And I would have slept better if you didn't keep bobbing around in your sleep and mumbling stuff to yourself." Lilly pouted in an attempt to draw guilt out of Miley.

"Well, just be glad Hannah flies first class. I can tell you stories of all the times poor little Miley had to fly economy, and they're not pretty!" Miley shuddered in memories of sitting stock-still in her seat whilst the man next to her kept dozing off, head drooping precariously close to her shoulder. Then there were the children who kicked the back of her seat all the way from Tennessee to Malibu whilst she was flying home from visiting her cousins one summer. Miley frowned subconsciously as she remembered how she had to bite her tongue from turning to face the little brats and giving them a piece of her mind.

"Fair enough." Lilly resigned herself to admitting that she had enjoyed the flight overall. The food was up to her standards, not that she particularly had any, and she was able to see some movies that she had never had time for whilst she was at school. Mimicking her friend's actions, Lilly raised her hands to her purple-topped head and ensured that her wig was firmly in place for disembarking. She knew that the media would be on high priority now that Hannah had landed in the country and she was not about to risk her best friend's identity for anything.

Although Lilly had been friends with Miley for a while now and had been to concerts where she constantly saw the notice that the world gave to Hannah Montana, she never failed to feel awed by the attention her friend received. They had made their way through security and customs quickly, Heathrow had been kind to the international celebrity, but now they were faced with the crowds who had come to meet them as they prepared to leave the airport. Lilly was momentarily blinded by the flashes of hundreds of cameras and she was glad she did not have to deal with her luggage herself because she would have temporarily gone insane and driven into the masses of photographers. She had to remind herself that she too was apparently a ridiculously famous person and quickly shut her mouth which had gaped open. Lilly turned to look at Miley, a few paces in front of her to her left, but she saw only Hannah. Miley had slipped on a big pair of tinted sunglasses and was doing her best celebrity smile in all directions so that the cameras could capture her happiness at being in London and thus give her a flawless review without the need for words. Lilly watched with amusement as her friend waved at a small group of fans that the airport had sectioned off in a special area before she walked over to them and signed autographs. Lilly was happy enough to hang back and watch for a while as the body of cameras had followed Hannah across the room, as if she were a paperclip and they were one hundred greedy magnets drawn to her by an invisible force. It was not long before a few photographers noticed Lola standing watch over the ordeal and commanded her attention.

"Lola! Lola, over here sweetheart." Lilly turned her head and noticed the beaming photographer who had addressed her. She kindly gave him a smile and even posed with one hand on her hip and the other down at her side as she had seen Hannah do countless times. "Yeah, yeah, that's great!" The photographer enthused before he nudged his companion, holding a microphone, in the side, eager to get his attention. The other man blinked and looked confused but only for an instant before his own face broke out into a smile and he held his microphone closely to Lilly whilst beckoning her near.

Lilly was shocked that she had caught the man's attention and after a quick look at the disguised Mr Stuart who gave her a smile and a nod as permission, she walked over for an interview.

"And here we have Lola Luftnagle, best friend of the international pop star Hannah Montana. Lola, it's great to see you in London this morning."

"Erm thank you." Lilly replied feeling more than a little bit nervous but she retained a smile anyway. Miley had always told her that if ever a situation arose where any media-type would demand her attention that she was to keep smiling because it would make her instantly likeable.

"So tell us, are you to be here in London during Hannah's two week stay? What type of things do you think you'll be getting up to in the capital? Have you got any parties planned?"

Lilly kept smiling as she prepared to answer his questions and tried to ignore the butterflies that were rising up in her stomach. "Well we're very, very excited to be here. I've always wanted to come to London and you sure have given us a great greeting." Lilly smiled as she gestured to the crowds. "And yes, I am going to be here all the time with Hannah. I've been waiting for an invite on tour for a long time and well, now you've got me!" Lola was beginning to shine through Lilly's nervousness and she felt herself loosen up a little bit more. The man interviewing her was smiling at her encouragingly and Lilly knew that he was secretly proud of himself, few people had got the chance to interview Hannah Montana's closest companion before and he was not going to ruin the opportunity by being too pushy with her. Lilly was grateful for this and giggled sweetly as she answered his other questions. "I'm not sure what we're going to be getting up to in London. Unfortunately we're not going to be hanging around for long so we won't get to do that many of the touristy things. Erm, I'm not sure about the rest… I think we'll be heading to a few parties. I can't wait to see what London has in store for us." Lilly finished her interview with a big smile and the interviewer looked thrilled.

"Thank you very much Lola! We hope you enjoy your stay." The interviewer smiled as his companion lowered the camera and he thanked Lilly personally again quickly before turning to push back through the hordes in an attempt to get closer to Hannah. Lilly smiled to herself as other photographers began to demand her attention and she privileged them with a few smiles and a handful of different poses she had practiced if ever the occasion was to arise.

Lilly jumped a little bit at the feel of a hand on her shoulder which suddenly distracted her from her close-ups. She turned her head sharply only to come face to face with Miley who was grinning at her knowingly from behind her glasses. Miley casually slipped her arm around Lilly's shoulders and turned her friend to face the throng of photographers once more as they both engaged the media's attention in a few cheeky photographs of the young celebrities. After a minute though, Miley took Lilly by the arm and led her away through the crowds, still with a smile on her face which Lilly was copying.

"Phew!" Lilly gasped as she lowered herself into a seat in the back of the limousine. She was closely followed by Miley and then Robbie Ray himself who hastened to shut the door against the streams of shouting fans and photographers. Miley was smiling as she scooted over to sit next to her slightly flustered friend.

"You alright there Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked Lilly in a concerned voice. He had been worrying about the airport situation, it was one of the most hectic times as everyone was exhausted from the flight and he had not been sure how Lilly would adjust to the sudden press of activity. The girl was looking slightly flushed in the cheeks to him but her eyes were sparkling with excitement as she replied enthusiastically.

"I'm fine Mr S. You don't have to worry about me!"

"You bet she's fine daddy." Miley suddenly pitched herself into the conversation, "I saw her lapping up all the attention from the media. You'd think she was the cat that finally got the cream or something." Miley lovingly teased her best friend and could scarcely contain the happiness in her voice as she linked her arm up with Lilly's.

"Well, you know how it is Miles, the media can't resist themselves when someone as famous and high profile as me walks through their doors." Lilly said this with a smug smile as Miley giggled.

"I'm just glad that they didn't have to see you inhaling your breakfast on the plane this morning Lils. You would have been screwed if there had been photographers to snap you scoffing both of our meals. I can just see the tabloids now, 'Hannah Montana best friends with Pig Girl'." Miley cracked up with dizzy laughter whilst Lilly pouted and Robbie Ray looked on at the two girls, a content smile crossing his features as he watched them being themselves whilst in the guise of others.

"You think you're so funny Miley Ray," Lilly began to argue back, "but I think that you're just secretly jealous that Lola Luftnagle is soon going to be discovered as a rising star whilst Hannah Montana is cast into shadow when compared to my greatness."

"And what talent is all this going to be based on Lilly, other than your astounding ability to finish a meal without chewing?"

Lilly sulkily broke arm contact with Miley and playfully turned to glare out of her window whilst her friend laughed at her futile attempt at the silent treatment. Lilly reluctantly felt her own face break into a smile at Miley's musical southern laughter and she turned back to her friend.

"You really think you're so funny don't you?"

"Think so? Lilly, honey, I _know_ I'm a barrel full of laughs." Miley said with a sassy smile but soon she began to feel a yawn creeping up on her as the adrenaline she had been relying on when dealing with the photographers began to subside. Lilly caught the yawn which Miley unashamedly through out over the limousine and snuggled closer into her friend's side. Miley smiled a secret smile at Lilly's actions and discreetly wrapped her arm around Lilly's once more before closing her eyes to relax for a minute. The minute was not even over, however, before both girls drifted off into a light sleep.

Not much time passed before Lilly soon became aware of Robbie Ray's voice breaking through her hazy sleep and she found herself stirring into consciousness once more. Miley was already more upright at her side and rubbing her face in an attempt to freshen up. Lilly felt hideously groggy and began grunting and stretching dramatically as she released a seemingly endless yawn from deep inside before slumping back into her seat.

Robbie Ray was watching the actions of the temporarily purple-headed girl with amusement and an "I told you so" look played across his face as he engaged eye-contact with his daughter who merely rolled her eyes. It was so frustrating when her father was right about how they should not nap after a flight; it was always so much harder to wake up again.

"We're nearly there now girls." Robbie Ray said softly into the back on the limousine and received two nods from the dozy teenagers.

The limousine soon pulled up outside a less than grand entrance to a rather large looking hotel. Lilly shortly realised that they must be entering through a special door as she could see no sign of photographers but she was not about to take any chances and straightened out her wig before climbing, rather ungracefully, out of the car. They soon entered through what was apparently the kitchen door and walked through a very smart kitchen, immaculately clean silver surfaces glistening as the chefs paid them little attention. They were led by the doorman through some gradually more decorative corridors until they arrived in the main entrance hall. Lilly gasped and looked around in awe, she had never seen such a place before and she could not help her jaw from dropping as her mouth gaped open.

"Welcome to the Ritz Lilly." Miley chuckled under her breath at her friend's expression. She had stayed there once before herself and had also been overwhelmed by this display of British grandeur at its fullest. "Now, do you think you should shut your mouth? I think the hotel staff will get offended if they think you're trying to catch flies."

Lilly hastily shut her mouth and gulped, she had once again forgotten who she was but continued to regain a disinterested expression more suited to a careless teenage celebrity from the States. She still could not prevent her eyes from telling the lie her face was hiding however as she willed herself to absorb and remember everything about the beauty of the hotel to tell her family. Lilly's eyes fell first to the deep red carpet spread across the entrance hall, to the highly polished desks where the perfectly made-up members of staff were seated. Her eyes gradually climbed further up taking in the white-washed walls and the subtly chosen patterns etched into them in places. The lighting of the room was complimentary and shed a beautiful warm glow from the crystal chandelier set in the ceiling.

"Ready to go girls?" Robbie Ray's voice broke Lilly out of her trance and she smiled shyly at him in response. Mr Stuart merely chuckled and led them both to an elevator waiting nearby.

"Where are we staying?" Miley asked her father as the lift began to rise slowly through the building.

"You and Lola," he spoke like this due to the elevator attendant standing nearby, "are both staying in one of the Piccadilly Suites."

"Oh right." Miley acted as if this really meant nothing to her and turned her head haughtily to the side. Lilly said nothing but maintained her composure until the elevator came to a stop and they shortly found themselves outside of their rooms.

On the other side of the door, however, Lilly could no longer repress the small "Eeep!" that had built up inside of her. Miley smiled at her friend before turning, dismissing their attendant and closing the door swiftly behind them.

"So, what do you think Lilly?"

Lilly did not know what to say at first, as her eyes swept across the room her face glowed with happiness. The lounge which they had entered was a beautiful mixture of colours; blue, peach, pink and yellow, and placed formally inside the walls was an array of handsome armchairs and couches. She ran to the window and looked along Piccadilly, at the hustle of the crowds, the red double-decker buses of London, the busy shops and the different road signs and layout of the city. It was so much to take in but Lilly was not finished as she turned and rushed into the bedroom, marveling at the floor-length pink and cream drapes and the giant double bed, the attractive wooden wardrobes and chest-of-drawers with more than enough storage space for the two young women. The bathroom was equally exquisite with a large shower, big enough for six people let alone one and also bathed in the same warm lighting that seemed to fill the entire hotel. She walked slowly out of the last room she had inspected, wearing a grin on her face which made her eyes sparkle and her cheeks rosy. She sunk into Miley's waiting arms before both girls began to bounce up and down whilst holding one another, releasing the girlish shrieks of joy as their holiday together truly began.

Miley feverishly pulled off her wig before proceeding to draw Lilly's own short purple crop off, slowly releasing a cascade of golden hair which fell delicately over her shoulders. Miley willed herself to stop the undressing there and made her way over to the window in a distraction where she gazed out at the city which never failed to impress her.

"Is this really real Miley?" Lilly asked, excitement trembling through her voice as she stared around the room.

Miley smiled to herself as she stared at the shoppers below before turning to share the warm beam which had slipped across her face with her friend.

"Yes Lils, it's really real."

Lilly shrieked again with a delight that could not be confined and rushed into the bedroom. Miley raised her eyebrows at her friend's actions before she heard the familiar heavy flump of a mattress being jumped on. Her suspicions were correct when she ambled casually over and stood in the doorframe, arms folded across her chest as she watched her friend pound the mattress with her feet, and Miley's eyes sparkled.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Miley asked with a subdued laugh in her voice.

"What…does…it…look…like…I'm…doing?" Lilly answered sporadically with every bounce closer towards the ceiling. Eventually she came to a halt and smiled winningly towards the reserved brunette, "You could come and join me you know?"

Miley did not need asking twice to join Lilly on the bed as she hastily unfolded her arms and scrambled up while Lilly grabbed both of Miley's hands and led them in their bouncy dance.

Robbie Ray found the two young women in a rather disheveled state after they let him in a few minutes later. They were both pink in the face, slightly flustered and their hair stuck out in all directions.

"Do I really want to know what you two have been up to in that bedroom in the twenty minutes that I left you alone together?" he gently teased the girls from his position in one of the armchairs, while his lips twitched back a smile.

"We were just making proper use of the bed Mr S." Lilly casually replied from the sofa she was sharing with Miley as her eyes glittered when she prepared herself for banter with Miley's father. Miley was temporarily preoccupied as she attempted to flatten her hair but soon looked sharply up at them both when she realised what Lilly was implying.

"Oh really?" Robbie Ray inquired, "Well, maybe next time you girls should put the old 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door or tie a hair band around the handle?"

"Yeah, that would probably be a wise thing to do." Lilly quipped as she began to settle into the conversation, flexing her innuendo-shaped muscles as she continued. "Miley and I get a bit carried away sometimes so sorry if you heard anything you shouldn't have. Lots of screaming on her behalf, I promise that I'll take it easy on her but I can never stop myself from getting carried away…" Lilly was smiling boldly, something which began to alarm a now scarlet, wide-eyed Miley who was caught between staring at Lilly's unashamed, mischievous face and her father who suddenly looked serious.

"Lilly!" Miley burst in, unable to contain her embarrassment any longer and she had to hang her head when both her friend and her father caved in to a fit of laughter. They rejoiced in making Miley feel awkward and she found herself smiling along with them to her great annoyance.

"Oh Miley," Lilly sighed as she mimed wiping away tears of laughter, "I'm sorry. It's just so funny to watch you getting so worked up about nothing." She grinned over at Miley's father and stated for Miley's sanity, "We were just bouncing on the bed Mr S, Miley screams because I get a bit dangerous what with my flailing limbs and all."

Robbie Ray laughed, "I'm sure that's the real reason Lilly," and Miley cringed at the sound of mock belief in his voice, did he really think that she and Lilly were together? As if he could read her mind, Mr Stuart winked at his anxious daughter and said kindly, "Cool it Miles, there's no need to look so worried." He then seemed to remember why he had come to visit them and stood up before addressing his daughter. "But anyway, I came to tell you that we've got a meeting with the Wembley staff so you need to get dressed."

"Oh. Am I _really_ needed though daddy?" Miley found it hard to keep the whine out of her voice as she began to feel very tired again.

Robbie Ray looked at his daughter sympathetically before replying, "You know Hannah needs to be on site for these things. It's important for you to go through the backstage tour so you get a first impression of where everything is and how it all works. Plus it's good for the staff to get to know who they're working with; it'll be good press for Hannah if they see that she's not a little diva."

"Yeah I know daddy. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be right with you." Miley left her comfortable seat next to Lilly and wandered through to the bedroom to replace her wig, find something suitable to wear and touch up her make-up.

Robbie Ray smiled at Lilly, "It's going to be pretty boring for you if you come along kiddo. Is there anything you'd rather do?"

Lilly pondered for a moment, as much as she would like to go along with Hannah and see backstage, she knew that she would have many more chances whilst her friend rehearsed during the week. "To be honest Mr S, I think I'm just going to chill out here, watch some British T.V. and maybe surprise Miley with the unpacking."

Robbie Ray raised his eyebrows in alarm, a trait that he and his daughter seemed to have in common when it came to dealing with Lilly, "You sure you can handle that bud?"

"Ha. Ha. Not a problem Mr S." Lilly stated and finished with a proud salute.

Eventually Miley came striding out of the bathroom, looking like she was ready to tackle anything although slightly paler than usual from lack of sleep. "Right then daddy, I'm ready. I've got my purse and cell phone in case you need anything Lil. Yours is able to work here too so just give me a ring and I'll be right there, my number's on the speed dial, it's number two."

"Thanks Miles."

"Do you think you'll need anything?" Miley was looking slightly worried at the prospect of leaving her best friend alone in the hotel room. She chewed her lip nervously as Lilly came towards her and put her hands on Miley's shoulders.

"I'll be just fine Miles, don't you worry about me. I'll still be here when you get back and the hotel will still be standing too if that's what you're worried about." Lilly smiled softly at Miley and watched as Miley opened her mouth to try to speak again before Lilly cut her off. "Seriously, you don't have to worry. I'm a big girl now! I'm just going to chill and maybe have a little nap." Lilly looked at the floor guiltily here, she knew her friend was probably even more exhausted than she was due to the amount of stress she was currently under but Miley merely chuckled gently.

"You can do whatever you want Lilly, god forbid I make you miserable by forcing you to stay awake all day waiting for me. Call room service, it's an all inclusive holiday for you, and get some lunch."

Miley quickly drew Lilly towards her for a short hug and braced herself as she tore herself away from the heavenly contact. She smiled at her friend as she backed towards the door after her father.

"Have fun Miles." Lilly said with a smile.

"You have fun too Lils, not too much fun though." Miley winked at her friend and gave her a short wave before shutting the door behind her.

Lilly sighed and swung her arms at her sides, she felt a sudden rush of relief at having the room to herself and knew that she should treasure this simple time that she would have spend alone. Before she could get distracted by anything else she wandered into the bedroom, settled herself in front of Miley's first enormous suitcase, and began to unpack.

It was late into the afternoon when Miley returned and as she closed the door shut behind her she released a heavy sigh of relief before pulling off the blonde wig and slipping off her, now rather uncomfortable, shoes. She wandered through to the bedroom to find her blonde companion and was rather shocked to see her wide awake on the bed, propped up by several cushions and apparently totally absorbed in an Australian soap opera. Miley cleared her throat causing Lilly to look round in alarm.

"Miley! How are you and did you have a good day?" Lilly's eyes lit up on sight of her friend who was now climbing on the bed to join her. Miley nestled her head into Lilly's shoulder and breathed deeply before wearily answering her questions.

"Hey you. Yeah my day was alright thanks. I now have a rough idea of the Arena and where everything seems to fit. I got a good look at the stage and my first dress rehearsal is booked in for Tuesday afternoon. The members of staff are all really nice and polite so it's going to be alright to work here I think." Miley paused for a moment to focus on what Lilly had tuned the television into. "Lilly, we're in London, so why are you watching a program that's based in Australia?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. I'm not actually watching it, it just seemed to have a catchy tune when the credits came on and nothing else seems to be on T.V. at this time of day." Lilly rested her head on top of Miley's at this point. "I'm glad you've had a good day though. I was hoping you would, but you must be really tired now?"

"I'm pretty shattered Lilly. How're you holding up?"

"Meh. I'm alright. When you left I set to work unpacking. And when I say unpacking, I mean unpacking. Miley, I pretty much unpacked everything, even things that didn't even need to be unpacked! Everything is stowed away in organized areas of my choice and I hope you'll approve." Lilly then set to informing Miley of her system and pointing to the different storage areas of the room whilst Miley's eyes widened pleasantly from shock.

"Hold up there Lilly," Miley had to interrupt, "you're saying that you, Little Miss Disorganised, unpacked everything?"

"Yep."

"And put it all in properly thought through, allocated places?"

"Yes."

"Even my underwear?"

"Yeah."

"Pervert." Miley laughed but the attempt was feeble with very little energy behind it.

"Hey!" Lilly said and lazily flopped a cushion over Miley's unsuspecting head.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Miley croaked feebly but made no attempt to fight back.

"I can't believe I sacrificed a good afternoon nap and my own sanity to unpack the mountains of clothes and endless piles of stuff for someone ungrateful enough to call me a pervert."

"Sorry Lilly." Miley replied sheepishly.

"Ah, I'm not bothered." Lilly happily stated before sliding lower down into the bed. "Oh, have you eaten by the way?"

"No, not yet. Do you want me to order something? We're not doing dinner tonight. Daddy promised we'd leave that till tomorrow. It's too tiring to eat here, there's too much hassle to go through to get ready. Last time I spent longer getting ready than I did at dinner."

Lilly chuckled empathetically to her friend's past conundrums. "Poor Smiley. Oh, and don't worry, I ordered a pizza to be made ready for when you came back in."

As if by the greatest coincidence the two girls heard a light knock on the door. Miley looked over at Lilly who merely shrugged her shoulders so Miley got up, wandered out into the main area and pulled her wig down over her hair once more. She opened the door and magically a smiling attendant lowered a piping hot pizza into her arms with all of her favourite toppings. Miley grinned and thanked the man before turning back towards the bedroom.

"Yay pizza." Lilly stated and with a great effort she managed to pull herself up into a seating position. Miley joined her on the bed where both girls, without the need for talking, both tucked into their heartening dinner. It did not take long for the meal to be consumed, Lilly eating her fair share of over half the pizza and Miley smiling as she pushed the last piece towards her friend. Miley slowly stood up and stretched before she reminded herself of Lilly's organized system and managed to slowly draw out a pair of pajamas for both of them. She wearily moved back over to the bed where she grabbed hold of one of Lilly's arms and tugged Lilly into a sitting and then standing position. Once this was achieved Miley led her weary friend into the bathroom where she stuck a toothbrush into Lilly's hand and made her get to work. All of these actions were achieved in companionable silence between the two young friends and it was with great relief when they found themselves snuggling up in the giant bed together.

Lilly released a long and very contagious yawn which Miley mimicked as they settled themselves into their regular sleeping positions in the bed. They were facing each other, barely one foot apart and smiling contentedly at one another in the grey light. The sun had not set yet, it was barely seven o'clock in the evening but long days were ahead of them and this day had been long enough already.

"Thanks for a great day Miles." Lilly muttered at her friend as she began to feel her eyes surrender to the pressing need for sleep.

"You're welcome Lilly. Thanks for sorting everything else back here, I was dreading doing it."

"S'alright. I knew you were and it's only a small thing I can do in return for this amazing holiday. Who else do we know can say that they stayed in the Ritz? Not that I can actually say that, of course. But still, it's a great feeling."

Miley smiled at her friend's sleepy reflections. "Thanks for being here with me Lils. It means so much to me." She yawned and knew that now her eyes were shut, she was not going to be able to open them again. "Sleep tight. Love ya."

"Love you too Miles."

The smile on Lilly's face gradually faded as she slowly drifted off to sleep whilst Miley held off the urge to let go for a minute longer. When she heard Lilly's breathing slow and lengthen, she quietly shuffled her body a precious few inches closer to her sleeping friend and smiled as she forgot the world.

**So as you can see I've taken the girls into London without too much delay. I hope you all enjoyed it :) I'm really enjoying writing about the interaction between the girls and the people closest to them, which has come as a bit of a surprise because normally I'm not much of a fan of writing dialogues. I guess I'm just trying to inject some of my friends' hunour into it and making their conversations as realistic as possible. Until the next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy, I've been very busy with work at the moment and still am so it's taking a while to get through writing my story. Plus it's getting longer and more detailed every time I sit down. I'm just enjoying it all a little too much! :) **

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time'**** – Chapter 5**

Lilly's squinted into her dimly lit surroundings, the heavy curtains falling to the floor did well to keep the light out of the room she was sharing with her friend and the noise from the street beyond was a distant rumble. Lilly smiled as she listened to the muffled sounds of the traffic and the very close breathing of the sleeping girl next to her. She could not see Miley as she had shifted in the night to face the window on her side of the bed, but she could feel the aura of warmth surrounding the girl and the way the mattress near her was dipped slightly underneath her weight. The blonde girl slowly rolled over whilst trying not to disturb Miley who was resolutely sleeping on. Lilly grinned at her friend in the grey morning light, she was dead to the world with a stubborn look on her face and her lips were slightly parted, occasionally they would move to make soundless words but Lilly could not quite read what Miley was trying to say. She rolled her eyes as she felt the need for sleep leave her and checked the time on the bedside table next to her, it was seven-thirty and she had slept for almost twelve hours. That was more than enough for the energetic blonde and she felt restless in knowing that she would be praying for this tedious time towards the end of their holiday.

As if struck by sudden inspiration, Lilly's eyes widened slightly and she clambered carefully out of the bed. After a few moments of rummaging through some neatly placed bags which contained their reading material for the flight, she drew out a beautifully patterned book and settled herself at the desk in the room to open it. The pages were blank except for the lines that were printed on them. Lilly smiled to herself as she reached out and took out the flower-printed, matching pen which was handily placed in a special pocket in the spine. The diary was not cheap to buy but she had spent more of her allowance as she knew that she could keep it forever. She slowly raised the pen and put it to the paper and began to record all of her thoughts from their flight the previous day.

A few minutes later, a very sleepy brunette was beginning to stir in the bed. Miley began to shift under the covers and edged closer to the cooling patch of warmth which had belonged to her friend's body only a very short time ago. Miley's hand patted the sheets but she could not find the person she was looking for, she blinked her eyes open and felt herself become more awake as she looked for the missing body.

"Lilly?" Miley's sleep-filled voice spread across the room as she slowly raised her head from her pillow.

"Morning Miles." Lilly's reply was surprisingly chirpy for such an early hour of the day and Miley frowned a sleepy frown as her eyes came to rest on her friend sitting at the desk.

"Morning Lilly, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh I dunno. I just couldn't sleep anymore I guess and you were taking up the whole bed! I mean, we have the biggest bed I have ever seen and you insist on sleeping practically on top of me." Lilly was teasing and her eyes were twinkling as she sat with her back to her friend. Miley was glad of this fact as she felt her cheeks grow hotter. She mentally cursed and reminded herself that she needed to widen the proximity between their two bodies.

Lilly giggled before answering Miley more kindly, "I'm just filling in this journal that I bought for myself. I thought I would keep a record of our time in London so I'll never forget."

"Aw that's really sweet Lils." Miley said with a smile in her voice. "I guess it's time to get up anyway. Rehearsals this morning and I s'pose I had better shower."

"Ew yeah you definitely should Miss Stinky."

Miley stuck her tongue out at Lilly before sliding gracefully out of bed, hitching up her pyjama bottoms and wandering towards the bathroom. Lilly smiled as she sucked on her pen and began to write her entry for that morning.

_Monday_

_7.46am_

_Ok so today we're up bright and early and Miley's got some dance rehearsals to go to. I've seen her dance like a billion times but it's always good to catch up with the dancers again and see how they're doing and how she's getting on. I love watching the dancing in its most basic stages and then seeing how it's put into the main performance, it's fascinating._

_11.12am_

_We've been at the dance studio for a couple of hours now and Miley (or should I say, Hannah) is going through the routine with her girls. They've got this cute friendship thing going on for 'True Friend' where she kind of hangs out with each of them in turn. I like watching her performances, Hannah is so perfectly directed at younger kids, they just lap her up, I reckon that's got something to do with her smiley disposition__. I'm just kind of sitting in the corner like a bit of a lemon just scribbling away in here now. My first job was to press play and stop on the CD player but now they're just talking through the moves and sipping from their water. I think things are beginning to unwind a bit and Miley needs to save herself as much as possible, she's going to be wrecked if she keeps up this pace for too long._

_4.25pm_

_So we've just got back into the hotel so that Miley can have a little break, she's just in the shower again washing some of that sweat off her! After their rehearsals we snuck out in a change of clothes which Mr S was taking care of and then we went for lunch together. We just wandered into Covent Garden which is so pretty with its cobblestone floors. It's like a really nice market place and we went and had some of the famous Covent Garden soup in this sweet restaurant place. Miley was really happy to get away and relax and it meant that I got lots of opportunities to be an annoying tourist and take some holiday snaps of us next to some stalls. We then kind of wandered out into this courtyard bit and watched this street performer doing all these tricks like juggling chainsaws and riding a unicycle whilst throwing carving knives up in the air! Pretty shocking and at one point Miley really grabbed hold of me tight and wouldn't let go of my arm. When he stripped down to a sparkly pink thong, she kinda buried her head in my shoulder and giggled a lot.__ It was an intense show and Miley was being a bit of a wimp and wouldn't let go of me! These Londoners sure are strange but it was a really good show. From there we got the tube back and that was an experience! Luckily it was the middle of the day and not too busy but there were loads of different people. People in leather jackets with chains coming out of their noses, business men reading the paper and giving us the evil eye, and lots of young students in hoodies listening to music and chatting away. It's been a really good afternoon ___

Whilst her bemused friend was filling the pages of her new journal, Miley was beginning to unwind from her shower and was rubbing her long brown hair dry with a fluffy towel. She smiled to herself as she thought about her afternoon with Lilly in one of her favourite places in London. Miley had been to Covent Garden before with her brother when he came on the last tour to London with her. They had seen the street performers, one man was doing magic tricks and then there was a fire-breather but this man today was something that she had never seen before. She was happy to play the coward as she buried her head deep into Lilly's shoulder and made a nest for herself in the long golden hair, which smelled so refreshingly of strawberries that Miley thought she was going to melt. Throughout the performance she stood shoulder to shoulder followed by head on shoulder and then laced fingers with the girl she secretly loved. Miley felt a small shame course through her body and she trembled slightly from the effect. Sighing she pulled on a robe and drifted out towards the bedroom in search of her friend.

"Hey Lilly. Wow, I see you're still writing in that thing."

"Yeah, of course I am! You didn't think I'd give up that easily did you?"

Miley shrugged at her friend before she went to find some clothes. "I don't know what to wear tonight."

"It's just a sound check Miley; you don't have to wear anything special. You just need to stand on stage and sing into the different mics a little so they can suss you out ready for your big debut." Lilly put her pen down on this note before she turned her chair around and granted her friend her full attention.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just getting over stressed about these things." Miley said with a smile. "You don't know what paparazzi are out to get you and if you get caught in sweats looking a state, well it can lead to pretty embarrassing consequences that's for sure."

"Fair enough. But you've never had to worry about that! Hannah Montana is always immaculate which is more than can be said for Lola, god, that girl sure is a mess."

Miley giggled before she settled on a pair of white skinny jeans, pumps, casual t-shirt and a long cardigan to wear over the top. After replacing her blonde Hannah wig, she was ready to go and flapped around Lilly to ensure that she was ready also. Once Lola was correctly dressed and cherry-red wig in place, Miley picked up a camera that she had lying nearby before she took a picture of them posing in front of the mirror. In her guise as Lola, Lilly was obliging and posed appropriately for the camera. In black and white the two girls looked sophisticatedly stunning and Lilly was taken aback by the result.

"Wow! That's a really good picture Miles."

"Yep, Lola and Hannah are looking pretty cute." Miley said and winked at her alter-ego's favourite companion. "Now, don't you think that occasionally Lilly could smile nicely for a picture with Miley?"

Lilly chuckled as she reflected on her notorious photographs with her charming friend. She never knew what to do as Miley was the camera's best friend and she always felt over-shadowed by the sassy brunette. It was probably the safer option to purposefully look foolish, rather than trying to look good but failing miserably.

"Right," Miley's voice broke Lilly out of her trance, "let's get out of here Luftnagle." Lilly nodded her head, snatched up her purse and journal and followed Hannah Montana out of the room.

_8.10pm_

_Miley's just __up on stage whilst I sit here in the front row and I thought I would take a moment to scribble down just how big this place is! I'm always shocked when Miley plays these big venues, I mean she's just sorting out another mic up on stage now and she looks so small compared to the size of it, but when she's performing she's larger than life. And soon all these thousands of seats are going to be filled with people who can't get enough of Hannah Montana. I'm glad I normally just chillax backstage but I think I get more nervous than Miley when I look out over the crowds from behind. I just don't know how she does it._

Miley looked up from where she was adjusting the microphone on its stand to where her vivid friend was sitting in the centre of the front row. Lilly was fully absorbed in writing her journal, brow furrowed and lips pouted slightly as she reflected on her thoughts. Miley tilted her head to one side as she regarded her friend, sweeping her eyes over the vulgar scarlet wig and gazed into Lilly's face where she lost herself for a moment in the slight curves of her cheeks. Miley ran her eyes down Lilly's jaw line and subconsciously wet her own lips when she studied the creamy texture of Lilly's graceful neck. Miley's eyes flickered as she was distracted for a moment by the raising of Lilly's pen to her mouth, and she drew in breath, watching as Lilly gently rested the end against her pursed lips. As she admired her love, Miley found herself growing restless and her cheeks flushed a little as she guiltily grew jealous of the inanimate object which was so cruelly touching something which Miley desired above all else.

As if she could feel her friend's gaze grazing her face, Lilly raised her head and her sky blue eyes pierced into Miley, breaking her out of her thoughts. Innocently Lilly grinned at Miley and raised her hand in a wave. Swallowing, Miley smiled back and nodded her own head sharply in response.

_Tuesday_

_9.35pm_

_Miley and I have had a really good day today. It started off pretty much the same routine as yesterday; we went to the dance studios and saw what was going on with her dancers. One of them had twisted her ankle cos she went out dancing last night, I mean, how stupid can you get? She is so lucky to have the opportunity to be in Hannah Montana's London shows and she almost blows it by going out and getting drunk and falling off the pavement. Her agent said that she should be alright by the main show and she wasn't too bad today. She knows the moves and Hannah can't really afford to bring in some novice, no matter how good they are. Plus, she's quite a lovely person and very apologetic so we'll see how it goes. Miley was getting more and more stressed towards the end of the rehearsal and very tired, we had a late one last night getting the sound all set up and then an early start. I'm exhausted just sitting and watching her with all my Cadburys chocolate here. God I love English chocolate, it's like heaven._

_Anyway! Moving sharply on from my candy obsessions…__That afternoon Miley really needed a break from it all and her dad suggested that we went to Madame Tussauds so I led the way today and got us both there on the bus system. It was actually quite cool inside! There were all these wax figures of famous people and Miley and I got a bit overexcited with the camera. We got to meet the Queen of England, David Beckham, Amy Winehouse and she was more than a bit scary. I had to do a lot of raising of the old eyebrows at Miles so that she gets the point that drugs are not cool, that girl needs to learn! Lol just kidding future me, she's clean… for now. Someday they'll be a Hannah figure in there, just you wait and see ___

_Then we decided to boycott dinner in the hotel again as Miley was dropping off on my shoulder on another bus trip round the city and I made us get off near Drury Lane theatre. From there we just wandered down and looked at the entrances to the theatres before finding a TGI Fridays for dinner. It was really nice and it cheered Miley up to get some junk food into her body and it was a little girl's birthday party so everyone was singing happy birthday to her. _

_Now we're just tucked up in bed and about to hit the pillows. Miley's got more dance rehearsals in the morning and then a lunch with some influential people in the BBC followed by an afternoon segment on some kid show here. Should be a laugh but she's getting a bit anxious about it all. Ah well, I'll be there to calm her down._

Miley finished reading Lilly's diary entry for their day and smiled as she quietly closed the book and got up from where she was seated at the desk to join her friend in the bed. Lilly had already dozed off a while ago but Miley was feeling restless again tonight and she had used the diary as a good excuse to put off sleeping even further.

Miley settled down underneath the bed covers next to her friend who was docile in her sleep, breathing long and steadily whilst her eyelids fluttered from dreams. The brunette propped herself up on her side facing toward her friend as she did every night that they had shared the bed so far. She dared herself to move those few inches closer until she felt Lilly's warm breath brushing her face. Miley bit her lip slightly as she bravely tilted her face even nearer until she almost reached the point where Lilly's outline would blur in Miley's vision if they were any closer. Very carefully, Miley brushed loose strands of sun kissed hair off Lilly's forehead before bringing her hand down to rest with only the lightest of touches on the blonde's shoulder. Miley could feel the warmth of Lilly's skin rising up through her shirt and into her open palm. The place where Miley's body was connected with Lilly's began to tingle and dizzy heat began to suffocate the brunette. The tauntingly close proximity to Lilly's body; her lips, her cheeks, her eyes and breath were almost too much to bear. Miley's lips were parted slightly and her breathing became shorter and more ragged as desire rose up in her as the redness flushed her cheeks.

Once again, Miley's sense of self-control was put to the test and it was only with a surprise convulsion from Lilly as her body twitched from relaxing muscles that Miley hastily drew her hand away from shock. Miley rolled over to face the doorway and shook slightly as she realised how stupid she must have looked to have been so close and what she would have said if Lilly had woken up to see her. Shameful tears pricked Miley's eyes in reaction and she silently let them wash over her and trembled from exhausted frustration. It was hard to breathe and Miley could not help but release a single, quiet sob as she gasped for air.

"Miley?"

Miley's body became rigid at the sound of the voice and she squeezed her eyes shut in prayer that her friend would not become too suspicious. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, and then another moment passed. Miley's body did not relax as she heard a sleepy sigh and shuffling coming from behind her back.

Without any sign or warning, the brunette was suddenly aware of a warm arm wrapping itself around her stomach and strawberry scented hair draping across her face as a pair of soft lips brushed her cheek. Miley let the breath out that she was holding in a shaky sigh and her body relaxed instantly at Lilly's touch.

As Lilly tasted Miley's tears on her lips, she tightened her hold on her saddened friend. Lilly snuggled her face into Miley's shoulder and spoke quietly into the long mane of vanilla-scented wavy brown hair.

"It'll be alright Miles."

Miley gulped as more tears trickled their way down her cheeks at the sound of Lilly's caring tone mixed with a slight thickness of sleep.

"You're just stressed out and that's fair enough. You're barely getting half as much sleep as you need for the tour and you're doing so much work! You just need to relax and get some sleep." Lilly finished with a yawn and Miley knew that it was only through concern for her sake that Lilly was able to stay awake.

"Thanks Lilly, I guess I'm just having a bit of a moment here. I'll be alright in a while, just need to get some sleep but I'm just worried is all." Miley gave a small smile as she felt Lilly huddle her face further into her shoulder.

Lilly's lips moved against Miley's neck as she opened her mouth to reply, tickling Miley's skin and causing her heart race to increase at the sensitive touch. "I'm here Miley, I'm not going anywhere. Try and get some sleep kay? Love you."

"Love you too Lillypad." Miley put her hand over Lilly's arm so that the blonde could not escape her, but it seemed that Lilly was going nowhere anyway as she felt Lilly drift off again. Lilly soon began to make adorable snuffling noises that Miley smiled at and felt her misery slowly leave her. "You better not drool on me." Miley quietly slurred as she too fell asleep.

The following day seemed to pass in a blur at the offset for the two young girls as Miley felt her life begin to settle into a routine which consisted of waking, showering and rehearsing. Lilly understood her part in all of this as Miley's shadow, but the talking, happy shadow who made Miley's life much easier on tour.

It was in the third morning dance class that Robbie Ray took a seat next to Lilly as she sat fiddling with a loose string from her shirt. She felt his presence and knew that she did not necessarily need to acknowledge him as they would often sit silently together and watch the rehearsal. They sat quietly for a few minutes as they watched Miley take a swig from her water bottle, turn to smile at Lilly and then count her dancers in for the fourth time that morning. Robbie Ray leaned back in his chair leisurely as he watched his daughter work before turning his attention to Lilly.

"You alright there kiddo? I hope we're not boring you too much?"

Lilly looked up brightly and smiled at Mr Stuart's unexpected decision to talk to her this morning. "Not boring me at all Mr S! I'm really enjoying watching all the hard work that goes into the behind the scenes of Hannah Montana."

"Good, that's really good. I've noticed how much Miley appreciates having you along to help and I have to say that since you've been here, she's been doing a lot better and been keeping more of a level head. You'll have to let me into your secrets sometimes soon." Robbie Ray smiled warmly at Lilly and resumed watching Miley.

"No secrets really, she is still getting stressed but she's not as bad as I thought she would be. Miley loves doing this and she's having a really good time, so am I. Thanks so much for letting me come along."

"It's our pleasure kiddo. Seriously, Miley is never as happy as when she is with you. I've never seen a better friendship between two young women. She really thinks so highly of you, and so do I. Even Jackson does! So keep up the good work." Robbie Ray gave Lilly a friendly wink and pat on the shoulder before he wandered out of the room again.

Lilly smiled to herself and looked back over at her friend. Miley was really working hard today and Lilly knew it was because she was scared for the new routine. She needed to keep her stamina up and all the fresh turns and jumps they had added were really beginning to take their toll on her. Miley's face was flushed pink beneath her Hannah wig and her body was gleaming slightly from sweat but Lilly had to admire the way her body moved underneath her dance sweats and t-shirt, Miley was superb.

As quickly as the pleasure that Lilly had felt from Mr Stuart's praise that she was helping Miley had risen up within her, it was struck harshly down once more from a sudden wave of anxiety that passed across Lilly's mind. She swore under her breath as she watched her oblivious friend dance on whilst in her mind she reminded herself that before they flew back to Malibu, she was going to have to tell Miley that she was moving. It would be too late to tell her on their return, her house was going to be a state and her mother had been hassling her long enough. Heather had also vowed to Lilly that if she did not tell her, then she would have to tell Miley herself.

"_It's not fair on Miley." Lilly's mother reprimanded her daughter for possibly the tenth time the week before Lilly was due to fly to London with her friend._

"_I know mum, just give it a rest okay? I'll tell her when the time's right."_

"_Lilly, sweetheart," Heather Truscott softened her tone, "the time is never going to be right in situations like this."_

_Lilly nodded quietly and looked down at the floor as she felt her eyes fill with tears and the back of her throat tickled as she found it difficult to talk. Heather put down the pair of sneakers she had started packing away for her daughter and wrapped her arm around Lilly's shoulders._

"_I know it's not going to be right but I can't tell her now because I'll mess up her tour. I can't tell her when we get back because it will be too late, so I'll just have to do it on the last night."_

"_I know Lilly, I know…"_

Lilly shook her head suddenly as if trying to shake the situation out of it but she knew it was a lost cause. All she could do was stay positive over the next week and a half for the sake of her friend and try to keep such feelings at bay for now.

That afternoon the two girls found themselves in a dressing room at the BBC. Hannah was having her makeup done and Lola was swivelling on a dressing chair nearby, blowing bubblegum and flicking through a magazine. The lady in charge of beautifying the young star was good humoured and insisted on telling Hannah all about her teenage daughter's recent school production. Halfway through listening to "call me Jenny" amusingly ranting about how her daughter almost brought down the backdrop mid-show, Lilly stumbled across photographs of her alter-ego taking up a whole double page spread and could not help but let out a small, "Eeep!"

Hannah's head shot round at once, with a raised eyebrow and puzzled look on her face, "Everything alright there Lola?"

Lilly's eyes were scanning over the pictures of her at the airport, she could hardly believe it but the magazine had made her look like such a star. She was standing in the airport posing for the cameras with a big smile on her face as well as a close-up of her and she was looking very good for someone after a sleepless journey. Another picture, slightly larger than the others was one with Hannah; they were both grinning and casually posing, arms around each other and looking very close. Underneath there was the unedited waffle that Lilly had attempted to spit out about London and Lilly cringed slightly as she read what she had tried to say. Yet overall, she was shed in a very positive light and, apart from the comments about her outlandish hair and dress sense, she had received a warm welcome from the British press.

Grinning she pushed the article across the surface to Miley who regarded it superiorly in her Hannah guise and smiled back at her friend. "Well, someone got a warm reception for their first time in London Lola."

Jenny had been watching Lola's reaction with amusement before she decided to tactfully join the conversation, "You don't get much press do you Lola?" Lilly's mouth dropped open slightly, unaware of how to respond to this accusation. "I just mean," Jenny continued, "it's so good to see you! There's never anything very much about you in any of the magazines I read and if you weren't Hannah's best friend I'm sure half the world wouldn't know you existed. Well, I admire your ability to keep your life private." Jenny smiled warmly at the temporarily blue-haired girl and Lilly found herself smiling back now that she realised she was being paid a compliment.

"Erm, thank you? I guess I do keep my life very private. It's just the ever watching eyes of the media isn't really something that appeals to me, you know? I was friends with Hannah before this got big and I will be friends with her long after it's all over too. Nothing can change that, really I guess we're just as normal as the next pair of teenage girls."

Jenny had been smiling as she finished Hannah's makeup and with one final flourish of a powdered brush, it was complete.

"There we are Miss Montana, what do you think?"

Miley regarded herself in the mirror with a smile, "Thanks Jenny, it looks great."

"Not a problem sweetheart. Now, do you mind if I'm awfully cheeky…?" Jenny smiled a suddenly shy smile as Hannah looked at her inquisitively, "…I was just wondering if I could get both of your autographs for my daughter before you go?"

Miley laughed and said that it was fine. Jenny smiled and produced a book from inside of her handbag which was already filled with several famous signatures.

"Thank you so much for this girls, she'll really appreciate this. I've been trying to get quite a lot together as it's her birthday on Sunday. She is going to love this though; she is such a big fan." Jenny was positively beaming as Miley flicked through the notepad and sucked on the pen top, considering what to write.

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Oh, it's Beth."

Miley bent over once more and scrawled a message to the girl before completing it with Hannah's famous signature and handed the pen over to Lilly who smiled as she took her turn to write one of very rare autographs.

"It's her birthday on Sunday?" Miley repeated.

"Yes." Jenny answered as she packed away her different eye shadows.

"Well, how would she like free tickets to the show on Saturday night?"

Jenny almost dropped a delicate application brush as she spun round to face a smiling Miley. "You would do that?"

"Yeah sure," Miley giggled, "we always have spare tickets. I'll get my manager to give you some."

Jenny looked like Christmas had come early as she shrieked with delight and clapped her hands together energetically. She would not stop beaming as she gushed over the personal messages that Lilly and Miley had written for her daughter and hugged each of them as they were called into the studio. Lilly and Miley giggled together as they were led along a corridor and onto the set, both aware that they had made a lifelong fan and sharing a great sense of happiness that a few words on a piece of paper could brighten someone's day to such an extent.

_Wednesday_

_10.28pm_

_Well, the Blue Peter TV thing sure was an experience! After meeting the lovely makeup lady, Miley had to go on set and meet the presenters. They were very nice young people in their twenties but oh my god, so enthusiastic! I just sat on the sidelines whilst they babbled on with their dramatic smiles and cheery nature. They even put Hannah Montana in the shadows with how sunny they are. It was quite a laugh though, I have to say. I just kinda sat behind the camera and watch Miley mess about with them all afternoon. She got to make something that I think was supposed to be a doll's house? It was basically out of an old cereal box which they covered in wrapping paper and used a lot of tape… Miley was a bit hopeless and ended up giggling loads but she really got into it too and__ had quite a laugh with the guy she was doing it with. I think she kinda liked him and I noticed that they were getting a bit close over the tape. She went all silly when I teased her about it later bless her._

_After that we finally ended up having dinner in the hotel which was a huge ordeal, I can tell you that! Miley insisted that we dressed nicely and she looked gorgeous in this beautiful bottle green, strapless dress whilst I pootled along with a more modest black wig and a chequered dress. It was a good dinner except the portions were tiny and we had to eat correctly using the right forks or something. Everyone in there was dressed up nicely though and they were smiling over when they recognised who we were. It was good not to be hassled by press too, and the waiters were really sweet guys. So posh though! I felt a bit like the Queen of England! I wonder if she eats like this all the time… I bet she sneaks out for Macdonalds occasionally. That would be hilairious! _

_Anyway, for once Miley is actually asleep first so I better put this away and get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be stress central. Chow for now!_

Miley heard the shrill beeps breaking through the clouds of her dreams before she was aware of them but eventually her mind broke into dreadful clarity that she had to get up and get dressed. Feeling disorientated, Miley sat upright in the bed, triggered by some unknown energy source and pushed her hair out of her eyes as she stared into the dark room. Grumbling sleepily next to her, the slightly irritated blonde slammed her fist down over the source of irritation and with great relief the alarm went off. Sighing contentedly, Lilly snuggled under the covers once more and attempted to go back to sleep as Miley groaned with realisation of what she was doing up so early before a look at the clock confirmed her suspicions. It was four-thirty and Miley had an interview in approximately two hours with some morning talk show. Grumbling she threw the covers off, abolishing the temptation to get back into bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Only running a half hour late, the girls found themselves within another dressing room, having the final touches of Hannah's makeup done before she was led onto a sofa and introduced to the presenters. Lilly took her usual place as Lola in the wings next to Miley's dad and watched as the presenters asked her all the usual questions about how she was finding her life, or more rightly, the imagined life her father had created to make her alter-identity appear more realistic. Eventually, after gauging her as a good guest, the presenters progressed to a subject that Miley always secretly dreaded; her love life.

"So, Hannah," the friendly female presenter began, "this is only your second time in London and the U.K. Tell us, what do you think of the English boys?"

Miley laughed at this, she was constantly alert for people delving into these sorts of topics and as uncomfortable as they made her feel, she did not have an alter-ego for nothing, her whole life as Hannah was a lie and it was going to be kept this way.

"Well, I don't really have enough time to get out there and fraternise with the guys whilst I'm on tour, but all the ones I have met have been really nice and polite." Miley smiled and hoped that this would be enough to placate her interrogators; unfortunately this was never the case.

"Is there anyone special in your life right now Hannah?" The male presenter began to inquire, and although he did not mean to, Miley noticed that he neglected to mention a specific gender in the question. On realising this, Miley involuntarily gulped and felt herself begin to tremble slightly. She shook her head more dramatically than she was expecting and forced out a quick laugh.

"No, not really. I'm too busy at the moment for this kind of thing. I just don't really want a boyfriend either. I'm always so busy promoting my music and trying to keep up with my school work that it's just never really an issue, I guess I'm too busy to think about it!"

"Ah well, that's a shame." The female presenter interjected once more and offered Miley a sympathetic smile.

"Aw shucks, don't pity me," Miley replied jokingly, "I'm really having a blast and I'm just enjoying spending time with my friends. At the moment, they're way more important to me than any stupid guy."

The female presenter laughed warmly at this remark whilst her co-worker shifted in his seat a little and smiled at Miley in apology. Miley became oblivious to this as she turned her attention briefly from the interviewers as she locked eyes with Lilly and shared a bright smile with her. The female presenter seemed to pick up on this and continued along this line of conversation, which Miley was only too thrilled to progress with.

"I know what you mean Hannah, sometimes boys can be so stupid and at your stage in life, doing what you're doing you must have barely enough time for your friends as it is." Miley nodded at this before the lady continued. "But you're here with one of your friends in London."

"Yeah, I'm here with my best friend Lola actually." Miley was beaming at this stage and all awkwardness left her as they began to talk about her favourite subject.

"We saw pictures of you two arriving together and you do look very close. How long have you been friends for?"

"Since I was about twelve, we met when I moved to where she lived then and we went to school together and everything just kinda clicked into place on the first day. It's actually quite a funny story about how we met," Miley gushed, "I was really shy because I didn't know anyone and obviously my Tennessee accent was so much stronger then. This other kid like made fun of me for it and then I cried but Li-Lola came and found me and gave me a cookie and everything was alright again."

The presenters shared a smile and seemed to be thrilled to have such a positive and natural response to one of their questions. It seemed that Hannah was only too happy to talk about her friend and after appearing slightly exhausted and quiet she suddenly morphed into a completely different person.

"Well that sounds great," the male presenter cut in, "it must be such a relief to have someone so close to you on tour."

"Yeah, it really, really is. I mean it's such a relief because we've been friends for such a long time, like before I was even discovered or anything so it's really good because she keeps me grounded. I mean, yesterday I was really stressed because of all the dancing I've been doing and everything, but like in a good way you know? But, anyway, I was stressed and she just chatted with me and we do crazy things like have pillow fights and dance around the hotel so it's all good." Miley paused for a minute here and remembered herself, realised just how complimentary she was being towards her friend and how this could be misconstrued by Lilly if she did not behave more normally. "I mean, I don't know why I didn't bring her on tour before…well, except for the fact that she gets over-excited about everything, from the teeny complimentary shower goodies to going backstage, she's like a kid in a candy store, do ya know what I mean?" Miley giggled and glanced over at her father who was smiling pleasantly at her from behind the cameras whilst Lilly jokingly scowled and poked out her tongue.

The presenters chuckled appreciatively before deciding to bring the interview to an end.

"Well, that about sums up all our time here with Miss Montana, she now has to go to a dress rehearsal for her first show tomorrow night on at Wembley. But, before you go," the woman turned back to Miley, "you're going to sing for us?"

"Yeah, that's right, I'm going to sing one of my songs called 'This is the Life' to wake y'all up this morning."

"Excellent, and thank you very much for being on the show this morning Hannah."

Approximately one hour later, Miley found herself changed and ready in her first outfit for a run-through of her concert the following night. She was still feeling tired from that morning as she stood slightly offstage and watched the hustle of everyone else around her. It seemed like everything was moving fast on all sides whilst she stood, as still as a rock, while the currents of movement ebbed and flowed around her. The only other motionless person in the whole procedure was the vivid figure of Lilly, dressed as Lola, in a shockingly pink wig. She sat in the front row, looking like a neon beacon among the shadows of the empty audience chairs. Miley looked out over the expanse of the arena, casting her eyes up to the high roof, filled with thousands of lights which intermittently blinked on and off as they were checked for the last time that morning. She gazed over the endless rows of empty seats and tried to imagine them filled with incessant tides of screaming fans but at this stage, she could not. Her gaze was continuously drawn back to the flare of hot pink in the front row. Miley smiled to herself as she shamelessly watched her friend from this distance, Lilly's attention was fixed on everything going on around her, and her eyes followed keenly where her head stayed still and aloof. She was absorbing as much as she could, the complicated routine which danced in front of her eyes as one hundred people completed the steps of their continuous responsibilities towards the perfect show. Miley smiled as she looked outwards at Lilly and her head filled with the careless daydreams of a young girl in love. In this fantasy, on this occasion, she and Lilly were a couple and Lilly was always there in the front row for Miley to sing to. This version of Lilly was made complete in the knowledge that she was Miley's inspiration for her work and her life and as Miley sang, Lilly would look up at her lover with only the purest love etched on every line of her face.

Miley's dream came to an end as her father emerged from a behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to do this bud?"

"Yep." Miley sighed and took the microphone that a stage-hand passed to her. After sharing a quick smile with her father and led by another attendant, she walked down some steps towards the underground platform that would raise her up to centre stage where she would make her debut in Wembley Arena.

She crouched down and took a deep breath before looking up towards the trap-door and saying clearly: "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 6**

"You ready to do this bud?"

"Yep." Miley sighed and took the microphone that a stage-hand passed to her. After sharing a quick smile with her father and led by another attendant, she walked down some steps towards the underground platform that would raise her up to centre stage where she would make her debut in Wembley Arena.

She crouched down and took a deep breath before looking up towards the trap-door and saying clearly: "Let's go."

A blaze of flashing lights and screams hit Miley in a senseless wave as she rose slowly into the spotlight in the centre of the stage. She beamed out brightly at the crowds as all nervousness left her and adrenaline pumped almost violently throughout her entire body. Time seemed to pass slowly as Miley adjusted to the tumultuous applause, standing rigidly in her position with one arm stretched up towards the ceiling and the other, clutching the microphone, in front of her stomach. She gradually raised the microphone as her pulse leveled out and her mind reached a stage of clarity. Miley held the microphone to her lips, took a deep breath, and cried out, "Hello London!"

From her view backstage, Lilly smiled as she watched her friend from behind. Miley was a naturally born performer and she slipped right into her first song, _Best of Both Worlds,_ without an error. The concert went by smoothly and Lilly had a smile permanently fixed to her face as the electric energy her friend was charged with passed throughout the endless audience and into Lilly. Without realizing it, Lilly's lips were forming the words of the songs and her body was moving involuntarily with the melodies of Hannah's music. She was overcome with an unknown power which seeped out of Miley and into herself, it was almost as if they were connected and Lilly was riding on a sense of jubilation that almost matched Miley's exactly, although she did not know this, and would not realise for quite a while.

During the performance Miley ran off stage for a costume change. She did not have long as the band played an intermission song and images of her alter-ego were flashed up on the giant screens. Her eyes were filled with a bright light and she laughed as she ran towards her friend, engulfing her in a brief, but very tight, hug before she had to move on. Their chests pressed together for an instant and Lilly was sure she felt their hearts were synchronized, both beating with an intensity which shook their bodies and threatened to overcome them. She was laughing also as she gently pushed her friend away and told her to get changed. Miley's eyes connected with her own for a second, and as Lilly gazed into them, she saw an expression that she had not ever registered in Miley before. Miley looked giddy and happier than Lilly had seen her in a long time, her eyes were clouded by some unfamiliar feeling which Lilly had never noticed directed toward her before. She suddenly felt puzzled when she saw this unknown emotion and internally frowned in confusion at her friend and at herself. Miley did not notice this and, giggling, she shook aside the feelings of love which she had not thought to closely guard whilst riding out her emotional wave. Miley rushed into the changing room where a tense attendant was already holding out a white leather jacket. Lilly also shook her head and forgot about this the second Miley ran past her again and took the stage. Lilly cupped her hands to her mouth and breathlessly cheered Hannah from behind as she was overcome once more by the boundless electricity of Miley's own making.

A blinding flash of cameras hit the girls' eyes as they stumbled outside at the end of the night. It was the early hours of Saturday morning and the press were having a good time. Consumed by a maniacal desire to photograph the young star after her highly successful concert, the media world was in a lust to devour everything about Hannah and it took so much for Miley to keep herself locked away from their gazing eyes. It was at moments like this, now that she felt so frail and tired at the end of the show that she was at her most vulnerable from the paparazzi. Lilly recognised the sudden weakness in her friend's disposition from the slight slumping forward of her shoulders and Miley's growing disability at keeping her head held high. She was becoming slowly more inclined to gaze towards her feet as exhaustion took its toll on her both mentally and physically. It was at a moment when Miley stumbled ever so slightly, only enough for Lilly, glued to her side, to register, that she wrapped her arm around her friend's and mentally urged the other girl to keep it together for only another minute. Miley felt the warmth that emanated from her best friend's touch and looked up at this moment. She gazed into Lilly's face and the tenderness that she was met with caused her to smile and her heart to soar. With Lilly there to support her, Miley felt invincible, and after tearing her eyes away from her best friend's face, she turned to meet the paparazzi once more.

_Friday -3am_

_It's the end of the night and Miley's just drifted off to sleep. Well actually, it was more like she was asleep before she even got to bed. I've never seen her so drained after a concert, I know that she was giving it her all tonight and I'm so glad she did, London loved her! There's only tomorrow night to get through and then we'll be alright for the rest of the week I think. She can sleep in late tomorrow, she doesn't need to rehearse or anything, just make it to the arena again in the afternoon…_

Lilly's pen began to droop in her hand as she looked up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror in front of the desk. She looked exhausted and her blonde hair kept falling obnoxiously into her face as she tried to complete her entry. Shadows were beginning to form under her tired eyes, which looked dull in the yellow light of the single lamp she had switched on so as not to disturb her friend. She put the pen down as she used both of her hands to rub her sore eyes and coax some moisture into them. She glanced upwards at the ceiling and blinked the tired tears throughout her blue eyes and found some small relief in this. Lilly then moved her hands down towards her lower back where she massaged the area gently. She was aching from exhaustion and, after a long sigh, decided that it would be best for her to go to bed.

…_Well, it's time to hit the hay. Or go to Bedfordshire as I heard some guy backstage say. These Brits sure are strange. Until tomorrow!_

Lilly shut the book with a small smile on her face and stumbled wearily over to the bed. The air conditioning was on quite strong and she shivered, prompted by tiredness, as she clambered gratefully into the bed. She pulled the covers up around her and shifted ever so slightly closer to the warm brunette who was mumbling slightly in her sleep. Lilly smiled as she listened to Miley's wordless sounds. She lay looking at her friend for a while, only just able to make out her features in the dark room. Lilly was filled with such warmth and feelings of devotion towards the other girl and her chest was overflowing with a bright love which burned stronger than ever before. She smiled openly and her eyes glistened with happy tears as affection spread throughout her veins and her heart beat gradually increased.

Lilly reached across and softly entwined her fingers into a section of Miley's hair. She relished in the feel of the sweet-smelling strands and slowly began to stroke her hair into place away from her face. In the small light that Lilly had to see by, she took in Miley's peaceful expression that she adopted in her sleep. Lilly had not seen her look so calm in days, and she noted that Miley was almost angelic in her flawless skin and perfect cheek bones. Her full lips were softly pressed together in an expressionless state and her long eyelashes fluttered slightly. Lilly had always thought of her friend as beautiful but tonight she had seemed to glow brighter than any of the lights which were constantly trained on her. Here in the dark, away from the glare of the media and public attention, whilst she slept, Lilly saw her friend in her truest sense. She suddenly felt protective as Miley looked so vulnerable and crept even closer to her best friend. Lilly lowered her hand from Miley's hair to rest gently on her waist as she settled herself down to get ready to sleep. Feelings of guilt were threatening to rise up within her once more as she gradually began to think about how she was going to let her best friend down before the week had passed.

Lilly closed her eyes against more tears, this time out of sadness, as she tried to create a wall to prevent them from falling, but she failed miserably. Lilly inhaled slowly as her cheeks gradually became wetter with the running of her soundless cry. She never relinquished her hold on her friend and she was afraid that if she did then Miley would know and despise her for letting go. Drained by her sadness and from the long night's activities, Lilly began to feel her body release and sleep slowly overcame her.

The following morning Lilly awoke unhurriedly and groggily long before Miley who was sleeping soundly beside her. As her body gradually sensitized itself to the surroundings, Lilly became aware of Miley's closeness. Her body was curled up in a fetal position, with her lower back intimately snuggled against Lilly's stomach and had kept the blonde warm throughout the night. Lilly was beginning to feel hot and her cheeks had suddenly become quite flushed once she had realized their close proximity and the heavy heat which was radiating purely from Miley. It was a disgruntled sigh that Lilly pushed her section of the covers away to air her beside the conditioning fans. It took an even greater effort to heave her weary body up from the bed but she managed to coax herself away from the comfortable nest with the promise of a shower. Within the cooling confines of the cold water, Lilly felt her body calm down and the redness left her cheeks. Goosebumps spread across her skin like a wind ripples the wild field grasses in summer and she sighed shakily before shivering and then turning up the temperature.

Miley was soon awake and at once noticed the lack of her Lilly in their bed. She pouted as she looked towards the empty space which had once been filled with the luxurious body of her secret love, closely wrapped around her own. Miley had only been too aware of Lilly's nearness to her in the night and had turned her own body craftily around to snuggle closer into the safety of Lilly's self. She had smiled secretly and drowsily as Lilly's sleeping arm had draped itself not deliberately down over Miley's waist due to the brunette's actions and Miley had found it harder to sleep with Lilly's heated being pressed into her back. This was especially owing to the fact that her hand had fallen precariously low and close to a part of Miley which had started throbbing dangerously.

Miley sat up in bed and hauled her knees up towards her chest where she buried her face in her hands. She rubbed her forehead and her eyes, attempting to draw sensibility and wakefulness into her being. She pushed her hair backwards and away from her eyes and shook her head free from sleep before releasing a heavy yawn. Worry began to grip at her slowly as she puzzled over the reason why Lilly had left the bed. Miley had not known when Lilly had fallen asleep last night only that it was after her so technically the blonde should still be sleeping. In an attempt to throw off her troubles, Miley scrambled out of bed and into the lounge. She was greeted by the bright smile of her best friend who was sitting in an armchair, happily clad in a complementary bathrobe and flicking through a magazine.

"Morning Miles! Did you sleep well?" Lilly greeted her cheerily and warmly.

Miley felt her cheeks begin to loosen up as a smile dressed her features and she replied with a similar tenderness in her voice, "I slept really well thanks Lils. I hope you enjoyed the show last night?"

"Loved it! I will never grow tired of watching you shake your thang up on that stage."

"My thang? Now what _thang_ would that be Miss Lilly?" Miley replied cheekily and she could not resist the slight degree of flirtation which had risen up in her voice.

Lilly giggled, "I wasn't talking about your _bottom_ Miss Miley," she stated, ensuring that "bottom" was pronounced as ridiculously Britishly as possible, "I was talking about your groove."

"Yeah, but of course you were." Miley kept her cheeky smile glued to her face as she winked good humouredly at Lilly who threw her head back and released a very loud burst of laughter which sent shivers through Miley's being.

"You're only thinking like that because you happen to check me out all the time. It's the only logical explanation for it. So you're trying to cover up your own misdeeds through creating them in me."

"Yeah sure, I just can't help getting my perve on when I'm around you Lillypad. You are simply divine." Miley replied sarcastically.

"You know Miles they say that seventy percent of joking is actually the truth?" Lilly quipped with an evil glint in her eye.

Miley gulped subconsciously before internally cursing herself and trying drastically to turn the conversation around again. "Then why are you joking on me?"

"Huh? Now I'm confused." Lilly suddenly looked bewildered and Miley began to try to work out what she had just remarked, but could not really get her head around her own terrible comeback. She was beginning to feel slightly feverish again, mock-flirting with Lilly was too difficult and if she was not careful then the normally dippy girl would begin to catch on.

"Meh. Me too!" Miley laughed nervously, "Now, how about we get room-service to bring us up some good ol' pancakeage?"

"Mmm… Lilly likey!"

Twenty minutes later and now comfortably dressed in sweats and t-shirts, the two young girls were helping themselves to extra syrup as they tucked into their long-awaited brunch. It was the middle of the day and their hearts were soaring after a good night's sleep. Miley was beginning to get the occasional tremor of nerves and excitement for the evening's performance and Lilly was catching on to her friend's emotions.

A knock on the door saw the arrival of Robbie Ray who greeted the girls with a smile as he watched them scoff the rest of their meal.

"Morning girls. Boy you sure inhaled those sweet cakes faster than Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl in their annual pie-eating contest. Also known as Tuesdays… Did I just say annual? I meant weekly. And by contest I mean dinner."

Lilly laughed whilst her mouth was still full of her last bite of pancake causing Miley to roll her eyes but smile appreciatively.

"So, how are you feeling today bud?" Robbie Ray concernedly questioned his daughter.

"I'm alright thanks daddy." Miley smiled up at her father.

"Good. I was just popping in to remind you of the agenda. Basically no press stuff today, just make sure that we hit the arena again at about five so need to be ready at half four okay?"

"Yep that's fine."

"Great. So, what do you girls think you'll do this afternoon?"

Miley and Lilly exchanged a look and a pair of shrugged shoulders before Miley turned around to address her father once again, "Well, if it's up to me then we're not gonna leave the hotel room until I have to go. I just wanna conserve my energy for tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Lilly brightly agreed. The idea of staying in with Miley and keeping her calm and not stressed was very appealing. Also, she knew that the time was drawing near her when she would have to tell her of her fateful family plans of moving states, not yet though Lilly reassured herself silently.

Robbie Ray beamed to the young women as he left the room taking their plates to leave outside for room service. The idea that they were not going to be disturbed for a few hours made Miley feel excited and she had to strongly repress the urge to stare at Lilly or she was convinced that she might try to kiss her.

Miley leapt up and switched on the television to flick through the channels for a movie. Luckily for them the weather outside had turned for the worst and it was raining so they had a brilliant excuse to stay inside.

Lilly was moping next to the window as she stared out at the rain. It was times like these when she thought unbearably of how much she was going to miss her home in Malibu. It never rained as hard there as it did in London and she knew that moving to Missouri increased the amount of rainfall she was going to see in her new life. Lilly sadly watched the trickles creep their way down the window pane and, closer than the streets of London, she gazed into her blue-eyed reflection who was staring morosely back at her. This was her English teacher's dream of the perfect pathetic fallacy and the slow movements of the drops on the glass seemed to mirror the steady drip of anxiety that was welling up within her.

Miley's clear-cut southern voice struck Lilly hard when she barked out an order for Lilly to sit and watch the film. "Truscott! Get your butt over here and sit with me. There's nothing to see out there today, the weather's crappy."

Lilly sighed and walked over to Miley with sad eyes.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Miley began to feel Lilly's sorrow cross over into her own mind as she felt concern rise up within her and overcome all other feelings. She nervously patted the space on the couch beside her and waited for Lilly to sit down and explain.

"Miley, I'm fine, I was just feeling a little bit depressed about the rain. That's all." Lilly looked at Miley gently and attempted to form a smile as she sat down next to her friend.

"I don't think I can buy that reason." Miley said slowly.

Lilly looked at Miley and was astonished at how enraptured she would always be in the other girl's welfare. Throughout the time that they had known one another Miley had never ceased to amaze Lilly with her empathetic and selfless feelings towards her. Lilly knew that Miley was the highest maintenance of the two in terms of their friendship as Lilly was more laid back, but it was times like these when Miley put her to shame. Lilly had to fight the prickly sensation in her throat which was always an indicator for tears as she thought about her betrayal to Miley. She had not even bothered to fight her parents for any possible way to stay in Malibu with Miley and Oliver and her beloved beaches and other family. Yet Lilly knew that she gave up that will to fight for the sake of her own family's peace and sometimes the safety of her family unit had to come above all else.

"Seriously, I'm just fine."

Miley's brow furrowed as she looked deeper into Lilly's eyes in a futile attempt to read the other girl's mind. On noticing this, Lilly looked away and stared at the recently muted television screen.

"Is this because you're not in Malibu?" Miley questioned tentatively.

Lilly's eyes widened in shock as she heard the response and jerked her head round to look at Miley. It seemed impossible to her that Miley would know about the move, had Oliver told her?

"I mean," Miley continued, "I'm really sorry. If this is the weather, that is, but I should have thought about Malibu and the sun and stuff. I should have warned you about Britain and the way it rains practically all the time. I knew their summers were pretty hopeless and prone to rain, even snow once I heard." Miley was trailing off and she too had to avert her eyes away, unsure of what to say to placate her dearest friend.

Lilly felt somewhat relieved that Miley thought that this was something to do with her own weird obsession with the beach. She surreptitiously drew in a long breath and released it slowly, the action worked to calm her down somewhat and she was ready to face Miley again.

"Miley, don't be so silly. I've always wanted to come on tour with you, and London is the coolest place ever! The weather isn't bothering me at all." Lilly looked into Miley's eyes deeply and saw a slight sense of relief run through them briefly before her concern returned again.

"Then what is it?" Miley spoke so softly, almost in a whisper, that Lilly felt a slight quiver of pained shock as she knew that she could not tell Miley her affliction just yet. It hurt so much to know that she was betraying her best friend's trust, who she had known for so long, and who she would normally give everything to. To withhold this one piece of information, this fatal aspect of Lilly's life, was torture.

"I don't really know. I'm going to put it down to emotions. Also girl times are probably coming up soon and I get a little bit sad around then, don't know why really." Lilly smiled in Miley's direction, "Sorry for worrying you Miles. I'm just not sure what it is bothering me either."

Miley seemed to be more alleviated by this answer than the previous and paused for a moment before she steadily and thoughtfully replied, "I think I see where you're coming from. I mean, after shows I'm just kinda all over the place like you are. It's alright, I understand." Lilly felt her body begin to ease slightly and she sank lower onto the couch. "But, Lilly? If there is anything bothering you, you know, no matter what it is, you can always tell me right?"

Lilly nodded at Miley and noticed the sad undertone running through her voice. As she looked briefly into Miley's eyes, she once again caught a glimpse at that same powerful emotion she had seen the previous night, which she had not understood. When she turned back to face Miley, the brunette's attention was turned towards the television screen and Lilly had no chance to look any deeper.

Miley stared unseeingly at the monitor as her mind waged a terrifying war concealed behind her eyes. A great guilt was sweeping through her as she thought of her own most guarded secret that she had kept from Lilly, which made her certain that Lilly was actually hiding something from her. She had no idea what secret Lilly was keeping, but perhaps it was something that Miley should know. A strange, despairing hope took hold of Miley as her body tensed up in response to a small thought her mind produced: what if Lilly was hiding similar feelings for Miley? Yet, that was a preposterous thought, it would be impossible for her best friend to feel in that way for her. Things like this only happened in the movies and Lilly was most certainly not, well, that way inclined, as far as Miley was aware. However, Miley had kept that side of her nature hidden from Lilly, why would Lilly not keep it hidden from her? Miley was truly baffled as she pondered over all of the relationships and crushes that Lilly had ever owned up to. She knew that her best friend did not fall for people easily; did that mean she was confused? Confused about herself, the same way that Miley was? Miley often mused over _what_ she _was_ exactly and found it nearly impossible to label as she had a whole spectrum of different desires and concerns. One thing, however, would always remain stable and that was that she was in love with Lilly. Not because she was particularly a girl, but because she was Lilly, her own, perfectly unique and flawed, inescapably beautiful and haunting Lilly. The love of her life.

Lilly cleared her throat and Miley's body convulsed slightly as the sound jarred with her thoughts and dragged her out of her contemplation. Lilly snaked an arm around Miley's shoulders and drew her best friend closer to her as they settled to watch the movie.

"Don't worry Miley I'm alright." Lilly said quietly with her mouth near to Miley's ear.

Miley hummed a response and nestled her head onto Lilly's shoulder. It was so comfortable being with Lilly in this way and Miley knew that the transition to girlfriend, if Lilly ever felt that way, would be the most natural thing in the world for the two of them. Close contact was what, in Miley's opinion, they did best, and she knew that if their love would change, unable to say the same, then the only way Miley would say it, is better.

After a hurried knocking on the door from Mr Stuart, and the last shuffling of the two teenage bodies along with the straightening of wigs and a hectic limousine drive across the country's capital, make-up and beauty treatments, voice exercises and warm-ups, Miley was once again on stage and in full flow. Lilly was standing slightly to one side offstage for a second time, quietly dancing to the ebbing and surging of Miley's music and enjoying everything about that night.

Towards the end of the evening, feeling hot from the hundreds of lights directed on her and under the full gaze of her audience, Miley's eyes twinkled mischievously as she thought of her surprise announcement. She blasted through the last few lines of _Nobody's Perfect_ before coming to a slightly breathless standstill in front of the magnificent wave of her audience's applause. A smile was fixated permanently to her face and her heart was pounding, almost bruising her ribcage as, fuelled with adrenaline, she dominated the stage. Miley turned quickly to nod at one of the dancers who smiled in response before running offstage quickly. She then turned to face her audience.

"Good evening London!" she shouted, and the crowd responded with a mandatory, overly excited uproar whilst Miley beamed all the brighter, "I hope you've all had a good night?" she attempted to call out over the commotion and laughed as she heard an even greater returning cry from tens of thousands of exhausted throats.

Her dancer returned with a brief whisper into Miley's ear. Miley turned and checked on the status of her other dancers who were trembling in excitement as they prepared to dance. This particular one had not been practiced much and as they took their positions, all eyes were on Hannah Montana.

"We're just going to do a few last songs for y'all," Miley said, her hands were on her hips and she spoke friendlily out to her audience, "This one is a very special number of mine and I wrote it after being inspired by someone very close to me."

On this note, Miley raised her right arm and indicated to one of the giant screens behind her. Upon the screen, materializing after a few seconds was the photograph of herself and Lilly, fully disguised as Lola, which she had taken in their hotel room only a few days before.

"This is my best friend in the entire world and I just wanted y'all to know that. Now, if she would kindly come out and join me onstage, then I can sing to her."

Lilly had no idea what was going on as she could not see the screens, it was not until she heard Hannah finishing her address to her fans that she realized what Miley was intending on doing. A sudden fear gripped her and her legs began to buckle as two attractive male dancers confidently strode backstage and led her out in front of the masses. She felt her brow begin to moisten with sweat underneath the heat of the coloured lights which all seemed to bear down on her at once. Standing rigidly, Lilly had completely paralyzed from fear as she noticed the endless rows of faceless individuals, which were now solely captivated with the pink-haired girl onstage. It was not until Miley stepped in front of her startled gaze that she managed to twitch some reality back into herself. She looked only at Miley as her distraction from the endless masses. Miley, whose face was glowing with pride and whose temporarily golden hair was lit from behind by a brilliant light, with the disposition of an angel.

"Come on Lilly, don't be silly," Miley managed to whisper just loudly enough for Lilly to hear as she slipped an arm casually around her shoulders.

Lilly looked into her best friend's eyes and was amazed at the tranquility she saw in them. It was a truly bizarre moment which Lilly never forgot, that there, in front of thousands of watching eyes, she could be so calm. To Miley it was just as if only she and Lilly were in the room and it was this sense of clarity and focus which stilled Lilly's outraged heart into an almost normal pulse pattern.

Slowly taking a few steps back and away from her friend as the guitar began to count Miley in, she began her song.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You got a million ways to make me laugh…_

And gradually photographs of the two together began to flicker across the screens. They were obviously in their disguises but Lilly now realized why Miley had been so friendly with the camera whilst they had been together at concerts. At this moment Lilly was pulling a strange face; scrunching up her nose and her eyes were squinted as she stood in the very pink wig that she was wearing that night, the effect was that she looked like a piglet. She could not help but smile embarrassedly and she mocked a glare at Miley who grinned back.

… _You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell…_

Now there was a more sedated image of the two of them, still dressed up, after a show that Miley did in Texas. They were seated on her tour bus, feeling very tired and Miley had drifted off to sleep on Lilly's shoulder. Thousands of voices raised an almighty "Aaaaw…" blended in with the blurry sound of further thousands trying to maintain their consistent singing in time with Hannah.

_You're a true friend, You're here till the end,  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Til it's alright again,  
You're a true friend._

Lilly was filled with a sense of euphoria as she watched Miley and her dancers practically improvise a slightly shaky dance routine which she knew that Miley had invented sporadically throughout the trip as the perfect surprise for Lilly. She had been correct; this was the perfect surprise, especially now that Lilly had gotten over her original stage-fright. She was finding it almost normal to stand awkwardly on stage and watch her best friend fool around with her dancers in front of thousands of hungry fans. These external factors did not matter to Lilly though, and as she saw the images flash up on the screens and the happiness in Miley's face that she could finally sing openly to her best friend, she knew that, in reality, it was only ever the two of them.

The song finally ended to the tumultuous cheers from Hannah Montana's audiences and Lilly found herself giddily grinning and clapping her friend from her side of the stage. Luckily for her, Miley had vaguely planned out what was going to happen and one of the female dancers gracefully led the still startled Lilly off the stage.

Robbie Ray was the first person to greet Lilly and smiled warmly at her flushed features and stunned look of happiness that seemed to be glued to her expression.

"You alright there bud?" he inquired softly, gently breaking his presence into the young woman.

"Hmmm?" Lilly only just seemed to realise that he was there and that there were other people around. Other backstage attendants were distracting themselves from their chores in turn to look at her; it was quite a surprise to everyone that Hannah had changed her show's schedule for this, slightly peculiar looking girl.

Robbie Ray chuckled at Lilly's disposition, she was far away somewhere in her own mind, obviously in a minor state of shock at what Miley had just done for her. Robbie Ray himself had only known for a short period of time, the few brief moments when Lilly was not in their company, his daughter had cared to divulge her father in her plans.

"_Daddy, I'm going to play images across the screens of Lola and me so I need you to flick through these pictures," she said whilst shoveling handfuls of photographs into his briefcase, "and please select the ones which will be most appropriate? Obviously I'm going to go through them but I need you to really think here and choose the best ones to go with the song. I need one per line okay?"_

"_Erm, sure thing bud. Hey, why didn't you tell me about this before?"_

"_I guess I hadn't really thought about it before. But I took a really nice picture of Lilly, I mean us, together last night and I think this would be a really nice surprise."_

_Robbie Ray gazed at his flustered daughter as she manically piled the images of her and Lola up, whilst becoming once again torn between happiness and confusion over Miley's secret obsession with her best friend. He frowned slightly as he pondered whether it was normal for a teenage girl to devote herself to a friend as much as she would a lover. This was the type of romantic gesture he would use to do when he would woo Miley's mother when they were younger. But maybe that was it, he thought to himself, maybe it was because her mother had died that she had formed such a close connection with a female friend. This intense companionship was strictly a familial association, yet Robbie Ray could not help but continuously notice the loving glitter in his daughter's eyes whenever Lilly entered the room. Robbie Ray had used to consider himself slightly crazy when he noticed his daughter's eyes raking up and down the blonde girl's body, not only fully absorbing the outfit the other girl was wearing, but most importantly, what was in the outfit. Robbie Ray had found himself consciously looking away on further occasions for fear that his daughter would begin to become paranoid, although there was no way to deny it now, Miley did love Lilly, and it was not completely platonic._

"_Yeah Miles, it will be a really nice surprise, Lilly is going to love it." Robbie Ray had responded in a quiet voice as he sympathetically looked at his daughter. She was becoming more frantic in her actions as she feared Lilly would return from the snack machine sooner than they thought. Her cheeks were stained by a hot blush and after a final snap shut of the briefcase catch, Lola had re-emerged in the room and Miley looked suddenly more drained that after a thirty minute workout. _

"_Everyone alright?" Lilly had asked brightly._

_Robbie Ray watched Miley's eyes twinkle whilst her cheeks did not get any cooler as she nudged her friend gently in the shoulder, stood even closer to her and muttered something under her breath, undoubtedly for Lilly's ears only. Lilly's own face remained pleasantly friendly and Robbie Ray felt exasperated that she could be so oblivious to his daughter's emotions towards her. Yet this was probably for the best. Robbie Ray despised the thought that his daughter could be hurt from love and in this situation it was inevitable._

"Mr Stuart?" Lilly's timid voice disturbed his train of thought and he realized that he must have looked strange. He turned his attention towards her and nodded for her to continue. "Was that really all for me?"

Robbie Ray smiled, "Well, I don't know what other best friends Miley had that she brought all the way to London with her."

"Oh." Lilly's face had a vague look settled upon it, yet underneath all of her happiness after such a pleasant surprise, Robbie Ray had known her for long enough to know when something was bothering the normally chirpy blonde.

"Is everything alright Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes were cast towards the floor as her mind tried to configure what had happened. Miley had sung to her, a song which she claimed to have adapted from a poem she wrote shortly after she and Lilly swore themselves best friends forever. Lilly had felt overjoyed and elated beyond her normal capacity whilst she had stood on the stage, but now that she was in the background and cast into the shadows once more, she had been severely grounded. She sighed heavily and angrily with herself and the situation that her parents had put her in mere weeks ago and turned to look at Mr Stuart once more.

"Not really, no." her voice cracked a little bit as she answered his question and she could feel a surge of tears which were threateningly blurring her vision.

The smile slowly faded from Robbie Ray's face as he watched Lilly's tearful reaction. He rarely saw her like this, and on the few occasions when he did Miley had been there to sweep her away and always made her feel better.

"Hey there kiddo, would you like me to get Miley for you?"

"No." Lilly's answer came out suddenly bluntly and she pressed her face in her hands as she tried to stop the thoughts chasing around her head. She shortly brought her eyes upwards to see a concerned looking Robbie Ray once more, "Please, please, don't tell Miley. I don't want to upset her tonight." Robbie Ray was standing and watching Lilly patiently and she suddenly felt a surge of trust in the dear man who she would always praise as her second father. "I've been keeping something from her, something bad, and I'm scared that if she comes to find me now, she'll be upset. I can't ruin her last week in London. She needs to be happy and excited for Hannah to do well here."

"Alright bud. Right, well Miley's still got two more songs to sing and then she'll be off so," he led her into a more secluded area, "let's go through this quickly."

Lilly nodded her head and breathed deeply for a few moments before she turned and quickly briefed Robbie Ray on everything that had happened between her parents and herself from the moment that she had walked home from school that fateful day at the beginning of the holidays. Robbie Ray watched her calmly and when all was said he drew her into his arms for a hug.

"I sure am gonna miss you kiddo." He said, somewhat gruffly, in a warm voice and Lilly could feel sadness in his southern tones and from the tightness of the embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mr S. Who else is going to feed me so well?"

Robbie Ray chuckled gently before slowly letting Lilly go, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking softly into her eyes, "When are you planning on telling Miley?"

Lilly knew that he was doing his protective father routine over his daughter and she had been expecting a similar response. She gulped before meeting his eyes once more, "I think I'm going to tell her on the last night that we're here." Her eyes flickered backwards and forwards across his, desperate to decipher his opinion on this, but he stayed silent so she continued, "This is so hard Mr S and I know I have to tell her on vacation. If I don't then we'll get home and she'll see my house all packed up and panic. She's going to hate me for not having told her, for leaving it so late and for telling everyone else before her."

Lilly's voice had shrunk throughout their conversation and now she trailed off entirely, her eyes were about to spring out tears and she was looking desperately pale.

"Miley will never hate you Lilly." Robbie Ray said clearly and assuredly because he knew it was the truth. As much as Miley would despise the unwilling actions that Lilly was taking, which would inevitably wound their friendship, her love for Lilly was, at times, the greatest part of her.

Just as he thought this, their moment was interrupted with the final screams of Miley's avid fans as the last beats of _One in a Million_ were played out and Miley was wishing them all a good night already. Robbie Ray turned back to Lilly who was looking hopefully up at him.

"I'm glad that you told me about this bud," he said as he looked sadly back into her eyes, "I wish you all the best with Miley. I'm gonna make sure she's well taken care of when you're gone. Though, Lord knows, no one will do as good a job as you do kid." Robbie Ray suddenly noticed that his sympathetic words had reduced Lilly to tears once more. "Woah there, we better save the crying for when you tell Miles okay? In about thirty seconds' time she's gonna hug you and she'll see what's wrong." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very large polka dot handkerchief, "Here you are Lilly, now let's sort out those tears and get a grin back on your face for when my daughter hugs you into the ground."

Lilly smiled appreciatively as she wiped her eyes, gladly breathing in the fatherly smell mingled with the musty aroma of the insides of pockets. And, true to Robbie Ray's word, Miley shortly bounded forward, all sense of decorum pounded out of her by the shouts of her audience and the beat of the music which still surged through her, as she tackled her friend practically to the floor.

"Miley!" Lilly laughed brightly, "I can't breathe!"

Miley's laughter was so giddy and infectious that Lilly thought the soaring of the brunette's spirits would take her upwards and through the roof. She hugged her friend so tightly to herself that Lilly actually felt her breath being squeezed out of her, but she did not care and closed her own eyes to savour the feeling of nearly being hugged to death.

"Woah Miles," Robbie Ray interjected, "you better let up there bud, Lilly's going kinda purple."

"Oh!" Miley suddenly released her friend, "Sorry Lilly, I don't want you to clash with your hair now." She teased her friend and pushed her playfully.

Lilly tried to think up a witty comeback yet knew that she would fail, her head was feeling incredibly fuzzy and she was beginning to experience the initial pains of a headache. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny Miley. Just who was it that picked out this wig for me tonight anyway?"

"Aw Lilly, you know I love you best in hot pink." Miley whispered huskily as her father had moved away to arrange the escort with Hannah's bouncers.

"Miley Ray, you really need to stop flirting with me tonight or my face is going to be permanently the colour of this wig." Lilly replied.

Now it was Miley's turn to blush as she realised exactly what she was doing and mentally kicked herself for being so forward. It was high time that she learnt to rein in her emotions after a show because one day they were going to get her into serious trouble. Luckily her father came through for her and six muscular men formed a protective circle around the three of them as they left the building.

Hours later and Lilly's head was seriously pounding. The primary flashes of hundreds of paparazzi cameras had not done her condition any good when they attempted to leave the building. This was followed by Miley's insistence on streaming recent dance hits throughout the back of the limousine on their way to the after party. They then had to face more cameras as they crossed the short distance from their car to the club. Lilly's eyes were filled with the blinding lights of the dance floor, along with the now uncomfortable and disjointed sounds of the music which pained her sensitive eardrums. Yet she put on a brave face for her friend who was a smiling beacon in the middle of the dance floor, energised by the aftershocks of her performance and living life to the full. They had worn down the surface of the dance floor with their tiring feet and it was with a great sense of relief that the night had come to an end and Lilly could finally take the weight off her throbbing feet.

She was now sat in a chair which she had pulled up next to the window and she leaned her head against the cool glass. This provided temporary satisfaction for the pulsating vein in her forehead and she closed her eyes as she silently sought out the ailments of her body. Other than her head and her feet, her back was once again giving her sharp pains of exhaustion whenever she breathed too deeply. Her eyes were sore and dry and she had been finding it more and more difficult to keep them open as the night had progressed. She found solace in the silky feel of her real hair as, now fully released, it framed her face and ran down the back of her neck in soothing touches. Her thoughts slowly dripped incoherently through her as exhaustion took effect on her weary self. It was only the shuffling of Miley's feet and the hot sensation of her hand on Lilly's arm that the blonde managed to pull herself back into reality.

The room was dark yet Miley's outline was clearcut and her voice was gentle and alluring as she whispered to her friend, "Come to bed Lilly."

Miley ignored the tremble that ran through her body as she unashamedly formed the words that she had spoken most nights of the past week, yet this time there was a force in them which she had not intended. She guided her friend by the arm towards the bedroom. Lilly's feet were stumbling on the carpet and Miley could sense that every movement in her friend was forced and unnatural tonight. She carefully drew back the covers and watched as Lilly slid ungracefully into bed as she too climbed in on the other side. Without even pausing to ask, Miley moved down the bed until she had reached Lilly's feet. She gathered them up into her hands before she began her slow and methodical massage. Lilly groaned softly in the dark as she felt the strong tips of Miley's fingers probe into the soles of her broken feet. Miley handled Lilly's feet as if they were sacred and left no area uncovered in her attempt to make her friend feel better, while all the time, her ocean blue eyes were trained in the direction of Lilly's face as she despairingly called out silently through her actions: _I love you._

Before long, when her touch became softer, Miley's ears soon pricked up to the change in her friend's breathing. Lilly's body had gradually relaxed and her chest was heaving slowly and evenly. The occasional twitch and mumble informed Miley that the blonde had lost consciousness and fallen asleep. Miley smiled as she crawled up next to Lilly and positioned the covers comfortably over them both. She settled down next to Lilly's side, propped up on one elbow and boldly watched her sleeping for a while. Lilly was flat on her back and her hair was splayed across both of their pillows. Her lips were slightly parted and from her expression Miley thought that Lilly had been sent straight down from heaven in the grey light of the bedroom.

Miley leaned in closely to Lilly's face and turned her head slightly so that Lilly's breath brushed her cheek, which turned pale in fearful anticipation of her next move. Miley turned back to look at Lilly once more before slowly closing the distance between their faces. With the gentlest of touches, Miley pressed her lips against the corner of Lilly's mouth, not daring to take the further step, yet too frustrated with anxiety for the blonde to only kiss her cheek. Miley remained in this position for a moment but it was all she needed before embarrassment prompted her to hurriedly draw away.

Gazing lovingly at the blonde, Miley settled into the crook of Lilly's arm, resting her head on her chest, listening to the even breathing and delighting in the sound of her heartbeat. She glided her arm across Lilly's chest until she could cup her other side, and snuggled herself up as closely as she could, resisting the urge to wind her legs around Lilly's. In this position, Miley became the closest that she had ever dared to be with her best friend and, with a smile upon her lips, she fell asleep. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I've managed to get motivated enough to post this next chapter up. It took me ages to get round to writing it but when I did I only wrote it in the space of an afternoon so I'm sorry if it's not great, I just want to get things moving etc. Christmas holidays too and I thought I would have loads more time to get things done, but I suppose not strangely. Also with a particular review that I got, I just want to acknowledge that I know that I have been spelling "Stewart" wrong by using "Stuart". I've realised this from after I posted the first chapter but for the sake of continuity, I did not want to change this. Sorry if this has annoyed any of you!! It annoys me everytime I read it... Grr! Lol stupid perfectionist writing rubbish. Anyway! Read on if you wish...**

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 7**

The rest of that week passed too quickly for the girls to have any real time to hold onto. The following Monday morning after they woke up together consisted of lunching with the officials who had run the show for them in Wembley. The afternoon held a further press conference in a big hall with Hannah Montana in the spotlight whilst little Lola Luftnagle stood slightly off-side but not far away enough to avoid being spotted altogether.

The press was in full flow questioning a very happy, yet secretly guarded, looking Hannah about her time spent in London and her general lifestyle before they eventually decided to rope in Lola who was happily sporting an outrageous blue wig.

"Lola," a ginger male began, clutching at a notebook and pencil whilst peering at her from behind his frameless glasses, "have you enjoyed your time spent in London?"

Lilly gulped as she felt the attention of the mass media suddenly switch from Miley to herself in the space of a second. She threw a terrified glance in the direction of Robbie Ray who watched her carefully from behind a large pair of dark glasses. An attendant bustled forward and proceeded to set up a chair for her next to Hannah and, after carefully guiding her by the elbow, settled her down on it. A microphone was also placed in front of her, the entire string of actions taking mere moments causing Lilly to fret over whether this had all been planned in the first place. She felt herself begin to sweat slightly underneath her itchy wig and had to resist the urge to rub at her forehead to eliminate the dual sensations. Miley, sensitive as always to Lilly's feelings, secretly placed her own hand over her friend's and intertwined their fingers. Lilly looked questioningly into Miley's face and the temporary blonde did not fail to notice the slight degree of fear within Lilly's bright blue eyes. She smiled encouragingly and nodded warmly at her friend who then gulped and finally responded to the reporter's question.

"Hello, erm, yes. I have enjoyed my time in London very much, thanks." Lilly said and attempted to follow her answer up with a rather weak smile.

The reporter jotted down a brief note onto his notepad whist a surge of arms were flung up into the air, eagerly jolting against one another in an attempt to engage the young women's attention. Hannah was acting cool and collected from her seat and casually leaned back in her chair slightly, appearing completely at ease with the situation whilst hidden under the protection of the table she gently ran her thumb soothingly over Lilly's knuckles. Lilly took in a few deep breaths and tried to mirror Miley's actions of appearing calm and collected. She squeezed Miley's hand slightly out of gratefulness and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Miley's lips curled slightly upwards due to Lilly's administrations.

"Erm, the guy in the red tie." Miley pointed at another male reporter who was keenly bobbing his arm up and down in an attempt to gain their attention.

Smiling rather smugly at his successful actions, the journalist cleared his throat slowly before questioning them in a steady, superior manner. "Yes. So, Lola, as we saw on stage, Hannah devoted one of her performances to you in a surprise gesture. How did that make you feel?"

Miley's face was stained slightly pink at the snide questioning and the hand that was clutching Lilly's suddenly became still. Lilly raised an eyebrow at Miley's unexpected nerves before she forced a sweetened smile and turned her attention back to the arrogant reporter.

"Well, clearly it was a surprise so I was in a slight state of shock you know?" Lilly giggled, "I just wasn't expecting it and as you guys probably know I don't make that many public appearances, so I guess that explains my rather lemon-like stature onstage." Some of the reporters chuckled good-naturedly, encouraging Lilly that she was doing well, "But, really I was very happy that she had done something like that for me. Hannah's such a great friend, she's always doing so much for me and after seeing that, well, you can see that quite obviously I'm very honoured." Lilly finished her answer with a smile and squeezed Miley's hand reassuringly once more, causing Miley to relax, turn her gaze from the table-cloth and back to Lilly momentarily before continuing with the conference.

_Monday_

_10.45pm_

_Well, Miley's press conference thing went alright in the end, some of the journalists were complete creeps though. This one guy in a red tie kept making faces and never seemed to be happy with any of the answers Miley was giving him. He was a complete jerk in my opinion, and luckily he only asked me one question. Just another one of those idiots digging for the dirt. I liked this nice lady who was complimenting Hannah on her style though and another one who was asking about horse-riding in Tennessee, why can't there be more of them? Oh well._

_It felt quite strange being involved in all of this with Miley. I know one thing for sure; it has opened my eyes about what she goes through all of the time, too much. At least she's not alone though and she's got her dad nearby. You can see why so many young stars go off the rails all the time; it's just that whole media sucking up your whole life thing. I mean, take Britney, she has no private life at all so of course she's going to go mental. God, I hope Miley never feels the need to shave her head…Hehe._

_Well, only got a few more days of being in London, even though they're quite busy. Tomorrow she's got a CD signing so we've gotta face more screaming fans. Oh well, she loves seeing the kids getting all excited over her. _

The following day, Hannah Montana's name was smothering banners and filling the streets from the throaty shouts of hundreds of children and adolescents. As their car drove past the long line of screaming fans, Lilly felt impressed by the large British following that Hannah had, which only strengthened Hannah's status as an international pop star. Lilly could not help but smile as eager, rosy-faced children, in Montana merchandise t-shirts, waved posters which they had made spelling out _I love Hannah Montana_ with photographs of Hannah's standard, toothy, grin and hand making the peace-sign. Lilly glanced over at Miley who was positively beaming as her eyes, glued to the hoards on the other side of the window, absorbed the love radiating from the many children towards her. It was such a daunting prospect, thought Lilly, that so many people could love Hannah Montana, yet only she could call herself Hannah's best friend. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach when she pondered over the residing jealousy in the heart of each of these young people that Lola could be in such close contact with Hannah. It was strange to think that only she could touch and be with her whenever she pleased while these people had to settle with only being happy to see her momentarily with their naked eyes.

Hannah walked into the room where she would be doing the signing to be greeted by the excited screams of the many young fans who had already been admitted. Hannah was in her element, famous and aloof as always, she placated the crowds by genially waving in their direction whilst maintaining a winning smile upon her face. The photographers were keen to soak up as much of her as possible and Hannah was soon saturated in the light of hundreds of flashes before being guided to her seat.

Lola, who had been following at a slight distance, took a seat a short way behind Hannah to watch with Mr Stuart and could not help but be amused at the way the children treated her like a goddess. One by one the children were allowed to walk the few steps further toward the desk to be greeted by a smiling Hannah Montana who would gently extricate the CD from their sweaty hands and sign it kindly for them. Half of the children were so shy that they could not even stumble out one word to say to her, resulting in only a simple signature from the young star.

One particular adorable looking girl about eight years old, her hair set in two plaits and wearing a pink dress, wandered forward towards Miley with such a twinkling smile that Miley's heart warmed.

"Hello sweetie, what's your name?"

"My name's Lottie." The little girl timidly replied and smiled even more brightly as Hannah looked warmly down at her.

"It's nice to meet you Lottie," Miley said as she signed the inside of the CD case for her.

"Thank you very much." The little girl said as she took the CD back from Hannah and looked at it quickly before shyly looking up at Hannah once more, "Can I have a photograph please?"

Miley giggled softly at the little girl's request before getting up and walking in front of the table to join the little girl. The child's mother who flushed brightly at the star's kind administrations hurriedly fumbled in her bag for the camera before snapping a picture of her daughter with the super star's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Thank you very much Miss Montana." The mother positively gushed before leading her little daughter away once more and a smiling Hannah took her seat.

A handful of photographers immediately took interest in that single little girl and swooped on her and her mother as they headed for the exit. Lilly noticed that they quickly asked the child for an interview and she was certain, over all of the background hubbub of the remaining crowds, that she heard the little girl say that seeing Hannah was the best day of her life.

Lilly felt her heart soften as she watched Miley's kind actions towards the little children even though she was so tired from her performances the previous two nights. The CD signing over-ran because the young star was so eager to fulfill her fans' wishes and it was wearily that the two young women got back into their limousine to be taken to dinner by Robbie Ray.

Miley was yawning quite frequently over dinner in the restaurant and, still in the disguise of Hannah Montana; she was becoming gradually more irritated by the attention of the press from the other side of the window. It took all of Lilly's cheerful banter to prevent Hannah from snapping irritably at the continuous streams of fans that interrupted their dinner to have further autographs signed and, after a hasty dessert Mr Stuart decided to call it a day.

_Wednesday_

_12pm_

_It's been a long day already and Miley and I had to get up really early again for another early morning chat show. She performed a couple of songs as well but she seemed to be quite tired today. There's not really a lot else to say. The tour is beginning to wind down and it's taking Miley with it I think, I haven't seen her looking so tired and we didn't even stay out that late. Hopefully she'll be better by tomorrow._

_10.30pm_

_Well, this afternoon Mr S treated us and Miley and I got to go to a couple of museums in London, they were quite cool and Miley seemed to perk up a bit. She does like to learn and I thought it was really cool when we went to one quite historical museum and we saw all these old really cool samurai relics. After that we went to_ _Leicester square and this ticket booth which gave us half-price tickets to any musical that we wanted so we went and saw _Wicked_ on the stage. It was actually amazing and I had a really good time. It was really good for Miley too because she got to just sit back and relax for a little while. Then we managed to find our way back on the tube and came in and had a room service supper. Miley's sleeping right now because she was so tired. I'm feeling sleepy too so I think I'm going to say goodnight!_

Miley was the first of the pair to wake up on Thursday morning and she tried not to disturb Lilly as she carefully slipped out of bed and crept into the lounge. She picked up the telephone in their hotel room and made the call through to her father's room.

"Hello?" Robbie Ray's voice greeted her on the other end of the line.

"Morning daddy," Miley whispered whilst throwing a furtive glance in the direction of the bedroom.

"Morning Miles, what can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering if you sorted out the tickets for later on." Miley asked tentatively, knowing the big favour that she had previously asked of her father.

Robbie Ray chuckled gently, "Of course I remembered Miles, it's just about all you were banging on about yesterday."

Miley sighed in relief, "Thanks daddy. Are you really sure that it's okay? I mean, I hate asking you for the money…" her voice trailed off and she winced slightly at how stupid she thought she sounded.

"Aw come on now Miles," her dad replied softly, "I know how much this would mean to Lilly. Besides, it's the Hannah money that you earned anyway. You've done so well on this tour bud, you deserve to have a good time. Heck, Lilly deserves it too. You guys have had a busy couple of weeks."

Miley smiled, "Thank you so much daddy. If you could just shove the tickets underneath the door for later then that would be really great."

Robbie Ray promised that he would and, grinning, Miley hung up the telephone. Acting quickly she picked it up again and dialed room-service once more to order herself and the sleeping blonde a hearty breakfast. Miley glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall it was ten-thirty and beaming she skipped towards the shower.

About thirty minutes later, Lilly began to arouse from her sleep, prompted by something that was tickling her senses in the conscious world. Her eyes opened with a little difficulty, unwillingly as she had been enjoying her sleep so much. As the room came in to focus, she was aware of a smiling brunette, dressed in a bathrobe and with wet hair, gradually forming slow curls as it fell down her back, sat in front of her on the bed, holding a tray filled with breakfast goodies on it. Lilly's eyes opened suddenly wider and she felt her mouth begin to moisten slightly as she eyed the happy spread Miley had selected for her.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Miley said softly as she riskily greeted her friend whilst blushing slightly from her chosen words. She could not help herself, she had woken in a good mood and everything was going according to plan thus far. There was also a great deal of truth behind her coveted words, Lilly's golden hair was fully released and falling like a waterfall down her back as she groggily struggled to sit up. Her eyes were blinking slowly and luxuriously in the first moments of wakefulness and with every blink they grew bigger and more alert, life seeping into them as boundless as the blue skies about the city of London on this, finally cloud-free, summer's day.

Once fully upright, Lilly smiled back brightly at her friend, causing Miley to inwardly melt a little bit, before she set her attention on the breakfast tray and licked her lips. "Is this really all for me?" She asked, her eyes happily coming to rest on Miley's.

Miley laughed brilliantly, reveling in the joyous sensation which bubbled up within her and burst out unable to be contained within her being, "Of course it's for you silly, I wouldn't order such a piggish amount for myself." Her eyes twinkled as she looked dotingly upon her friend.

Lilly stuck out her bottom lip for a second in a sulky manner before shaking it off and, grinning, she got stuck into her breakfast. After her first, rather large, few mouthfuls she noticed that Miley was wandering around the room and sorting clothes for the day. Frowning and with half a load of food still rotating the inside of her mouth, she addressed Miley slightly uncouthly, "Hey! Aren't you gonna eat summin?"

Miley turned round and blinked slowly as Lilly hastily gulped and wiped the slight spray of food which had spurted from her mouth off her chin. Miley smiled in secret adoration towards her friend's appalling love of food and how, even with food all round her mouth and eating like a tramp, she was still gorgeous. However, Miley was not about to let Lilly get away with such poor table manners and gladly took up the opportunity to taunt her.

"What's that you're saying _Pig Girl_?" She asked Lilly and adopted her stance to resting one hand on her hip and quirking an eyebrow upwards.

Lilly, who was currently taking a few huge gulps from her glass of orange juice, almost spat half of it out over the bed as she heard Miley's response. Spluttering and attempting to compose herself, Lilly just about managed to draw her attention away from her plate and reply, "Oh know you didn't."

"Mmhmm," Miley replied with equal sassiness in her voice, "Oh yeah I did. You heard me sister, I called you Pig Girl."

"Puh." Lilly retorted objectionably and took another swig of orange juice for good measure.

"What? Is that the best you can come back with?" Miley taunted her friend and then broke into a fit of the giggles as she tried to pick out her underwear for the day. The curtains were only half-drawn and the section of drawers that Lilly had previously chosen for Miley's normal clothes was currently hidden in shadows. Miley had to check that the pants she had chosen were reasonable and so held them up to the light only to discover that they were a very lacy pair of sexy panties indeed and she flushed furiously before trying to stuff them back into the drawer once more.

Lilly, however, was nobody's fool and, after being pounced on by Miley, was eager for revenge. "What in the name of Sam Heck are _those_ Miss Stuart?" Her eyes narrowed and she smiled tauntingly as she watched her friend grow redder by the second.

Miley seemed to have no answer for her and stumbled around, furious with herself for letting Lilly get away with teasing her so cheaply. She hastened to pull out a skirt and t-shirt and quickly matched them up with a simple silver necklace for the day.

Lilly was not to be so easily placated after being mocked herself and followed Miley carefully with her eyes as her friend desperately tried to flee the bedroom.

"Erm Miley?" she asked just as Miley was about to go out of the door.

"What Lilly?" Miley replied her cheeks were still holding a slight pink colouring and her big blue eyes were reproachful.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you were going commando today seeing as now that you've rejected the slutty panties, you don't seem to be keen to wear anything else." Lilly finished with a giggle as Miley groaned in frustration at her neglectfulness and cast her eyes up towards the ceiling.

She then had to proceed in doing a walk of shame back past the laughing blonde to fish out a pair of black pants with a pink puma covering the bottom. Before she turned to leave she held them out and threw all caution to the wind, "Are these suitable?"

Lilly smiled and nodded in a queenly manner, "They will do, now get thee to the bathroom, peasant." She replied in her best British accent as she waved Miley away.

"Thank the lord." Miley slurred before flouncing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lilly chuckled and returned her attention to her food; Miley was so amusing when she embarrassed herself in front of Lilly, yet the blonde could only be impressed by the thoughtful nature in which Miley had picked out all of her favourites for breakfast. How did she always manage to be so considerate of her best friend in even the most simple of ways? Lilly was certain that Miley had set her up in a good mood for the rest of the day, only to grievingly remember that she had to tell Miley the truth later on. Lilly sighed and almost lost her appetite as she gazed remorsefully down at the remaining morsels on her plate. She poked some bacon pieces around her plate as she rested her head in her left hand, dwelling in regret that their last day in London would have to be spoilt. She could hear Miley happily singing to herself in the bathroom as she got dressed and Lilly's heart fell when she thought of just how much she was going to upset Miley.

Once Miley was dressed and she had hustled Lilly to shower and do the same, the two girls were happily weaving their way down Oxford Street in brilliant sunshine. The sun was warming their skin and causing their hair to shine as they contentedly window shopped and people watched their way through London. After having lunch outside a pleasant café, Miley progressed to give Lilly a foot tour of her favourite areas of the capital. They had bought their tube tickets for the day and gladly spent time navigating the underground system until they came out near Hyde Park where they stopped to sit and absorb everything from under the shade of some trees. It was after lunchtime during the summer holidays and small children were playing with a ball, kicking it around in a make-shift soccer game whilst arguing over who got to be the old heroes Beckham and Owen. Parents with babies were sitting on picnic blankets as dog walkers strolled by, whilst lovers lounged in the grass, Miley and Lilly merely sat in companionable silence for a while, propped up against their tree and fighting their inner demons.

As the afternoon wore on and Miley had grown to be weary of walking, she led Lilly to the Science Museum where they settled down to watch a three-dimensional educational film about sharks. Following this, they left and both got ice-creams from a stand nearby and leisurely sauntered down the street without a clear plan of what to do. Miley kept checking her watch and her bag to ensure that she still had the tickets for their evening whilst Lilly remained peacefully oblivious to her friend's erratic behaviour.

Miley eventually decided to take Lilly to a simple Public House for dinner where they sat outside in the beer garden, enjoying the warm early evening heat complimented by the lightest of breezes through their hair, and the knowledge that the sun would not set for the next couple of hours. They happily chatted about the highlights of their week and the amusing things that they had seen. Lilly once again teased Miley about all of the foolish things she had noticed her doing, whilst Miley, unable to find anything with which to reproach her provoking friend, merely giggled and playfully hit Lilly back.

Eventually the time came when Miley was leading Lilly away from Embankment station and along the riverbank of the Thames. The city was bathed in the yellow light of the sun as it began to set and from their position as they walked along the bank their eyes were drawn to the famous Houses of Parliament, which were glowing gold above the sparkling river. Lilly giggled as the pair walked past strange people dressed up as statues, making a living out of standing still for hours before suddenly changing position to the delight of their small audiences. Knowing that they had time to spare, Miley allowed Lilly to stop for a moment and throw a fifty pence coin into one of the money boxes causing the Nelson statue to shift position melodramatically and earning a burst of bright laughter from the blonde.

Miley smiled to herself as Lilly suddenly noticed the looming structure of the Millennium Eye and proceeded to tug at her best friend's sleeve as they continued to walk even closer to it.

"Miles, is that the Millennium Eye thingy I was telling you about on the plane?" Her friend asked in an awed voice.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I think it is." Miley lazily replied, yet her eyes twinkled secretly and a small smile spread across her pink lips.

"Wow." Lilly muttered. "It's even bigger than I thought it would be. How cool is it though Miles? It's like the biggest Ferris Wheel I've ever seen."

Miley had to take Lilly by the arm and drag her closer to the giant wheel as her footsteps became less frequent due to her attention being drawn to the many pods which were filled with a scattering of people that evening.

"Come on Lil, hurry up." Miley hastened her friend along.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm just getting a bit distracted." Then Lilly stopped entirely, causing Miley to turn round and look at her questioningly. "Hang on a minute," Lilly began slowly, "You haven't said what we're doing this evening, even though you've obviously got something planned…" Miley watched Lilly and could almost hear all the ting cogs in her brain fitting into place as the realization dawned, "…No way Miles." A smile began to spread across Lilly's face until it grew into a grin which was quickly followed by a delighted "Eeeep!" as Lilly began to bounce up and down.

Miley laughed outwardly at her friend whilst inside her heart was bursting when she saw how happy she had made her. She struggled to make herself breathe normally before grabbing Lilly's arms and attempting to calm her down.

"Dang flabbit girl, you sure do know how to embarrass me." She said but she was unable to disguise the amused excitement in her own voice, "Now come on before we miss our pod."

She hurriedly led Lilly the rest of the way down the side of the river until they were guided into their own pod by an attendant once Miley had handed over the tickets. Once the doors were shut behind them Lilly rushed over to the other side and looked out over the Thames as they slowly began their ascent up towards the gradually pinker sky.

"Wow." Lilly said as she released a breath and Miley walked over to join her. "This is amazing. We have our own pod on the Millennium Eye and," she stopped for a moment to ponder, "if my calculations are correct, you've booked this exactly so we get to see the sun set." She turned to look at Miley in awe, "How do you manage to do it?"

"Do what?" Miley asked puzzled.

"Be the best friend in the world and give me the holiday of a lifetime in London. Seriously Miles, you're amazing." She replied softly.

Miley felt herself begin to blush and looked down to the floor as she felt her heartbeat increase with Lilly's grateful praise.

"I'm not amazing Lilly, you are. Today and tonight are for you." Then as Miley felt brave, she looked up and met Lilly's eyes. "It's all for you."

Lilly felt slightly surprised by her friend's admission and was, once again, thrown by Miley's selfless nature toward her. It was now Lilly's turn to look away as she felt hopelessly stupid and unkind for deceiving Miley about their friendship. With a mounting sadness she turned her gaze out towards Big Ben and noticed that they would soon become level with the clock face as the pod rose so slowly upwards.

Miley felt growingly flustered and foolish after her bold admittance to Lilly and turned to walk away from her a little bit to gaze out at the river, the air within their compartment was feeling suddenly close and slightly suffocating. Miley wrapped her arms around herself as she trembled from her inner turmoil, she was fed up with keeping her love for Lilly so contained yet, after Lilly had not replied, Miley was certain that she did not feel the same way about her. It was the most perfect setting to say those three words and originally Miley had thought she might be able to resolve herself with Lilly and admit her torturous love for the young blonde. Yet, now, Miley feared those fated words above everything else and decided to remain silent.

After a few short moments, Miley heard Lilly sigh, causing Miley to turn round and face Lilly who was already looking at her. Miley was slightly shocked and became wary of the fact that Lilly's blue eyes were softened by sadness and looking dangerously damp around the edges.

"Miley," Lilly began but her voice was already croaking from the cruel touch of her tears.

"Lilly?" Miley questioned softly and she crossed the pod in a couple of steps to where she could stand near her, to hold her if she needed to.

Lilly took in a deep and shaky breath before looking up towards the ceiling of the pod and then she turned her attention back to the pair of deep blue eyes which were looking at her with boundless concern and undisguised love. For a few short moments, Miley's walls had come down and Lilly could see her own reflection in Miley's eyes while they stood for an instant, as if in the eye of the storm, when their lives were about to change.

"Miley," Lilly began once more after swallowing and pushing back her tears, "there's something that I need to tell you. I should've done this a while ago." She looked at her best friend who only nodded and Lilly reached out to take her hand.

Miley looked down at the sudden contact. Lilly's hand was warm and caused tingles to surge up through Miley's body, waves of Goosebumps spread across her arms and she shuddered involuntarily from her touch. Lilly bit her lip nervously and the breaths that she was attempting to draw into her shaking body were as dense as water, she was finding it difficult to gulp them down her already tight throat.

After a moment she continued, "I don't know where to begin. The night that you asked me to come to London with you, my parents and I had a talk." Lilly paused and she looked upwards as if searching for some inspiration or saviour. She found nothing and when she looked back down it took all of her courage to face Miley's deep blue eyes.

"I don't really know how to tell you this." Lilly said whilst ashamedly releasing a sob, "This is actually the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Tears began to fall from Lilly's eyes and she had to raise a shaking hand to brush them harshly away as she sniffed and shook.

Miley could not stand to watch her friend get herself into such a state and surged suddenly forward, wrapping her arms around Lilly and drawing her into the tightest hug. They stood like that for a couple of minutes and Miley watched the pod grow relentlessly higher, as it now overtook the Houses of Parliament, and she was able to look across a greater view of London in an increasingly more orange light. She could feel Lilly's body trembling as she held her tightly and tuned her body into the desperate beating of Lilly's heart against her own chest. Miley's pulse became faster as worry soon overcame her for Lilly and in fearful anticipation of what she was going to tell her.

Finally Lilly drew away but took both of Miley's hands into her own. She looked deeply into Miley's ocean blue eyes as if searching for the bottom, but she could never find it. With a great sigh and using the last of her courage, Lilly opened her mouth to speak once more.

"We're moving. We're moving to St Louis."

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Miley was standing completely still, almost as if she had been paralyzed but gradually her eyes widened and Lilly stood with tears falling gently down her face as she tentatively waited for the brunette's reaction.

"What?" Miley asked. The word came out barely more audible than a whisper and after a second she dropped Lilly's hands only to turn her back on her and walk to the other side of the pod. Miley looked down at the river below her as her heart crashed against her ribcage, her legs felt weak and she knew that they could buckle beneath her at any moment. Her whole body was trembling and she did not even try to prevent the tears that unashamedly wet her cheeks and dripped off her chin to the floor.

"I'm so so-sorry Miles," Lilly said whilst choking over the sobs that painfully wracked her throat. She could not bear the distance between them and her whole body was sensitive to the despairing pain which she had inflicted, electric within the claustrophobic atmosphere of their small pod.

It seemed to Lilly that an age had passed during the minute that Miley stood alone and gazed down below them. The wheel was still turning and they had not yet reached the highest point of their climb. The sunlight was stunning, now beaming through the glass in a warming orange-red colour; it bathed the city and the river beneath them, and seemingly embraced everything it touched to make it beautiful. As Miley turned round and gazed into Lilly's tear stricken face, she could not help but still appreciate the beauty of her brilliant eyes, as striking as the darkening blue sky above them, just as boundless yet more alive. Her hair was falling about her face and behind her in a radiance which burned all the brighter for having the sun's falling rays set it alight like fire. Lilly's pink lips were parted slightly and her body was shaking as she warily watched Miley, not knowing what her reaction would be and inwardly bracing herself, expecting the worst.

Miley instantly softened as love filled her every fibre, she desired nothing more now than to hold the blonde girl and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She crossed the pod without even being aware of the movement; her whole body was burning with such an intensity to be with her Lilly and to touch her that she did not notice anything else.

Lilly stood completely still as she had watched Miley, the brunette's face had been unreadable, all that Lilly could see was that same wild emotion in Miley's eyes which she had noticed those few other times during their holiday. As Miley approached her, time seemed to slow down for Lilly as she kept her eyes locked with Miley's, watching the wild storm which was battling within them, her emotions red hot and raw and Lilly felt her body tensing, unable to know what Miley was about to do.

As Miley drew Lilly into her arms and held her close, she felt the other girl's anxious body slowly relax and she raised her own arms to hold onto Miley. The two stood still, only breathing together, in their compartment as it came to the final spurt where it would reach its highest point. They were clinging to each other as they knew they were over the brink now and the hourglass was set, the last few grains of time that they had with one another were now running out. Miley held Lilly as closely to her as possible, willing them to become one being, yet she knew that this was impossible.

Lilly pressed their wet cheeks together as she moved her mouth to find Miley's ear. Barely able to speak above a whisper, she managed to murmur again, "Miley, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you for so long. It's been killing me inside deceiving you like this…"

Lilly trailed off as she felt Miley slowly shake her head before taking a steady breath which Lilly felt throughout Miley's body, they were so close that Lilly could sense everything.

"I love you." Miley whispered into Lilly's ear, knowing that Lilly would not understand just how much, but saying it because she needed to, "I love you." She said again, as the wheel went over the top and the girls began their descent. "I love you."

"I love you too Miley." Lilly whispered back, "You're my best friend in the whole world. And I'm so sorry."

Miley slowly drew away from their embrace to look at her properly again. Both girls had mirrored expressions, sadness filling their red eyes and cheeks that were glistening with tears. A few damp strands of hair were stuck to Miley's temples and Lilly gently raised her hand to brush them away from her face. Miley sighed at the relieving touch of Lilly's cool hands and closed her eyes in release from anxiety. She opened them again to find Lilly staring worriedly back at her with eyes full of concern and sorrow. Miley smiled, although she did not know why, and slipped an arm around her friend's waist, turning them back to face the window.

"Let's just watch the sunset, okay?" Miley said softly and they completed their descent in silence.

Miley was not entirely sure how they made it back across London to their hotel, all that she was aware of was Lilly and staying in contact with her or else she might lose her already. They returned to their hotel room to find an enormous box of Cadbury's chocolates on the table in the lounge.

"They're from your dad." Lilly said after reading the label.

Miley nodded and came to the slightly bitter conclusion that her father must have known before she did. He was obviously trying to cheer them up but Miley felt completely hollow, her big blue eyes empty as she stumbled into the dark bedroom and fell face-down onto the bed.

Lilly heard the gentle flump of her friend's body hitting the mattress and hovered on the other side of the door at a loss of what to do. Miley had been speechless for almost an hour now and the blonde was beginning to grow restless at what to do to help her. In her mind she furiously fought to find a solution or something that she could say which would make Miley feel better. She sighed in frustration at herself, it was always Miley who was the better friend in these situations, and she had always known the right thing to say to bring Lilly out of a mood whereas Lilly always found Miley more complicated. It was true that Lilly could bring Miley around with her good humour but in terms of dealing with emotional trauma, Miley was so much better at talking things through than Lilly who preferred to laugh them off.

Lilly swallowed down her anxiety and peered around the bedroom door. She squinted into the dark room until she picked out Miley's form, spread out over the bed with her head in a pillow. Lilly could just make out that her best friend's body was shaking slightly and with a gentle sigh; Lilly walked into the room and took a seat next to Miley on the bed.

Miley had not heard Lilly come in but within her sorrowful haze she felt the bed dip down slightly beside her and soothing hands burrow their way into her hair, gently kneading at her scalp and stroking the warm curls away. She shifted her head slightly in the damp pillow and turned to gaze blurrily up at Lilly through a layer of tears. Miley blinked and allowed the drops to fall down her soft cheeks whilst she stared up at Lilly.

"Hey." Lilly said softly, her gentle voice breaking through Miley's shell causing Miley to blink and then shift slowly onto her back. Lilly lowered her hands to her lap and looked anxiously at her friend.

"Hey." Miley replied and her lips curved into a sad smile. She outstretched her arms in a gesture which signaled to Lilly that she wanted her to come near. Lilly only too happily obliged her stricken friend and lay down with her on the bed. They were in their usual sleeping positions, yet lying in each other's places; Miley rested her hand on Lilly's waist whilst the blonde trailed her fingers once more through Miley's brown locks. They lay in silence as time dragged by, unknowing of how much time had passed and uncaring, all they wanted was each other's company.

Eventually, Lilly found her voice to speak once more. "Miley, I'm really sorry."

Miley looked at her friend closely, "Lilly, it's not your fault."

"I should've done something, I should have argued and screamed and fought my way out of going, but I didn't." Lilly sounded so defeated and sad that Miley shook her head adamantly on the pillow.

"No. That's not right Lilly. I know what's been going on in your family. I remember when your dad lost his job last time and everything went wrong for y'all. I know you didn't want to tell me what was going on at the time because it was too difficult but I could see that you were so hurt by it all." Miley was speaking strongly, her southern accent becoming thicker from sentiment and Lilly could almost feel the hot emotion in Miley's throat radiating from her. "Lilly, I don't want you to suffer again like you did the first time round and I understand that you don't want to either. I know this is going to be hard, but we're best friends, we can survive this."

"God Miley." Lilly said softly, "What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Shut up." Miley said, but not viciously, and fearing that she had startled Lilly she squeezed her waist even tighter for a second, "Don't talk like that. I never thought that I deserved someone as patient and as good-humoured as you to follow me around all the time and bring me back to earth when I was being a drama queen. Shucks Lil, you put up with all the Amber and Ashley trauma with me and gave a dork from Tennessee a place in the school system. Without you," and tears lined her eyes once more, "I'd be sitting with the stinky geeks, there would be no confident Hannah Montana and I'd feel totally worthless." Miley shook slightly as her love for Lilly which had begun from the moment they became friends overcame her once more.

"Hey," Lilly said and made calming shushing noises until Miley had become more still. "Where would we be without each other?" She mused, acting strangely seriously as she shuffled closer to her friend. She breathed in Miley's scent and thought of how much she was going to miss her sassy brunette friend. Hannah Montana did not even come into this, Miley was the best friend she had ever had and the degree of loss that she was going to feel when she moved away was unfathomable.

Miley could feel the warmth seeping from Lilly through the bed sheets beneath them and moved herself a few desirable inches closer to her. Lilly smiled as Miley's forehead unwittingly touched her own before she remembered back to the early hours of Monday morning in which she had awoken to Miley's cozily sleeping on top of her. Mimicking Miley's stance earlier in the week, Lilly snuggled closer to Miley, raising her head onto Miley's gently rising and falling chest and wrapped her arm around her waist. Miley sighed contentedly and smiled into Lilly's hair. She pressed her lips into a kiss and warmly blessed the blonde's head, moving her lips soundlessly against Lilly's skin, crying out _I love you_ with every inch of her being.

Lilly's warm body shifted slightly on top of Miley and squeezed her tightly, she felt surprisingly comfortable resting on top of her friend like this and very safely reassured. The two lay in silence, bathing in each other's warmth and filled with saddened love for one another. As sleep made their eyelids grow heavier and their minds became more muddled in thought, Lilly groggily managed to murmur an "I love you" to Miley before promptly falling asleep a small moment before the brunette.


	8. Chapter 8

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 8**

A host of brown curls spilled over the pillow and shuffled slightly when Miley turned her head from side to side gradually as she stirred into waking. Before she had opened her eyes, her left hand reached out subconsciously and patted the area of the bed next to her, but she only found it cold and empty. Her fingers clutched the sheets, as if in defeat, and her eyes fluttered open, staring at the familiar ceiling of her bedroom. She released a slight groan as she remembered what day it was and threw an arm up over her eyes as if to shield herself from the dread of it.

"No. Not today, not today…" she muttered, her voice trailing off into nothing as she shook her head slowly.

After rubbing her eyes thoroughly with both hands, she found the nerve to open them once more and face the difficulties of her life. Looking to her right, she cast her eyes over the small table next to her bed until they rested upon the photograph she always sought after every morning since her return from London. Miley's lips curled into the saddest of smiles as she leaned over to take the frame into her hands. She caressed the image of the blonde girl who shared the captured moment with her with the lightest of touches. Her eyes completely focused on the angelic face, the perfect smile and the bright blue eyes which never seemed to grow dull. She then looked at herself, behind the thin layer of glass, and sighed. The Miley in the photograph was smiling brilliantly, obviously holding the camera up in the hand which was not wrapped around Lilly's waist. The picture was taken in front of the most perfect sunset over the beach the previous summer and Miley had framed it at once.

"Lilly." Miley sighed as she did every morning that she had woken up with the absence of her best friend in her bed. She lowered the picture back onto the table and gradually sat up in bed. Miley slowly raised her legs until she was able to hug them into her chest and rest her head on top of her knees to stare unseeingly at the wall opposite her. This was the day that she had been dreading; it was the last full day that she would see Lilly as she was flying to St Louis the following morning. Miley's heart already felt heavy, she could sense each tugging beat of it almost hurting her in some way. It seemed to the young brunette that her love for Lilly ran through her veins, the fact that she would now have to adjust to life without her felt as if someone had injected her with the cruelest slow poison.

A knock on the door brought Miley back to reality with a slight jump and without needing to grant him access, her father's head appeared around her door.

"Morning bud." He said softly as he looked concernedly at his daughter. Since their return from London, Miley seemed to have deflated and she had lost her sparkle. Her normally expressive eyes had dulled and dark shadows now lurked underneath as she worried and cried late into each night, whilst her pyjamas were noticeably looser on her already narrow frame.

"Morning daddy." Miley quietly replied.

"I just thought I'd check to see if you were up already to sort things out for today. Oh, and I also wanted to tell you that breakfast's on the table."

"Thanks." Miley mumbled.

Her father nodded his head gently as he closed the door, allowing it to click softly into place behind him. Miley waited for a moment before she slipped out of bed and went to take a look at herself in the tall mirror across the room. She instantly hated her reflection, the pale skin and dark eyes that greeted her only served to remind her further of her unrelenting grief. She traced the shadows under her eyes lightly with her fingertips and sighed angrily at herself for her inability to calm her restless mind every night. She particularly hated her hair as it hung lank and unfriendly over her shoulders and the pale complexion of her skin had spread to dull her normally luscious lips. She felt gaunt and unappealing, as if she were the shadow that lurked in the corner of the room instead of the brilliant bulb which drew all attention toward it.

As she grew more uneasy, Miley turned around sharply and, keeping her eyes cast downward as if in defeat, she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Miles, you're looking lovely today." Jackson called towards her in such an uplifting and abnormally friendly voice that Miley almost fell off the last step. She looked up in surprise to see him seated at the breakfast bar, his own meal only half-eaten, and a glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Brother say what?" Miley asked quirking an eyebrow into the hair that was falling across one half of her face. She swept it away with an irritated gesture as she took her seat next to him, pulled a plate of pancakes toward her and mentally battled to will herself to eat. Her stomach did not call out for food and had not for the past week, this was not aided by the fact that whenever a small morsel passed through her lips, she felt a surge of sickness that was difficult to control.

Jackson, who was watching Miley's prolonged pause and internal debate over her food, shared a secret glance with their father discreetly monitoring the situation from the refrigerator. Robbie Ray merely shrugged whilst Jackson slightly shook his head in response. They were both fearful for Miley's health, during the occasional talks they shared about her, but had decided not to take action unless it continued after Lilly left.

"Miles, you gonna just stare at those pancakes all day, or are you gonna eat them?" Jackson asked before suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at her breakfast and threateningly looming his fork over them.

"Woah, oh no you don't brother." Miley reproached and drew the plate even closer toward her. She did not want to give either male any reason to suspect that her appetite was playing up and resolutely stuck her fork into the top layer and uncharacteristically shoveled a load into her mouth. Chewing the doughy material was a surprisingly difficult feat and Miley had to summon the willpower to swallow. Fortunately she did not gag and, although the food felt alien in her belly, she prepared herself for the next mouthful.

Jackson smiled as he returned to inhaling his own breakfast, totally oblivious to the crumbs which lined the corners of his mouth and to the disturbing noises which he omitted.

"Ew, Jackson, please!" Miley gasped with a look of disdain.

"Wh-what?" Jackson mumbled through the food which was still churning in his mouth.

Miley could only make another disgusted noise before turning her whole body away and continuing to delicately nibble at the rest of her breakfast. Robbie Ray merely sighed in the corner in despair at Jackson, no wonder the boy never kept the girl after a date.

"Hey Miles," Robbie Ray began as Miley loaded the dishwasher with her empty plate, "what's the plan for today?"

"Well," Miley began as she straightened up slowly, "Lilly's spending the morning with Oliver and some guy friends at the skate park," Miley said, bitterness edging her voice as she talked about Oliver and Lilly's mutual male skater friends, "and then she's coming here after lunch. I think we're just gonna head to the beach and hang out together, then we'll come back and watch movies." Miley shrugged and tried to give her father the appearance that everything was normal.

Robbie Ray surveyed his daughter closely, the tense body and the paling skin was doing nothing to ease his concerns. "Alright then. I've planned one of Lilly's favourites for dinner tonight, just so you know bud."

"Thanks daddy." Miley said softly. She met her father's eyes and noticed that they were filled with sorrow, she understood that he was going to miss the cheerful blonde that called their house her second home. She walked forward towards her father and he opened his arms expectantly to wrap her up in one of his famous hugs.

"Lord knows I'm gonna miss that girl." He muttered over the top of his daughter's head after a moment.

Hearing her father grow so sentimental caused tears to line Miley's eyes and her throat tightened. She sniffed as she raised a shaking hand to dry her eyes, half-annoyed that she was getting so obviously upset in front of her father when she knew she should be braver. How she wished she could tell someone just how much Lilly meant to her and how much her heart was breaking over her, more than any boy that had ever hurt her in the past, yet she was too afraid of the consequences to confess anything.

"I'm gonna miss her so much daddy," Miley said, her voice was trembling and she was relying on her father to take most of her weight in his arms, which he did only too willingly.

"I know." Robbie Ray replied. It was all that he knew he could say without disturbing his daughter. In his opinion, the ball was in Miley's court for when she would talk, if ever, about the extent to which she felt about Lilly. He kissed the top of her head before brushing her tears away with a surprisingly soft hand and smiled comfortingly into his daughter's face.

"Thanks." Miley said and managed a small smile up at her father. "Well, I suppose I'd better go wash."

"Darn right," Robbie Ray replied with a teasing twinkle in his eye, "girl, you smell worse than Uncle Earl when he fell into the pig poop trying to impress Aunt Pearl with his wall walking skills."

"Ew daddy, I never smell that gross."

"That's what you think darlin'. Now go get clean and scrub yourself extra hard."

Miley rolled her eyes at her father's lame attempt in cheering her up before running upstairs. She hated to admit that he had not done a bad job; she was smiling, even though she still insisted to herself that most of his jokes came from bubblegum wrappers.

A few irritatingly long hours later, Miley's phone was buzzing with the ring tone that she had reserved for Lilly.

"Hello?" Miley answered, all too quickly and keenly for a normal person and she inwardly cursed herself at her readiness.

"Lilly landing in ten!" was the shrill response from the other end of the phone.

With lightening reflexes of four years' worth of practices, Miley hurled herself down the stairs to the front door, which she reached in perfect time, swinging it open and admitting the blurred image of a blonde girl on wheels. Lilly came to a stop in the middle of the living room and flipped her board up into her hands.

"And she sticks the landing!" Both girls coined one of Lilly's favourite catchphrases before Lilly rushed into Miley's waiting arms for a hasty embrace.

"Hey you." Miley muttered into the cascade of blonde hair which smelled so good that her stomach erupted with butterflies and colour finally flushed back into her face.

Robbie Ray chose this moment to appear from the yard and at once was happy with the change that had come over his daughter. Miley's eyes were sparkling as she studied Lilly's face and a smile was fixed so naturally and brilliantly to her lips that he smiled himself to see his daughter so happy.

"Hey Mr S!" Lilly chirped as she turned around and noticed his presence in the room.

"Afternoon Lilly," Robbie Ray grunted back, "I s'pose you've come to raid the fridge?"

"Maybe later, I've just finished having lunch with the guys."

Miley felt a twinge of jealousy and her eyes narrowed as she thought about Lilly laughing with a group of adolescent boys, causing her lunch to churn nastily in her belly. She hastened to change the subject back to the two of them, "So, you ready to hit the beach?"

Lilly's attention flicked round to focus on Miley instantly and smiled as she nodded, "But of course Miss Smiley, I'm even all costumed up underneath."

Miley gulped as the image of Lilly in her bikini flashed across her mind and she had to blink a few times to drive the picture from her head.

"Alrighty then," Miley stumbled, "let's get going!"

Fortunately for the girls the beach was not crowded as the last few days of the summer had enticed people to the mall for some sales put on by favourite retailers. They were able to find their own quiet spot and mark the territory with their towels. Lilly, keen as ever to dive straight into the ocean, hastily began to strip away her layers. Miley could only stand to watch open mouthed and surreptitiously pause her own undressing to watch the blonde in action. Her lips parted slightly when she first noticed the exposure of Lilly's smooth, flat stomach and she cast her eyes over the delicate cleavage. She trailed lingering glances further down Lilly's body as the flawlessly curving thighs were revealed and Miley could not help but tilt back slightly to subtly record in her mind the perfection of Lilly's bottom.

Miley leaned back too far, however, and with an unintentional "Ooof", she hit the sand. Lilly quickly turned round to spot her blushing friend on the ground and cackled mercilessly.

"Miley, what the hell are you doing down there?"

Miley cringed inwardly, hoping that Lilly would not notice that she had been checking her out, "I fell?" She winced again at the lame response.

Giggling Lilly extended a hand and helped Miley to her feet before looking at her questioningly, "Are you sure you're going to be alright out there?" She waved her arm in the direction of the waves, "I can hold your hand and help you, if you like."

_Yes please! _Miley thought before shaking her head and restraining herself, "Ha. Ha. I'll be just fine, thank you very much Miss Perfectly-Balanced-Skater-Chick." She replied huffily and she stuck out her tongue for good measure.

Lilly just chuckled and returned her gaze to the breaking surf as Miley pulled off her clothes ungracefully behind her, whilst half-longing that Lilly would desire to watch Miley undress just as much as the brunette haunted Lilly's own de-clothing. Once Miley had finally folded her shirt neatly on top of her organized pile of clothes, Lilly grabbed her hand and dragged her laughing into the surf.

Miley flinched slightly and released Lilly's hand as the water flew up past her bellybutton and Goosebumps erupted from the slight shock of the cooler water as her body hastened to adjust. Lilly was already plunging into the waves to emerge like a mermaid from the depths, the blonde was completely in her element and Miley watched with her usual awe from her subdued position a few feet away.

"Hurry up, slow-poke!" Lilly shouted at her friend.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Miley hollered back as she tentatively took a step forward.

Lilly rolled her eyes at Miley's caution when it came to the ocean and dipped underneath once more to torture her friend.

Unable to see the blonde, Miley grew anxious with anticipation of one of Lilly's pranks. Sure enough she was soon squealing as a hand squeezed a sensitive area of her thigh before her legs were bucked from underneath her and she was sent head first into the spray. Miley came up gasping to the sound of Lilly's uncontained laughter ringing in her ears as the blonde did a happy dance which taunted her further.

"You. Are. So. Dead." Miley spluttered and threateningly advanced towards Lilly.

Lilly was doubled up with laughter as she watched her bedraggled friend approaching and did not even bother to defend herself from Miley's onslaught as she was pushed briefly under the surface. She came up splashing and Miley soon got a face full of salty water, which only playfully enraged her further and soon their laughter was filling the air as they attempted to drench one another pointlessly.

After a while Miley tired of the sea and her fingertips were taking on the appearance of dried fruit. She waded slowly out of the waves next to her friend, applied some more sunscreen to last the rest of the afternoon and gladly lay back on her towel. Lilly took the opportunity to fill the rest of their time at the beach with the last surfing of the summer and in Malibu for the year. She was filled with sadness temporarily as she journeyed back toward the waves, until she threw herself into the surf and all other emotion, apart from the sheer delight she felt whilst surfing, fled her.

Miley watched her blonde friend for only a few short moments until she grew tired of propping herself up on her elbow. She slowly lowered herself back onto the sand with a pleasant sigh and closed her eyes against the sun. Without meaning to, her mind gradually became muddled as her body relaxed after her swim as she was finally content now as she lay with the knowledge that Lilly was nearby, and she drifted to sleep.

A drip of cold water on her cheek brought Miley abruptly into wakefulness and as she opened her eyes she was momentarily paralysed with the vision in front of her. Lilly was standing over Miley, her body glistening with thousands of tiny droplets which trickled slowly over the curves that Miley eternally lusted after. From her position on the floor, Miley's view of Lilly's smiling face was slightly obscured by the slight swell of Lilly's breasts and Miley unintentionally gasped as she hastened to look away and shuffled into a sitting position.

"How long was I asleep for?" She stuttered at the blonde whilst trying to force her eyes to remain glued to Lilly's face and nowhere else.

"Only about an hour," Lilly replied with a shrug, "oh and don't worry, I didn't let you get burnt, I checked up on you a couple of times."

"Really?" Miley asked, her insides warming at the consideration of her friend.

"Course." Lilly said with a smile, "Sorry I didn't wake you, but you've just looked like you haven't been sleeping much lately and you looked so peaceful just now."

"Thanks. I haven't been sleeping very well," Miley said whilst failing to meet Lilly's eyes, "but I feel loads better after that nap." She finished with a smile.

"Good." Lilly replied shortly. She offered her hand to Miley who took it and helped her to stand up. "So…what's for dinner then?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

Miley let out a short laugh before raising her eyebrow, "Is that all you can think about right now?"

Lilly pouted, "Miley," she whined, "you know that the sea makes me hungry."

"Honey, _everything_ makes you hungry." Miley quipped, "Now come on, let's get Pig Girl some grub." She said and picked up her neat pile of clothes.

"Yay!" Lilly said before pausing, "That nickname just had to stick, didn't it?"

"Yup." Miley replied before scooping up Lilly's clothes too and leading the way back to the house.

Dinner passed by in the usual tormenting of Miley by Lilly and Robbie Ray who considered her their favourite subject for embarrassment. Miley, however, held out for as long as possible before reacting to each playful insult, as she were savouring the texture of their teases and trying to record the sound of Lilly's laughter in her mind. Fortunately she was spared as her own nemesis returned home from work slightly later than he had planned, a smug smile lingering across his tanned features as he strutted into the kitchen.

"Son," Robbie Ray began, "you're late for dinner."

Jackson took a moment to pause over his father's words before nodding briefly and replying ,"I know dad." as he sauntered over to the refrigerator to fetch a bottle of water.

Robbie Ray raised an eyebrow before sharing a look with Miley who only shrugged as she turned back to her favourite blonde and rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what dad?" Jackson asked innocently.

"Who is she?" Robbie Ray asked with a slight trace of amusement playing underneath his apparent indifference.

"I don't know what you're talking about dad." Jackson replied, although he could not prevent a smile from stretching his lips across his face and slight colour rose up in his cheeks.

Robbie Ray did not have to wait long as Miley scoffed over her ice-cream in the background and Lilly giggled into her bowl before Jackson gave way in a sudden burst of honesty.

"Okay, okay, who is she? Only the most perfect girl that I have _ever_ seen. She's got the most beautiful big brown eyes, long, dark, curly hair, a totally gorgeous smile and the most perfect a-" he paused, "personality." Jackson's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as he gazed heavenward toward the ceiling in contemplation. "And we've got a date tomorrow night. Score!" He said as he curled his hand into a fist and excitedly punched the air.

"Hmm…" Lilly cut in quietly, "sounds kinda familiar."

"Yeah," Miley said as she began to agree with her best friend, "I remember the last brown eyed, dark haired, girl you met at work. Wasn't that Rico's cousin?"

Lilly laughed brightly, "I knew it! That's right! And she totally screwed you over."

Miley caught on to Lilly's excitement quickly as the pair took delight in mocking Miley's hopeless brother.

"Hey," Jackson cut in, "she was still a babe, even if she did turn out to be related to the spawn of Satan." He said whilst shuddering at the image of his child employer.

"And now another girl, totally gorgeous, and looking a lot like one of Rico's many relations, has just turned up and taken interest in _you_?" Miley teasingly glanced her brother up and down, "Well. You'd think you'd learn your lesson the first time round."

Jackson failed to be put down by the two teenage girls who found such pleasure in tormenting him and his love life. He turned to his father who was failing in hiding his amusement, "She's a total babe dad. And she's not related to Rico at all," he hastily added.

"I'm sure she's not son. Well done. I guess I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Jackson replied with a superior look over at his sister who was stifling giggles with mouthfuls of desert. "Did I mention what a kind, magnanimous father you are?"

"No money Jackson." Robbie Ray replied curtly.

"Aw shoot." Jackson sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

Miley laughed at her family as she ferried the pudding bowls to the dishwasher before throwing a quick glance back over at Lilly. "Let's get out of this loony farm."

"Couldn't agree with you more Miles." Lilly relied with a cheeky grin before she waved cheerily at the Stuart males, "See ya later guys."

Robbie Ray nodded at the girls as he sank into his familiar dent on the couch whilst his starry-eyed son took a seat next to him, hugging a cushion and dreaming of his new lady as his father switched on the television. Miley shook her head in despair and shared a smile with Lilly as they headed upstairs.

Miley shut her bedroom door softly behind her and as she turned back to the blonde in her room, she was suddenly filled with nerves at the thought of spending the evening alone with her. Lilly was stepping out of the doors onto Miley's balcony to cast her eyes over the orange sunset over the sea. She sighed to herself as she realised that this was the last evening she would spend in Malibu and the uncertainty of when the next one would be, caught her with a tug of despair. Miley came to stand next to her friend and sensed the anxiety welling up within the blonde in the same way as she felt the warm rays from the setting sun tingle her skin. She did not need to say anything as she stood closer to Lilly and allowed their arms to brush together as they silently watched the sun sink slowly toward the sea.

As darkness fell over the ocean and the only sound that fell in the night air was the gentle crush of the surf over the sand, Lilly turned her gaze away from the calm night and returned inside. Miley casually followed and switched on the lights, disrupting the darkness and setting Lilly's golden hair alight once more. Lilly perched on the edge of Miley's bed as she sat in contemplation whilst Miley fiddled with her hair as she watched her best friend, unsure of what her next move should be.

"So," she asked tentatively, "what do you want to do?"

Lilly only responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she appeared to be deep in thought. Miley swallowed and, for a rare moment in her life, suddenly felt unaware of what to do around her normally cheerful friend. She carefully made her way toward Lilly but sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed near her friend and gently waited for her to speak.

Long minutes seemed to pass until Lilly gradually turned her head from side to side, as if to dislodge uncomfortable thoughts which had settled there, before getting to her feet. Miley turned her attention away from picking threads in the rug next to her bed and looked back up at her friend who was now standing in front of her with her hands outstretched toward Miley.

"Come on lazy bones." Lilly said with a smile.

The gesture and the expression alone was enough to make Miley's heart soar as she noticed Lilly's usual cheerful nature return. She was soon on her feet and standing opposite Lilly in the middle of her floor. As Miley noticed that they were still holding hands and gazing into one another's eyes, she could not prevent the slight increase in her heartbeat or the inevitable heat that rushed upwards and caused her cheeks to darken.

"Erm…Lilly? What's going on?"

Lilly merely giggled at her friend's confused look before she started to move her feet and body to some unknown rhythm and attempted to get her friend to do the same. Reluctantly, Miley began to shift her feet and tried to find the beat that Lilly was moving to, although it was difficult as Lilly was not famous for this kind of activity.

As Miley grew more and more confused and as she stepped on Lilly's toes for the third time, her curiosity grew stronger and she could not prevent herself from asking, "What are we doing?"

Lilly laughed brightly and caused Miley's stomach to swoop, "Duh. We're dancing silly, what does it look like?"

Miley blushed as she realised that she already knew the answer and allowed a slight pause before her next query.

"But there's no music playing."

Lilly chuckled softly as she spun Miley around underneath her arm and back again until their hands were linked once more and their pace increased slightly.

"I know. I just felt like dancing, it kind of shakes the blues away don't you think?"

Miley pondered and smiled back at her friend as she recognised the blood pumping slightly faster around her body as her feet moved quicker to the unknown rhythm and choreography that Lilly was leading them in.

"Yeah, you're right."

Lilly suddenly took her by surprise as she broke away from Miley and burst into an improvised solo which consisted of a lot of manic arm movement and attempts to perform contemporary moves by an inexperienced dancer. Miley was soon doubling over with laughter as she watched her friend enjoyably fail at something that Miley did best.

"Lilly," she gasped between sobs of laughter, "I didn't know you could pull shapes."

Lilly only increased her speed and frantically embarrassing routine in delight that she was making Miley laugh so much. During fragile spins, which threatened to topple Lilly over, and pointy finger thrusts, Lilly watched the brunette from the corner of her eye and secretly smiled at her face, which was contorted with laughter. She wanted to laugh herself as the musical twang of Miley's southern voice, tickled into brilliant delight, filled up the empty spaces of the room and overtook all other sounds around it, even the imaginary music in Lilly's head, and she soon came to a stand still as she was overcome herself.

Neither of the girls could find the effort to dance further and, with a contented sigh, they flopped backward onto Miley's bed where they spent time staring at her ceiling. Occasionally one of them would be defeated by the gurgle of a giggle which rose up in their throat as they thought of their previous activity and once one of them was laughing, the other shortly followed. Memories came flooding back to them of similar times when they had not been short of laughs and soon they found themselves caught up in the grip of the past.

"Remember that time," Miley began whilst laughter ran through her voice, "when Jackson and I snuck out and you and Oliver pretended to be us so he'd never know? You made me look like such a freak!"

"What? Are you kidding me Miles? I was totally getting the part down."

"Uh-huh. Then how come daddy found y'all out?"

"Oliver. He was as hungry as your plumbing was broken." Lilly said and then giggled, "I know I did a good job."

"Sure you did Lilly." Miley replied and grabbed her stomach as she fought to breathe before she continued in an imitation of the skater's impression of her southern accent, "Don't come in _y'all_, I'm sicker than a possum… in a possum hospital, _y'all_."

Lilly nudged her friend playfully as she giggled at the memory, "Hey! It's the best I could do in such a short space of time. Besides, it's not like you've done much better. Remember that time when you got annoyed at me for picking you last at sports?"

"Yeah, well it was kinda mean. Apart from the embarrassment of being picked last, I ended up getting almost knocked unconscious several times!"

Lilly chuckled, "That's only because your hand-eye coordination skills are totally lame. But seriously, replacing me in your limo with a fichus? That's an all time low right there Miss Miley."

"Hey, it wasn't just a fichus Lillian. It was a fichus named Fearne."

"And that's what makes it more pathetic." Lilly laughed obnoxiously as Miley playfully huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"You are so annoying, did you know that?" Miley warmly asked her friend with a fond twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah." Lilly said in a reminiscent tone. "So are you, that's why we compliment each other so well."

Lilly shifted on the bed next to Miley and gently propped herself up on her elbow to look down at her friend who remained resistant to her gaze and stared resolutely at the ceiling.

"I mean," Lilly continued, "think about all your guy dramas and Hannah problems, we've been through a lot together."

"Mmhmm." Miley sighed, hoping that Lilly would forget all of the issues that Miley had with boys in the past.

"Remember the time when I found out that you were actually Hannah Montana? I could have killed you for not telling me but then, after some gentle persuasion," Lilly conceded thoughtfully, "it was really for the best and it made our friendship stronger."

Miley smiled as she remembered the happiness that her life was granted when she was awarded more precious time to spend with her best friend and on all of the adventures that they went on in their teenage superstar disguises.

"Guh." Lilly continued with a subconscious noise as she pondered over her next string of thoughts, "And then there were all those boy dramas."

Miley felt her pulse increase slightly as Lilly adjusted her position on the bed next to her; she had been subtly reveling in the closeness of her friend's body, in the heated scent that illuminated from her and the comfort of her aura. She willed herself to be calm as she waited for Lilly to break out of her taunting thought process and quickly get through this uncomfortable subject.

"I mean, both of us liking Jake was an issue in itself. But then it turned out that the guy had the biggest ego in the world, probably to compensate for something else," Lilly continued after a breath, "and he totally messed you around by disappearing and then coming back. It's all just so confusing."

"Ha, ha, yeah sure were some tricky times there." Miley stumbled as she tried to block the memories which had taken so long to prevent from rearing into regular thought.

"But, even though the guy was a complete ass, he still was quite funny when he tried to act like a regular person," Lilly scoffed as she thought of the arrogant male's failings, "and it proved that no guy could get in the way of our friendship. The way that you chose me over him at the dance that night Miley," Lilly said softly, "made me feel so great in that you would think about my feelings before you even considered him, even though you looked a million dollars in that dress and every guy wanted you that night."

Miley was blushing furiously as she was complemented on her looks by the person who meant the most to her. Everyday she dressed well in an attempt to ease out precious words of endearment about her form from the lips of the blonde that she was devoted to, and every time her wishes came true she felt as if she could melt into a Miley-shaped puddle on the floor. In all truth, Miley had seen Jake as a tool in which she could get over her developing feelings for Lilly which were haunting her at the time. It did not seem right for her to feel so strongly for a girl and her belief was, instead of skipping meals and writing songs of unrequited love, that she should direct these emotions in the direction of a boyfriend. The actor had seemed the perfect answer to her problems as he was attractive and genuinely interested in Miley, which made it seem all the more reasonable for her to form a relationship with him. Unfortunately for Miley, she did not anticipate that, along with all of the other girls in America, Lilly had developed a small fondness for the boy herself. The skater's crushes were such a rare occasion, as she confessed to Miley that she found it hard to fall for people, that Miley had completely overlooked the fact that she would like him too. On hearing the news Miley had been devastated but had looked past it as she was able to spend the rest of the evening with the blonde girl temporarily in her arms. Miley secretly confessed to herself that it had been one of the best nights of her life.

"Earth to Miley," Lilly muttered as she waved her hand in front of Miley's face, "come in Miley, are you reading us? Over."

Miley blinked as she turned to face Lilly, "Say what? Oh sorry Lil. I guess I was just getting a bit caught up in my thoughts."

"I could see that." Lilly said with sparkling eyes, "What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing in particular." Miley stuttered, "Just old times spent together."

Lilly nodded and slid onto her back again as her elbow had grown numb from her weight. "Do you think we'll be friends forever Miley?" She asked, and then she cringed at her question, "I don't mean to sound all corny, I was just wondering if you think we will."

Miley listened to the sadness which lingered in Lilly's voice and thought of the difficulty of the long distance that lay ahead of them.

"Course we will Lillypad." She replied with a soft smile playing on her lips as she turned her head to gaze into her friend's wide eyes, which burned with sorrow, "We can make this work. You've still got family here and me and Oliver so I know you'll be coming back for visits. The time will fly by and who knows, we could end up at the same college?"

Lilly seemed to brighten at that idea and a smile flickered across her face as she thought about a time beyond the year of longing for Malibu and her old life. She and Miley were going to stay in touch and perhaps, after all, they would go to college together. Anything was possible and the darkness in which Lilly had been anticipating the time spent apart suddenly seemed to turn to grey when she thought of a future which she had temporarily turned away from. In the space of knowing that she was moving away, all that the blonde had fretted over was the near future and the struggles she was going to face in a new school and the hundreds of miles from her old life. Now that Miley had reminded her of the exciting future of college and living away from home, she realised that her life would come round once more in full circle, after living out a few difficult months first of course.

"You're right Miles. I hope we do end up together again." She said with a soft sigh.

Miley smiled at the thought of a future with Lilly but in her heart she knew that it would not be as simple as the two teenagers were hoping. Her own future had never been certain, especially with Hannah Montana in the equation, but after Lilly's announcement, Miley had been flung into the unknown.

As the two girls laid down for bed together for the last time in Malibu that year, Miley turned her back to the blonde beside her instead of lying face to face. She squeezed her eyes together gently as she coaxed out the few tears that lurked there as the blonde sank into slumber beside her. Miley hated not being able to gaze adoringly into the face of the one that she loved, yet it seemed better this way, almost as an attempt to wean herself off the sleeping blonde. As Miley desperately clung onto the final moments of the day, before midnight struck with eyes gripped to the second hand on her bedside clock, she turned desperately over in the bed and threw her arms over Lilly who was lying with her back to her. The blonde shuffled slightly in sleep and murmured gently, but after a grunt, Miley was reassured that she had not disturbed her.

Breathing deeply, Miley felt like someone who had emerged from water after being plunged under too long. Her heart began to slow down after her frenzy as she entered into the final hours with her best friend and her eyes dampened as she drove her face into the blonde hair, breathed in and awaited the inevitable.


	9. Chapter 9

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 9**

An incessant beeping broke Miley out of troubled sleep and frightful dreams which still fogged her mind as she was brought abruptly into waking. She sat up in bed slowly and rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the gloom of her bedroom. Lilly was grumbling beside her and as Miley switched on her bedside lamp, the blonde whined loudly before stuffing her head underneath a pillow. Miley blinked as her eyes struggled to cope with the light while they still felt so heavy and checked the clock beside her bed. It was six-thirty and the two girls had to be ready to leave in two hours since Lilly's flight was at midday and she needed time to check-in.

Miley clambered out of bed before cruelly pulling the covers off her best friend, receiving a further groan of annoyance for her troubles to ensure that the blonde made her flight.

"Come on sleeping beauty, wakey wakey." Miley slurred in her southern tones when she stumbled across the bedroom to draw the curtains back. As she whipped them open to reveal the grey day in front of them, Lilly grunted and forced herself up into sitting position. Miley turned round to watch her friend with a smile, Lilly hated early starts if they did not involve surfing and she was suffering this morning. Her hair fell in front of her face in slight tangles and stood out in all directions on top of her head, her mouth was pouting slightly and her cheek was etched with the crease from the pillow she had been sleeping on. Miley's heart soared as she admired Lilly in her disheveled state, fully believing that no one could look more adorable, even first thing in the morning where most people refused to be seen until at least three layers of make-up had been applied and a mug of coffee properly drained.

Lilly's attention soon flickered over to the clock beside her and she grunted disapprovingly when she noticed the time of day.

"Miley," she whimpered, "it's six-thirty! We could have at least another hour in bed."

"Nu-uh. Not if you want to shower we can't. We need to leave in a couple of hours and by the time you get your butt out of bed, cleaned and eaten breakfast, you'll just about have enough time to double check you haven't left anything here and then we can go."

Lilly grunted as she realised that Miley was right in her calculations, shaking her head as she climbed slowly out of bed in despair at her friend's organizational skills. Miley was soon pushing a clean towel into her hands and ushering her into the bathroom where she shut the door behind the dopey blonde and chuckled softly while she set about making her bed and putting Lilly's clothes into neat piles.

After Miley had taken her own turn to shower and both girls had dressed, they headed downstairs to make Miley's prescheduled breakfast with her father at seven on the dot. Lilly had to hand it to her friend, being faced with a plate of perfectly fresh pancakes and a fork put in her hand by Miley made everything about that day so much easier. She happily gorged on Robbie Ray's pancakes and felt a rush of sadness when her plate was finally empty and she realised that she would not get to taste the perfect Stuart breakfast again for a long time. Miley, however, did not allow her friend long to dwell on any sad feelings as she had eaten her breakfast surprisingly quickly and, still with a mouthful of food, was pulling her friend toward the stairs and harassing her to get her act together.

Lilly was finally packed from her night at Miley's, although this did not take long after the brunette had already sorted the things she had for the overnight stay for her.

"Is that everything?" Miley asked whilst biting her lip slightly as she looked around the room in concern.

Lilly nodded after she too had given a final scan over the room, "Yeah I think that's everything. All my other stuff is probably already waiting in my new room." She finished with a sigh. Her parents had already ventured to their new home a few days prematurely to Lilly and she had been staying with other relatives for the past couple of nights. Her parents had insisted to Lilly that this would be a good idea and she was never one to argue, especially as they were paying for her plane fare and she did not have to take the long drive with them up there with the moving vans.

"Okay then," Miley said softly, breaking Lilly out of her trance as she took a last look around Miley's familiar bedroom, "let's get your stuff in the trunk."

Lilly picked up her bag and made the short walk down Miley's stairs and out of the door to her car. Jackson was already hanging out on the porch, seemingly reading the paper but Lilly noticed that it was upside-down as if he had picked it up in a hurry. She smiled to herself as she lowered her bag into the back of Miley's car and turned around to look up at the Stuart residence once more. The beautiful house by the beach, often much envied by the young blonde for its close proximity to the surf, looking stunning at the end of the summer with flowers creeping their way up and over the porch. The building held so many memories for her and she felt that she was possibly going to miss her second home more than her own house as it held more good memories for her.

Robbie Ray drew her attention back to earth as he made his way outside. He was smiling sadly while he looked at Lilly and she felt sorrow rise up within her as she realised that now it was time to say goodbye to some of her favourite people. She walked towards his open arms and felt incredibly safe as he held her tightly to his chest. She breathed in his smell; he smelled like the cologne that she had helped Miley pick out for his birthday as well as the familiar scent of the Stuart household, which Lilly prayed she would never forget. He bent forward slightly to kiss the top of her head and when he did so, Lilly felt a soft scratch of the familiar beard that he kept on his chin and smiled as she tried to imprint the memory of his face in her mind.

"Safe journey Lilly." He muttered gruffly into her ear, "I'm gonna miss you kiddo. Don't forget to stay in touch."

Lilly drew away, looking up into his warm eyes once more and sadly reflecting that he looked like Miley when she was comforting her.

"See you later Mr S. Thanks for some great times and some immense food. For all the Hannah concerts that you let me come along to and for letting me help you with dinner. I'll miss your pancakes, but, although I hate to say it," she said with a grin which she could not contain, "I'll probably miss your jokes more."

"Ha!" Robbie Ray omitted triumphantly and he looked over at both of his children to check that they had heard Lilly's admission. His gaze, after falling on disapproving faces, soon returned to a giggling Lilly where he smiled warmly at her once more, "See you around bud." He then nodded and took a couple of steps backwards before he was replaced by Jackson.

"Well," Jackson began awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head with a free hand whilst stuffing the other into a pocket.

"Yeah." Lilly said and looked embarrassedly down at the floor. What exactly did you say to someone else's brother at a time of departure? She scuffed her converse on the ground and then looked up with a smile at the boy who she had teased and laughed with like her own brother.

Jackson appeared to have made the revelation at the same time and, after a quick glance at Miley, wrapped his own arms around the young blonde.

"See you later Lilly," he said softly, his own voice shaking slightly as he secretly loathed goodbyes, "I'm going to miss you." He whispered to her, afraid of being teased by his family if they should hear.

They drew away gently and smiled at one another before Miley cleared her throat and unsubtly checked her watch in front of Lilly.

"Alright Miles," Lilly said, "let's hit the road."

Smiling grimly, Lilly turned round to wave at the Stuart men once more as she slid into the passenger side of Miley's car. Both males raised an arm and waved at her while Miley started up the engine and slowly backed the car out of the driveway. Lilly turned her eyes back to the house once more and reminded herself to never forget the beautiful building. She kept her eyes trained on Robbie Ray and Jackson until Miley had turned the corner and they were out of sight. Lilly then resumed her attention to absorbing the familiar streets as Miley increased speed and sped through their neighbourhood.

Buildings passed by too quickly and there were so many places of remembrance that Lilly did not have enough time to dwell on each one as Miley took them to the airport. Soon they had pulled onto the freeway and Lilly slumped back in her seat, no longer needing to focus her attention on the scenery and dwelled instead on the steady motion of the car in silence.

Miley was too used to Lilly being quiet and savouring a car journey to worry about her friend and turned the radio up a little louder as she tried to enjoy their companionable silence. Internally she was staging a minor battle with herself as she thought of the little time that they had left in one another's company. She fretted over the conversations they could be having and whether she would regret not spending the last hour with Lilly in conversation rather than silence. Eventually her own selfless concern for Lilly won through and she left it up to the blonde to whether anything was going to be said.

When they approached the last five miles before the airport, Miley heard Lilly sigh in the passenger seat as they passed a sign and she glanced over quickly in expectation. Lilly did not say anything and merely rested her face on her hand and gazed out of her window. Miley was beginning to feel anxious at the thought of saying goodbye to Lilly. The pressure was beginning to build and she could feel her hands shaking slightly on the steering wheel and in her leg which she eased up from the accelerator. She cautiously took a few steady breaths in an attempt to calm herself, but the realization of her unease only made her heart beat faster and her head feel lighter.

Eventually they pulled up in the short term car park and Miley eased her car into a space without too much difficulty. They were soon marching through the airport and finally Lilly had checked in and received her tickets. Miley watched as Lilly's bag slowly moved away from them on the treadmill where it went to join the other luggage on the journey to the plane.

Lilly cleared her throat, "Well, that's that then." She said before forcing a smile at Miley and motioned her head for her best friend to follow.

They were practically at the stage of no return and Miley's throat began to tighten.

The short journey across the airport to security was one of the most painful walks that Miley had ever had to take. With each step, she knew that she was closer to losing the love of her life and her heart was hurting that little bit more. She felt as if it was too big for her chest as she was so aware of it throbbing within her ribcage, demanding to be taken notice of and Miley trembled all the more.

Finally they were right outside of the entrance and Lilly turned to Miley, her face etched with sadness, but before she could open her mouth Miley cut across her.

"Wait," she said, "erm, can we do this somewhere a bit more privately."

She took Lilly's hand and led her a little way away to a more secluded corner where she turned to face her.

"Sorry about that," Miley said, "I just didn't really want to have a hasty goodbye in front of the other people queuing."

Lilly nodded while she felt her mouth go dry as she could not really find any words to say to her friend who was now staring at her with big blue eyes, alive and fearful and full of blazing emotion.

"Also," Miley began again, she croaked slightly as her throat was closing up and prickling from threatening tears, which made speech more difficult, "I- I just wanted to say something."

Lilly did not take her gaze away from her friend who was starting to shake and tears were lining her ocean eyes. The only gesture she could manage was to take Miley's hand in her own and look encouragingly at her.

Miley stared so intensely at Lilly for a moment that Lilly thought that she was trying to see right through her, to read her mind or find something in her which she had never seen before. The feeling of Miley's hot gaze boring into her made Lilly suddenly nervous and she gulped slightly but did not turn her eyes away.

"I love you." Miley said with such strength and conviction that for a moment Lilly faltered and felt confused.

Miley noticed that troubled look flicker across Lilly's face before the other girl even had the chance to disguise it and hastily continued, "You're my best friend. And I love you."

She forced her face into a smile which she tried to make look as natural as possible. Inside Miley winced and spurned her own cowardice, knowing that she would hate herself later for not being able to speak the truth.

Lilly found her voice return to her, and as her eyes watered slightly from tears and her vision of the brunette in front of her blurred slightly, she wrapped Miley into her arms and whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

Miley closed her eyes as she turned her head toward Lilly's neck and burrowed her face into her hair to breathe in her scent for the last time. A few tears fell from her eyes and onto an uncovered area of skin on Lilly's shoulder. Lilly felt them and shuddered slightly from their damp warmth while she stroked Miley's back to soothe her trembling body.

As the girls stood, holding each other in their embrace, affection spread throughout the both of them as they dwelled in their love for one another. Without knowing why, and although it seemed almost inappropriate, Lilly began to giggle. The sound startled Miley and her body convulsed in Lilly's arms at her surprise. The movement only made Lilly laugh louder and as Miley felt the sounds and vibrations reverberate through Lilly and affect her own body, she could not prevent her lips from spreading into a smile. Slowly she felt the ghost of a laugh rise up within her and her body stopped trembling when she was filled with this surge of blissful emotion. Soon her own southern voice was filling Lilly's ears and she squeezed her friend tighter in relief that she could feel so happy.

Miley began to feel Lilly draw her head back from the embrace and she pulled away herself to turn sharply and look into Lilly's eyes. Yet, as she did so, she froze, her body completely paralyzed as she felt the soft texture of Lilly's lips press against her own. Miley's eyes widened within that moment and her mouth parted slightly from surprise. This movement only succeeded to draw Lilly's lips closer against hers, but before Miley could shut her eyes and lean into the kiss herself, Lilly had clumsily pulled away.

Miley blinked once out of shock as she stared at her friend. Lilly's cheeks were tinted pink and she looked flustered at what had happened. Miley opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but she forgot how to use her voice and promptly shut it again.

To Miley's further surprise, Lilly began to smile before she was overcome with a fit of the giggles and had clamped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle them. Miley watched with a growing sense of confusion, but after seeing her friend so relaxed about the situation, her own body began to ease up.

"Erm…" Miley shakily rediscovered her voice before the laughing blonde who seemed to be finding it difficult to take life seriously. "What just happened?" She asked and swallowed whilst bracing herself for Lilly's response.

Lilly forced herself to stand still and meet Miley's eyes, "Oh my god, I am so sorry Miley, I really didn't mean for that to happen." She began and as she spoke Miley felt her heart fall a little bit. "I just turned my head to kiss your cheek but it seemed like you had the same idea and I got your lips by accident!"

Lilly started giggling again and reluctantly Miley started to smile too. Her hopes were shattered that the accidental kiss had meant anything to the other girl, but she did find solace in the fact that Lilly was not completely freaked out about it.

"Oh dear," Lilly said and fanned herself with her hands to bring down the colour in her cheeks, "that was funny." She glanced over at Miley who was looking shell-shocked with wide eyes and her lips slightly parted. "Are you alright Miles?"

Miley nodded briskly, "I'm fine." She replied, her face breaking into a smile when she noticed that Lilly's concern had suddenly become serious.

"Good." Lilly said with a nod at her friend. She then took Miley's wrist and checked her watch, she noticed that she really did have to get through security, and looking behind her, the area was getting busier and filling up with huffy business men.

"I guess we'd better get you going then, before you have to queue to get through." Miley said before she closed her hand around Lilly's and led her toward the gate.

"Hey Miley," Lilly began conversationally while they approached the security area, "are you wearing cherry chapstick?"

Miley stopped and her cheeks flushed brilliantly as she released Lilly's hand to glare menacingly at her friend whose eyes were twinkling brightly.

"You are so lame!" She said in despair and playfully punched her shoulder.

"Sorry Miles, I couldn't help myself." Lilly said with a giggle, "I've never kissed a girl before… _and I liked it_!" She sang the last part and Miley had to clamp her mouth shut to prevent herself from awkwardly laughing out loud with her.

"Aw, I'm going to miss torturing you." Lilly said softly as she smiled warmly whilst she gazed into Miley's eyes.

"You know what?" Miley said with arms folded in front of her and it looked like she did not want to finish the sentence, but she sighed and uncrossed her arms, "I'm going to miss it too."

"Come here." Lilly said and hugged Miley quickly before releasing her again.

"Goodbye Lilly." Miley said, instantly hoping that she could forget this painful moment and only remember happier times in the future moments that she would spend alone dreaming of Lilly.

"Bye Miles." Lilly said and waved sadly as she backed away and turned toward the security gate. Before she walked through, she stopped in her tracks and turned around to meet Miley's watchful gaze. After nothing happened between the best friends for a few heart-wrenching seconds, Lilly finally mouthed, _I_ _Love you_ and smiled forlornly at Miley.

_Love you too._ Miley whispered back and watched as Lilly slowly faded through the gate and the last wisps of golden hair flickered out of her sight.

The journey home was desperately lonely and Miley could not bear to listen to the radio as every song reminded her of her blonde friend in some way. Subconsciously, her hand would make the journey to occasionally touch her lips as they still tingled from where Lilly's mouth had so gently and briefly brushed them. Yet tears did not come as she automatically steered her car home, while she tried to avoid taking too much interest in all of the places that Lilly's eyes had lingered over when they had driven out of the neighbourhood only an hour or so before.

Instead of turning off into her own road, Miley took a slight diversion and found herself in the street that Lilly had grown up in. The driveway of her old house was deserted because the new owners would not be moving in for a couple of days. Miley pulled up into the empty space and got out, taking a look up at the building where Lilly had spent so much of her young life. Miley was feeling brave and she sought under an old flower pot for the spare key, which she had never had to use before but had always noticed where Lilly's family kept it. Lilly was always so hopeless at remembering her own keys that she had often resorted to using the spare in Miley's company but, until now, Miley had never had to worry about this knowledge. The key turned easily in the lock and she was soon standing in the living room of the Truscott's old family home. The room was bare and the kitchen was looking lonely, lacking the instilled presence of Heather Truscott at the table. She was normally positioned there with a mug of coffee and her laptop while she worked from home in a desperate attempt to meet deadlines.

Miley soon turned her attention toward the stairs and reluctantly climbed upwards onto the first floor landing. Her footsteps fell loudly and heavily, echoing throughout the empty house, whilst the bare floorboards creaked beneath her to make her feel like an unwanted visitor. She slowly trod the empty corridor down the familiar hallway, which was barely recognizable, and came to a halt outside of the room that Lilly called her own. Tentatively, Miley's hand rested on the handle for a moment before she turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open.

Apart from the old frame of the single-bed and the inbuilt wardrobes, there was no reminder of Lilly in the room whatsoever. The rugs that had lined the floor of the room had been removed, whilst the haphazard posters which the blonde teenager had strewn across her walls were all gone with only the tinge of damaged paint to serve as a reminder that they had ever been there in the first place.

Miley walked quietly across the floor, as if scared to disturb the last unsettled remains of Lilly's fading presence in the room. She arrived at the window, where the blinds had been taken down and packed away to St Louis. Gazing out at the garden, she noticed that the rusting swing had finally been removed and probably flung unceremoniously into the garbage somewhere. She shuddered slightly as she noticed the scruffy lawn and the overgrown flowerbeds which had been deserted in their time of greatest need.

Turning her focus away from the bedraggled garden, Miley casually swept a fingertip across the windowsill in front of her. When she held it up to her eye, she noticed the layer of grey matter that had build up on her finger in that one simple motion.

"It didn't take long for the room to fill with dust." Miley muttered to herself.

Suddenly her eyes were brimming with tears and a sob wracked her chest. Her legs buckled beneath her and she sank down into a ball in front of Lilly's old wardrobe. Burying her face into her hands was all that she could do to staunch the heavy flow of tears that sprang forward in uncontrollable misery. Finally she flung her face upwards toward the ceiling, wrenching the silence apart as her heart broke with a sorrowful cry filling the room; and the four walls came down around her.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, and I just want to apologise for the story being so sad. It's just how the plot's turning out I'm afraid. Some more will be up soon, I just need to write it first. Happy New Year, I'm allowed to say that for the last time today. The radio told me. **


	10. Chapter 10

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 10**

It had been a few weeks now and Miley still could not shift the dread that lurked within her. Her body felt tiresomely heavy, although accurately she was much lighter than she had been when Lilly was there. The warm September sun seemed to burn her paling skin and her voice was taught from lack of speech, replaced with the damaging strain of her nightly cries.

She missed Lilly. She missed her smile. And Miley still shed a tear, more often than every once in a while.

Oliver had teamed up with Robbie Ray and Jackson in futile attempts to get Miley back to _normal_, but he was finding that his words were continually wasted during the month that Lilly had been gone. The three males in Miley's life who loved her most of all were at a loss. They secretly knew that only one person could save Miley from herself, but to contact her would be the most damaging thing possible. So they continued to play the waiting game with the shadow that lurked in the background of their lives, cowering from the brilliance she once dwelled in.

Oliver stood waiting at the bottom of Miley's driveway next to his car and sighed as he checked his watch for the sixth time that morning; they were going to be late. His head pricked up from the distractive sound of Miley's front door squeaking open and he almost jumped from frustration as he watched the young brunette tentatively swing her bag onto her shoulder. Miley morosely walked down the drive and did not fail to cover up her darkened eyes with a big pair of sunglasses. Oliver rolled his eyes, it was the end of September and soon people were going to question her for her choice in accessories.

"Morning Miles," Oliver greeted, trying not to sound too impatient although his voice was strained and his body was tense with anticipation to get to school quickly. Miley slid nervously into the passenger seat of his car as he started up the engine.

"Hey." She responded, and that was that.

The journey to school was made in silence with Oliver operating the car safely and checking for hazards whilst Miley stared gloomily out of the window, watching the world go past without her. The young man craved the sound of Miley's strong, southern voice as it battled for dominance in the conversation. Yet, for that, they needed Lilly's chirpy presence which was always keen to volunteer happy information, whether or not it was relevant. Without the cheerful blonde, Oliver felt as if there was a piece missing and he knew that Miley suffered more intensely than ever when he began to run out of things to say. How the brown-haired boy longed for the irritating girly chatter, even discussion of zits or their troublesome menstrual cycle would be a welcome break from the silence and would give him a chance to relax his newly adopted protective nature towards Miley.

The pair did, however, just make it to their first class of the day, not that Miley cared and she had previous late-slips to prove it. School was dull and she was finding it difficult to keep up with her studies, even in subjects that she actually enjoyed. Whenever she sat down intending to read or write something for class her mind inevitably drifted to the pretty blonde who had walked out of her life and who she was dangerously losing contact with. Miley had always thought about Lilly at school, but now without the skater by her side, she was even more distracted and fretful. The bullying presence of Amber and Ashley had soon slid off her as she became boring and even they saw her as an unfair target as "dorkier" no longer had "dork" to be compared to. Boys walked around her in the corridors instead of grazing her form with hungry eyes and people who she had looked to as social acquaintances barely noticed when she walked by.

Oliver was finally grateful that it was lunchtime, he had just had a grueling gym class and dodge ball had not been kind to him. Now he walked with a pitiful limp, muttering "ow" with every other step that he took and his brown eyes frantically sought out his little lost friend in the canteen. He eventually stumbled over Miley backed away into a corner table and picking forlornly at the small plate of salad in front of her. Oliver frowned when he approached and caught sight of her meal, this was a cry for help if he ever saw one and again he yearned for Lilly with a big plate of spaghetti.

"Hey Miles!" Oliver attempted brightly but the brunette only glanced up briefly from her meal.

"Hey Oliver." Miley muttered with a hoarse voice which had not been used much that day.

"Is that all your having for lunch?" Oliver inquired gently and his warm eyes tried to connect with Miley's own but she avoided him.

"I'm not hungry." She replied flatly and lamely stabbed at a piece of carrot with her fork.

Oliver felt like shaking her and telling her that she was being stupid, he had come frighteningly close to doing so over the past couple of weeks when his patience grew thin. However, instead of allowing the silence to wash over him whilst on the look out for others to spare him of being sole protector of Miley, he decided to be brave.

Oliver cleared his throat. "You know Miley, you haven't been hungry all week. But I really think that you should try to eat a little more than that."

Oliver was nervous as he pushed his own desert towards Miley with a small smile. The brunette looked at the cake as it slid across the table surface and quirked an eyebrow. Miley felt queasy and her stomach churned when she noticed the thick layer of fluffy cream and the darkness of its chocolate flavour. Her eyes widened and she shoved the plate away from her as she shook her head and concentrated on her own miserable meal. Oliver felt his patience wear even thinner and pushed the plate back towards Miley.

"Miley, you've got to eat!" His voice was threateningly higher and brought alarm into Miley's expression. Oliver got the message and lowered his voice as he leaned in closer to speak softly in an attempt to persuade his friend. "Miles, please. You've gotten so thin recently and I know it's because of Lilly." At the sound of the blonde's name Miley's heart seemed to skip a beat and her head felt dizzy. "Please eat this, you know that Lilly would hate the thought of you sitting around and not eating properly." Oliver knew that he was playing dirty here, but it was only the truth. Lilly had often scoffed at Miley's smaller appetite but whenever she was stressed, Lilly would be there all too often almost force-feeding the brunette. It was making a mockery of their friendship for Miley to grow so thin through lack of food.

Miley seemed to understand and, although she almost hated Oliver for using Lilly against her in this way, pushed aside her empty plate of salad as she dove into the cake. The chocolate and cream tasted delicious on her deprived taste buds and the sugar would bring her a rush of energy later whilst the chocolate naturally improved her spirits. They continued the rest of their lunch break in more companionable silence as Oliver eased up slightly, smiling now that Miley was eating again.

"Thanks for the cake Oliver." Miley said shyly as she pushed the empty plate away.

"You're welcome Miles." Oliver replied brightly and grinned warmly back. One small step at a time, he thought to himself.

After Oliver had dropped Miley off on his way home from school, the brunette marched through the front door, barely acknowledging her father, before going up to her room and switching on her computer. Robbie Ray sighed when he did not have time to properly greet his daughter as he would have liked to, so desperate was the girl to hear from Lilly.

On the computer upstairs, Miley was anxiously waiting for it to load so that she could check her emails. She had replied to Lilly almost four days ago and, since Lilly finished earlier on a Friday, she hoped that the blonde had taken some time to email her. Miley's heart came crashing down in her chest when her inbox was only filled with spam email and a lump formed in her throat as she pushed herself away from her desk. She was soon up and marching backwards and forwards across her room in frustration, her hands were balled into fists whilst she muttered to herself, walking to and fro, to and fro.

A knock on the door quickly brought Miley back to her senses and she was slightly shocked when Robbie Ray's concerned face poked into the room.

"Are you alright bud?" he asked, "It's just that I can hear you coming close to wearing a hole in your floor with all this pacing that you're doing. Pretty soon it's gonna be like that time when Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl danced about to _Achey Breakey Heart_ and ended up falling through the floor into the cellar!" Robbie Ray looked temporarily distracted as he reminded himself of that unfortunate occasion, whilst Miley stood still with arms crossed.

"I'm fine daddy," she replied shortly, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Nah, you're not disturbing me. But I can see that something's up." Robbie Ray inquired gently, "You can tell me what's going on if you want to." He said and shrugged lightly, trying to make it seem like no big deal when, in reality, his mind was racing with thoughts.

Miley contemplated for a moment and sighed before she plopped, defeated, onto her bed.

"It's gonna sound really stupid, okay?" She said and looked at him with sad eyes.

Robbie Ray sat down next to her and shook his head, silently communicating that he would understand and that she should continue.

Miley looked at her hands which were linked in front of her and twiddled her thumbs. "It's just that, well, I messaged Lilly about four days ago and she hasn't even replied yet. I know that she gets Friday afternoons off at her new school and I was hoping she'd get back to me but she hasn't. So now I don't know what to do. One part of me is telling me to write another email and tell her what's going on, whilst the other is telling me to wait it out. But it's so hard 'cos I don't know what's going on with her and it's all really annoying!"

Robbie Ray looked deeply into his daughter's eyes, "And what is going on bud?"

Miley shook her head and rested her face in her hands. "I don't know." Robbie waited for a few moments as she contemplated the recent changes in her life. "I know I haven't been acting myself lately…" Miley said slowly, "And I've been eating less…" she winced slightly as she looked quickly and apologetically at her father, "And it's obviously all tied together with Lilly going. And when I don't hear from her, I feel like a part of me is so wound up and twisted that I can hardly breathe or think straight, let alone eat. I feel like I'm going crazy and that I'm going to snap at everyone else and then people will hate me. So I guess I just distance myself from everyone and bottle it all up inside, trying to appear normal, when really I'm anything but normal because I love and miss her _so _much that it's killing me!"

Miley took a few deep breaths and Robbie Ray slipped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him and enveloping her with warmth. Miley sighed and gladly nestled her head into her father's shoulder as they shared the embrace. Robbie Ray was finding it difficult to advise his daughter, particularly due to the fact that she still had not completely admitted just how much she cared for Lilly. It was at times like these when he really missed Miley's mother and his own heart quaked with loneliness and desperate longing for the love of his life, which momentarily matched the exact feeling that lurked within Miley's own breast.

"Well darlin'," Robbie Ray began, "it sure is a tricky situation, I'll give you that. I don't think that you should reply to Lilly all strung up as you are, you'll only worry the poor girl and it's not good for Lilly to worry. It's not in her nature to be upset and I know that's the last thing you would want to do anyway. I suggest you leave it over the weekend, and if she hasn't replied by Sunday night then pick up the phone and give the girl a ring. Until then, I would try to take your mind off things. Jackson and I can help, and so can Hannah. You've got a local performance coming up in November and maybe you could work on some new songs? I find that keeping busy always helps."

Miley nodded as her father reassured her and made her feel more normal again. She suddenly realised all along that all she had needed was to talk through how she was feeling with other people. Miley made a mental reminder to be more open with everyone as she found herself smiling again when she turned to look back at her father.

"Thanks daddy, you always know the right things to say." She said and gave him an extra squeeze out of gratitude.

Robbie Ray chuckled slightly and Miley grinned as she felt the depths of it vibrate within his chest. "You're welcome darlin'. Now, what say you to coming and helping your old dad out with the food? Jackson's not going to be back for a while and I can't peel potatoes on my own."

Miley nodded in agreement and as she followed her father downstairs, her footsteps fell lighter upon the steps and her stomach finally rumbled as her body called out for food when she caught sight of the vegetables and lump of steak on the kitchen counter. She smiled as she began to busy herself with the potato peeler, softly singing in time to Hannah songs with her father as they began to pick up the pieces of her shattered life.

Saturday morning dawned bright and the sun was shining as Miley smiled to herself when she opened the curtains onto her balcony. The sea was crashing onto the surf and the waves were slightly wilder, creating a greater swell and, with a twinge of longing for the blonde, Miley contemplated that Lilly would love this weather if she were there. Miley turned her back on the view and headed toward the shower, the pummeling of the clean spray was just what she needed to clear her head and Miley closed her eyes in pleasure as she leaned enjoyably back into the hot water. She was in a surprisingly good mood and a song bubbled up within her which she released in mid-verse, not caring how loudly she sang and feeling grateful to be alive, "…You pull me aside when something ain't right, talk with me now and into the night…"

Miley paused her singing whilst her hands gripped her hair, which was temporarily soaked in shampoo, and she remembered the last occasion that she performed this particular song. She _had _to stop thinking of Lilly so often, yet it was difficult when everything reminded her of the blonde skater. Miley finished her shower in silence as thoughts wrapped themselves around her head.

Later that day Oliver sauntered into Miley's bedroom as she sat in front of her computer screen gazing hopelessly at her empty inbox.

"Hey, hey, Mile-ay, the Ollie Trolley has arrived." Oliver greeted his best friend with a playful wink.

"Hey Oliver, nice entrance." Miley responded dryly as Oliver sat down on the end of her bed.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Oh nothing." Miley sighed, "I'm just waiting for Lilly to reply to the email that I sent her five whole days ago." Miley threw her hands up in the air in mock annoyance, but did not do well to hide her actual feelings which were playing up vividly on her face.

Oliver looked confused, "Really? Wow. I haven't talked to her either, but that's because I haven't replied to the one she sent me last week." Oliver looked toward the floor in shame, "I _hate_ talking through emails though and I'm not very good at writing them."

"Mmm." Miley made a noise in agreement.

"She's probably just been really busy Miles," Oliver tried to placate his friend; "she's at a brand new school and she's probably just spending time settling in. Knowing Lilly she still hasn't unpacked her stuff. She hadn't when I last heard from her anyway."

"Yeah, I know." Miley smiled, "That girl is so hopeless."

Oliver was pleasantly surprised to see Miley not getting wound up by it all and happily reflected that she had improved rapidly within the last day. Miley noticed the puzzled look on the boy's face, and grew curious, "What Oliver?"

"Oh nothing really." Oliver smiled as he carefully tried to find the right thing to say to Miley, "You just seem more like Miley today." He finished cautiously.

Miley laughed, "That's because I _am_ a lot more like Miley today. Dad and I had a talk last night and we had a really nice family meal too. I've been missing out on a lot over this past month and I need to change. Oh, and you helped me loads yesterday. God that desert was good, I feel almost guilty for eating it all." She chuckled and her pale cheeks flushed with colour.

Oliver chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I'm so used to having Lilly swipe all the food off my plate that willingly giving you one desert was no biggie." Oliver winked.

"So, what brings you here today anyway?" Miley asked as if suddenly realizing that Oliver had impulsively dropped in.

"I'm here on a spontaneous visit?" Oliver tried, but only succeeded in receiving a raised eyebrow, "Okay, okay, so I came by to see how you were and to invite you to a random party tonight."

"Party?" Miley sighed and was once again filled with dread. Parties were sure to be no fun without her feisty blonde around to keep up the momentum.

"Yeah, I got invited this morning when I was at Rico's by some of the guys from school. It's only a couple of blocks away so we can stumble back if it's boring."

"I don't know Oliver…"

"Oh come on Miles, it'll be great! You love parties and you haven't left your house in weeks."

Miley sighed and fiddled with hair as she tried to come to a decision. She felt like she was making progress in becoming happier without Lilly there, but to go to a party and be expected to be on top form all night was asking a lot.

"Alright I'll come, but on the condition that if it's boring then we're leaving. Deal?"

Oliver nodded happily and, with promises to ensure that they both had a good night, promptly left her to get ready.

That night, Miley was stood in a foreign kitchen, clutching her fourth or fifth paper cup filled with a strange mixture of spirits that had already clouded her mind after the first few sips. Miley felt strange to be drinking, fully aware that she was underage and the taste of the liquid was strong and vile in her unaccustomed mouth. Yet everyone else around her were throwing back drinks and the atmosphere was pumping with the adolescent urge to live life care-free and with inhibitions fuddled by alcohol.

Miley took a tentative step towards Oliver who was leaning in the doorway to the garden, looking deeply into the eyes of a pretty brunette in front of him, whose expression dripped with disdain. Miley's legs swayed slightly underneath her and she felt like laughing at the fact that walking was suddenly so difficult, yet all her concentration remained focused on putting the second leg forward and she frowned slightly as she approached Oliver. The girl he was talking to shortly flounced off, leaving a puzzled Oliver gazing after her with half-closed eyes due to the affect of his sixth beer.

"Oliver." Miley half-gasped, half called out to him and stumbled forwards.

"Hey Miles," Oliver slurred, "what'cha doing?"

Miley shrugged before she ran her hands clumsily through her hair as her eyes tried to define the slightly blurred image of her best friend in front of her. "I think I need some air." She replied.

Oliver nodded and stood to one side as he watched her pass through the door. The two found a bench waiting opposite them in the garden and with great relief sat down onto it.

"That's better." Miley muttered and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Yeah." Oliver sighed, "You alright Miles?"

"I think so." She said, although there was a slight depression in her voice which Oliver was not too drunk to pick up on.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

A pause hung dramatically in the air around them as Oliver contemplated his next move, his mind sobering up slightly now that the cooler air brushed his cheeks and they were out of the stuffy building.

"It's about Lilly isn't it?" He asked, speaking more plainly now that his tongue had been loosened by the drink.

"Uh-huh." Miley nodded, "It's all about Lilly, Oliver."

"I know." Oliver stated. Things were so much simpler now that the two were speaking honestly and for the first time, nothing had to be hidden. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yep." Miley replied. "She's my best friend. And I love you too Ollie." She looked up at him with a smile before pecking his cheek and then staring at him giddily.

"No." Oliver pondered, "You _love_ Lilly. As in, _love _love."

Miley's eyes widened and she sat up, breaking the contact between them, "Oliver, say what?"

Oliver was not misled by her false answer for a second. "Miley, it's alright. I've known for a while now and it's all cool." He spoke slowly and exaggeratedly, driven on by the alcoholic haze that muddled his brain.

"Oh my god." Miley said and made a move to get up but found that Oliver's hand had closed around her wrist.

"Miley, wait!" He pleaded, "Come sit back down and talk about this. You need to talk about this. I bet you haven't ever told anyone, have you?"

"No." Miley said and when she turned back round to face Oliver, her eyes were filled with tears.

Oliver gulped slightly as he had not been expecting this reaction, "Oh Jesus Miley, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay Ollie." Miley replied, her voice quaking slightly, "Thank you for being so understanding." Then she looked away quickly, "I can't believe I'm actually gonna talk about this with somebody. It's just always seemed too huge."

Oliver nodded in understanding as Miley's gaze flickered back to him. "I know, it is pretty huge Miley, but I want you to know that I love you and that I'll always be here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Miley smiled and brushed away the tears which were leaving glistening trails down her cheeks. "I just l-love her so much Ollie and have done for years. And now she's gone, and then I didn't know what to do. So I did nothing, hoping that she'd come back to me. But she hasn't." Miley sobbed, "God I love her." And she looked up at the stars above them before sniffing loudly.

Oliver replaced his arm around Miley's shoulder and joined her gaze to the heavens. "It seems so funny that Lilly's a few hundred miles away when she always used to be right here." He said quietly.

"I know." Miley answered softly and huddled closer to the comforting boy. Oliver was a doughnut sometimes but he always came through when his two best girl friends needed a shoulder to cry on.

"We'll get through this together Miles," Oliver stated warmly, "just you wait and see. It'll all be alright."

Miley nodded her head slightly in agreement while she hazily gazed out over the darkened garden as she sat slumped against her friend. Her mind was churning with thoughts of Lilly and her heart was beating with appreciation for Oliver's kindness.

The sound of her father's cheerful voice in her head the next day did not do well for the pounding headache that kept Miley preoccupied for the majority of Sunday morning. Although she had thought that she had sobered up whilst she was outside with Oliver, she discovered when she lay down for bed that the room was spinning uncomfortably and she was desperately mistaken. Not wanting her father to know that she had been drinking, Miley was trying to be cheerful as she sat, huddled up on the sofa, watching random television programs.

"Good morning Malibu!" Jackson chirped brightly as he flitted downstairs and practically pirouetted onto the couch beside Miley.

"Eurgh." Miley responded gruffly, "What's up with you?"

"Nothin'." Jackson answered happily, "It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the birds are singing…"

"I'm guessing you had a good date last night then son?" Robbie Ray interrupted as he wandered back in from the porch.

"It was _amazing_ dad. The girl is so hot. She makes steam look cool." Jackson appeared to be drooling and Miley leaned over in the pretence of wiping his mouth. "Ha. Ha. Miley, you are just so funny." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Sorry Jackson, but you are just so retarded." Miley answered back in a mocking impersonation of Jackson's voice.

"Alright Miles, let the boy have his fun." Their father interjected.

"Fine daddy." Miley sulked. "So, Jerkson, when's the next date?"

"Next Friday night! I can't wait! I'm gonna pick her up at eight, take her to a romantic little place just off the beach and then we'll walk on the sand before I coast us up to Hanson's Point."

"Hey!" Miley squawked, "That's the notorious make-out place up on the cliffs. Jackson, you horndog. Have a little respect for the ladies."

Jackson looked put out as he turned to his father for support. Robbie Ray shook his head at Jackson, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Aw come on dad," Jackson pleaded, "you would have done the same thing in my position."

Miley tutted when her father did not respond. "Boys." She stated simply before flicking the channel over to a re-run of celebrities dancing on ice.

"Ew." Jackson said and shook his head in the lack of trousers that the men were not wearing and promptly scampered off.

With a sigh Miley replaced a hand to her throbbing temples as her father vacated the room after Jackson. She decided that there was nothing of any further interest for her downstairs and heavily made her way up to her bedroom where she sat down in front of the computer to check her emails for the tenth time that day. Her reactions were slower than normal, due to the traces of alcohol still streaming through her veins, and it took a while for her to navigate her mouse pointer over her inbox, which tauntingly promised one new message. Miley's breath suddenly caught in her throat as she noticed who it was from.

"Oh my god." Miley murmured as her heart race increased and her hands began to tremble over the unopened email. She quickly stood up from her chair and nervously crossed the room to close her door. She then insured that her cushion was correctly fluffed on her seat and that the monitor was tilted at the correct angle for her to read; it all had to be perfect. She then clicked on the email and focused all of her attention on Lilly's words.

_Hey Miles!_

_Glad to hear all is well back in sunny Malibu! We've been having some good weather here but it also rains a hell of a lot more. I still manage to get to the skate park though and I've managed to master a new trick that I was struggling with before I moved. I won't bore you much with all the skate-boarding though._

_School is good, I really like my history teacher and I think I might major in history next year, when I've decided on a college of course. Other than that, math is still hard even though this school is totally meant to be about more fun subjects. Luckily I've still got Luke and Amelia to help me through._

_So, how are things with you? How's Oliver? That boy is sooo slow at replying to my emails. I hope Amber and Ashley aren't giving you too many problems. If they are then I'm gonna come over and sort them out for you!!! _

_Anyway, probably should go cos mum's calling me for lunch. Hopefully speak to you soon._

_Love, Lils._

Miley stared at the monitor and re-read Lilly's message three further times until she was satisfied and sat back in her chair. Miley could not help but feel slightly disappointed in the short message and at the lack of interesting content. She longed to know the exact details of the blonde's life, to be a fly on the wall and know everything that the other girl might be holding back in her messages. She could almost hear Lilly speaking through the words on the screen and sighed deeply as she tried to think of what she could reply. There were thousands of words which she was dying to write and so many things that she wished she could say. Lilly's life sounded so much less complicated than hers at the moment, she sounded like she had lots of new friends and she was still managing to maintain old hobbies. Lilly would never lose her appetite or distance herself from everyone that she loved, even though she was the one who had moved so it was bound to be more difficult for her. Miley shook her head and felt self-loathing creep through her as she pitied how pathetic she had been whilst Lilly had moved away. If it was possible for Lilly to lead a normal life without Miley, then why could she not survive without her best friend?

"Oh yeah, because I love her." Miley whispered out loud.

She closed the email message before switching off her monitor and getting out of her seat. If Lilly could remain stable after such an upheaval, then surely Miley could return to her daily routine and perhaps regain some of her previous passion. Miley contemplated her thoughts over the previous month, she had experienced so much emotion, both in terms of grievance and despairing love that she was determined to make something out of the nothing that she had done because of these feelings. As she rose from her chair, Miley turned her gaze to the corner of the room where her eyes fell over the acoustic guitar that Lilly and Oliver had co-bought for her sixteenth birthday. Miley crossed the room and lifted it into her arms as she perched on the bed and positioned herself to play. When she rolled her fingertips gently over the strings, a nervous tremor exuded from the instrument. Miley tilted her head back and closed her eyes as lyrics flitted across her mind like distant memories that she tried to remember.

She strummed the guitar again and frowned slightly as inspiration found her in the form of Lilly's smiling face and everything that she had lost melted into a song.

**Okay, so that was basically Miley's pov of Lilly being gone for about a month. I'm going to attempt to switch over to how Lilly is in the next chapter, a bit later on in the story to see how she's getting along. That's the plan anyway. Thanks for all the reviews, I knew things would pick up after a kiss. Oh and you lot who predicted a song were right! Congrats but no points as to what that is, I'm afraid I've made it quite obvious, but that was the intention ******


	11. Chapter 11

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 11**

Lilly stared out of her bedroom window at the grey November sky which was doing nothing to placate her mood that morning. The weather in St Louis had not improved over the past week and her spirits were dampened by rain showers and generally colder weather. She was meant to be meeting her friends but it had been cancelled due to a sudden bout of the influenza virus, which was circling their neighbourhood like a shark that had sighted bait. The mothers of the area had been avid that their children would not be submitted to a possibility that their families should become infected and thus Lilly was home, alone.

The blonde teenager grumpily stalked her room, trying to find a way to appease her hungry mind when all of her friends were either struck down with illness in bed or staring out of their own windows as glumly as she was. In an attempt to diffuse her boredom through the medium of food, Lilly had found the refrigerator irritatingly empty of delicious treats and was only greeted by an irksome note stuck there by her mother.

_Lilly,_

_Have gone to work to get ahead on Wedding order. Grocery shopping afterwards – be back around 4pm._

_Have a nice day._

_Love Mum._

She had scowled at the notice and rolled her eyes, since moving there her mother had grown rapidly discontent in her role as a simple housewife and had at once taken a temporary job in a local florist. Now Heather Truscott was kept amused with arranging flowers for grand events whilst Lilly's father was called into the office on the occasional weekend. Her flippant brother was also no use to her in terms of entertainment, when she rang his cell she was merely greeted by a laid back answer phone message which claimed he was either studying or at the basketball courts.

At a loss of people and interesting television programs to humour her in her time of need, Lilly resorted to checking her emails. She was not surprised when she read the essay that Miley had sent her about her week and did not fail to notice the undertone of sadness which Miley's emails always held. Lilly hated herself for holding back in her replies, but it just made her feel so guilty and she missed her Malibu life all the more when she heard about what was going on almost everyday. She knew that she was letting her best friend down and disliked herself for doing so, yet it was difficult for her to cling to the past when she so desperately needed to move forward in her life. Lilly closed the email screen, making a mental note to reply in the week before turning back to her new bedroom for inspiration.

She cast her eyes around her new room which she was still getting used to. The room itself was a different shape to her old room, but around the same size. When she had first moved in, Lilly had noticed that it smelled different and that was partly to do with the building being much newer than her old house. All of the houses along her street were practically identical with only the owners' individual marks that made them stand out as different from one another. It was a standard four bedroom house in a suburban district off the centre of the city where Volvos perched in the driveways of soccer mums and kids ruled the roads at weekends on their bikes. Lilly did like the area but her Malibu born self craved the sea air and the sound of the waves breaking on the sand. She missed the heat and the burning sun, but not the humidity which lurked more prevalently in St Louis on hotter days.

Lilly inwardly smiled as her eyes landed on the Hannah Montana posters which she had immediately stuck to her freshly painted walls on arrival. Miley's disguised face was always beaming out at her, serving as a refreshing reminder of happier times with her best friend instead of living through emails and phone calls which were often filled with unspoken tensions. As she looked at the images of her best friend, Lilly was suddenly reminded of a project which she had intended to start on a rainy day and she lurched forward to search dramatically underneath her bed for a recent purchase. Eventually she unearthed a large scrapbook and an envelope of photographs that she had printed a couple of weeks before. After a hurried search for scissors and glue, Lilly was ready to begin work and, with a brilliant smile lighting her features, began to plan her surprise.

The following day had not improved in terms of the weather, but Lilly's spirits were soaring as she finally logged off the computer and found the house phone. Her fingers quickly tapped in a familiar number and she listened with growing anticipation to the ringing of the other phone. A clicking noise was made in her ear as someone picked up on the other end and a male voice greeted her down the line.

"Hello?"

"Ollie!"

"Hey, is that you Lils?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. How are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, what's going on with you?"

"Meh. Not a lot." Lilly began, "Everyone here is struck down with the flu or something and the mums in this district are so paranoid about health that they won't let there kids outside so I am totally bored."

"Fair enough." Oliver replied and Lilly could just imagine him fiddling with his floppy brown hair on the other end of the phone as he contemplated the next steps in their conversation. "So, is everything booked and planned for when you're coming?"

"Sure is." Lilly answered excitedly, "I've just finished ordering my plane flights and I started Miley's present yesterday. I can't wait to see you guys again, it's only going to be a couple of weeks. Eeep!"

Oliver chuckled contentedly at Lilly's familiar noise of excitement. "Cool Lilly. She's going to be so excited to see you there, she has no idea you're coming."

"Yeah, I hope so." Lilly said with a smile.

"Right, well send me an email and stuff about when your flight gets in and I'll come and meet you at the airport and bring you back to mine. I've still got your board so you can hit the waves on Saturday morning and then you can go and see Miley's concert in the evening… and then surprise her with her birthday present."

"Sounds like a plan Batman." Lilly quipped, excitement trembling through her voice as she grew happier with the knowledge that she would be shortly seeing her two best friends once more.

"Anyway," Oliver began with a sigh, "I've gotta go now. Miley and I are going to the movies this afternoon. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and I'll email you at some point."

"Cool, speak to you later Oliver."

"Yeah. Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick up the phone to Miley at some point soon, 'kay? She would really want to hear from you."

"Erm… sure, okay." Lilly replied hesitantly as her face adopted a puzzled expression in response to Oliver's serious tone.

"Cool, speak to you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Lilly hung up and frowned slightly as she considered dialling in Miley's own number and talking with her friend. Lilly knew that it would be the right thing to do, she did miss Miley more than anything else that she had left behind in Malibu, but something was always holding her back and she was not sure why. Lilly reasoned with herself that Miley and Oliver were going to the movies anyway so it was pointless for her to call for such a short chat and resolved to call again at some point in the week. Lilly moved away from the phone and made the short trip up her stairs to work a little bit more on Miley's present.

School for Lilly in this new district was just as tedious as it had been in Malibu. She did enjoy some of the lessons and the teachers were friendly, but the very building seemed sterile and unwelcoming. It was a modern high school and each of the corridors made sense in relation to the numbered classrooms. The walls were white-washed and the lockers were new, as yet untainted by the scars that frustrated students would etch into them over time.

Lilly closed her locker for the final time that week and turned to smile at her friend Amelia who was lurking nearby, clinging onto her books as they waited to leave the school. Lilly had liked Amelia straight away as she was one of the few people who had acknowledged her presence. Lilly was used to being a loud and vivacious girl in Malibu, but without Miley's winning presence by her side she had felt subdued and allowed herself to tread in the shadows. It was not like the students here were hostile, Amber and Ashley had certainly been left behind, but everyone was so focused on who they already knew that Lilly had despaired slightly about being on her own. Amelia was a sweet girl, although she did appear to Lilly to just hover rather than exist as a true friend. She was shorter than the blonde skater with plain brown hair, styled straight and cropped just above her shoulders. Amelia wore glasses over her chocolate brown eyes but had a kind smile and a warm heart so that when Lilly first saw her, she merely thought to herself _she'll do_ and that was that.

"Ready to head off then Lilly?" Amelia asked her with a smile.

Lilly nodded as the two made their way toward the doors. They did not speak much as the main contributor to their conversations was off sick with the flu. Lilly's new friend Luke had been more promising than Amelia, he had a wicked sense of humour and a cheeky grin which drew Lilly to him at once. In terms of appearance, he was slightly chubby and his hair looked like a bird had nested in it overnight, but he seemed to be friends with most people in their year and had at once adopted Lilly.

"Are you going round to see Luke tonight?" Lilly asked Amelia with a twinkle in her eye, she knew that the short brunette was very much taken with him and had already volunteered to bring him all of his homework.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. I've got to take him his homework." Amelia giggled nervously as a blush stained her cheeks pink. She was also one of those unfortunate people who remained red-faced for slightly longer than they would have hoped. Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she contemplated the natures of her two new friends. Luke had no idea how Amelia felt about him and Lilly often chuckled about how oblivious the boy was when it was so obvious to everyone else.

Eventually they came to the standard place where their paths always divided and Lilly bid a grinning Amelia farewell before walking the next two blocks home. As she stepped through the door, her mother greeted her with a beaming smile from where she stood organising daisies on their dining room table. Lilly smiled back and felt warmly toward her mother as she could not help but notice how much happier she seemed here.

"Hey mum, did you have a good day?" Lilly asked.

"Hello sweetie, yes it was fabulous thank you. We received a new shipment of yellow roses that Caroline ordered and by the end of the day they were all gone which was just brilliant…"

Lilly let her mother's voice wash over her as she put her things away and got a bag of chips from the cupboard to snack on. Her mother was so enthusiastic about her new work that Lilly could never silence her and just resorted to happily munching away as she listened.

"…Anyway, did you have a good day at school?" her mother finally got round to asking.

"Yeah it was okay thanks." Lilly answered, before throwing the empty packet in the trashcan and dusting off her hands. "I'm just gonna head upstairs now and do my school work."

"Oh right." Her mother replied and turned back to the table top. "Oh Lilly?" She called as her daughter was halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Something came in the post for you today."

Lilly came back into the kitchen and took the envelope from her mother's outstretched hand before looking it over curiously.

"How exciting." Her mother said as she patted her flowers into a desirable position in their vase. "I wonder who it's from. You haven't got an admirer now have you?"

Lilly giggled, "No, of course not mum. It looks like Miley's handwriting."

"Oh right. But, it's her birthday coming up soon, not yours." Lilly's mother sighed, "You know Lilly, that girl really is too good to you. I think you should give her a call sometime."

"Yes mum." Lilly replied with a sigh. She was beginning to tire of the nagging feeling that she was having which kept prompting her to contact Miley. Having others telling her she should do it also only made her further annoyed with herself for not having bothered already.

Lilly turned back to the stairs and made the journey up to her bedroom where she threw the small package lightly onto the bed as she sat at her desk to attempt her homework. Halfway through the first math problem, Lilly was already bored and her curiosity overcame her as she picked up her post and turned it over in her hands. She slowly peeled open the envelope and pulled out the contents. Miley had sent her a CD and there was a note attached which Lilly read.

_Lilly,_

_I've written a new song which I've put on a CD and sent to you. I don't know if it's any good, and I haven't finished it yet, I'm having writer's block._

_I hope you're good anyway and I'm sure I'll speak to you soon._

_Take care,_

_Miles._

Lilly arched an eyebrow slightly at the tone of the letter which was far less friendly than anything that Miley ever wrote or said to her.

"Maybe she was just in a hurry." Lilly reasoned aloud and casually shrugged off her sense of doubt.

She crossed the room and put the CD in the player that she had on her desk and sat down to listen. No sound came for a few moments except for the standard quiet buzzing from the speakers. Eventually an acoustic guitar came into hearing and Lilly was aware that Miley must have recorded this basic song on her own. Soon the brunette's voice flooded Lilly's ears, she sounded wonderful even on this simple recording, but also, terribly sad.

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and I  
Put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget_

_Is goodbye._

The sound cut out at this point and Lilly sat with tears in her eyes as thoughts of her friend flashed across her mind. Miley sounded so lost in her singing that Lilly's heart fluttered with pity for her. The song only made her miss Miley more and she longed to call her up and draw all of the sadness out of her best friend, yet something made her stop and play the music again. As Lilly listened for the second time, she frowned subconsciously out of confusion for the lyrics that Miley had chosen in her chorus.

"When we kissed?" Lilly muttered to herself when she heard Miley sing those words out again. A single image of the two girls at the airport suddenly dawned in her mind, her lips resting against Miley's for a mere, accidental moment before they drew away and seemingly laughed it off.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her mother's voice slicing through the atmosphere like a knife as she shouted for her, "Lilly! Oliver on the phone."

Lilly leapt up at once to go and answer the call, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Oliver greeted with a slight tone of impatience in his voice, "You were meant to call me this week, you promised on Saturday and now it's Friday. What's wrong with you girl?"

Lilly cringed slightly at Oliver's poorly hidden frustration; she was doing such a bad job at staying in contact with her best friends that she hated herself for it.

"Sorry Ollie, I'm such a bad friend. I've just been busy at school and I guess I didn't notice where the time went and then kinda forgot."

"Hmm." Oliver made a disapproving noise of agreement down the phone, "Never mind. We're talking now I guess. So, I was just calling to organize everything."

"Oh yeah, of course." Lilly replied, relieved now that they were moving away from the topic of how appalling she had been, "Well I land in Malibu at six on Friday evening and then obviously I'll want feeding…" she stated cheekily and grinned as she heard Oliver scoff down the line, "and then I'm flying back quite early on Sunday morning because I need to get back to study for a biology test on Monday."

"Alright, sounds good to me." Oliver replied. "That's pretty much all I was calling for really. You alright?"

Lilly pondered over his question for a moment as she thought about the strange post that she had received from Miley earlier that day.

"Well, yes I am okay really." She began, "But I was just wondering… Oliver, how's Miley?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I dunno, I was just wondering. Whenever I talk to her she just seems like standard smiley Miley, but then I read her emails and I can't help but notice that she seems sad. It's like her being cheerful on the phone is all an act not to worry me. Will you tell me how she actually is?"

Oliver paused for a moment as he considered an appropriate answer, "Well, obviously she misses you Lilly but she's alright really."

Lilly sighed at the standard answer, Oliver was obviously protecting something that Miley did not want to be said, and she knew him too well to know when he was not telling her everything.

"Oliver, please tell me what's really going on with her. I miss her too and I know I'm being really lame at keeping in contact with her, but I know she's hiding how she really feels and I find it so hard to talk to her with all this unresolved stuff. Is she mad at me for leaving?"

"Lilly, of course she's not mad at you for leaving. To be honest, the girl misses you like hell. She wasn't eating properly for a while and she was totally miserable all of the time. Everyone noticed that she had changed and she suddenly became distant with everyone and I didn't see her smile for ages."

Lilly's heart fell and she suddenly felt anxious at the knowledge that Miley had not been eating properly. "Oh god." She breathed quietly down the phone.

Oliver sensed Lilly's sudden realization, but knew that he could not keep how Miley had changed from Lilly for much longer, she would find out anyway when she saw Miley for herself.

"Don't worry too much about it now Lils, and whatever you do, don't go running to the phone to call her up and interrogate her, she'll just freak on me about how I told you she wasn't doing well. Really she's loads better now; it's just taking her some time."

Lilly found herself nodding in agreement on the other end of the phone before she realised that Oliver could not actually see her. "Okay Ollie, thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Just don't worry too much it'll be okay when you're together again."

"Yeah." Lilly replied half-heartedly. "Erm, Oliver, Miley sent me a CD with a new song on it. Do you know anything about this?"

"Hmm?" Oliver sounded slightly distracted and when he spoke again, his voice was muffled as if food was churning around in his mouth, "No, I have no idea." He swallowed, "Well, that's good if she's working on some new stuff, she hasn't released anything for a while now." He gulped again and Lilly could here him brushing his mouth, she rolled her eyes in impatience at the hopeless boy, probably stuffing his face with doughnuts, "What's it like?"

Lilly considered his question for a moment. What was the song like? Miley had sounded sad, but also emotional and her voice was so strong, it was a very likeable composition.

"It sounded good. Sad, but good."

"Cool." Oliver replied, "Sorry Lils, but I gotta go, mum just walked in from work and I'm meant to be studying. See you next Friday though!"

"Yeah, see you later Ollie." Lilly replied and hung up the phone.

She frowned slightly to herself as her mind was fuddled by a familiar feeling of dread and she could not help but feel suddenly nervous about seeing Miley again. From their telephone calls it seemed as if nothing had changed, but if Oliver was right and she had been losing weight, then Lilly would not be faced with the Miley she used to know on her return. Then there was also the issue of the song that Miley had sent her in the post, what did it all mean? It was obviously a song about missing someone, but Lilly could not shake off the other unknown feeling that came with it or the memories that it invoked and the most frightening aspect of all; it was a love song. Who did Miley love and why had she not told Lilly?

**A/N: Ok so I found writing this chapter quite difficult. It's hard to write from Lilly's perspective for a prolongued period of time and I'm longing for the two to be together again for me to write about their interactions!! Also I haven't seen HM for a while cos I'm back at uni now studying and we don't have Disney channel :( Just read it and, even if you don't like it, see it as a stepping stone for the general plot.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here it is, the next chapter of my story. Sorry that it took so long to upload but I had an essay which was due in yesterday and that was stressful enough! I hope you all enjoy. The one after will be up really soon cos it's pretty much done. Thanks for all the great reviews too, it's nice to see that y'all like my story lol. :)**

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 12**

Lilly stood still with her eyes closed, revelling in her freshly trodden surroundings. The smell of salt water and sea air was tantalising her nostrils, flooding sweet memories back into her mind as her ears were filled with the relieving crush of water over sand. Her hair was falling loosely down her back and it wrapped itself carelessly around her face when the wind gently played with it. Lilly's skin was warmed by the close atmosphere of the wetsuit she wore and, as she opened her eyes, she could not help but mutter a thankful "Home sweet home." The sky was filled with grey clouds which draped themselves occasionally over the sun, causing the day to be overcast and cooler than she would have liked, but it was still Malibu. Her sky-blue irises traversed the murky blue colouring of the sea and her whole body was itching for the sensations that a morning of surfing could offer her.

She ran her fingertips lovingly over the smooth surface of her old surfboard which she cruelly had to leave behind. Now that it was back by her side, she felt like an old friend had returned and had to grin at the foolish connection that she felt for the inanimate object. She burrowed her toes into the grains of sand beneath her feet and swayed slightly on the spot as she waited a few tantalising moments longer before she headed toward the waves. Lilly wanted to savour every moment, because she had missed this feeling so much and it would be over all too soon. She lifted her board up and out of the sandy nest it had dug slightly for itself and heaved it under her arm as she trotted towards the ocean; it was good to be back.

Oliver Oken stood and scanned the horizon, shivering slightly as a breeze blew back his shaggy brown hair. It was too early for him as he clutched the thermos of hot coffee and studied the ocean for his blonde friend. Eventually he caught sight of Lilly skimming over the waves on her board, still perched firmly after lack of practice and looking like she was in her element. Her long, golden hair was slicked back and made darker by the water she had continuously drenched it in. Her figure was a thing of natural poise and grace as she manoeuvred her board through the surf. To Oliver it was like a piece of moving art as she flicked over the waves before tumbling into the spray once more. He chuckled gently as he watched Lilly's wipe-out before he saw the relentless blonde pop her head out of the water and clasp her surfboard ready to try again. A slight pang of guilt shot through him as he thought about the missing piece of their friendship circle and of how much Miley would have given just to be standing in his place that morning. He told himself it was all for the best as Miley's reaction on seeing Lilly tonight would be even greater than if she spotted her friend now, but he could not shift the sense of unease.

Oliver was soon brought back to his senses when he was distracted by a content Lilly stumbling up the beach toward him, arms outstretched toward the towel and hot beverage which he had come to offer.

"Thanks Ollie." Lilly said cheerfully with a bright grin that did not seem close to fading for the next few hours at least.

"Not a problem." Oliver replied and then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Aw, poor Ollie," Lilly pouted, "I'm sorry, did I keep you up too late last night?"

"Hmm? Oh, no you didn't. It was good to catch up but I wasn't really anticipating just how early you were planning on getting up this morning Lil. Don't worry though it's worth it if I can spend time with my best buddy." Oliver smiled and nudged Lilly playfully.

Lilly returned the sentiments before clutching at her stomach as a familiar rumble brought her attention back to her appetite. She looked up at Oliver with pleading eyes and inwardly felt relieved when he laughed and led their way back to his car for the short drive home to pancake heaven.

Only a few blocks away from her two best friends, Miley Stuart was embracing the beginnings of a bad day. She had failed to wake up in time for the schedule that she had planned for herself and was now storming about her bedroom in a miniature rage as she struggled to adapt her routine. Her hair was still wet from the shower and hung lankly down her back whilst she hastened to find clothes to change into. Miley was momentarily distracted by a tap on the door and turned to find her anxious brother standing at the door of her Hannah closet.

"Good morning Miles." Jackson tentatively greeted his sister.

"Ugh," Miley made a disparaging noise, "there's nothing good about this morning Jackson."

"Oh." Jackson stated lamely, he often found it difficult to react correctly to Miley's rages these days, "What's wrong?"

"What's right?" Miley sighed as she scrabbled around to find a pair of shoes to match her pre-planned outfit. "I completely overslept this morning, I look a mess, I forgot that the shoes that I wanted to wear are broken and I'm probably going to sing really badly tonight."

Jackson watched his sister's erratic delving into her treasure trove of a wardrobe before noticing that she was subtly pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes in an attempt to discourage the tears which lurked there.

"Hey," Jackson said as he crossed the carpeted floor to be at her side, "hey Miley. Don't panic, it's all gonna be alright, okay?" He spoke softly and gently prised her hands off a pair of scarlet heels and cuddled her into his arms. Miley wiped her face on his shoulder and Jackson could not help but prevent a brotherly grimace at her actions, why did his little sister have to be so gross when he was trying to help? He heard her sniffling and then felt relieved as she started to calm down.

"Thanks." Miley muttered and eased herself slowly out of his caring embrace. "I needed that." She said and chuckled weakly.

Jackson responded with a smile, "Anytime sis. Now, what can I do to help?"

Miley stood up and looked across the room to where her outfit was hanging up near the doorway. "Any chance you can help me find a pair of shoes to go with what I'm wearing tonight?"

Jackson looked slightly alarmed at her request and Miley had to laugh at her brother's discomfort. "Erm, sure Miles, I can if you really want me to." Jackson replied hesitantly before carefully poking through her vast shoe collection, handling each item as if it were contaminated.

"Alright Jackson, I'm only messing with ya." Miley grinned. "If you really want to help then you can go and ask dad to prepare something for me to eat on the way to the club 'cos I haven't managed to eat anything yet."

"Sure." Jackson said and winked at his sister, inwardly sighing in relief that Miley was paying attention to her appetite again. She had slipped up a few times recently and failed to finish her dinner only a couple of nights ago, so the fact that she was asking for food was a promising sign.

Miley waited until the door clicked shut behind her brother before she returned to her search. She was secretly very annoyed with herself for being so disorganised after she had been planning this day out for the past month. It was the first small gig she was going to do since before the summer and for some reason performing in front of a smaller, more intimate and exclusive audience was more nerve-wracking than ever. Miley was worried about her set, for as well as repeating the old Hannah Montana classics she was also planning to venture a new song to gauge the audience's response. It was a difficult time for her and without Lilly by her side she was feeling strangely hollow and fragile. Miley sighed, no amount of wishing was going to bring Lilly back to her and she was beginning to give up hope of seeing her vivacious blonde before Christmas. She longed for a little shard of Lilly's energy to be injected back into her mundane existence. Her life was as grey as the overcast sky that lurked above Malibu that November Saturday and she was growing sick of the cares that she carried. Her heart longed for Lilly in every respect, she missed all the small things that she loved about Lilly and always felt like there was a void in her chest where Lilly's everyday presence had sat. Miley had recently grown fearful that she could not remember the sound of Lilly's cheerful voice, or that the image of her face had grown blurred in her mind, but then she reflected that she was just being dramatic. She knew that if she sat still for a moment and thought of the blonde then everything was clear to her once more yet, in reality, Miley spent too much time thinking about Lilly and was not caring enough for herself.

Miley's musings over her beloved blonde were soon cut short as she unearthed a pair of pretty pumps which she had not seen for a while. She glanced towards the jacket and jeans that were hanging up and discovered that she had made a match. Her outfit was complete and the show would go on. A small smile crossed her face as she realised the absurdity of her stresses that morning before she gathered up everything that she would need and shut her bedroom door behind her.

Lilly Truscott stood in the lounge of Oliver's comfortable house, waiting for her best friend as he checked his hair for the fifth time this evening, growing ever more impatient with him.

"Oliver!" she shouted, "Get your butt down here now or we're gonna be late."

"Hang on!" Oliver replied, sounding slightly distant as he obsessed in front of the bathroom mirror.

Lilly sighed and crossed her arms as she sank into the same couch where she had sat all those months ago when she had confessed to Oliver that she was leaving. Apart from a new pair of drapes that hung in the window behind her, nothing about the Oken household had changed and Lilly had noticed this at once with a great sense of relief. She was growing secretly anxious at the thought of seeing Miley again, after hearing about her weight loss and depressed nature without the blonde around, Lilly was uncertain about meeting her again. She felt guilt gnawing at her insides and found that she could not shake off the feeling as she knew that she had been a bad friend, yet had still never managed to motivate herself to do better. Her impatience was growing, fuelled by her nerves as she irrationally took her frustration out on the young man upstairs.

"Oliver! We've gotta leave!" She called him again and then checked the clock on the wall for the seventh time. "Miley's singing in an hour and we need to get there early."

"Alright, alright, I'm ready." Oliver greeted Lilly as he hurried down the stairs. He was wearing a shirt with some dark jeans and his hair was neatly styled. Lilly smiled fondly at the boy in front of her, remembering how much they had both grown over the period of time in which they knew one another and how much she had missed him.

"Thank god for that. You take longer than a girl to get ready."

"Nuh-uh!" Oliver replied, looking slightly dejected.

"Erm, hell yes you do! You took longer than me." Lilly retorted.

"Oh." Oliver's face fell. "I guess, sometimes I forget you're a girl." He answered back and grinned menacingly.

"Hey!" Lilly squawked and punched him in the arm, "I resent that comment."

"Ouch Lil." Oliver grimaced and rubbed the area that she had abused, "There's no need to get all violent with me. Besides, you know I'm only joking. You look really good tonight."

"Thanks Ollie. Now let's go." Lilly replied, feeling her cheeks grow slightly pinker as she followed her friend out of the door. She had dressed herself more flatteringly than usual and had decided to opt for the more feminine option of flowing top over leggings. Lilly was nervous that Miley would recognise her in the crowd, but Oliver had told her not to fear as she was not wearing any outlandish wigs tonight. It felt strange to Lilly to attend a Hannah Montana function without the disguise of Lola Luftnagle and only made her feel less of a part of Miley's life. The thought saddened her slightly, even though she knew it was all a part of the surprise, but she truly missed Miley's company and suddenly longed to see her sassy friend once more.

The drive to the club did not take long and Oliver managed to park his car close to the venue. He had reassured Lilly that it was a small gig as Hannah Montana was taking some time off from major performances due to Miley's wish to focus on her school work. A line of people had already begun at the door in the hopes that people with tickets would not show up and they would be allowed in to make up numbers. Lilly smiled wickedly to herself as she noticed the desperate Amber and Ashley only a couple of places from the front of the queue. She knew that their efforts were hopeless as Hannah Montana gigs were becoming rarer and the press had spread rumours that she was going to quit soon so now everyone wanted a piece of her before it was too late. As she and Oliver stepped up to the man on the door and drew out their tickets, a frustrated Amber spotted them, grabbed her companion and vented their annoyance.

"Hey, Oken, how did _you_ manage to get tickets for tonight? I heard they sold out an hour after going on sale."

Oliver looked over at the pair lazily and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Just lucky I guess."

Amber shot him a look of disdain. "Whatever." She then cast her gaze over to Lilly who was trying to make herself invisible behind him. "And who did you manage to get to go with you, some blind girl?" She giggled mercilessly and turned to Ashley for back-up who was squinting and trying to look beyond Oliver.

"Oh my god. No way. Look Amber, it's that dork, Lilly Truscott."

"What the hell?" Amber responded and pushed past Ashley.

"Oh my god, you're right. What are _you_ doing here?" She addressed Lilly with a quiver of contempt in her voice.

Lilly sighed as she turned to face one of the only things that she did not actually miss about her old home. "I came to watch the concert, same as everyone else here." Lilly replied and signalled at the queue of people behind them and the small group of girls who had just gone in.

"So you're telling us that you flew back here from Mars, or wherever you've moved to, to watch Hannah Montana sing? You're such a freak."

Lilly felt the familiar anger boil up within her in reaction to Amber's snide comments and struggled to keep her voice level as she responded. "Yeah, I did. And at least I'm actually going to see the concert tonight. Have fun queuing ladies." Lilly retorted before grabbing Oliver's arm and leading him inside.

Oliver chuckled slightly at the tight grip that Lilly had him in and had to ease her off gently when he began to lose sensation in his fingertips. "Cool it Lil, it's over now, they're outside, we're not, now let's just enjoy the show, alright?"

Lilly nodded her head before looking tersely around as if Miley was loose and wandering around the audience. The atmosphere was so taught around them that Lilly thought she could almost sense Miley's presence within this confined space and it felt strange to her that her best friend was only a short distance away. The thought made her feel dizzy and she had to clutch at Oliver again as her heart rate increased and her legs wobbled slightly. Oliver had been sensing her anxiety all evening and quickly guided her over to the bar where he ordered them both cokes in an attempt to revive her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Oliver asked Lilly as he watched her gulp down her drink as she stood shakily beside the bar.

Lilly nodded as she swallowed down a mouthful of the icy liquid, "Uh-huh. Thanks Ollie."

Oliver nodded and turned to scan the room for himself. It was dimly lit and the stage on the other side of the room was empty except for the band instruments and a single chair further forward on the raised platform. It was going to be a very intimate performance and he knew how pressured Miley was feeling about tonight.

"We should probably go and find somewhere to stand." Lilly mumbled to Oliver as she set down her empty glass on the bar.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Oliver replied.

The pair began to push their way steadily through the mass of people that were gathered around chattering with anticipation about the show. Lilly felt relieved when she noticed that these were not all hardcore Hannah fans but a slightly older audience due to the amount of magazine editors gathered, and the somewhat richer kids who were more laid back. She and Oliver still did not manage to get right to the front of the crowds where the younger, more excited children had gathered, but this did not bother her. Lilly was frightened of Miley recognising her in the crowd and she was certain that this would put her off her set. It felt so strange for Lilly to be standing among the heated atmosphere of an audience, yet she found herself enjoying it. She did miss helping Miley get ready and watching her from backstage, but she had to confess that the view was much better from the spectators' position.

Lilly felt Oliver watching her and turned to look into his face. Oliver was looking at her closely and before he could change his expression, Lilly was surprised to see such a sad emotion crossing his kindly features. She frowned slightly as he suddenly smiled and switched his gaze back to the stage and then over the crowds, but before Lilly had a chance to question Oliver on what was wrong, the band members filed onstage.

A hush suddenly fell over the club as the atmosphere built in anticipation for the performer. Lilly was also gripped with the electricity of that feeling, suspense building up within every particle as her eyes remained glued to the stage. For a moment, nothing happened, until a sudden ripple of applause and cries, which grew gradually louder, swept throughout the audience as Hannah Montana walked onto the stage.

Lilly's voice got stuck in her throat as she opened her mouth to cheer. She was finally faced with her best friend, yet she was speechless and her heart hammered within her, fit to bursting, as she ran her eyes over Miley. Tonight she was wearing a white jacket combined with jeans and some pretty, yet casual shoes. This was not going to be a major performance and, to the journalistic onlookers, she had seemingly matured, which they depicted through her outfit choice and choosing of a smaller venue. From Lilly's perspective she was finding it difficult to read her friend. The Hannah hair hung straight and aesthetically blonde as it always did, but tonight Miley had chosen to cover her warm, blue eyes with tinted shades. From the aura of the lights which burned down upon Miley's figure, she seemed startlingly frail to Lilly but, for all of that, Lilly was captivated and could not bear to draw her eyes away.

Miley took a seat and quickly scanned the crowd from behind her glasses. She felt surprisingly naked in front of all the hungry eyes as her mind momentarily blanked out the loving screams and she focused on her performance. She raised the microphone to her mouth and cleared her throat before welcoming her audience.

"Hello everybody." This elicited more screams from the fanatic fans in the front row and Miley's lips twitched slightly into a smile. "Thanks for coming tonight, I hope y'all have a good time. This is my first song, and it's _One in a Million._" The keyboard player struck the first few keys as he introduced the first song to the eager crowd. Miley remained stationary on her chair as she kept her eyes diverted from the masses and began to sing.

Lilly listened to the familiar music and felt excitement charge through her body in the relief of hearing Miley's voice live again. All the old familiar feelings of listening to Miley sing flooded her mind and her heart beat faster. She could not wait for the performance to be over so that she could surprise Miley with her presence and the gift of a hand-made photo album filled with pictures of their former life together. Soon Lilly was a part of the sea of people, cheering adoringly for the pop-star and singing along with her music until her throat became dry. Oliver stood by her side, his body bobbing in reaction to the beat of the music, and smiling from happiness at the thought of them all being together once more.

After Miley had sung most of her familiar songs, there was a slight pause for her to go offstage and take a sip of water. Within this break, Lilly was granted time to ponder over Miley's performance so far. She could not help but notice that her best friend had sung all of the sadder songs that she had ever written, combined with those which demanded hope for the future. The choice of upbeat songs along with tracks that the audience could dance to had been limited. Lilly felt slightly guilty as she gauged Miley's mood when she prepared for the concert, and had to reflect that this was how the brunette had been feeling ever since she had left. Lilly turned to face Oliver who was watching her closely again.

"Are you alright Lilly?" Oliver asked her, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the babble of the crowds.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lilly replied thoughtfully, "Miley seems pretty depressed though."

Oliver shrugged as he contemplated his answer, "She's often like this nowadays Lil. But whatever you do, don't blame yourself. She's gotta bring herself out of this hole and she knows it. No way does she blame you for moving or anything, I think she's mostly mad at herself for feeling this way."

"Feeling what way?" Lilly asked him, a strange emotion stirring in her breast, trilling her heart in alarm.

"Well, you know, like missing you lots." Oliver looked confused and slightly guilty. "She's also not doing very well in school, plus she's worried about Hannah Montana. She wants to get into a good college but she can't do that if she's working so much on her act. She's just generally very stressed." Oliver finished and Lilly nodded. It did not seem to be entirely her fault after all, plus she knew how much further education strung people up as she was looking into colleges for herself. There was also the mystery of the song that she had sent to Lilly, but before Lilly could consider what was going on in that aspect of her best friend's life, Miley walked back onstage.

"Umm… This next song is something which I wrote recently. It's a song about missing someone and, umm, feeling like you can't find them and the only place they could be is the _Bottom of the Ocean_."

The crowd cheered in anticipation for a fresh song, whilst camera men readily aimed their equipment centre-stage to record everything and journalists poised their pens over their paper. Miley remained stationary under the glaring spotlight and Lilly sensed that she was suddenly even more nervous. Dictaphones were thrust forward, arms were outstretched and faces were filled with curiosity, combined with fanatical delight, as Hannah Montana began her song.

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile.  
Am I crazy?  
Still miss you baby.  
It was real, it was right  
But it burned too hot to survive,  
All that's left is  
All these ashes. _

As Miley sang her eyes were moistening around the edges from tears as the actualization of her feelings for Lilly hit her once more. She longed for Lilly's presence backstage or in the front row and craved to see her beaming face looking lovingly up at her once more. Her voice was strengthened and taught with emotion, and she was once again glad that she had chosen the darker glasses to mask some of her feelings.

_Where does the love go?  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done.  
How could I be  
Losing you forever?  
After all the time we  
Spent together._

_I have to know why  
I had to lose you.  
Now you've just become  
Like everything I'll  
Never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean._

Miley remembered writing this particular song as her mind wrapped itself around the lyrics and her voice threw it out over the crowd. She had been sitting on her balcony, morosely watching the ebbing and flowing of the tide as the sun set slowly during a late Sunday afternoon. She had not heard from Lilly at all that week and had sunk into one of her absolute lows. Normally, at this stage of feeling, she would refuse food and allow her pillow to absorb the brunt of her emotions. She was about to turn inside when she noticed a lone surfer skimming the waves in front of her. Miley was suddenly captivated by the graceful figure and could not tear her gaze away. The person was lit up from behind by the rays of the falling sun, and as the figure fell and disappeared momentarily into the water, Miley was reminded of Lilly and her love for the ocean.

As the girls were growing up and Miley's feelings became more projected, she had always feared slightly for Lilly every time that she had wiped out when surfing. She was secretly afraid that one day Lilly would be hurt and never emerge from the depths again; that she would be lost to Miley at the bottom of the ocean. From these old memories stirring within her, Miley had been inspired and, instead of reaching for her pillow whilst rejecting her food, she found her guitar and transformed her misery into art once more.

_In a dream you appeared.  
For a while you were here,  
So I keep sleeping  
Just to keep you with me.  
I'll draw a map  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories  
That I've got.  
What I'm missing  
I'll keep re-living._

_Where does the love go?  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done.  
How could I be  
losing you forever?  
After all the time we  
spent together._

_I have to know why  
I had to lose you.  
Now you've just become _

_Like everything I'll  
never find again  
At the bottom of the ocean._

_This is it  
Let go  
Breathe…_

_You don't have to love me  
For me to, baby, ever understand.  
Just know of the time  
That we both had.  
And I don't ever  
Want to see you sad,  
Be happy.  
Cause I don't want to hold you  
If you don't want to tell  
Me you love me babe.  
Just know I'm gonna  
Have to walk away.  
I'll be big enough for  
Both of us to say, be happy.  
_

_Mmmm....  
Be happy._

Tears stung the corners of Lilly's eyes as she watched Miley come to a bitter end of her new song. From where she was standing, and from her knowing eyes which flickered over Miley, she could see that her friend was unhappy. She recognised all too well the false smile that Miley flashed in the direction of the magazine writers and the dark glasses did well to hide her watery eyes. Lilly had seen Miley upset often enough to know when sadness wracked her voice and she could not watch Miley in this state any longer.

"I've gotta go Ollie." Lilly breathed into her best friend's ear as the crowd broke into tumultuous applause around them and critics at nearby tables nodded in approval.

Oliver looked at Lilly with a puzzled expression on his face, "Sure, do you want me to come with?"

"Erm no. Stay and watch the rest of the show. I'll be back at yours but I need to go for a walk first and sort out my head."

"Sure." Oliver nodded enthusiastically and glanced back over at Miley who was starting up another song.

Lilly's eyes widened slightly in alarm as she followed Oliver's train of attention, "Ollie, whatever you do, don't tell Miley I was here, okay?"

Oliver looked at Lilly closely before conceding. "Okay, I won't Lil, but only if you promise you'll see her tonight."

Lilly gulped, "I will." The blonde nodded nervously at Oliver before turning and pushing her way back through the heaving crowds, which had become more animated during _Nobody's Perfect._ Finally she broke out, gasping, into the open air of the street outside and felt her pink cheeks cool down. She began to walk briskly down the street, ignoring the catcalls that Amber and Ashley were undoubtedly directing toward her, and then hailed a nearby cab.

"Where are you headed?" The driver asked Lilly.

Lilly thought for a moment before giving them Miley's address. There was something she needed to do.

The Stuart residence, from the outside, was just how Lilly had remembered it, except this time there were no welcoming lights because everyone was still at the club. The young blonde quietly walked up to the front door, her body hunched over slightly as she knew that she was not supposed to be there. Lilly fumbled around under a flowerpot on the porch for the spare key and was relieved when she found it in its usual place. She grinned as she remembered her threat to Miley, on the last day of school, that she would use it one day to let herself in and surprise the brunette.

The inside of the house had not altered either and Lilly gratefully contemplated this fact as she leaned against the doorway for a moment, confidently becoming aware of her surroundings. She crossed over the threshold and made her way over to her second favourite area of the house; the kitchen. Lilly lovingly ran her fingertips over the work surfaces where she had spent many happy hours preparing meals with Miley and Robbie Ray. She allowed herself a cheeky glimpse inside the freezer drawers and merrily unearthed a tub of Robbie Ray's famous home-made ice-cream. Feeling cheeky, Lilly allowed herself one scoop of the frozen desert on a large table spoon, before putting the rest back in its place.

Lilly trespassed back through the lounge until she arrived at the foot of the stairs. She glanced upwards into the gloom and swallowed before putting her first foot on the bottom step. Lilly quietly made the journey upstairs and across the familiar landing until she was stood outside her favourite room; Miley's bedroom. Tentatively, she swung the door open and stepped inside. Lilly inhaled deeply as the familiar smell of her best friend overcame her as she entered her space. She allowed herself to flick on the light switch and smilingly looked around the room that she used to visit almost every single day as the two girls grew up together. Miley's bed was made and all her usual things were put away in their normal places. The door to the Hannah closet was still open slightly ajar and Lilly knew that they must have left in a rush for Miley to have had a moment of disorganisation.

Lilly crossed the room to Miley's French windows where she slowly opened them and stepped outside onto the balcony that she had always been jealous of. The smell of the sea on the wind came over to greet her and she smiled even more at the sound of the waves crushing the sand. Lilly returned back inside where she climbed onto Miley's bed to await her homecoming.

It must have been an hour later when Lilly was awoken by the sound of voices from downstairs in the lounge. Her eyes opened slowly and groggily while, with a slight shock, she realised that she must have fallen asleep. As her mind adjusted to the sound downstairs, she discovered that the Stuart family must have returned and she quickly rolled over in the bed in an attempt to sit up. As she did so, Lilly's head grazed something hard and pointy which was sticking out slightly from underneath one of Miley's pillows. Without thinking properly due to her exhaustion, Lilly instinctively fumbled underneath the pillow and pulled it out.

As she turned the hardcover over, she realised that she was holding a book, yet as Lilly's eyes scanned over the front cover she discovered it was Miley's diary. Lilly frowned slightly as she ran her fingertips over the smooth covering of the pretty book, curiosity building up inside of her mind toward the content of the pages. She wondered as to whether they would hold the key to unlocking Miley's hidden issues over the past months and, after listening hard to hear the sound of plates clinking and dining beginning, Lilly opened the pages to the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, tomorrow__ is the night. My first performance in a while and I do feel really nervous about it all. I can't believe that I actually agreed to get out there and sing in front of all those people when I haven't performed in so long. God, I wish Lilly were here, she would know just what to say to cheer me up. She always knew what to say…_

_Anyway, no point getting all worked up about all that. So, tomorrow night I'm gonna sing that new song _Bottom of the Ocean _and I hope they like it. There's so much emotion in that song that I'm scared they're gonna hate it! I am such a freak, why can't I just go back to writing normal songs again about normal things. I know, why don't I just go out to a party again and get drunk and then write a song about that? Oh right. Cause I don't do parties anymore or fun. I just sit around in my room like a total lame-ass and wait for something good to come along._

_God I miss Lilly... I miss her so much it hurts and I still can't stop thinking about her. When will she come back to me? Probably never._

_By now, she's probably got this really hot boyfriend and I'll never know because she never puts anything interesting her emails. If she has got a boyfriend, then I'll be happy for her. She deserves to have someone to love her like that, openly and in a way that she won't be freaked out by…_

Lilly's slammed the book shut and her heartbeat began to increase as she heard someone walk up the stairs. From the weight of the footfall, and the whistling, she could only deduce that it was Jackson. Lilly was not ready to take any chances at being found, she quickly got to her feet and quietly trotted over to the windows. Realising that she was still holding Miley's diary, Lilly flung it hurriedly across the floor where it came to a skidding halt next to Miley's bed. Unable to do anything about it as the footsteps outside had suddenly stopped short and were perilously close; Lilly silently cursed herself and made a dash onto her friend's balcony. From there, she swung her athletic body up into the tree that she had unsuccessfully climbed in the past, and ungracefully slithered down onto the beach below. After taking one last, hurriedly frightened, look up at the house, Lilly turned away and walked quickly down the beach.

Miley's bedroom door was flung open a few moments later as a bad-tempered brunette stormed into her room. The night had gone mostly to plan, yet she had been left by an unknown sense of angst which frustrated her no end. Everyone had annoyed her, from the incessant flashing cameras stemming from the press, to her father's loving praise, Miley was not in the mood to be reminded of the fame that her alter ego was due to receive. After attempting a supper which had tasted like ash in her mouth, she had reached her limits and made her stomping way up the stairs to get ready for bed.

As she entered the room, however, Miley suddenly realised that something was hideously wrong. The light in her room savagely glared at her and she stopped in shock as she walked in. The doors to the balcony had been left open and Miley's mind immediately screamed burglary. Her eyes widened further when she noticed that her bed looked rumpled, as if someone had been lying on it and her diary was in the middle of her bedroom floor. She quickly crossed the room to her bed and stared at the misplaced pillows in fear. As she put her shaking hands to the covers, she stopped suddenly. Miley bent her head closer to the linen and breathed in deeply. Her heart rate built up and she could feel her pulse throbbing at her throat. She had been correct from her first breath. Miley sniffed the slight dent in the pillow, running her hands lovingly over the cool area where a blonde head had lain. Miley felt like crying as she recognised the precious fragrance; it was essence of Lilly. Her attention quickly turned back to the still-open French windows and then to the diary, splayed out across the floor. She straightened up at once as her adrenaline shocked her system and panic set in. The brunette turned towards the door, bolting out and down the stairs in a flash. In a few short steps, Miley had crossed the kitchen, rushed past her father, through the back door and onto the cool sand of the beach.

Her arms beat quickly by her sides as she felt her spirit soar toward the starry heavens above. Her breath was becoming more painful in her chest while her legs moved rapidly beneath her. After all these months, her beloved had returned to her, and now she had run away. Miley chased after her, emotion welling up within her until it reached a sobbing peak in her throat. Miley opened her mouth and cried out; "Lilly!" into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 13**

"Lilly!" Miley shouted down the beach as the image of the retreating blonde's back came into focus, "Lilly, wait!"

Lilly stopped in her tracks and waited as she heard the soft thumps of Miley's running footsteps increase in volume as she drew nearer to her across the sand. Miley came to a panting stop behind her and doubled over briefly as she attempted to catch her breath. Lilly was standing still, her back turned against Miley whilst her mind raced with thoughts and questions which seemed to hurdle over one another before racing back round again to stumble and fall over each other once more.

Miley raised a hand to Lilly's shoulder and gently squeezed it in an attempt to get the blonde girl to turn around. Lilly jumped slightly from the surprise contact before she slowly turned to face Miley. The brunette's hair was still as curly as she had always remembered it, although looking slightly dishevelled after her run as Lilly gratefully gazed upon its natural state, no longer disguised by the Hannah wig. Miley's eyes were flashing a brilliant blue and Lilly was able to see them clearly now that the barrier of the tinted glasses had been removed. They were filled with confusion, but looked soft in the pale light of the full moon that they had to see by. Her lips still retained their luscious fullness and were pouted slightly as Miley came to her full height, with hands on her hips, a couple of inches taller than Lilly. The singer's chest was still rising and falling more dramatically than normal as her body recovered from her unexpected sprint. Lilly smiled inwardly as she fondly gazed upon the memorable features of her friend; it was still the same Miley, but something was different.

"Lilly," Miley spoke first, "what the hell are you doing here?" There was a slight note of anger in her voice and Lilly remembered that she had not told Miley she was coming and then she ran away.

"I came as a birthday surprise." Lilly admitted.

"What? Really?" Miley seemed slightly happier and her lips spread into a familiar smile, which made Lilly feel suddenly guilty for acting so strangely.

"Yeah." Lilly shrugged and shrank slightly from remorse.

"But, why did you run away?" Miley probed softly.

Lilly shrugged before she turned to look into Miley's eyes, which were filled with unasked questions and a slight tremor of dread that only added to Lilly's creeping suspicions.

"I ran away because I was scared." Lilly announced lamely and closely watched for a response. Miley's reaction was guarded and she remained expressionless whilst her eyes coolly studied Lilly's face.

Lilly allowed herself to take a couple of breaths before she continued, "Actually, I came to see your concert earlier tonight."

"Oh." Miley said gently. She felt both dejected that Lilly had not told her and frightened for the reason she had run away.

Lilly nodded lightly, "Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head as she began to feel uncomfortable. After seeing Miley perform tonight, she knew that something was definitely wrong, but after not seeing her best friend for a few months and barely finding time to talk, she felt slightly wrong about looking into her personal issues. "Erm Miley," she bravely continued, "what's happened?"

Miley blinked nervously and her hands curled into balls, which she squeezed as if to reassure herself.

"It's just," Lilly took a breath, "you didn't seem right on stage tonight."

Miley cleared her throat and coughed as she took a few steps away from Lilly and turned her attention to the dark ocean behind the blonde.

"Well, I guess I just haven't been feeling myself recently." She stated quietly and Lilly immediately pitied her.

"Since I moved away?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Miley nodded gently and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "It's been so hard here without you." Miley continued unexpectedly and her brilliant eyes jolted Lilly slightly as they connected. "I've missed you so much." She finished huskily before looking frightened and turning back to the water.

Lilly's heart rate began to quicken as her mind flickered over the distraught emails and the long moments of silence during their rare phone calls. Miley seemed to be consumed with grief and Lilly did not know how to heal her. The pressure of being missed to such an extent had really gotten to her over the past month, making her reluctant in replying, and then Miley had sent her that song…

Lilly frowned slightly as she remembered and the reason for her running away returned to the forefront of her mind as she looked on at the fragile Miley standing before her.

"Miley?" She asked, and on cue Miley's head snapped up as she gave Lilly her full attention. "You sent me a CD, with a song on it."

"You got that?" Miley half-whispered, her body was starting to tremble in anticipation of what Lilly was going to say next, and from fear as she remembered the context of the song.

"Yes, of course I did." Lilly replied, "But why did you send it to _me_?"

"What?"

"Well, I know that it's about saying goodbye so at first I thought it was about me." Lilly was speaking quickly, as if out of fear that Miley would stop her, "But then I also realised that it was really intense, that the person the song was about was thought about all the time, almost obsessed over. Then you talked about kissing! So I thought it must not be about me…" Lilly laughed nervously and her eyes flickered over Miley so quickly and searchingly that Miley thought she was going to crack.

"Well," Miley stuttered, unsure of what to say and thrown completely off guard, "I-I don't know. I thought you would like it."

"I do like it Miley, I never said that I didn't like it…" Lilly trailed off as she sought for what she was really trying to say.

"Then what's the problem? Why are you making such a big deal out of a stupid song?" Miley reacted defensively.

"I just don't understand!" Lilly almost shouted at Miley in a sudden burst of clarity, as she ran her hands through her hair which was loose and running wildly over her shoulders, "Why would you write that song and then send it to me? It just sounded like something that you would send a _guy_ that you really like." She finished in a quieter tone and the eyes that met Miley's were searching and troubled.

Miley gasped and she faltered, it seemed like the moment of truth that she had always dreaded had finally arrived, but surely she could put Lilly off the scent for a little longer.

"I-I don't know okay. I guess you leaving was something that sent me out of my head. And okay, I know the words were radical and us kissing accidentally that one time obviously meant _nothing_." She tried to state reasonably, "It was not what I meant. Sorry."

Lilly did not seem to be convinced and, unable to look at Miley, turned her back on the brunette to face the ocean. She did not speak for a moment as she allowed the sound of the waves crushing the sand beneath to lull her into a sense of security. She had missed home more than she had allowed herself to, but being here with Miley, on this night, was suddenly harder than anything else she had ever done. The tang of the sea air in her nostrils, filling her head with a heavy sense of remembrance allowed her mind to turn back to a few hours before. Lilly sighed reluctantly as she continued with her back to Miley.

"What about the other song?"

"Sorry?" Miley repeated. Her voice was hoarse from panic and she felt her throat tighten suddenly as Lilly was delving deeper, as if gouging out an already open wound.

"The other song. The one you sang tonight." Lilly repeated quietly.

There was a pause between the two girls as Miley crossed her arms in front of her, wrapping them tightly around her narrow body as she stared relentlessly at the back of Lilly's head, trying to read her mind and decipher her feelings.

"It was just a song about missing someone. That's all Lilly." Miley said and finished with a careless shrug, which she forgot the blonde could not see.

Lilly cleared her throat, "Just a song Miley?" She turned back around again, speaking quietly and her eyes stung Miley's own as they made the contact, which the brunette had previously been craving, yet now she felt frightened.

"Yeah, just a song. Like all my other Hannah songs."

"No." Lilly stated. She took a hesitant step closer to Miley. "They weren't just songs. They all had a purpose, a reason." She fiddled with her hands in front of her body as her mind sought back to the lyrics that Miley had sang so sorrowfully earlier that evening. "_All that's left is all these ashes_… And _where does the love go_? There's so much feeling in those words Miley."

Lilly's hands spread open in front of her as if appealing to Miley to have further answers for her. Miley was silent, her face was expressionless and the only response that Lilly got from her was from the stormy emotion within the oceanic eyes. Lilly frowned slightly as she tried to piece together more sections of the song that had stood out so frighteningly for her. Finally the chorus that was different from the rest of the song came back to her mind, and it seemed strikingly more vivid to her than even Miley, glowing underneath one hundred lights on the stage.

"_If you don't want to tell me you love me babe… just know I'm gonna have to walk away. I'll be big enough for both of us to say, be happy."_

Miley looked down at the sand as she heard Lilly robotically stumble over the words of the song which she had spent precious mournful hours writing.

"It sounds like a love song Miley." Lilly said.

Miley felt rising anger flush her cheeks and her eyes darkened. She loved the girl standing before her more than the words of either song could ever express and she hated herself for making their friendship suddenly awkward now that Lilly was coming closer to reaching that inevitable realisation.

"Well it is! Okay?" She burst out suddenly, her emotions wild, causing her to heart soar and pound her chest at the same time. She was so overwhelmed by the shocking surge of feelings that she felt as if she was going to be sick. Her hands were trembling while she ran them nervously through her hair, pushing it back off her face and unwillingly letting Lilly see all of her for the first time ever. She felt suddenly naked, alone and piteously fragile.

"About me?" Lilly whispered.

"Yes." Miley finally conceded.

Lilly was shocked into silence and swayed from the brunt of Miley's admission. She was so stunned that Miley could ever feel that way about her that she gasped and put her hand to her chest where she felt her heart fluttering wildly beneath it. Her soul was reaching out to the broken girl in front of her, but her mind reined her in and kept her in check as she felt astounded by something so great, yet Miley had never told her.

"_What?_ B-but how? And why?" She stuttered out as her eyes widened and she feverishly joined Miley in feeling stricken and torn apart. Their world had been turned upside-down for the second time that year and secretly Lilly was beginning to feel like she never actually knew Miley at all.

Miley was feeling helpless and spread her hands out hopelessly in front of her. Her blue eyes were appealing to the blonde with a great, consuming sadness as her heart called out to her, driven into a beating anguish as she tried to stem the tides of emotion. "I don't know why, or how. It just happened! I love you Lilly. _I love you_. More than I ever thought it would be possible to love another person, more than I ever knew I would. And more painfully than a girl should love another girl." Miley's voice was cracking underneath the pressure of immeasurable feeling that she had just admitted for Lilly.

"For how long?" Lilly asked quietly, wincing inwardly as she feared the answer. She felt like she was stepping into the unknown with Miley now, everything was brand new and glimmering with hidden dread. Miley seemed suddenly changed, she looked different now that the veil had been drawn back and as she stared at Lilly with such frank honesty, Lilly felt as if her own skin was burning from the hot touch of Miley's raw desire.

"I don't know. I think, in some way, I have always loved you. I just never realised what kind of love it was until we were probably about fifteen." Miley replied softly.

Lilly nodded and she swallowed in an attempt to loosen up her dry throat. She watched Miley in silence, noticing how the girl shifted awkwardly in front of her on the sand. Miley was hunched over slightly and holding herself as if in an attempt to prevent her body from breaking apart. It was only her blue eyes which gave away everything about how she was feeling, their gaze was so fierce and devotion was directed intently at Lilly, secretly willing her to feel the same.

Lilly did not know, in all honesty, how she felt. She had never looked at Miley in that way, she had never thought that it was possible to look at her like that. Miley had always been her best friend and she had been closer to Lilly than anyone else in her family or tight friendship circles. The two were inseparable and understood each other so completely that Lilly had often contemplated amusedly over whether they were actually soul mates. She had not realised then just how close to the truth she had been and, now that she was on the beach with Miley in her time of need, built a mental wall against the other crowding thoughts, which called out to her in strange reminders of times when Miley was so obviously in love with her, yet Lilly had not noticed.

"I'm sorry." Miley choked out and the words sounded more like a sob as they were closely followed by brimming tears.

"I just can't believe it." Lilly said, and it was true. After all the years of knowing Miley and never realising that she felt so strongly about her, it just seemed unreal.

"Well, it's true. And I can't hide that from you anymore. It hurt so much not to speak about it, but now I think it hurts even more to talk about it. To stand here in front of you, feeling my heart beating so painfully with love for you and knowing that you'll never feel the same." Miley was speaking quietly but emotion strung through her voice, making it strong and clear. She did not bother to brush away the tears that ran down her cheeks but stoically let them flow and did not tear her fiery gaze away from Lilly's face.

"God." Lilly uttered. A part of her wanted to turn and run away once more, in an attempt to escape her responsibilities, but then another part, the greater part of her that loved Miley, stilled her surging thoughts and she walked toward her.

Miley flinched slightly as the skater approached; she had feared that Lilly would run away again, but the sight of her approaching made her tremble and cower. At the feeling of Lilly's comfortable arms wrapping themselves around her body, and the familiar scent of her hair filling the air around Miley and clouding her misery, she could not help but melt, sobbing, into the other girl's presence. Lilly hushed and soothed her, rubbing her hands up and down Miley's back to still her as she had done on many other occasions before hand. Miley felt so small underneath the starry heavens that she sank, trembling, into the sand below. Lilly crouched down beside her friend and slowly pushed back the long, damp strands of hair that had collected on Miley's face. She looked into the eyes which were glistening from the residing tears within them, but Lilly did not know what to do other than these comforting motions. She adored Miley and still loved her more than almost everything else, but this wrenching feeling that Miley had secretly housed about Lilly for so long had altered everything and secretly frightened Lilly, although she did not know why.

Eventually, Lilly managed to coax Miley into standing and, holding her hand, walked silently back to the house with her. When she let them in the back door, by the light that was still on, she could see that Miley was a pitiable sight. Her cheeks were pink and blotchy and her eyes had swollen slightly from the amount of tears she had cried that night. In this exposing brightness, Lilly really noticed that Miley had become thinner during the time that she had been away, yet her brilliant eyes glowed brighter than ever, set alight again by Lilly's mere presence.

Robbie Ray quickly got up from his position on the couch that he had taken up when Miley had earlier bolted out of the house. His eyes widened in surprise as they cast over Lilly who was looking scared and sorrowful. She did not talk to him and he did not speak to her as he ran his eyes over his daughter, and in that instant Lilly realised that he also knew the truth about Miley's feelings for her. The blonde skater suddenly felt uncomfortable and ashamedly looked down at the floor as if Robbie Ray had scolded her.

"Lilly." He said in wonderment as his mind raced over why his daughter was in such a state. Miley's own eyes looked up to meet his and he bit his lip as he tried to decide what to do. "You better get upstairs bud." He said softly to his daughter before looking at Lilly sadly once more and walking into his office.

Lilly walked with Miley up to her room, and watched from the doorway as the brunette sat down on the edge of her bed, fiddled with her hands nervously and looked up at Lilly with piercing eyes.

"So what happens now?" Miley asked quietly.

Lilly blinked before replying as normally as she could, "Well, I've got to fly home again tomorrow, so I guess not a lot can happen, because we don't have much time to hang out."

Miley nodded and pointedly looked to where her diary had fallen onto the floor in Lilly's haste to get away earlier that evening.

"How much of that did you read?" She asked flatly, her voice temporarily void of any emotion.

"I read that you missed me." Lilly replied honestly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been nosy or read something so private to you," she openly cringed and Miley wrinkled her nose at the sight, "but I missed you too. So much. If that's any consolation." Lilly finished feeling uncomfortable and stupid.

A ghost of a smile lit up Miley's drained face and her eyes twinkled slightly as she fondly regarded her best friend. "I'm glad." She responded dryly, her voice trembling with a touch of her southern drawl.

Lilly felt the corners of her own mouth twitch as she gauged Miley's reaction and her heart warmed at the sound of her southern accent, which she had secretly obsessed over the moment that she first heard Miley talk.

"Do you wanna watch a film or something?" Miley asked nervously, her eyes flickering over Lilly and bracing herself for a negative answer.

"Sure," Lilly said, "I'd love to. We need to catch up anyway, it's been too long." She smiled.

And just like that, things seemed to be normal between the two girls. As Miley chose a random chic movie which soon appeared on her television screen and the pair sat with arms resting against one another for comfort, it was as if things had never changed. Miley still felt the tingling sensation which always came over her whenever any part of Lilly came into contact with her body, whilst Lilly revelled in finally being able to make up for lost time with her best friend.

As the film went on and one day turned suddenly into the next, Miley felt exhausted as all of the nights of staying up and thinking of Lilly seemed to dissolve as the object of her desire was temporarily in her life once more. She felt herself begin to succumb to sleep and her head drooped onto Lilly's shoulder. Lilly smiled to herself as she felt Miley's breath against her neck and then had to suppress a giggle when the songstress snorted in her sleep. Lilly took this moment as her cue to gently shake the sleeping girl into waking so that she could get ready for bed. Miley woke up with a puzzled expression which creased her features but, on seeing Lilly's smiling face when she came back to consciousness, smiled and settled into a comfortable position underneath her covers.

Lilly sat on the edge of the bed, watching Miley apparently drift off to sleep. She bit her lip nervously as she regarded her friend before slowly easing herself up off the bed to turn to the door. She jumped a little when she felt Miley's hand wrap itself around her wrist and she looked back to the bed.

"Lilly," Miley mumbled softly, "please stay."

Lilly nodded gently and carefully climbed into bed next to Miley who was already half-asleep. The brunette managed to open her eyes momentarily as Lilly lay down beside her and shuffled slightly in bed as she got comfortable upon the familiar mattress. Miley then curled up next to Lilly's side and at once fell into a deep sleep.

Lilly, however, was feeling more troubled and remained untouched by slumber for a little while further. She turned her sky-blue eyes to the sleeping girl beside her and felt her heartbeat increase slightly as she remembered everything that had happened that night. A lot had passed in the space of a few hours and she sighed to herself as she stared at her dearest friend who she had unknowingly tortured for the past few years.

Reluctantly Lilly allowed memories to come back of times when she should have realised that Miley loved her. Matt Marshall, one of Lilly's few crushes, was a key example of this and the blonde cringed inwardly as she realised that Miley had been in considerable pain as she dressed Lilly in girly clothes for the benefit of this young adolescent male.

"_Come on Lilly, get out of my closet and show me the outfit!" Fifteen year-old Miley barked at her uncompromising friend._

"_No way Miley! I look like something that threw up on Amber and Ashley."_

"_Aw come on Lils, I'm sure you don't look that bad."_

_Lilly walked out of Miley's secret Hannah closet and did a reluctant pose for her best friend. Miley's eyes widened and her voice caught in her throat as her tomboyish friend looked positively stunning in feminine clothes. Miley's eyes darted over Lilly's newly revealed curves that she only previously got to admire when the two stripped off at the beach. The golden hair was tamed and framed Lilly's cherub face to perfection, which was made up with the appropriate touches of natural make-up, enough to emphasize her beautiful blue eyes and make her lips ever so tempting._

_Miley's mouth fell open slightly and she had to shut it quickly whilst Lilly shuddered at the sight of her new self in a floor-length mirror. At this point, Miley realised that she could no longer deny her feelings for the blonde. They were as real as the girl was herself, standing only two feet away and glowing with beauty._

"_Lilly, you look really hot." Miley could not prevent herself from announcing before her cheeks flushed slightly as Lilly turned round._

"_You really think so Miles?" Lilly had asked._

"_Honey, just you wait 'till Matt sees you! He is gonna want to have you for lunch."_

"Miley, you were checking me out!" Lilly whispered to her oblivious friend, as she remembered Miley's almost too enthusiastic reaction to the new outfit. Lilly's face glowed with an amused expression as she glanced over at the sleeping girl once more who shifted slightly closer to Lilly as she dreamed. Lilly smiled as she suddenly thought about all of the other selfless things that Miley had ever done for her, and now she finally knew the real reason why Miley always made her feel inadequate as a friend. She was always so comforting and so selfless, although she did mess up from time to time, and all because she loved Lilly and wanted to give her everything, even if it was only in secret.

Lilly sighed and wondered to herself how both girls ever got to be so unlucky. Lilly truly wished that Miley could have fallen for some guy, even if it was Oliver, so that she was able to be her truly generous self with them and enjoy life to the full for the past three years. All of the love songs that Hannah ever wrote must have been directed at her and suddenly they made sense, after Lilly had changed the gender specific lyrics of course.

Lilly realised that she was at a crossroads in her life, the dawning of Miley's truth had changed things but not the fact that they were best friends and had been since before Miley had discovered that she was in love with Lilly. Even though Lilly suddenly felt burdened and guilty that she unknowingly hurt Miley so much, she could not imagine a life without her and pledged that she would not run away again.

Eventually Lilly drifted into an uneasy sleep, often awaking to find Miley sleeping on peacefully beside her as she stirred from unsettling dreams that she could not remember.

The following morning, Miley woke late and sunlight was warmly glowing behind her curtains. She opened her eyes with a smile spread across her features and turned her head to look at Lilly. The space beside her in the bed was empty, however, and no trace of Lilly remained. Feeling suddenly frightened, Miley sat bolt upright and looked over toward the door which was standing slightly ajar. She inwardly cursed as she remembered that they shut it in the night. Lilly was gone.

Miley buried her face into her hands and began to tremble. No tears emerged from her dry eyes this morning and with great effort she pushed back her long hair from her face. Her vivid blue eyes turned to her bedside table to look at their photograph as if to find an answer as to why Lilly would leave, when they fell upon a folded piece of paper that was leaning against it.

With a shaking hand, Miley reached slowly across and picked it up to unfold it. She recognised it as a torn out page from her diary and the pen was the same colour ink as the one that she wrote her own entries in. Her eyes immediately recognised Lilly's slightly scruffy and slanting handwriting as she took a deep breath and started to read.

_Miley,_

_I'm really sorry that I didn't stay to see you this morning but I had to leave and as I write this you are still really fast asleep! I tried to disturb you without intending to… if you know what I mean? But you just wouldn't wake up! I've never liked waking up anyone so I just kind of left you and I'm sorry if that was the wrong decision to make._

_About what happened last night and all the stuff that's going on between us… I don't care. I love you Miley, you're the best friend that I've ever and will ever have and nothing can stand in front of that. I wanted to tell you all of this last night but I can never put into words just how much you mean to me._

_I hope you didn't think I'd run away again and I hope that you find this note before you get yourself into a state and worry that I hate you and have left you or something. That's crazy talk Smiley, and you're stuck with me._

_Anyway, I gotta go or I won't make my flight. _

_TTYL, I promise._

_Love you,_

_Lilly._

**A/N: And that's all she wrote... aaaw... I bet you're all wondering what happens next? Well there's still a bit more of their journey to go but it's planned out so we'll get there eventually. Thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad that you were all so eager for this chapter! The next one is about halfway there but it's a bit tricksy to write. Until a bit later this week... I think that will be about right for posting.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, here's the next chapter of the story. I got it up much quicker than expected, should be working on essays but this is much more fun really :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews peeps. Really appreciated. **

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 14**

The time that passed between Lilly leaving and the arrival of Christmas was drawn out and painful for both girls, particularly so as they would not be spending it together. Miley had been invited by her beloved Mamaw to spend the entire holiday season back on the old farm upon which she had grown up on in Tennessee, whereas Lilly was experiencing a Christmas in her new surroundings followed by European skiing into the New Year.

Miley looked to the distance between the girls as a way of finding a new hope, and as a means for dislodging the feelings which she had come to bear so heavily for her best friend. Now that Lilly communicated more regularly with Miley, the brunette felt herself sinking back into a comfortable place in her life, with the cheerful blonde always only a phone call away to support her. Robbie Ray could not help but smile every morning that he saw Miley with a grin on her face and, although he knew that she was still putting herself through a hard time, she was working on getting over her troubles.

Arriving at Mamaw's farm was the greatest thing that had happened to Miley ever since she had shared those last precious hours in Lilly's company. As soon as she stepped out of their hired jeep and onto the doorstep of her grandmother's converted barn, she knew that she was home. A smile blossomed across her features as she took in the familiar surroundings and the crisp, winter breeze caught up her flowing locks, blowing them about her face and bringing a sense of freedom back to her, clearing her mind. The warm embrace her grandmother gave her, combined with the old familiar smells of country living, was everything Miley had wanted for a long time. For the first time in months, Miley was truly happy and nothing was going to prevent these feelings.

"Miley Ray," her Mamaw greeted her with affection flowing through her voice, "I swear you still get taller every time I see you. And look at how beautiful you're becoming. My, I see more of your mother in you everyday."

Miley beamed into her doting grandmother's face, grateful for the praise that she bestowed in the wonderful way that only a grandmother could. Her heart was beating so warmly that she felt that she would never be cold all the while she was here, even though the ground was crisp underfoot and the breeze was chilly.

"What about me Mamaw?" Jackson whinged from behind his younger sister, "You haven't told me how handsome I've gotten yet, or how much _I've_ grown."

"Oh Jackson, do forgive me. You are so very handsome, but I am afraid that I cannot say you've grown in body. Only in mind, perhaps?"

"We can hope." Miley snorted under her breath whilst her brother pouted slightly behind her. "Aw come on Jackson," Miley sniggered, "one day you'll grow. Maybe you'll just have one of those late growth-spurt things. I mean, you're only what, twenty now? I'm sure you're still growing."

Jackson stuck his tongue out at his sister's taunts before turning to help his father with their baggage. Mamaw once again smiled kindly at her favourite granddaughter and led them all inside for some hot chocolate.

A few hours later and Miley was standing inside Mamaw's old cattle barn, which had been converted into stables for the few horses that she housed there. Miley no longer owned any of the horses in this barn; they had all been sold or passed on to other cousins once she had moved to Malibu. The remaining horse that she had known from her life in Tennessee was an old grey gelding who stood watching her with big, brown eyes, chewing attentively on his hay. Miley grinned as she stroked the long nose of one of her childhood favourites.

"Hello Teddy." She greeted the animal gently and giggled slightly as he snuffled at her face, his whiskers tickling her cheeks whilst his velvety lips rubbed one of her ears. "Woah boy, you're not going to find any treats in there." Miley said lightly and took a step back from him.

"You know we had to double-lock that stable door when y'all left for Malibu." Mamaw's voice spoke from the entrance of the barn.

Miley turned round and smiled as she watched her grandmother pick her way through the building, a few carrots clutched in her hands as she slowly offered them out to the eager animals.

"Really?" Miley replied as she returned her attention to cuddling Teddy.

"Yup. He missed y'all so much that he kept working out ways to escape, so we had to get smarter than him and employ more drastic measures on his door." Mamaw was smiling as she came to a stop in front of old Teddy and offered him the last carrot.

"Aw, poor Teddy." Miley whispered and rubbed his nose as he crunched thoughtfully on his treat.

"Yes, poor old Teddy. He sure has missed you all." Mamaw answered and looked deeply into Miley's eyes.

Miley smiled back at her grandmother before embracing her in another one of their famous hugs. She knew that her Mamaw had missed them all and was talking more for herself than the old grey creature in front of them. The warmth of her grandmother's love, combined with smells that Miley associated with winter, which signalled the drawing nearer of Christmas, was all that Miley needed to turn her life around. As she broke away from Mamaw, she could not help but grin as she contemplated that she was going to make herself better and move on. She just needed to take this step back into her old life first, and soon everything was going to be alright.

Meanwhile, across the stately divide, finally exiting a crowded shopping mall, Lillian Truscott was a in a stormy mood. She disliked seasonal shopping for her family and, due to her tendency to leave everything that little bit too late, had been even more pressurised to find the right gifts for everyone. Now she was laden down with heavy bags and had to get the bus home since her mother had the car, which they normally shared, for work purposes. Lilly made it to the bus stop in enough time to find a large queue of people already assembled. She rolled her eyes in despair as she stood, panting and sweating slightly as she waited her turn to board.

After an obnoxious journey home, shoved in the tin-can of a vehicle with heating turned up too high and pressed up close to a very smelly man, Lilly was finally able to walk in her front door and take her purchases up to her room. She groaned in relief as she flung herself onto the bed and rolled over onto her back to stare at her ceiling as she let her fowl mood wash over her and out of her system. It was at times like these when she missed Miley profusely. She was always so good at spotting a bargain, she had to be efficient with all her preparation for her Hannah concerts, and had been ruthless in the past at getting Lilly organised on time. Lilly smiled to herself as she reflected over how so many hours of Miley's personal, family shopping moments had been spoiled by the brunette's selfless tendencies to put Lilly's needs before her own. Miley knew that Lilly was hopeless when it came to tedious duties like these, and had always been willing to help the quirky blonde. Lilly's facial expression fell slightly as she remembered why Miley was always ready to overcompensate when it came to Lilly, and shook her head as if to free herself of these thoughts. She had been contemplating this too much recently and, now that things were finally as normal as they could be between the pair, gathering the distance, knew there was no need to dwell on Miley's feelings toward her.

Lilly swung her legs over the side of her bed and wandered over to her computer to check for emails. The screen stared blankly back at her as her inbox read empty and Lilly sighed from disappointment as she remembered that Miley was with her Mamaw now. Stiffening up, Lilly heard the front door click open and her mother's voice greeted her from downstairs in the hall. Hurriedly, she stowed her family's future presents underneath her bed and went downstairs to greet her mother.

A few hours later, Lilly was embracing the cold, St Louis winter, with a self-motivated walk along the block to her friend Luke's house. On arrival she was happy to find the teenage boy, contentedly snuggled up with his recent girlfriend Amelia on the couch. Lilly could not be more pleased for the pair who got together within the last month and were virtually inseparable. Amelia's delight had been unconfined as she had secretly adored Luke since the first day of high school and, when the boy had finally realised, he had only been too happy to sweep her up into his arms and return his affection.

"Hey guys," Lilly greeted her friends as she entered the room, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything?"

"Nah not at all." Luke motioned toward a nearby armchair, "Take a seat Lil. I was just telling Amelia how cute she looks."

This statement elicited a pleased giggle from the already blushing brunette who was nestled in the crook of his arm. Lilly watched as Luke smiled in amusement at Amelia's reaction, but his eyes were full of warmth and fondness, they made such a sweet couple Lilly reflected to herself.

"So, what are you guys up to over the holidays?" Lilly asked.

"Well, not a lot really. This and that…" Luke sighed vaguely. "Oh, there's a party some guy called T.J is having and he invited me and told me to bring some people along. I suppose I better bring you two girls or you'll feel left out." Luke grinned warmly.

"Ha. Ha." Amelia muttered dryly from his side but smiled sweetly as she turned her attention back to the blonde in front of them. "We'll be up for that, won't we Lil?"

"Erm, yeah, sure I guess so." Lilly muttered. "When is it exactly?"

"December 23rd." Luke replied, "Just before Christmas and perfect timing, as I'm sure they'll be plenty of mistletoe to accidentally get stuck under." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend in suggestion. Amelia merely grunted and playfully hit her boyfriend in the stomach.

"Whatever Luke." She then turned her attention back to Lilly, "Although, that could work out. I heard that Jason Shaw is going and he is totally hot. What do you think Lilly?" Amelia's eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Erm… I dunno." Lilly replied, her throat suddenly felt strangely dry and her body prickled from the question. The idea of seeing someone at this time was an alien thought to her, and she had not thought about her own love life since before the summer.

"Aw, come on Lilly." Luke joined in, "It's time we got you properly settled in here with the guys. Word in the locker rooms is that a lot of them think you're a hottie."

"Oh really?" Lilly questioned shakily. The room was surprisingly warmer than she remembered it being only a minute ago and her palms were sweating slightly. What was wrong with her?

Luke chuckled, "Hell yes. I don't know how you haven't noticed it before."

"It's true Lil, I've always noticed you getting a lot of attention in the corridors. Plus when the guys are running track around us during soccer practice, well, they are warm for your form." Amelia finished with a giggle as she quipped one of Luke's lines.

"Oh, I never noticed before I guess." Lilly laughed nervously.

"God, you must be blind." Luke responded dryly, "When was the last time that you actually flirted with a guy or something happened?" Lilly's face remained blank as her mind scoped back, past the summer, to her last year of school in Malibu. After gauging no response from the uncharacteristically silent blonde, Luke probed further, "Scratch that. When was the last time you even kissed someone?"

Lilly's eyes widened at the question and she felt bewildered that she could not even remember the simple answer to that. Her mind was tugging at a memory which was having difficulty coming to the surface. Who was her last boyfriend in Malibu? She was sure that was not the right moment though. It must have been during a party before the summer.

"Luke, she probably doesn't want to answer that question." Amelia broke in as she examined Lilly's thoughtful disposition. The blonde's face was twitching and her brow was furrowed as she tried to remember the niggling piece of information. The answer was closer than she thought and suddenly her mind struck it, causing Lilly to wince slightly from the impact. It had been at the airport, on her last day in Malibu when she was saying goodbye to her old life. Her last kiss had been with Miley.

"Are you alright there Lilly?" Luke questioned gently.

Lilly nodded tersely in response as her heart-rate began to quicken and her breath got caught up in her sticking throat. The memory was becoming more real to her as she uncovered the broken pieces, which she had never really remembered until now. Their accidental kiss, which had meant nothing to Lilly at the time, had secretly elicited so much more from Miley. The casual brush of her lips upon Miley's and how surprised her friend had been. The kiss had been warm, filled with friendly affection and all too short to be momentous or worrying. Yet now Lilly _was_ fretting over this previously unrecorded event of her life. She had far greater memories of kissing, which she used to remember and replay whenever she thought of an old boyfriend or crush, but now it was Miley's image in her head. It was Miley's face that she saw as she remembered pulling away from their kiss. The brunette's features had been slightly flushed, her lips were pouted in shocked reaction but her blue eyes had been beautifully alive and enchanting. Lilly had previously overlooked all of this, but now it was suddenly vivid and frightening.

Lilly stood up quickly as she cleared her throat and babbled to the pair on the couch, "It doesn't matter really. I can't seem to remember." Lilly giggled nervously. "Anyway, look at the time, is it really that late? Golly gee, well I'd best be off. Nice seeing y'all again. Catch up soon okay?"

Lilly stumbled toward the door and let herself out before her friends could protest or question her over this erratic behaviour. She soon found herself striding down the streets on the return to her own house, paying little regard to the cold December night or of anything that was going on around her. She told herself she was just having a strange moment, that she was delirious from shopping, and needed a good night's sleep to put herself right again. Yet something in her heart told her that there was more to this than she could imagine. Lilly blinked, and that was that.

On Christmas Eve, after her mother had playfully scolded her blonde daughter for gorging on too much cheese and crackers as a late night snack, Lilly was in bed and writhing fretfully in her sleep. She was being haunted by dreams which she had never had before, yet they were surprisingly real and she was drenched in a stirring emotion.

_Lilly was trying to absorb her new surroundings, which were doubtfully blurred around the edges. She knew that she was at a train station, yet the place was small and bleak, unknown to her conscious mind, and she was gazing fretfully at a timetable to var__ious random and non-existent places, including the days of the week._

_Her attention was shortly drawn away from the board by a familiar looking brunette who had appeared by her side out of their murky backdrop._

"_Miley?" Lilly questioned as she swept her eyes over her best friend, her heat rejoicing that they were together again, "What are you doing here."_

_Miley merely shrugged her shoulders as she watched Lilly's expression very carefully. The dream version of Miley's eyes were bluer than Lilly had ever remembered and as she watched on, all of their hot attention was fixed on her. Lilly began to feel nervous and her body began to shake, practically whimpering from an unknown desire. She shook her head from these imaginings and tried to clear her mind of what was happening. Their friendship was meant to be platonic, but what was happening, Lilly did not know._

_The Miley of Lilly's subconscious still had not spoken and she took a step closer to Lilly, who found that she was aching, yet her body was paralysed next to the brick wall behind her. Dream Miley put her hand up to Lilly's cheek and brushed away the long blonde hair which had gathered there. The contact made Lilly's skin tingle and she felt as if she were set on fire. Lilly gulped as Miley's face was perilously close to her own, yet she could not move, it was impossible. She could only stand and watch as her Miley leaned forward to capture her lips up underneath her own. Lilly moaned forlornly into Miley's open mouth and trembled as the brunette pushed her up against the wall, keeping Lilly's body pressed against her. The kiss was heated and intense. Miley's mouth was caressing Lilly's lips and leaving the blonde crying out for more, or less, Lilly did not know._

_Suddenly, Miley's body began to move away and faded backward towards the train tracks. Lilly was calling out her name, but the brunette was not responding. Her burning eyes were still fixed to Lilly's face and the blonde soon found herself choking for air, from the intensity of the dream, as she could no longer breathe…_

Lilly sat up in bed, gasping for breath as she had been holding it too long in her sleep and her chest was heaving in agony. Lilly's back was covered with a sheen of cold sweat, while several strands of golden hair clung to her forehead and cheeks in reminder of her disturbing dream. She rubbed her face in her hands as if to dispel the thoughts that harboured close to the front of her mind. When this did not work, Lilly stumbled out of bed and quietly slipped into the bathroom down the hallway. She ran the cold tap and splashed water on her face and neck, wiping the cold sweat away and trying to bring relief into her clouded mind. Her thoughts were jumbled and her heart beat was erratic as her mind panicked about the context of her night visions. When she returned to her bed, she found that the notion of returning to sleep, and the possibility of that dream, was both alarming and shockingly desirable. Yet, before she could properly contemplate what was happening to her, Lilly sunk back into sleep and dreams which were not worth remembering.

The brief Christmas period was both filled with lethargy and undermining anxiety for both teenage girls. Although they got to spend much needed time with their family, the arrival of the New Year spelled out life choices, which would soon be made. One rainy February afternoon, when Lilly was too bored with studying for her upcoming English exam, she decided to pick up the phone and find out what was going on in Miley's life.

As the young blonde typed in the number for Miley's house, which she still had recorded firmly in her memory, she found herself subconsciously fiddling with the strands of hair that had fallen loosely out of her ponytail. She cleared her throat nervously as she listening to the ringing tone in her ear, each one creating a greater atmosphere of suspense. Finally Lilly's agony was put to an end when her favourite person picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lilly heard the feminine voice and sighed with a mixture of relief and pleasure at the southern twang which had existed in that one simple word. "Erm…Hello?" There it was again, and Lilly's sigh turned into a smile which grew wider across her face and she began to sway giddily at the prospect of talking to her best friend. "Right, who is this?" The voice from the other end of the phone blurted, sounding much louder now and the owner was quickly losing patience. Lilly's eyes widened as she realised that she needed to find use for her voice before the other girl accused her of being a stalker.

"Oh gosh." she breathed at last, "Hey Miles, it's me, Lilly!"

"Lilly? Thank lord for that, you had me thinking that you were some creepy, psycho stalker there for a minute girl. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that you failed to look at your caller ID. Puh."

"Hmm…" Miley mumbled on the other end, "Well, I guess you got me there. How are you anyway and to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Her voice sounded lighter now and Lilly could just imagine her eyes twinkling as her lips creased up into one of her famous smiles.

Lilly shook her head, now was not the right time to wonder about what Miley looked like, what she was wearing or the effect that this phone call was having on her. "Erm… I don't know really. Just remembered that I hadn't called in a while and thought that I would check up on you. So, how's things?"

Miley chuckled, "Things are good thanks Lil. How are things with you?"

"Yeah, everything's alright here really."

"Good." Miley replied, and a pause instilled as both girls were lost in chasing thoughts around their head, wondering what to say to one another.

"Sorry, I don't know why I can't suddenly think of anything to say." Lilly mumbled in an attempt to break the silence with a nervous laugh.

"Ha. Me neither Lil." Miley replied, whilst similarly wracking her brain for a topic of conversation that they would both be happy with. She had already deduced enough about Lilly's life so far from her emails and from instant messaging her only the previous night. When it came to talking on the phone, both girls suddenly became shy, as if afraid that their voices could not disguise something that was lurking painfully between them. Miley winced again, as she always did during these moments, remembering all too painfully her embarrassment at revealing her feelings for Lilly. Time had helped the young brunette, especially with the ensuing terrors of finals and college choices, but she still could not prevent the butterflies which fluttered up in her belly every time she heard from her favourite blonde.

"So… do you have any plans for Spring break this year yet?" Lilly braved speaking again as Miley was providing no real insight for conversation. It was really her own prerogative; she was the one who called after all.

"Oh, yeah I do actually." Miley replied, "Why? You weren't thinking of organising something were you?"

"Oh no. No. I wasn't gonna organise anything really. I was just thinking of maybe flying back to Malibu if you and Ollie were knocking around."

"Aw, that's such a shame." Miley groaned, she sounded really put out by the news and then sighed once more as she explained her plans to Lilly, "Dad only told me a couple of days ago that Hannah has got herself four nights of performing in Berlin. That's in Germany by the way. So I guess that's where I'll be over Spring break. It was the only way we could fit it in without really disturbing my studies."

"Hey, I totally know where Berlin is! But never mind. I know I'll catch you at some point." Lilly said and forced her voice into a bright and chirpy tone, desperately covering the great disappointment that she felt in not being able to spend time in Miley's company.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, we'll see each other in the summer. What are your plans for the summer by the way? Daddy and I have already planned Hannah's retirement tour and we're all over the place. Actually, we'll be in St Louis mid-August so I'll see you then."

Lilly began to smile when suddenly she remembered her own summer plans that she had only just begun to put together over the past weekend. "I don't think I'll be here Miles." She replied sadly, "My brother and I were planning on going travelling together. It's one of the only summer vacations where he'll actually be allowed a holiday and he decided that we should go some place together. I think we're gonna do a tour somewhere like Thailand."

"Oh." Miley's voice was quiet and her face fell. "So, when will we see each other again?"

Lilly frowned slightly out of sadness as she allowed the options for time together filter through, and those were limited to zero. "I don't know."

Lilly heard Miley sigh audibly down the other end of the phone. "God, this sucks."

"Yeah."

"You know Lil, this is the one time when I thought that Hannah Montana would eventually stop messing up bits of my life, the time when I bring that whole chapter to an end, ya know? But now it actually seems worse because she's keeping us apart more than ever."

"Hey Miley," Lilly interjected, "it's not Hannah's fault. Hannah has done so much for you, heck she's even raised all of your college money for you. And pretty much set you up for life Miss Squillionaire."

Miley chuckled morosely, but she had to appreciate Lilly's attempt at cheering her up. There was one benefit out of all of this, without the promise of the blonde in her near future, and the fact that she was slowly drifting further out of Miley's life meant that Miley could finally get over the feelings that she housed so painfully for Lilly.

"You're right. But I'm not really allowed to lay my hands on that money. Daddy's probably scared that I'll try to buy an island or something."

"Ha, yeah. An island for you to hide away from the rest of the world, a lonely little hermit… A hermit with a phicus probably, knowing you." Lilly teased.

Miley could not help but let out a laugh at her best friend's taunting, "Yeah, well, she'll be my phicus. And she shall be called Fearne."

"Well, that's original." Lilly mumbled.

Miley giggled on the other end of the phone, unwarily sending shivers down Lilly's spine, and causing her skin to tingle. Lilly frowned slightly at the feeling and swallowed as she tried to bring her adolescent body back under her control, surely she was too old for these irrational feelings.

"You know Miles, I still can't believe that you're actually gonna go through with this. You're really retiring Hannah Montana."

"Yup."

"Wow. It seems like just yesterday I was the mesmerised fan, eagerly cheering you on from the front row…"

"…Behaving like a total dork?" Miley finished her nostalgic sentence for her.

"Yeah, that's about right. But I'm your dork." Lilly pouted.

"You are my dork." Miley replied softly, a smile growing on her face which Lilly could hear through her voice down the phone. Another pause settled between the two young girls as their hearts surreptitiously warmed toward one another out of pure affection.

"But, even though I was a total dork and loser freak who stalked you into your own dressing room, forcing you to give yourself up… I had such a good time exploiting your kind nature and making you take troublesome old me onboard as Lola Luftnagle."

"Hmm… still wondering if that was such a good idea." Miley teased.

"Hey! Just because I almost socially excluded you from a lot of big names in the music industry by walking around with chocolate smeared all over my face, chasing Orlando Bloom and following Kelly Clarkson into the toilet does not mean… Oh wait. Sorry about that." Lilly mumbled sheepishly.

"That's okay Lilly. I know I did a lot of things to embarrass you whilst we were in high school."

"Err, hell yes Miss Stuart. Like that time when you tried to do a dance whilst taking a test and almost failed. Oliver and I seriously had your back on that one. Or that time when you misread what Matt Marshall thought about me and then we ended up on that TV program…" Lilly suddenly came to an abrupt stop as she reminded herself about Miley's feelings. She slapped her hand against her forehead in punishment for the ex-boyfriend which she had brought up, probably quite painfully, for her lovesick best friend.

"Ha, yeah, that sure was a stupid idea." Miley answered and giggled nervously. "Especially as the guy already liked you for who you were in the first place. I guess I never thought that any guy would ever see you in that way." _The way that I do._ Miley thought to herself, but then quickly shook her head and glanced up at her ceiling, silently praying that Lilly would overlook all of this and move on.

"We're both to blame for that really Miles." Lilly stepped in, trying to overcome the tension which was warping their previously pleasant conversation, "I never noticed how he felt about me either. I was too oblivious really." Lilly laughed anxiously, her mind spiralling as she realised she was digging herself in deeper, yet was not able to escape the word vomit which she kept producing, "It's really all my fault. If I hadn't worked myself up into such a state that I spent the evening crying on your porch, then we wouldn't have taken it so far." Lilly nodded to herself; hopefully she had now managed to turn the conversation into something positive.

"Lilly…" Miley approached gently, after a taking a breath, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly _were_ you doing on my porch that night?"

There was a slight pause before Lilly answered, but at least it was the honest answer, "I don't know."

Time seemed to stand still as the blonde remembered back to that evening, where she had been dressed up so presentably for her long-awaited date. Miley had been away due to a Hannah concert, and Lilly had later heard from Oliver that she had dedicated _One in a Million_ for Lilly on her date. Miley had known how much her best friend had been crushing on Matt Marshall and this was yet another example of her selfless behaviour toward her best friend, even though it hurt her so much.

After Lilly's date had failed to show, she had sought comfort in the only place she had really wanted it from, and that was Miley. She had sat for hours by herself in an old chair which Robbie Ray used to occupy coincidentally when Miley came home from dates. That was when she used to see boys to take her mind off Lilly. Once Lilly heard Miley's footsteps on her return that evening, she had suddenly felt happier as she knew that her best friend would make her better again. The comforting pair of arms which wrapped themselves around Lilly's forlorn torso that night was all that the blonde girl really needed. Now that Lilly looked back upon that night, she could only smile in wonder at her tortured Miley, knelt lovingly beside her; so close, and yet so far.

"Lilly? Are you still there?" Miley's voice broke through the terse silence once more.

"Hmm? Oh gosh. Sorry Miles, I was miles away just then. Ha." Lilly babbled, jumping slightly and blushing as she realised that Miley might have taken this the wrong way.

"I thought you would be." Miley reprimanded Lilly gently. "Look, I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to go. Dad's got dinner ready and Jackson's kinda been glaring at me for the past five minutes because it's time we sat down to eat. Thanks for calling though it was really good to hear from you."

Lilly smiled, "It's really good to talk to you Smiley."

"Aw shucks Lil, you'll make me blush." Miley teased her best friend. "Anyway, I will speak to you later. Same time next week?"

"You bet." Lilly replied.

"Cool. Alright then, gotta go, love ya!"

"Have a good dinner. Love you too Miley. Bye." Lilly said and hung up the phone. A brooding shadow of emotion hung over her and she sighed before turning to face the college application form which lay on the kitchen table. One demon at a time, Lilly thought to herself, only this was a big one.

It was early March and Lilly was gazing solemnly at her reflection which stared back at her from her bedroom mirror. She did not look any different from the day before, and she did not feel specifically altered, but she was a changed woman.

"Come on Lilly!" Her mother's voice called anxiously up the stairs to her, "We're all waiting for you!"

Lilly sighed and removed the item of clothing which sat jauntily atop her head; it was most definitely not a hat day.

"Happy Birthday Lilly!" was the sound which greeted the startled teenager as she entered her kitchen that morning.

"Thank you." Lilly responded politely as she eyed the offering of birthday presents which were spread out like a feast upon the table.

Her mother happily gushed over her daughter and set about to placate her with everything she needed for the most perfect eighteenth birthday morning. Lilly supposed that her mother was still feeling guilty about uprooting her from Malibu, especially after her previous birthday, which Miley had made sure that no one could have ever hoped to beat.

Lilly shortly set about to ripping open her presents, throwing paper over her shoulder in her haste to get to the goods. Years spent in Miley's delicate company had not yet taught her to be slow when it came to opening gifts, but nobody seemed to mind this. Finally, she unearthed one small parcel which Lilly eyed carefully, the handwriting that spelled out her St Louis address gave it all away, and this one was from Miley.

Lilly nervously, and slowly, began to peel apart the seal and steadily pulled out a square package, neatly wrapped to perfection. The blonde also took her time with peeling off the wrapping paper, eager not to tear up Miley's hard work. Both of her parents exchanged glances without their daughter's knowing, completely bemused by her sudden uncharacteristic shift in behaviour. Lilly gasped as she unearthed a white box, obviously containing some form of jewellery. She eased open the lid slowly and removed the remaining soft tissue which was preserving her gift. Her lips creased up into a smile as she finally cast her eyes upon a silver chain with a small, silver pendant in the shape of round circle with the words _Laugh Much…Love Often_ inscribed into the metal. It was perfect.

The remaining months, which contained the last episodes of Lilly's school career, were played out. Finally the day which Lilly had long been anticipating and dreading had arrived, and all of her excitement, combined with anxiety, was summoned up into the space of a single envelope, which had appeared in their mailbox that very morning.

Her hands trembled as she pulled out the official letter and she cast her eyes impatiently over the mundane type of formalities and full names, until eventually she found the information which she had needed so badly. With a resounding "Eeeep!" Lillian Truscott broke out into her happy dance.

"Let me see, let me see that sweetie." Her mother surged forward and took the piece of paper into her own hands to double-check for herself. With a wholesome laugh, Heather Truscott began to join her daughter in the ceremonious dance of madness which took place in their kitchen.

"Hang on, hang on honey…" Her mother gasped breathlessly as she hastened over to the phone, "We need to tell your father, he'll be thrilled." Lilly only half-listened as her mother dialled her father's office and told him the good news. She knew that he would be pleased for her also, even though it was not originally the college which he had wanted her to attend.

The blonde could hardly believe her own luck as she allowed the parental talk to subdue into background noise and, without further ado, pulled out her cellphone to bother her best friend.

"Miley!" Lilly practically shouted down the phone as she heard her best friend pick up.

"…What? Who is this?" Miley responded, her voice still thick with sleep, lilting with her southern accent, and Lilly realised that she must have woken her up.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy-head!" Lilly goaded down the line, "I've got some news for you."

Miley snuffled slightly and Lilly could hear bedcovers rustling as she imagined the brunette sitting up in bed, trying to give her best friend her full attention.

"Alright, I'm all yours." Miley mumbled and Lilly blushed slightly, out of awareness of Miley's words and from embarrassment at her keenness which prompted her to cruelly forget the slight time difference between states. It was almost shameful to disturb her best friend so selfishly, but she knew that Miley would not be amused if she was not one of the first to know.

"Miley… I got in!" Lilly shrieked, "I just got my post and I'm going, I'm actually going. I can't wait! I finally get to move out of home…and of course study for my future." Lilly finished seriously, yet her voice was barely able to conceal her grin.

"Aw Lils, I'm so proud of you." Miley replied softly. The warmth from her tone was enough to heat Lilly's insides and the blonde beamed from affection. "Well, I guess I'll be finding out later today so I'll let you know when the post gets here."

"Cool." Lilly answered as she tried to bat away her relentless mother. Heather Truscott was standing with the phone practically pressed up to Lilly's ear in an attempt to get her to speak with her father. "Alright, alright…" Lilly mumbled tensely to her mother, before turning her attention back to the brunette in her ear, "Look Miles, I've gotta go. Dad wants a word. Let me know how you do though, kay?"

"Sure will hon." Miley replied with a yawn. "Speak later."

"Bye!" Lilly squeaked and then hung up, turning her attention back toward her excited familial relations.

After a morning's worth of phone calls from other relatives and an excited Oliver who was awaiting his own results, Lilly finally got what she had been waiting for in the single _beep_ of her cellphone. She smiled nervously at the screen as she noticed Miley's name, adjoined with the image of an envelope, and bit her lip as she opened the message.

_See you in Denver Lillypad. Love Smiley xox_

Lilly almost dropped her phone as her knees buckled and she sank slowly onto the couch behind her. She raised her face slowly upwards to face the pale ceiling above her and thanked god in a silent prayer. It was almost too good to be true; she and Miley were both going to the same college.


	15. Chapter 15

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 15**

The blonde student stopped and stared up at the building which she would now be calling home for the next year. It was old and grey, a simple block of flats full of shared spaces for like-minded people with a faintly lower budget. Her sky-blue eyes were filled with a mixture of excitement and slight terror as she contemplated meeting new people, living by and for herself, whilst trying to forge a new path in life. At least the weather was complimentary and the sun shone down warmly on the day, making moving into her college accommodation a pleasant experience for Lilly Truscott.

Her parents were by her side in this endeavour and her brother Matt was especially useful as he could sense his sister's fear, so the kindly smiles he sent in her direction spoke more than the words of her edgy parents ever could. Their connection as siblings had been only made stronger by their shared holiday during their summer vacation and, with his help; finally all of her belongings had been moved into her room. Lilly did not have the benefit of moving in first, but her new roommate had left her a comfortable bed combined with the desk that sat in front of the window. It did not take Lilly long to unpack with her mother fussing around her and colour-coordinating her clothes as they went into the closet. Lilly did not have many things, but she considered this a bonus as that way the room she was sharing room would not be cluttered with her belongings.

Eventually her bed was set up with the linen and covers from home and even this small change instantly made the room more welcoming. Lilly had limited herself to only a couple of posters but lots of photographs of herself with her family and two best friends. She had to drag her mother away from the final box which was still to be unpacked and led them all down the stairs to leave.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay sweetie?" Heather Truscott asked her only daughter. Her eyes were prickling dangerously from the inevitable onslaught of tears at losing her second and last child to further education.

"Yes mum, I'll be just fine." Lilly replied and forced her face to put on a brave smile, whilst her insides twisted from apprehension.

"Don't worry about the Lilster mum she knows what she's doing. Besides, you moved her halfway across the USA; she knows how to make new friends in a hurry." Matt stepped in and winked at Lilly, who felt as if courage had been injected into her veins from his brotherly pride.

"Right then," her father interrupted as he took one last scan up at her new home, "we best be off." He smiled at his daughter and pulled her into his arms for one of their rare moments of compassion. "Good luck sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, "I know you'll do us proud. I'm very proud of you." His voice was gruff and as he released Lilly, the blonde was sure she saw tears lining the edges of her father's eyes.

"See ya later sis." Her brother muttered as he stepped forward to say his goodbye. "You'll be just fine, I know you will. And if you have any questions or anything bothers you, then just give me a call and I'm sure I can take five minutes out of my hectic schedule to talk you through stuff with you." Matt spoke quietly, as if afraid of his parent's reaction at discovering his sensitive side, which he only reserved for certain moments.

"Thanks Matt. Take care yourself." Lilly said with a small smile. Nerves were beginning to flitter more rapidly through her system and watching her parents about to leave became incredulously more difficult as her mother practically threw herself on her.

"Oh Lilly, my darling, please do take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid; always walk home with friends if you go out. Study hard, but not too hard, I don't want you stressing yourself out over anything. You know that we're just a phone call away and you are always welcome home again."

Lilly smiled into her mother's hair, breathing in the last few traces of home and felt tears creeping down her own cheeks as she stepped into the next chapter of her life. "I know mum, I will, I'll be okay." She murmured back and met her mother's watery eyes again.

"I love you honey." Her mother whispered, looking around as if afraid that she had embarrassed her daughter.

Lilly giggled at her mother's sudden awareness after her dramatic outburst and responded, "I love you too mum. Have a safe drive home all of you."

"We will. Don't forget to eat tonight!"

"Mum, how could I possibly forget to eat?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah Lil's got a point there. People don't call her Pig Girl for nothing!" Her brother shouted out of the car window, where he was already sat and urging his father to drive due to his secret hate of goodbyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Lilly reacted with a roll of her eyes before lifting her arms and waving goodbye to her family. She watched her mother dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and her insides groaned as she watched her try to be happy, although it was causing her so much pain to lose her daughter. Her father's face was serious, although he did manage to smile and Lilly could see that he was proud of her. Lilly watched her family until their car rounded the corner and they were out of sight. She crossed her arms in front of her as she felt the nervous butterflies build up within her once more, before she turned around and wandered inside to finish unpacking.

The single Hannah Montana poster which Lilly allowed herself to bring was almost completely stuck up on the wall when Lilly heard the door to her room creak open. She turned her head around so fast that she nearly cricked her neck, but managed a smile at the nervous-looking girl who entered the room.

"Hello." Lilly greeted, somewhat bashfully and she rubbed the back of her neck in an attempt to massage it after the damage she almost caused to herself.

"Hey." The other girl responded. "You must be Lilly right?"

"Yup, that's me." Lilly answered and grinned at the other girl who smiled warmly back. "And you're Jess?"

"Yeah that's about it." The other girl walked into the room, with an outstretched hand that Lilly shook gratefully.

"It's nice to meet you. How long have you been here for?"

"Oh, only an hour before you moved in." Lilly's new roommate replied. "My dad drove me up and helped me unload. I've already unpacked as you can see." She finished and gestured around the room.

Lilly smiled as she noticed the other girl's neatly stored belongings, mentally prompting herself to remember to keep her half of their shared space tidy. She quickly pushed the remaining, unpacked, box underneath her bed to save for later. Jess seemed like a nice girl, they had communicated in a few emails during the summer and Lilly knew some things about her already. In terms of appearance, she had a friendly face which was covered in a light dusting of freckles. She was tall and thin with long, dark hair and wore glasses over her pale, green eyes. Jess had a kindly smile and Lilly also knew that she took part in a few church activities, but the girl did not come across as a hardcore Christian. In fact, the only symbol of her religious nature was the plain, silver cross which hung around her neck.

"Erm…" Jess was staring at the wall behind Lilly, "I think your poster's about to bite the dust."

Lilly twisted round and noticed that half of her Hannah Montana poster had folded over itself. "Oh right, thanks." Lilly replied and quickly hopped onto her bed to fix it back into place.

Jess stood and watched Lilly with a thoughtful expression on her face as her eyes flicked over the image on the poster. "Hannah Montana…she's pretty good."

Lilly turned around in response to Jess' statement about her best friend's alter-ego. "Do you like Hannah Montana?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think her music is quite good actually. Also I think she's a really good role model for children. Shame that she's retired though, I never did get to see her in concert." Jess sighed and then shrugged lightly, "How about you? I mean, I can see that you've got a poster so you're obviously a fan, but have you ever seen her live?"

"Well…" Lilly replied and twiddled her thumbs together nervously; unaware of how much of the truth she should disclose to someone that she had only just met. Jess seemed like a decent person and she looked trustworthy, but there was plenty of time for them to get to know one another further so Lilly only settled for a light explanation. "Yeah, I'm quite a big fan of Hannah Montana." She grinned and then blushed, "I've been to quite a few of her concerts and I've actually been backstage too."

"Really?" Jess asked and her mouth fell open slightly from surprise. "That's pretty cool Lilly."

"Yeah, I know it is cool. I'm really lucky that I've actually got to meet her a few times too. She's a really nice person, and wants to give a lot to her fans. I think she's retiring for a while because she needs to get on with her own life for a bit. The media are pretty crowding and I think that she deserves to live her life like a 'normal' person for at least a little while, after giving so much of herself away for the past few years." Lilly paused to breathe after her rant and her cheeks turned a shade pinker as she realised how much she had praised her best friend.

"Definitely." Jess replied and smiled warmly at Lilly again, "You speak really nicely about her. I think you guys were friends." There was a twinkle in the taller girl's eyes but it was only friendly and invited Lilly to trust her.

"Well… yeah, we were. Well, we kind of still are friends too. But, erm, it's probably best if not everyone knows about that." Lilly finished and coughed slightly nervously.

Jess laughed, it was a sweet sound and made Lilly like her even more. She was such an easy-going girl. "Don't worry about it Lilly. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. Do you think it's strange that you already know so much about me?"

"Well, we're roomies now. We're going to get to know a lot about each other and because we live together, we'll know a whole lot more about the little habits and stuff that we have than anyone else." She was smiling brightly and nostalgia clouded her eyes. Lilly sat down on her bed, prompting Jess to share her memories and her thoughts. "I worked as a camp councillor over the summer, so I know quite a lot about what it's like to share space with other people. Although, I have to admit, that this is a much better setting for it."

Jess chuckled as she continued to tell Lilly several stories from her life in camp. The blonde was only too happy to sit, listening and contributing, to the ebb and flow of her new friend's conversation. It was effortless talking to this girl and Lilly was glad that she had met someone as kind on the first day. Getting to know people like Jess was going to make this year so much easier.

On the other side of the campus, a slightly pink brunette had finally finished unpacking her books onto the shelves above her desk. After grazing her eyes over the morning's work with a look of pride, she slumped onto her new, double-bed and allowed herself a few moments to relax. She gazed around her room at all of the belongings she had earlier stuffed in her father's jeep, whilst her brother had looked on, shaking his head and announcing that she was taking too much. The shouting battle which had then ensued only added an extra half-hour to her father's schedule, but after much rolling of eyes, followed by a sobbing goodbye on her older brother's shoulder, she had finally made it to college.

The room which had been selected for her was one of the best that the college had to offer. All of the hard earnings from working as one of America's top, teen pop-stars had not been sweated out of her for nothing, and the double-bed with ensuite bathroom was proof of that. The view out of her windows over the college grounds, dotted with tree tops and flowerbeds was more than perfect, especially as the morning sun would greet her and she could keep her eye on the hive of activity that was students walking to and fro. Miley Stuart smiled to herself; she had finally made it.

As both girls adjusted to their fresh surroundings, and slowly trod paths about the campus, gradually wearing in their new lives, several things happened. For a start, Lilly Truscott learned the joys of sharing a shower with the six other girls in their hallway. She was able to amuse Jess on only their second day inhabiting the building of how she had almost killed herself slipping on someone else's bar of soap. This was followed by cringing as she overheard another girl getting too friendly with a boy she had spent the previous night with. Miley attended orientation and discovered that finding her way around the maze of corridors within her teaching buildings was an experience in its own, injecting reminiscence of her first days of high school when everything was so new and scary. Both girls went on to meet new people and share first experiences of college life with them, including parties and illegal booze, which some boy always managed to sneak in. They also attended their first classes, taking endless notes and analysing their lecturers afterwards over coffee with their peers. The one thing that the girls did not have a chance to share in, however, was each other's company.

Miley was sat in her one of her final lectures of the first week; her head perched on her hand whilst her fingers twiddled lazily with her pen. The old man at the front of the room was filling up the space using such a monotonous tone that Miley believed she was close to sleeping, and so she spent the second half of the hour in daydreams. As the class came into its last ten minutes, however, the brunette felt her skin prickling as if she were being watched. She emerged from her stupor and cast her eyes about the room to find the source of her discomfort. Miley shortly discovered that the stares she was receiving emanated from the grey eyes of a blonde boy only a few rows away. She raised her eyebrows as her face adopted a puzzled expression when the boy smiled gently at her, before resuming mock attention toward their lecturer. Miley frowned and looked down at her notes. She shook her head and told herself to think nothing of this attention; he was obviously just taking in the scenery. She glanced up again and was met with the same grey eyes, now twinkling with amusement as they watched her watching him. Miley felt the corners of her mouth twitch involuntarily as she glanced over the appearance of the boy who had seemingly taken interest in her. She had to admit, he was attractive, in a preppy sense. As the class came to a conclusion, she noticed that he was tall too, with broad shoulders and a handsome face. Miley shivered slightly when she noticed him approaching her. He walked past, as if he did not see her, but just after he walked away, he turned back and looked intently at her. Then the boy smiled, and Miley smiled back before he walked on, and, as she turned away, her insides bubbled whilst the image of his face imprinted itself on her mind.

One Friday evening, a couple of weeks into their first term, Lilly was studying at her desk, trying to absorb information so that she would be prepared for her class the following Monday. She was subconsciously sucking on the silver pendant which hung around her neck and had to spit it out yet again, before absentmindedly fiddling with the chain as she attempted to complete the page of boring text. Jess was on the other side of the room, sprawled across her bed and knitting a scarf, because that was all she knew how to make so far. Lilly sighed and rested her head in her hands, growing slightly frustrated at the fact that she could never motivate herself to work earlier in the week. A giggle from her friend soon brought Lilly's attention back to the room and she swivelled her desk chair around to face her.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"Just you. I don't understand why you didn't do this work the other night when you were complaining that there was nothing to do around here."

Lilly grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I've always worked like this, and I know it's really dumb. Besides, I did find something to do, didn't I?"

"Lilly, discovering where the skate park is, is not the same as studying for class." Jess giggled again.

"I know, I know." Lilly sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Maybe one day I'll change, but who knows when that will be."

She turned back around to gaze lamely at the pages in front of her as her friend returned to the gently clicking of her knitting needles.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend yet Lils?" Jess asked casually as she concentrated on threading her wool.

"Nope, not yet anyway. What about you?"

"No. I was thinking about going along to one of the Christian society things and maybe signing up for some volunteering programs, but other than that I've got nothing planned."

Lilly nodded her head in agreement before flicking open her cell phone to check for new messages the third time that hour.

"Who are you expecting to text you Lilly?" Jess inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, no one in particular. I just haven't heard anything from Miley yet and I thought I would have done by now."

"Oh right." Jess replied, before pausing her knitting for a moment to ponder, "Why don't you message her?"

Lilly thought for a moment and turned her chair around to face her friend again, "I don't know really. I guess I could do, it's just strange because normally she's the one who's the organiser."

Jess shrugged, "Maybe she's been busy Lil."

"Yeah that's true. And Miley does like to get ahead with her studies." Lilly answered before looking sheepish as she thought about her own, belated method of learning.

"Well, you won't do any harm in trying to meet up with her. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Yeah, you're right." Lilly sighed. "I'll text her later, after I've finished reading this chapter."

It was two weeks after Miley had established that she was being stared down by the attractive, grey-eyed male in her English class, that she now found him standing opposite her outside her doorway. She fiddled nervously with her keys as she stared at the floor. The sound of his throat clearing made Miley almost jump and she looked directly up into the twinkling eyes that gazed down on her.

"I've had a really nice night with you Miley." He spoke in a soft voice, layered with politeness and warmth, "I'd really like to do this again, if you'd like to?"

Miley swallowed in an attempt to moisten her dry throat and get it working again. She smiled, which only added to her slight blush, as their eyes connected and she nervously replied, "Sure. It would be great to do this again. I've had a really nice night too."

He smiled and Miley could not prevent the slight fluttering that took place in her stomach, just as she could not cool the heat in her cheeks. He was such a nice boy, courteous and understanding, and she had truly enjoyed their evening. As she lost herself in her reflections on what exactly had taken place that night, she suddenly became aware of his body looming closer to her own. _He smells nice too_, Miley thought dizzily to herself as his masculine aftershave overtook all of the other smells which hovered around her, due to his proximity. She tried to block memories of the other smell her body recognised and reacted so strongly to, and squinted slightly as she attempted to prevent images of a young, blonde woman, stirring up inside her mind.

The boy standing next to her seemed to take this action as a signal and Miley quickly became aware of a blurred object descending closer toward her face. She shut her eyes properly for fear of laughing or falling over from shock, whilst she awaited the inevitable. Miley soon felt a pair of lips lightly touching her own, and his hands rested evenly on the tops of her arms. She tilted her head up toward her new acquaintance and opened her mouth slightly, moving it against his in a very gentle and conservative first kiss. Slowly the boy drew away with a half smile playing across his lips. Miley smiled back, partly in relief, but also out of happiness. He really seemed to like her.

"Erm…I'd better get going." He said quietly, one hand ruffling up his hair, whilst the other squeezed her arm gently. "I'll give you a call though and we'll do this again, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, sure, sounds great." Miley said with a smile.

"Cool, see you around Miley."

"Bye Will. Thanks for dinner." Miley called softly down the corridor, before letting herself into her room and flumping onto her bed.

Miley screwed her eyes shut and rubbed her face with her hands. She had just been on the most perfect first date in a beautiful restaurant with excellent conversation. It had been sophisticated and he was charming, good-looking and generous. He was her type, if she even had a type, and Miley was determined that she was going to make this work.

Tiredness soon descended on her and, after realising that it was now quite late, she set about getting ready for bed.

As Miley picked up her cell to set an alarm for the next day, so that she could study in the morning, her phone jumped into life with a _bleep_, which made her drop it.

"Sweet nibblets." Miley mumbled to herself as she swung her legs out of bed and wandered the short distance across the room to where her phone had skidded. As Miley returned to her blankets and cosy mattress, she opened the message and could not help but smile.

_Hey Miley, just wanted to say again what a great night I had with you. Sleep tight. –Will_

The brunette grinned to herself as she hauled her legs up in bed and huddled herself into a ball as she considered replying. She rocked herself backward and forward in amusement for a few moments before deciding that she would be better off leaving it until the morning to respond. Miley quickly tapped in the settings for her alarm before returning her phone to her nightstand and reached across to switch off her bedside light. She was distracted once more, however, by another _bleep_ and she sighed in fake exasperation as she picked up her phone again.

The smile which had wound itself across her face suddenly dropped and she froze on opening the message. Her heartbeat increased slightly as she noticed that the message was from the very person who she had heard least from over the entire summer break.

_Hey Miles, long time no speak I know. Sorry about that, and sorry for being so lame and always expecting you to do stuff first. Just wondering if you wanted to meet up for chats sometime soon. Miss you, Lils. __Xox_

Miley gulped and lowered her phone into her lap. She was filled once again with the unnerving desire to drop everything else, reply to Lilly straight away and fill her life up again with the blonde's vivacious presence. Miley shook her head, it had been a long time since they last saw one another and she could wait a little longer. To meet up with Lilly again would be wonderful, but Miley was not sure whether she was ready. Perhaps she should spend a little bit more time with Will first. Miley switched off her phone and set it beside her on the table; she was determined not to be disturbed again that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the slight delay but here it is the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews so far.**

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 16**

Lilly was now approximately halfway into her first term at college and she was enjoying her new life where she set the rules and was fully responsible for her actions. She had noticed, with a slight grimace, that her bank account was gradually leaking out money in the form of food, clothes and books. To resolve this niggling issue, Lilly had motivated herself enough to find a Saturday job at the skate-park which was local to the college area. She was content as she could save the bus fare by boarding there herself and she was allowed to make use of the facilities during breaks and after hours. Her main role was to serve drinks, keep an eye on the customers and lock-up at closing time. She enjoyed this work as she got to meet a whole spectrum of people to idly chat to and pass the time, whilst earning the equivalent of just over minimum wage to keep her going during the week.

It was a cloudy day at the beginning of November, but Lilly thankfully noticed that it had not started to rain yet and the park was not that busy. She was planning on keeping to the drinks hut with a book balanced on her lap and a soda in hand while she attempted to study for a term-paper, which was due soon. Her co-worker was a fellow student called Tony, dressed in baggy jeans and a band t-shirt, often spotted on the half-pipe when he had a spare moment. He was in his second year of studies and was currently struggling to read Shakespeare whilst fixing the milkshake machine.

Lilly was soon distracted by a tap on the counter and as she looked up, she smiled in recognition of her roommate who had come to visit her, "Hey Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I would swing by and see old Lilly at work." Jess greeted with a smile, before peering over the counter to locate the origins of the occasional cursing and clanging of a wrench on metal, "What are you up to Tony?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Jess, how's it going? Just fixing this piece of crap. It's broken for the third time this month. Need to talk to the boss about getting in some new equipment." Tony mumbled before pulling himself out from underneath the device.

Jess laughed lightly and took a look around the park, "Not very busy today?"

"Nope." Lilly replied half-heartedly as she looked up from her text once more, "Not busy at all really. Just letting the hours drip by so we can rake up the cash, isn't that right Tony?"

"Yeah sure is." Tony replied as he took a seat along the serving hatch from Lilly. "I'm trying to save up for Christmas already. Sarah wants to go somewhere special, and like the idiot I am, I promised her a surprise." Tony finished with a roll of his eyes, whilst Lilly and Jess smiled at one another.

"Well, wherever you end up taking her, I'm sure she'll be very happy." Jess said.

"Hmm… I don't know about that, she is a woman." Tony responded with a cheeky grin settling across his features.

"Hey!" Both girls interjected and Lilly flicked a straw at him from across the booth.

Jess giggled, "So anyway, what are your plans for tonight Lils?"

"I was thinking on putting my feet up and chilling out with a DVD, maybe one of the _Bourne_ movies?"

"Wrong." Jess interrupted cheerfully, "You're coming with me to check out this new bar that's opened up for students off campus."

Lilly raised an eyebrow in reaction to this, "Since when?"

"Since I got us both on the guest list for the night. It's meant to be an event with some new friends I met in my society, but I'm allowed to bring people along because I'm pretty tight with the vice-president now."

"Oh really?" Lilly replied with a smile.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute." Jess laughed and finished with a blush.

Lilly was grinning now, "Sure I'll come with you. It'll take my mind off this stuff anyway." She said and gestured to her book. "Besides, wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity for you to get with a hottie."

"Oh Lilly, please, he's just something nice for me to look at."

"We'll see about this after tonight." Lilly responded and began to stretch her arms as if warming up for exercise, "Just wait and see what match-maker Lilly can do."

Jess giggled nervously and looked toward Tony for support, who merely shrugged in response. Jess sighed, "Alright, well maybe I'll spend the evening as far away from you as possible. I dread to think what your match-making skills entail." She stood up from the bar stool she had been occupying, "Anyway, I better leave you guys to it. See you at home Lils."

"Yep, see ya." Lilly replied and waved at Jess as she left the park. "Well, this place is dead today." She sighed and glanced over at Tony. "Wanna take an early break?"

Tony nodded in agreement and dove under the counter for his skateboard. Lilly grinned and pulled out her own for some much needed recreational activity.

That evening, Miley Stuart was happily settled on a sofa, surrounded by her new friends and sipping a drink containing vodka, which a companion had bought for her using his fake identification. She liked this place, it had only just opened but it was chilled out and playing good music. There was a stage where a man was selecting music to play and a poster on the door told her that the bar would be holding open microphone nights as well. It was well decorated with complimentary dim lighting and, as she was in the presence of her new friends, she was feeling very relaxed indeed. Laughter rippled prominently throughout most of their conversations and Miley became so absorbed in spending time with these people, that she did not even notice the familiar blonde who was currently standing at the bar.

Lilly Truscott was scanning the new place with interest; she had instantly liked it from the very moment that she had entered the door with her roommate. They were now standing at the bar with a group of Jess' relaxed Christian friends, happily sipping cokes and engaging in mellow conversation. Lilly noticed the way that Jess' face lit up whenever a particular vice-president turned his attention to her and Lilly thought that Jess was going to explode when he had complimented her on her outfit earlier on. The blonde was standing slightly out of the conversational circle and happily taking in her environment when Jess turned her attention back to her friend.

"Alright there Lilly?"

"Hmm?" Lilly tore her attention away from a group of people who she thought she recognised from her course standing by the door. "Oh yeah, I'm fine thanks. This is a really nice place." She smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Jess agreed, "Do you want to go and sit down? I'm getting a bit tired of standing by the bar."

"Sure, let's do it." Lilly grinned and turned towards the area which was filled with comfortable-looking couches. She suddenly paused as her eyes flitted over a group of people in the attempt to locate some vacant seats. Lilly's eyes widened and she tilted her head to one side as they landed on a girl with long, brown hair, which fell in soft curls, delicately tumbling down her back. The flash of blue eyes which Lilly caught sight of, followed by the recognition of the full, pouting lips only made Lilly's skin tingle. A familiar laugh which emitted from the girl's throat and carried across the room to where the blonde stood was almost enough to make her legs buckle. Lilly's mouth parted slightly as her eyes wandered over the other girl's form, hungrily taking in every detail of what she was wearing, whilst trying to depict whether anything had changed during the whole year that she had not seen her. Lilly could not move as her heart crashed against her ribs within her heaving chest as she struggled to breathe after realising that she had been subconsciously holding air in for too long.

"Well, come on then." Jess prompted her stunted friend and lightly nudged her in the back.

"Erm… How about we sit somewhere else?" Lilly asked, yet she did not find the strength to draw her adoring gaze away from the other girl.

"What?" Jess muttered softly and went to stand beside her roommate. She cast her eyes over Lilly's face and did not fail to notice the troubled expression, or the flushed cheeks, and came to the conclusion that something was clearly wrong. "Lilly, what is it?"

"What?" Lilly finally tore her eyes away from where she had been watching the brunette delicately sipping from her drink.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked, her green eyes filled with kindness and Lilly gulped before shaking her head.

"Well, yes, I mean no. Not really. I don't know. I guess I am okay, but at the same time, I'm not." Lilly ran her hands through her hair before pressing her palms against her cheeks, desperately willing them to cool down again.

Jess turned her attention to the direction that Lilly had been facing, in an attempt to locate the source of the blonde's discomfort. As her eyes roamed over the small group of people on the couches, her mind quickly twigged as she recognised the brunette who was sitting among the other young people gathered there. She remembered seeing that girl before, and then she realised; this girl littered Lilly's side of the room in endless pictures that her roommate had of them both.

"Oh my gosh Lilly, that's your best friend, isn't it?"

Lilly slowly nodded her head and turned to look at Jess once more. "What do I do?" She quietly pleaded, her eyes flickering up to meet Jess' steady green irises.

"Well, what's wrong? Why don't you want to go and say hello?"

Lilly bit her lip nervously, "I don't know. I do really want to see her, but then at the same time, and I know that this sounds really stupid, I'm scared to. So much has happened between us and I haven't actually _seen_ her for about a year now. What if she thinks I'm different? What if she thinks that I'm a complete freak? I mean, she never even replied to my message, she probably thinks I'm totally retarded. Look, she's got lots of nice, new friends now. I don't know if talking to her would be such a good idea…"

Jess had been watching Lilly patiently throughout the stream of thoughts that babbled without censorship from Lilly's mouth. After glancing over at the other girl once more, who looked perfectly pleasant, and then taking a look at her flustered Lilly, Jess came back with her answer. "Lilly, just go and talk to her. She's your best friend, and she'd never think that you're a complete freak. I don't even know why you'd think that. I'm sure that a lot of things have happened between you guys, that's why you're _best_ friends silly. Look, I think you should at least go and say hi. I know you'll totally regret it if you don't."

Lilly nodded and looked at Jess with a nervous smile, whilst trying to ignore the fact that her palms were beginning to sweat. "You're right. I do really want to talk to her. It's just… difficult."

Jess nodded, "I know. Now go on, you might really make her night."

Lilly turned away from her friend to look across the room, past the short distance which separated her from Miley Stuart, and tentatively took a step forward.

Miley grinned as the group she was sitting with burst out into a peel of laughter.

"Guys, it's not that funny." An embarrassed-looking boy protested as he stared shamefully at the floor.

"Erm yes it is." Miley interjected before slowly rising to her feet, "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Miley turned around quickly when she was suddenly stopped by another body that was standing very close to her own. She jumped slightly out of shock and put her hand to her chest where her heart had started fluttering from the surprise. "God, sorry." Miley muttered as she noticed a similar reaction when the other girl's body jolted slightly, "I didn't see you there…" She raised her eyes to briefly meet the other person's face in apology, when she stopped in her tracks.

Miley's mouth fell open as she took in the appearance of the girl in front of her. The long blonde hair had been cut slightly shorter than the length that Miley was used to, and it had become somewhat darker in colouring than she remembered, from lack of the Malibu sunlight perhaps, Miley reflected. The bold blue eyes which stared back into her own were uncharacteristically filled with nerves and trepidation as the other girl scanned Miley's features. She was biting on her lip and her cheeks were pink, but her face still retained the same striking features that Miley remembered so well. As for the blonde's body, well, Miley did not allow herself much time to examine that, but she noticed that although the girl had not grown taller, she had filled in her curves further than Miley remembered and that made the brunette gulp.

"Lilly…" Miley breathed, the sound coming out more slowly and huskily than she had anticipated.

"Erm, hello Miley." Lilly responded with an anxious grin, "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Miley said, unable to take her eyes off her best friend. "Come here." She suddenly said gruffly and pulled Lilly into her arms.

The two girls stood for a few moments, arms wrapped around each other, revelling in the embrace which they had both missed so much. Lilly's mind was racing as quickly as her heart was beating and she secretly turned her face into the soft, brown curls to breathe in Miley's scent. Yet, as hurriedly as she began that action, Lilly stopped herself and her brow crinkled over Miley's shoulder, her mind drenched in confusion.

Miley was smiling as she held her best friend in her arms, Lilly did look a little bit different now, however all that mattered was that her best friend was here with her again. Miley secretly felt relief in the affection which rose out of seeing her best friend, but the butterflies were lying dormant in her stomach. This was a good sign and perhaps now their friendship could go back to normal.

"Wow." Miley remarked as they pulled away from their embrace and stood in front of each other once more, "Look at you. I can't believe it's actually you, after all this time. I love what you've done with your hair tonight by the way, it looks really cute."

"Oh, thanks Miles." Lilly shyly responded as she put a hand up to fiddle with the loose curls she had woven in earlier that evening, "You look really great too. You haven't changed much at all though." Lilly was blushing now, "Maybe you're a bit taller, and you've got new clothes, but everything else is the same."

Miley laughed, mostly from surprise at seeing Lilly acting so coyly when normally she was brash and confident, "Thanks Lil. I'll take that as a compliment. I don't think I've changed much either." Her eyes were twinkling and she scanned the room for an empty couch, "Hey, do you wanna go sit down and catch up?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Lilly gushed and then mentally slapped herself as Miley led their way over to an empty couch in a corner.

Lilly sat down next to her friend and swallowed nervously as she noticed how dim the lighting was and the romantic atmosphere which could be derived from their setting. The lights draped Miley's features softly and made her ocean blue eyes burn warmly, whilst the shadows highlighted her smiling expression and Lilly could not help but smile back because Miley looked so beautiful.

In an attempt to wash away the disturbing feelings that Lilly was experiencing, all directed toward her best friend, she began a shaky conversation, "So Miles, how are things?"

Miley chuckled warmly, "Things are really good thanks Lil. What things are you referring to in particular?"

"Erm… well, how was your summer for a start?"

Miley frowned slightly in contemplation and her eyes were soon filled with a whimsical sadness, "It was okay really. Kinda sad now that we've retired Hannah Montana. I mean, I know it's indefinite, rather than permanent, but still, it's like a huge part of my life has just gone, ya know?"

Lilly nodded sympathetically, "I know Miles. How are you finding it being a regular person?"

Miley smiled, "Oh Lilly, I've always had that normal life. But I have to admit, it's really good having time to do things by and for myself again. I have so much free time too, so that means plenty of time for studying and catching up with friends without having to worry about Hannah plans." Miley turned her body around to face Lilly to give her full attention to the blonde, "Anyway, enough about me. The last few years have been all about me, what I'd wanted and what was going on with Hannah. Tell me all about _your_ summer."

Lilly cleared her throat as she adjusted herself on the couch, equally turning her body only to get momentarily lost in Miley's glittering, blue eyes. She blinked slowly and began, "Well, let me see… As you know I went to Thailand with Matt, and we had a really good time. We just toured about with this group and saw lots of sun and surf. I got to ride elephants through the jungle and go on this tough hike to all these different villages and met some really cool people." Lilly shrugged as she paused in her story, watching Miley's expression, as if trying to decipher how she was feeling.

Miley was smiling, "Sounds really great Lils. I'd love to go somewhere like Thailand. Daddy told me that they loved Hannah there but we never really got round to considering it. So, what _people_ did you meet Lils?"

Lilly felt strangely uneasy when Miley put a lot of stress on that word, and she could only fiddle with her hands in front of her as she felt Miley's eyes piercing a hole in the side of her head.

"Well Lilly? You're being awfully quiet." Miley teased.

"Yeah, sorry, I know I'm being quiet. I guess I'm just in a bit of strange mood tonight." Lilly replied through a nervous laugh. She willed herself to be normal around Miley, yet it seemed that her typical behaviour around the brunette had been warped, whilst her inability to control this was making Lilly quietly insane. "So anyway, people…Well, I met a girl from Spain and a couple from Belgium and then there was this guy from England…" Lilly trailed off at this point and discreetly shot a side glance at Miley.

The brunette's expression was unfathomable, yet Lilly could not help but notice her slight shift in her seat or the unsettled flicker which took place in the depths of her oceanic eyes. Miley's lips soon spread into a sly smile, causing Lilly's stomach to twist forlornly as her body heated up slightly further, and the blonde willed herself not to give away what she was beginning to feel.

"A _boy_ Lillian?" Miley finally spoke, the words dripped off her tongue slowly but her eyes were sparkling, "Do tell me more."

"Well, there's not a lot to say really." Lilly replied and then cleared her throat.

"Yes there is!" Miley squawked, quickly losing her cool composure and laughing as she playfully nudged her friend. "What's his name for a start? Was he hot? Did anything happen?"

Lilly's mind was racing at this sudden shift in Miley's behaviour, until then she was still sure that Miley felt the same way about her, but now everything seemed different. At this point in time, Miley was another friend who was trying to pump the gossip out of her, and Lilly could not help but feel disappointed by this.

"Erm, his name is Danny and yeah, I guess you could call him hot."

"Oooh, do you have his picture?" Miley asked, with a smile still spread across her features. Everything seemed so much easier to the brunette all of a sudden as she probed her friend for information about this new interest in her life. Finally the two of them could resume a platonic friendship, now that she had Will and Lilly had an admirer, albeit from afar.

"Well, no I don't really. I think I have some on my computer of the group and stuff but not his personally." Lilly answered, internally frowning at herself for wishing that Miley would be more upset by this information.

"So, what exactly happened between you guys? I'm detecting a little bit of a summer romance thing going on here."

"I don't know if I really want to talk about Miles." Lilly replied as dread began to filter through her veins and she attempted to blot out memories of that night.

Miley's expression quickly became serious and thoughtful, she eased her interrogative manner at once when she noticed the fall in the blonde's disposition and the worrying creases which formed on her forehead. "Gosh Lilly, I'm sorry if I'm being too nosey. I'm gonna back off okay; it's really none of my business. But, are you alright?" Miley spoke softly and gently reached out to put her hand over Lilly's.

This single action alone made Lilly want to weep, she was feeling as if someone had come to take her apart and then carelessly put her back together with her insides in the wrong places. "Yeah, I'm fine Miley, don't worry. He was just a bit of a jerk and I almost made a huge mistake."

Lilly looked up into Miley's eyes which were filled with the same compassion that she always received when a boy had broken up with her or something in her life had gone wrong. Lilly smiled a very small smile at the pleasant sense of nostalgia that washed over her briefly and Miley took this as her cue to shuffle nearer to Lilly on the couch, until their thighs were lightly grazing. Lilly desperately tried to ignore the closeness between them, as well as the fact that she could smell Miley's hair which hung precariously near her face. The scent was a mixture of the brunette's favourite perfume, which Lilly recognised as it had not changed over a year, with the smell of a new shampoo and Miley's own personal fragrance; the one that layered her bed covers and lingered in her room. Lilly sighed and rested her head briefly on Miley's shoulder to savour the moment longer and, in relief, the brunette pressed her lips against the top of Lilly's head; a gesture so familiar to the blonde that it instantly calmed her.

"I missed you Miles." Lilly whispered as she detached her head from Miley's comfortable shoulder.

"I missed you too Lillypad." Miley replied gently and smiled warmly, inviting the blonde to disperse the cares which she had temporarily filed away.

"Sorry I kind of freaked out on you just then. It was just a bit of a weird experience with him." Lilly looked at Miley for support whilst she chewed her lip anxiously. Miley did not say anything, she did not need to and Lilly cleared her throat to continue nervously after Miley squeezed her hand in affection. "It was the last night on one of the islands that we stayed at called Koh Samet. We had all gotten very drunk and I couldn't really walk properly so he offered to help me back to my room…"

_The sand was swaying beneath Lilly's feet as her body jilted and __her eyes remained half closed since the effort to prop them open seemed too much at this stage. The boy was laughing at her side as he clung onto her arm, yet it was his chaotic movement that threatened to knock her over more than if she were allowed to walk on her own._

_The next thing that Lilly saw was a foreign bedroom before she felt herself lowered onto the single bed. The boy was hovering next to her and laughing from some drunken antic that he had participated in earlier. She did not know what was quite so funny but found her body trembling as she laughed uncontrollably along with him._

_A few moments later, the heavy heat of his body was pressed down over her own whilst his wet mouth was leaving warm kisses over her face and neck. Clumsy hands were moving up her stomach until they were stroking her breasts, and it was only when he got to this area of her being that Lilly's brain suddenly kicked in and she began to protest._

"_Hey, what are you doing?"_

"_Hmm?" The boy raised his head to meet her face with confused brown eyes. _

"_I think you should get off."_

_The boy did not argue and immediately slid his body off her and sat nearby, his face wearing a puzzled expression. Lilly's head was beginning to throb as she struggled to sit up in bed._

"_What just happened?" She asked him, her voice was thick from the effects of alcohol and her stomach was beginning to churn dangerously._

"_I dunno. I thought you wanted this." He replied simply, but not hurtfully. The boy merely looked bewildered and his eyes were having trouble focusing on her face._

"_No." Lilly stated plainly. "I don't want this actually." She then frowned as she realised the awkwardness of their situation and how her stomach was really beginning to hurt._

"_Okay." He replied and flopped backwards onto the bed. He let out a slight groan and Lilly could barely understand him as he mumbled, "Let's just go to sleep then."_

_As she lowered herself back onto the mattress next to him, the room started spinning above her too quickly for her to feel well. She lurched up and off the bed, one hand clamped over her mouth as she stumbled into the bathroom…_

Lilly sighed as her eyes connected with Miley's again for the first time since she had finished her story. "He was a nice guy. I just wasn't ready for all of that. It was all wrong time, wrong place and me being that drunk was not going to make me happy. The worst part was waking up next to him, with a pounding headache and wondering what my brother was going to think when he saw me leaving his room." Lilly cringed openly, "Obviously he knows the truth now, but he looked like he was gonna kill that guy the next time he caught sight of him." Lilly turned and smiled apologetically at her friend, "So now you know the story of Lilly's love life. And it's pretty lame."

Miley smiled sympathetically at this, "Not lame at all Lilly. It was a very brave thing for you to do to just say no like that, especially when you were drunk and not in your right mind."

"Yeah, well, I think he got the message. He's never called me or emailed me since we went home." Lilly replied, yet she had never felt sad about this matter.

"Well, don't worry about it Lil. He's obviously not good enough for you." Miley said brightly.

"Aw shucks Miles, how come you always have to be so nice all the time?" Lilly asked as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm not being nice at all! I'm just telling you the truth Lillypad." Miley grinned and lounged back in her seat.

Lilly smiled as she watched her friend's actions, yet she was housing a secret longing to ask that dreaded question which she had never dared to raise in any of her emails or phone calls to her best friend. Suddenly Lilly was very interested in knowing how Miley felt about her, but to be blunt and outright would be insensitive, and Lilly had known Miley for just long enough to have been taught the benefits of subtlety by her earnest friend.

"So Miles," Lilly broached after clearing her throat anxiously once more, "what's going on in your love life at the moment?"

Miley was temporarily shocked that Lilly had been brave enough to ask that question, but she was also secretly pleased that it had come up. Now she could at last prove to Lilly that everything was normal between them once more, especially as she had evidence to back her statement up in the form of a small photograph residing in her purse. Miley turned back to face her friend, whose silent fear shone out at Miley from her sky-blue eyes. Miley smiled gently at Lilly as she released the blonde's hand and settled herself more comfortably on the couch, looking quietly confident and feeling her blood pump faster as she was about to set free her private truth.

"Actually Lilly, I'm kinda seeing someone at the moment." Miley stated.

Lilly felt as if something inside of her had suddenly broken and she had to audibly gasp for breath as the shock of Miley's words stung her. "W-what?" She murmured before seeing Miley quirk an eyebrow, as if to question Lilly's reaction. "Wow Miles, that's great." Lilly faltered as she began to compose herself, "Who is it?"

Miley giggled at Lilly's question, "_It_ is a _boy_ Lilly." She smiled, "His name's Will and we met in the first week of lectures. We're officially going out." Miley squeaked and Lilly suddenly hated the way the brunette's features lit up with happiness as she imparted this cruel sounding information to her best friend.

"Oh, cool. That's great Miles. I'm really happy for you." Lilly replied and forced a smile to loosen her frozen lips.

Miley failed to notice this fake expression or the storm clouds in Lilly's eyes as she excitedly delved into her purse to find her treasured picture, the confirmation that her life had twisted back around and she could consider herself "normal" again. She passed the dreaded item over to her best friend who gazed at the image of the boy and girl sadly. Miley looked happy in his arms as they sat in the photo booth to get their couple picture taken. He was such a handsome boy too, Lilly mournfully reflected, with his warm grey eyes, beautifully carved face and strong looking arms. This _Will_ boy could give Miley everything that she could not.

Just as Lilly felt tears prickling the edges of her eyes and she wished herself as far away from her beloved brunette as possible, her saviour appeared in the form of her roommate. Jess had suddenly materialized in front of them and hovered awkwardly over the couch as she shyly approached Lilly's best friend.

"Erm hello." She greeted coyly and Miley at once raised her eyes to study this newcomer.

"Hey." Miley replied softly with a small smile as she scanned the unknown girl in front of her.

"Hey Jess." Lilly said from Miley's right and smiled up at her roommate who did not fail to notice the wetness of Lilly's eyes. "Erm, Jess, this is Miley and Miley this is Jess, she's my college roommate."

"Oh hey Jess, it's really nice to meet you." Miley said and stood up to shake her hand courteously. Jess was smiling too as she replied with similar sentiments, while both girls secretly measured each other up.

Lilly slowly got to her feet also to stand uncomfortably beside Miley when all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and sob in a little ball on the floor, only for Miley to pick her up, to take her in her arms… and then what?

Jess glanced over at Lilly and cleared her throat to bring her friend out of her trance, "Erm Lilly, I just came over to get you because I think I'm gonna head off now. You don't have to come obviously, but I just thought I'd tell you my plans."

Lilly nodded slowly in response, "Yeah, I think I'll come with you. I feel really tired." She turned her attention back to Miley, inwardly glad of Jess' distraction as her tears had been allowed to discreetly subside. "It was really good to see you again tonight Smiles."

Miley grinned as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lilly, "I'll see you again soon Lilly, but next time it will be on purpose, I can promise you that." She replied and gave the blonde a friendly wink as they parted. Lilly nodded gently whilst smiling softly at Miley, before dragging her heavy feet after her roommate and walked steadily home with her in silence.

As Jess brushed her teeth in the bathroom down the hall, Lilly was gazing forlornly out of their bedroom window to the stars above. She was feeling small and insignificant after seeing Miley that night when she used to feel larger than life after time spent in her best friend's presence. Something inside Lilly had shifted, and she could not quite work out when this had happened, but the way that she felt about Miley would never be the same again. Lilly had never felt anything like this before, her heart was throbbing painfully as if it were too big for her ribcage to contain and every breath she took that night was shaky, almost threatening tears. Her mind was clouded with thoughts whilst her chest heaved with emotions; all linked up with this one other person in her life, who could no longer return these feelings. Lilly sighed heavily as she realised that it was all too little too late and she wished that she had felt this way sooner. Things were beginning to become clearer to the slow-minded blonde. The pieces were all descending dramatically into place, one by one, like the final grains of sand in an hourglass which reluctantly, but fatefully, must fall.

Lilly's body twitched as her roommate suddenly re-entered the room and clambered slowly into her bed which was along the opposite wall. Lilly stood up to make her way over to her bed, to climb underneath the warm covers and settle slowly down, ready to drown out her worries in sleep. As she lay back and pulled the blankets up to her chin, she heard the creak of the mattress from the other bed and her roommate sighed. Jess still had not turned off her bedside light and, as Lilly turned her head to see why, she noticed that her new friend was watching her carefully.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Jess asked her softly, her voice laced with compassion and understanding, causing Lilly's heart to leap into her throat as if begging her to let out the anguish that she was burying within her.

Lilly shook her head, making the pillow beneath her rustle soothingly, yet her voice was tight with tears. She breathed in sharply and winced as she felt her eyes dampen and small tears ran lightly down her cheeks to give away her weakness. "I'm sorry." Lilly whispered as she raised a shaky hand to brush away the salty traces of her misery. "I don't normally get like this, I promise." She attempted a shaky laugh.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jess spoke soothingly, as she propped herself up on her elbow, giving the blonde her full attention and silently motioning for her to continue.

"It's just… hard, after seeing Miley tonight, I just don't understand."

"Why was it hard for you Lilly?"

"I d-don't know." Lilly stuttered and pressed the palms of her hands into her face. "Well, I'm lying. I kind of do know really…" She trailed off and dared a quick glance over at the other girl who was watching her sympathetically. "I want to tell you, but I'm scared that you'll hate me." Lilly finished lamely.

Jess frowned slightly in confusion at Lilly's words, "Lilly, I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think I could ever hate you." She answered gently. "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I wish you would because I would really like to help you." She spoke slowly and quietly and Lilly nodded as she prepared to put her faith in the other girl.

"O-okay. So, it's obviously about Miley." Lilly began, and just the mention of her friend's name now caused her stomach to swoop in a way that it never used to a year ago, "My best friend, who you met tonight." She glanced over at Jess who merely nodded and Lilly continued, "Well, last year she admitted something to me, which I found very scary at the time. She told me, well, that she kind of had, you know, _feelings_ for me. Ever since then I've felt bad for her and wished for her to get over it, for her sake because it must be horrible, all of this unreturned stuff. It just made things kinda awkward between us, even though I never wanted it to. She was still my Miley, my best friend in the whole world…" Lilly sobbed at this point and buried her face into her hands once more as she wiped away another wave of tears. "Anyway, so we didn't see each other for about a year and we missed out on a lot of quality time. Then tonight, well, I saw her. And everything had changed. My pulse rate was going faster than if I had been running all morning and my heart felt like it was swelling from all of these feelings I was having. And then she hugged me and I thought I was going to melt…" Lilly both chuckled and grimaced as she reflected on how it felt being around Miley now, at her different feelings and how new and scary everything had suddenly become. "I've never felt like this about anyone else." Lilly stated and winced slightly as she rolled the next words around inside her mind before producing them. It was a big statement that she was about to make but, in her heart, it did not feel wrong. "It's more than I've ever felt for any guy that I've dated, more than just a _crush_." Lilly paused before turning over to face Jess directly, and looked deep into her eyes as she finally bared the absolute truth; "I'm falling in love with her."


	17. Chapter 17

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 17**

It was the final day of term at college and Lilly Truscott was filled with gloom after she had successfully managed to complete term papers on time, whilst juggling her remorse at Miley's lack of commitment to her. She was sat in her shared room in front of her suitcase, gradually filtering through which clothes she would need over the vacation. Neither of her parents could find the time to collect her so once again she had to fly home alone, but the blonde was growing more frustrated as she believed her suitcase to be too small for her belongings.

Lilly did not even need to look up to acknowledge the fact that her roommate had just returned from her last lecture before Christmas. The creak of bed springs informed Lilly that she had sat down nearby and was now watching Lilly closely, as if waiting for the blonde to realise that she was there. Reluctantly, Lilly looked slowly upward and met Jess' twinkling eyes with a small smile.

"Hey." She mumbled before returning her attention to a pair of socks she was holding, wondering if they were worth keeping due to the vast holes that had recently appeared in the soles.

"Hello. Well, I've just had my last lecture and now I'm free, and guess what that means?" Jess chirped brightly at Lilly who merely shrugged her shoulders in return, "Erm, it's nearly Christmas, duh!" Jess giggled and punched the air.

"Yay." Lilly muttered dryly before unceremoniously binning her socks.

"Aw come on Lils, you get to go home and spend time with your family…" Jess began, until she saw the disapproving look that Lilly faced her with. Jess gulped, "Well, you get to spend the New Year in Malibu. That's something, right?"

Lilly sighed and shook her head dejectedly, she did not see any reason to celebrate that fact as of yet, particularly as she had not spoken to the boy she would be staying with in over a week.

"Come on Lilly, cheer up." Jess pleaded with her friend, who looked up to meet her bright expression with mournful eyes. "Is this about Miley?" Jess began gently, whilst biting her lip out of fear for her roommate's reaction.

Lilly stared at the floor blankly before finally meeting Jess' worried, green eyes, "I don't know. I guess I'm just stressed out about flights, seeing my family again and yeah, of course I'm getting anxious about New Year. Sorry about being so down on you today though. I just don't feel my usual, chirpy self." Lilly replied apologetically.

Jess' warm eyes were soon flooded with sympathy and she nodded in agreement, "I understand. I just wish that you and Miley could sort something out." She breathed out heavily, "Have you ever thought about telling her how you feel?"

Lilly's eyes widened out of reaction to this statement and she shook her head passionately, "Good god no. Miley's over all of that now, for her it was probably just a phase. Well, now it's my turn to suffer."

"Lilly," Jess mumbled exasperatedly, "that's not the way you should see things. And besides, you don't know how she would react. There's still the possibility that she feels the same way about you. Being with this guy might just be some crazy method she's invented to help herself get over you."

Lilly laughed slightly sardonically, "I don't think so somehow."

Jess lightly shrugged her shoulders, but took this as her cue to back away from the conversation. "Hey, I was just going to run down to the store to grab something for lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm good thanks." Lilly replied blandly.

Jess raised her eyebrows in protest, "Lilly, snap out of it! That's it, I'm gonna get you a sandwich." Lilly looked up and saw that Jess' eyes were sparkling with affection as she regarded her love-stricken friend. The past month had not been easy for the blonde but Jess had been there for her as much as she could. The brunette had also suffered over a past unrequited love and although her religious father, from whom her interest in god had stemmed, readily expressed his disapproval of same-sex relations, to Jess love was love and nothing could change that.

Lilly listened to Jess' retreating footsteps as she wandered down the hallway on her miniature mission to get them both something to eat, before she began to delve underneath her bed for anything that she might have missed. She slowly pulled out a box of her belongings which, in her haste to go out and make new friends, she had completely forgotten to unpack when she moved into her room. Lilly's brow creased in curiosity as she poked around inside it, exploring her old things once more and cursing herself for being so vague that she would not remember this.

Within the box she found the very diary that she had kept when she went on tour with Miley to London two summers ago and, flicking through it, she began to smile at the brief anecdotes she let her eyes dwell on. From her words she realised how blind she had been to Miley's feelings, particularly when she read over all the special activities that Miley had planned for them. Lilly felt adrenaline surge through her as she suddenly thought of calling Miley up and demanding an explanation of her true feelings toward Lilly, yet realistically she knew that this would get her nowhere, only into more pain.

Lilly sighed as she put the book to one side before rifling through her stuff once more. She found an old pen which she happily plopped into the stationary pot on her desk, and also a useful notepad as she was running low on paper. In addition to this, Lilly unearthed some jewellery all settled inside one of her favourite old hats which she had forgotten she had. Lilly turned the item of clothing over in her hands, gazing whimsically at it; it had been a long time since she last wore a hat. She pulled it down over her dark blonde hair and turned to admire herself in Jess' floor-length mirror. Her reflection was smiling back at her and Lilly giggled from her image as she looked suddenly so much younger. She was still smiling as she returned her attention to the box where the final item was a single CD, wrapped up in paper and Lilly lifted it out of the box to decipher what it was exactly. The CD was not marked itself and the paper she had wrapped it in was plain. There was no note to go along with it, but Lilly was bored and got up to slip it into her laptop and hit play.

For a couple of moments, no sound came out and Lilly hesitated with her hand hovering over the eject button. Suddenly the melody of a single, acoustic guitar emerged from the silence and Lilly froze in remembrance of the song. Miley's voice melted into her hearing and Lilly lowered her outstretched arm. As the music progressed and Miley broke into an emotional chorus, Lilly wrapped herself up into a ball whilst memories played across her mind, as vividly as the song she was listening to, haunting her soul and causing tears to wet her cheeks. Yet the song remained incomplete as it cut out at the end of the second chorus and Lilly put her hand up to replay it. She wanted to hear Miley's pure, unadulterated voice and finally feel the emotions, which she had failed to notice, stemming from the other girl when her love for Lilly was at its strongest. Lilly sat and listened, whilst crying from longing, and that was the state which Jess found her in on re-entering the room.

Lilly looked up sharply at the other girl who was standing and watching her with a shocked look on her face at discovering her roommate looking so upset. The blonde scrambled to her feet to shut out the noise that had been filling their space and she wiped her eyes.

"Oh, hey Jess." She greeted lamely, "So, what did you get us?"

Jess merely raised an eyebrow before reaching into the bag that she had brought back with her. She passed Lilly a baguette from the deli and handed her a coffee.

"Thanks." Lilly muttered briefly while she sat and began to pick at her lunch.

"What was that music you were playing Lil?" Jess asked casually after a short pause.

"Hmm?" Lilly glanced up with a mouthful of food. She swallowed quickly before replying, "Oh, I don't know. Just an old CD that I found in a box of stuff I never unpacked."

Jess nodded slowly, looking as if she was trying to wrap her head around some confusing thoughts, "Oh right. What was on the CD? It sounded like Hannah Montana to me."

Lilly forced a smile across her reddening cheeks, "Oh, well, it wasn't really." Jess was still watching her and Lilly knew that she had to give the other girl a better answer, "Okay, it was a CD which Miley made for me ages ago but I forgot I had it."

Jess still had not taken her gaze away from Lilly's face who was now beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable. "Can I hear it?" She asked quietly.

Lilly was not surprised by the question, but she was unsure whether she would want anyone else to listen to something so private to her and Miley. Eventually her mind won over her conflicting emotions and she knew it would be beneficial in the long run. She nodded as she set up the CD to play again, before lowering her finger onto the play button and turning to Jess, "The song's called _Goodbye_, by the way."

Jess' face was expressive as she listened to the short song which Miley had composed for Lilly, just over a year ago when she loved her with everything she was. Lilly watched her roommate frown slightly as she adjusted to the lyrics and her eyes were sorrowful as Miley's emotion struck her. When Lilly finally stopped the music, Jess could not help but let out a sigh, "Gosh, that's a good song."

Lilly smiled slightly as she responded, "Yeah. It really is."

"Full of memories too I bet?" Jess asked gently and Lilly nodded sadly. "Well, she really loved you then Lilly, and feelings like that never completely fade away."

Lilly scrunched her face up slightly before she shook her head, "I can't go thinking like that Jess. I'll only get my hopes up."

Jess nodded in understanding, "I know where you're coming from, but don't put the thought out of your head, okay?" Lilly shrugged her shoulders in reaction to Jess' statement. Jess was content enough with this answer and she sat back in her chair as she pondered over some thoughts for a moment.

Lilly cocked her head to one side as she watched Jess, growing slightly wary as she realised that the other girl was quietly scheming something, "What are you thinking about?" Lilly asked.

Jess smiled suddenly, "I was just thinking about how good that song was, even though it wasn't finished." Lilly was staring at her blankly, so she decided to continue with her idea, "And, I was also thinking about how there's an open mic night at the club on Fridays." Now she really had Lilly's attention as the blonde girl's eyes began to widen in alarm, "What would you say if I asked you to perform in late January? I mean my society has booked it out then, we've got a lot of people who are musical and they wanted to give it a shot…"

"Are you crazy?" Lilly interrupted, her eyes glazed with fear, "I can't perform in front of a group of people. Especially not _that_ song. I can't even sing!"

"What? Lilly! Of course you can sing. Well, when you think people aren't around to hear you. I've heard you in the shower, heck, the _whole_ building has and you're actually pretty good."

Lilly was still shaking her head, "No way. I can't do that, it's an insane idea."

Jess was really smiling now as her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Lilly, the best ideas are usually the craziest ones. After hearing all your hair-brained high school schemes, I know you understand that better than anyone." Yet, as the blonde girl remained irresolutely silent, Jess could only sigh, "Well alright, but we'll see how you feel about this after you've given it some thought."

"It's so not going to happen." Lilly stated defiantly whilst crossing her arms in front of her stomach.

"We'll see about that." Jess remarked with a sly grin on her face.

The following day, Lilly had returned to an icily cold St Louis just in time for an early supper with her family. The drive back with her brother from the airport had been light and full of funny conversations about her first term at college, whilst her brother contributed amusing tales from his medical classes. Her mother had welcomed her back with a familiar embrace and trails of tears that had run down her cheeks when she had sighted her daughter. Lilly had grinned sheepishly as Heather Truscott attempted to invade her privacy and wean college gossip out of her, but she held strong and was finally allowed to unpack.

Once the plates from their first complete family meal had been cleared from the table and her father had been placated with Lilly's assurances that she was studying hard, the blonde left the room to make a much needed phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ollie, guess who?" Lilly squeaked down the phone.

"Is that you Santa Claus?" Oliver replied sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Oliver. No, of course it's not _Santa_, it's me! The one and only Lilly Truscott." She chirped brightly.

"Oh no." Oliver teased lightly, "Not you again."

"Yup." Lilly's eyes were twinkling as she instantly felt comfortable talking to the boy who she had not seen for so long.

"Alright, so what's up Lils?" Oliver asked as he settled down into a chair in preparation for Lilly's conversation.

"Well, I just thought I would ring to double-check to see if I'm still allowed to stay at yours for New Year?"

"But of course, you didn't think my plans would change, did you?"

"Nope. I know that you cannot survive for much longer without me by your side bestest buddy."

"Too true. And I even still have all the flight details saved on my computer so you can put your mind at ease; the Ollie Trolley is coming to get you."

Lilly smiled as she heard the grin in Oliver's tone, "_Excellente_. So, what exactly is the plan for New Year anyway? Last time we spoke you gave me a list of possible parties and told me that we'd choose later on."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's all planned out now actually."

"Oh right, cool! So, where are we going?"

Oliver cleared his throat and paused whilst he ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair, "Well, actually, we're going to Miley's."

Lilly's eyes widened out of shock and the simple mention of the brunette's name, but she quickly shook off the feeling, "Oh right. Since when?"

"Erm, since Miley called me like an hour ago and told me that she's having this party thing to get the old Malibu kids together again. She asked me to invite you along because she knew I'd be talking to you later."

"Okay then." Lilly replied shortly.

"So, that's the plan then?" Oliver asked.

"Yes indeedy. Plan Batman." Lilly babbled.

"Are you alright Lils?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Just peachy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're acting like a weirdo. Look Lilly, I've known you for too long to know when something is floating around that simple little mind of yours. Now come on, spill."

Lilly gulped before fiddling with a strand of hair as her mind sought for an answer, "Well, nothing's really, really wrong. I just, well, I just feel a bit weird at the moment."

"Oh right." Oliver answered, sounding puzzled and Lilly could imagine the confusion blurring his expression, "Why do you feel weird?"

"I don't know." Lilly responded vaguely.

"Yes you do." Oliver interrupted, "Come on Lilly, let's just cut to the chase, what's got you bugged? Is this to do with Miley?"

"Kinda." Lilly said, her insides twisting painfully.

"Well, if you're still worried about her liking you, then don't because she's got that boyfriend guy at the moment."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Oh. Then what's going on with you and Miley? I gather you haven't been spending much time together." Oliver sounded thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, actually, what's with that? You're meant to be B.F.F's but you never see each other anymore."

"Well, that's because things are a little complicated."

"Oh really? How so?" Impatience was beginning to grow in Oliver's voice and Lilly knew that he was just assuming the usual, melodramatic girl issues, which she and Miley used to plague him with all the time.

"For one, we're both studying real hard. For two, we live on opposite sides of campus and have different friends, and for three, she has that _boyfriend_ now." Lilly replied, hoping that Oliver would not notice the touch of disdain in which she finished her sentence.

"Okay, well I can understand the first two would only be minor issues, Lil, so don't put them out there as a massive problem." Oliver replied shortly, "So, what's wrong with Miley's boyfriend? Is he a jerk?"

Lilly sighed in frustration, "I don't know. I've never met the guy. He sounds… nice."

"Oh. Then what's wrong with him? Surely it's a good thing, especially for you, now Miley's getting over you at last?"

Lilly winced, wishing that Oliver would magically know the answer so that she would not have to say it out loud to him, "There's nothing wrong with _him_. And yeah, it is a really good thing for Miley, and in that sense I'm happy for her."

"Then what the hell is the problem Lilly?" Oliver asked, yet his tone was gentler than his words and Lilly found herself shaking.

"W-well, it's kind of strange…" She began, and quickly checked for the possibility of lurking family members. On seeing no one else around, she surreptitiously lowered her voice and hugged the phone closer to her ear, "You see, Miley doesn't like me like that anymore." Lilly paused, but quickly took Oliver's silence to mean that he wanted her to continue, "And that's great, for _her_."

"What?" Oliver took this moment to softly intervene, "Do you still want Miley to like you? Why on earth would you want that? It's torture for her."

"I know it's torture." Lilly breathed quietly and her vision was disturbingly becoming more blurred.

"Hang on." Oliver muttered, as his voice etched with the beginnings of realisation, "How exactly do you know?"

Lilly gulped; visibly trembling now and she lowered her voice even further, "Because I feel it too. Oliver, I'm in love with Miley."

Oliver was temporarily shocked into silence and Lilly could only wait, nervously hanging onto the phone, until he finally found his voice to speak, "Woah." He then took another breath as he sought for words, "God. That's shit timing Lils."

"Ya think?" Lilly responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Does she feel the same way?"

"How the hell would I know?" Lilly answered back morosely, "She's got that Will guy now and the last time I saw her, she seemed pretty damn happy to be in a relationship with a _boy_."

"Oh. What are you going to do about this?"

"Ollie, there's nothing I really can do. My fingers are tied because I'm either going to make a fool out of myself or… well, that's really the only answer. And then she'll never talk to me again." Lilly resolved in defeat.

"Lillian Truscott, you always make a fool out of yourself, so there's nothing new there." Oliver spoke back strongly, "Why don't you try? I mean, next time you see her you should say something, or _do_ something to let her know you feel the same way. And when you talk about Miley never speaking to you again, erm, _hello_? She was brave enough to bare her heart on her sleeve for you and did you stop talking to her? No. You hadn't been talking to her, but when you knew that she needed your support, you were there for her one hundred percent. Don't you think that Miley would do the same for you? She's been there, had those feelings and now she's finally pulled through. Don't tell yourself that you're not strong enough to do it Lilly; don't give up on Miley either. It's a part of you, and there's nothing wrong with just being yourself. It's more than enough."

Lilly was stunned as Oliver's words hit her hard, stinging slightly from truth and she chewed her lip in anxiety. Finally she took a breath and smiled before replying to Oliver, "Thanks for the pep talk Ollie. You should have been a cheerleader or something."

"You're welcome Lils. And FYI, I was too busy watching the cheerleaders to ever have the inclination to join."

Lilly chuckled at the doughnut who had never failed in coming through for her when she needed him the most, "You know, for a dumb boy, you sure do give good advice and make a girl feel real better." Lilly mumbled affectionately.

"I know. That's just my charm, baby." Oliver smirked down the phone.

Lilly giggled, "Alright then, _baby. _Well I'd better go now before I inflate that head of yours any further tonight."

Oliver laughed, "That's probably a good idea."

"Yeah. Speak to you later though and see you very soon!"

"But of course you will."

"Oh, and Ollie?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Thanks again."

"Anytime Lilly. Bye."

"See ya." Lilly hung up the phone and sat for a moment in quiet contemplation. She was on the cusp of two different frames of mind, the primary was to hide herself away and avoid Miley at all costs, perhaps then she could get over her feelings. Yet the latter, and the more practical, was to face her demons and finally confess the way she felt to her beautiful brunette. Miley had done it to her in the first place, and Oliver was probably right, her friend would be there to help her through, yet that would almost certainly make it more difficult. Lilly sighed, only time would tell.

The rush of the heaving ocean which surged only a stone's throw away from her balcony had held Miley's attention for the past ten minutes. She had only opened her French windows to step outside for some fresh air after her epic cleaning session that morning, yet the sea never failed to keep her enthralled. There was something poetic about the movements of the waves and, after living in Malibu for the past seven years, Miley knew that her love for the ocean would never die. She breathed in the sweet, salty air as she had done every day since her return for Christmas, before stepping backwards into her bedroom and closing the doors behind her. It was New Year's Eve and she still had her room to re-organise for the house party that evening.

Miley's father and brother were both out, attending separate events to the young brunette and she had been placed wholly responsible for tidying the house and making sure it was clean for their return the following day. So far the downstairs was strewn with banners and balloons, the lounge was cleared for a dance floor and all breakables had been stowed safely away. Now Miley had locked her Hannah closet and was re-making her bed for the second time that morning, just in case anyone should wander in during the evening. Just as she was standing up, after giving her pillow a sound plumping, Miley accidentally knocked over a photo frame which sat in pride of place on her bedside-table.

"Sweet nibblets." Miley mumbled to herself as she knelt down to pick the item up and check it closely for cracks. Fortunately the glass was still intact and the image of the two girls within the frame was unmarred. Miley smiled nostalgically at the photograph that she took everywhere with her, and gently ran her finger over the blonde girl who was grinning broadly back at her from the snapshot. Miley shook her head and sighed at the sweet memory from her days in high school before returning the picture to its regular spot, determined to resume her attention to her chores.

As if suddenly inspired, Miley lowered herself down to the floor until she was lying flat on her stomach in order to check underneath her bed. Miley knew that it was irrational to think that a visitor to her room would probe the underside of her bed, yet she wanted to be certain that she had taken care of all her dirty laundry. Sure enough, from her position, Miley spotted an unsightly pair of laced panties which she hurriedly removed with an embarrassed chuckle. She was just about to turn her attention away from the dusty gloom, when her mind performed a double-take and she threw herself to the floor once more. Miley slid a slender arm into the darkness and gradually managed to scrabble forward, panting slightly, until her fingers finally grazed something recognizable. She stretched out a couple of inches further to gain a good grip on the thing and soon she was able to draw it out.

Miley sat up as she held the old book in her arms and turned it over to glance at the front cover. The brunette bit down on her bottom lip in familiar anxiety as she knowingly stroked the hardback, which was lightly covered with a layer of dust that she shortly brushed away. Her old diary was bringing back a strange, fluttering feeling in her gut and the same image of blonde who was present in the photograph on her table was now seeping back into her mind. Miley shook her head and told herself that she was being foolish, yet curiosity was more powerful than her faulty reasoning and she opened the book to the first page, which signalled the beginnings of her tortured high school years.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so now it's May 19__th__ and I am using you for the first time. I know that you were given to me for my last birthday and I was meant write in you about my thoughts and feelings at the time, but back then none of those thoughts are like anything that I'm feeling now. Okay, so for my future self or anyone who is cruel enough to invade my personal space and read this, I am 15years old and I think I'm going crazy. I mean, am I really weird or something? I went to the beach with Lilly today, and gosh, she looked so cute with her hair in two braids and one of her crazy hats on her head. So yeah, we got into our bikinis and then I turned around and saw her, and it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. I got this feeling in my belly and I felt as if someone had kicked me. I couldn't breathe momentarily and I know that I was beginning to blush. She had just bought this new and really cut bikini. It's pale blue with daisies on… but that's not the point. The point is that I've got this weird feeling for her and if I didn't know any better I'd say it's…well, I think it's a crush. Is that right?! I mean, I'm a girl. I can't be crushing on my best friend who is also a __girl__. Does that mean I'm a __**lesbian**__? Eurgh. I hate that word. I don't think I am. I don't like other girls in __that way__. I mean, I thought I might be so I looked at Amber in the locker room, cos the guys say that she's really hot, but I couldn't do it because it was weird looking at another girl like that. Plus she's Amber and she's a total freak. So why whenever I look at Lilly do I feel like laughing and crying at the same time? The feeling comes and it goes, sometimes I'm alright and then other times I'm such a dork and I get all upset for nothing when I see guys talking to her in the hallways…_

Miley blinked and then flicked past her first entry, it felt strange to remember back to almost five years ago and reading the beginnings of her feelings for Lilly. She could recall feeling so terribly lonely, yet when Lilly had been around, she felt as if she was in the presence of pure life-force itself. These memories felt like they were coming back to life, springing up from the pages of her book as if to haunt her, but Miley did not seem mind and she pressed further into her past. Only a couple of pages later she came across the first poem she had ever written when she lived, hopelessly driven by love.

_Everyday you walk into the room_

_And smile. Warmth spreads over_

_Your face as the grin becomes_

_A laugh so contagious I just_

_Want to join in. But I _

_Can't. Because I didn't_

_Hear the joke. I'm_

_Scared of looking stupid if_

_I just start laughing. But I_

_Act stupid anyway when I'm _

_Around you. So I just sit there_

_And smile, hoping you'll smile back._

Miley felt as if she wanted to cry when she re-read these words again and she thought back to the pitiable image of her younger self, sitting alone on her bed with happy tears streaking her cheeks as she thought of Lilly Truscott. Although the poetic skill was limited, Miley still understood the meaning. The brunette had grown so much over the years that she had begun to fall in love with Lilly, but now she closed the book, just as she had tried to close that very chapter of her life.

Her cell-phone, which she had left on her bedside-table, suddenly glowed as a message came through and Miley turned her attention to it at once.

_Hey baby, I hope your party goes well tonight. Sorry I can't be there. Miss you –Will_.

Miley's expression was blank as she lowered the phone, telling herself that she would reply to her boyfriend later before glancing back over the book once more. She let out a shaky sigh as her insides twisted in confusion, and she felt like she was betraying her former self.

"What?" Miley thought allowed, "What am I thinking?" She shook her heard in a statement of defiance, "Betraying myself? No way. I'm _helping_ myself, this is a good thing. Four years ago I wanted this, so now I'm gonna be happy for me." Miley forced a smile and a nod in an act of optimism. She quickly pushed the old diary back under the bed, negating her previous paranoia that someone might search her room, and made her way downstairs to put together the final touches for the party.

**A/N: So amidst the February snow showers I have managed to add to my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I quite enjoyed writing it. :) Oh and the poem is something I wrote in my younger teens lol I just thought I would bung it in there because I wanted to add something vaguely real to the diary entry.**


	18. Chapter 18

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 18**

Lilly Truscott shivered slightly as she completed the last few steps of her short walk across the blocks to her favourite household in Malibu. The cool, evening air was stroking the parts of her skin which she had not covered by her shawl and her cheeks had been made pink by the last December night. Muffled music was emanating from the building that she was stood in front of, next to a brown haired boy who was shuffling beside her impatiently.

"Come on Lilly, you've stared at the house for long enough, can we just go in?"

Lilly bit her lip and continued to gaze in front of her, nerves coursing throughout her body and she wished that she had not eaten even her small portion for dinner, as she felt like she was going to throw it all back up again. Her sweating hands soon found their way to stroke the fabric of her dress into place, as she had been doing all evening, before moving upwards to fiddle with her hair. Lilly turned around to concentrate on Oliver as he grunted once again in an attempt to gain her attention.

"Sorry Ollie, I can't help that I'm just so nervous." She addressed him with wide, pleading eyes, causing Oliver to sigh.

"Come on Lils, it's just Miley. It'll all be fine, I'm here, you're here and I think all our old friends from school are here, so let's just make the most of the evening, okay?"

Lilly gulped and nodded her head slowly, "Okay. I guess we could do that." She replied before awarding him a weak smile.

"That's the Lilly Truscott I kinda know." Oliver responded with a quirk of his eyebrow as he put his hands on her shoulders gently and met her scared blue eyes with his reassuring brown irises. "We don't really have to do this if you don't want to." He promised her gently.

"I know. But I want to really." Lilly answered, her voice sounding stronger this time as she resumed her focus on the house before her. The front of the building was still covered with creeping flowers and the windows were glowing with fairy-lights, warmly enticing the pair inside. Lilly quickly turned back to Oliver for a final query, "Do I look alright?"

Oliver looked his best friend up and down with a smile. Lilly was looking sophisticatedly attractive in a navy blue dress which was drawn in to hug her waist with a scarlet belt. Her hair had been let loose and was cascading down her back in its natural straightness, "Lilly, you look hot." Oliver replied with a friendly wink.

Lilly felt her cheeks flush slightly in response to his answer, "Thanks Ollie. _Now_ we can go in."

Oliver extended his arm to her and she gladly took it as they made the few steps up to Miley's front door. A simple knock, which Oliver implemented on the entrance to the Stuart residence, was enough to send trills down Lilly's spine in anticipation of the brunette waiting for them on the other side. The door, however, was not opened by Miley, but by their old school friend "Saint" Sarah.

"Hey Sarah," Oliver greeted in a friendly manner, "how are you doing?"

Sarah smiled shyly back as she took in Oliver's growing good-looks before replying, "I'm just fine Oliver. How are you?"

Lilly failed to listen to her male friend's answer as her eyes immediately began to scan the room in search of her favourite person. Her heart was beating and she was sure she could feel it calling out for Miley Stuart in a way that Lilly had become accustomed to over the past few months. As her eyes swept across the stairs, Lilly's breath caught in her throat as she found her desired object. Miley was delicately descending in heeled, silver shoes. Lilly's eyes slowly travelled up Miley's bare legs, gently caressing her curved thighs, without the need for touch, and working their way further upward to where the hem of her dress fell to just above her knees. The colour of the dress was a complementary aqua-marine, and it was styled as a flattering halter-neck. Lilly was unaware that her mouth had fallen open slightly as she carefully traversed the steady wave of Miley's hips. They were tantalisingly kept hidden within the teasing flow of her dress from side to side with each downward step the brunette took. Lilly forced her eyes away from Miley's cleavage, before sighing from lust as she brushed over Miley's graceful neck and turned her attention to the luscious, pouting lips, the perfect nose and then the beautiful eyes. Lilly had to blink or she knew she would drown in the oceanic depths of Miley's irises, yet this was only to admire the flow of the soft, brown curls which fell graciously framing her face. Miley was radiating beauty and warmth, making Lilly certain that it was going to take all of her self-control to prevent herself from rushing towards her best friend and engulfing her entirely.

If Miley could feel the hot stare from Lilly's eyes burning into every part of her being, she did not show it, but eventually granted her friend the greatest of pleasures with her attention, which soon focused in on her. "Lilly, Oliver…" Miley called out to her best friends as she stepped off the last stair and walked toward them. She opened her arms to draw Oliver into the first embrace, leaving Lilly to twist her fingers nervously together in front of herself and fix her gaze to the floor.

The touch of Miley's hands on Lilly's arms made the blonde want to jump as the feeling was electrifying. She looked up into Miley's brilliant eyes, simultaneously feeling her blood pump faster and more hotly around her body. As Miley drew her into her arms, Lilly felt herself fighting the desire to shake or melt, or complete any further actions which would embarrass her. The sensation of Miley's mouth close to her ear and the "Hello Lilly" which she breathed was enough to make her temperature sky-rocket, yet her mind remained clear in her reply.

"Hey Miles. Nice party." Lilly managed and even performed a collected smile. Inside she applauded herself for not drooling on the floor and she had to restrain herself from performing a happy dance.

"Thanks Lils." Miley glanced around the room, "Yup, even I can say I've done myself proud tonight."

"Woah." Oliver joined in from Lilly's side, "You did all of this yourself?"

Miley giggled and Lilly found herself grinning broadly from the sound, "Yes you doughnut. Who else would have done this?"

"Err, I dunno, people?" Oliver replied lamely and this time, both girls had to laugh at him.

"Oh Ollie, you never change." Miley sighed and her eyes looked reminiscent. "Anyway, that's the dance-floor." She stated and pointed to the bare section of the room, "And over there is the drinks table. I used one of Jackson's old recipes for the punch. I've already had a cup and it's pretty lethal stuff so I'd watch out if I were you." She turned back to smile at them warmly. "You guys better go and mingle with some people and… I'll get the door!" She finished brightly as they all heard a knock. Miley turned and took a step away, but stopped shortly and turned around to face Lilly once more who surreptitiously swallowed in anticipation. Miley put her hand up to Lilly's arm, before trailing it lightly down her bare skin, in an act which she obviously deemed as merely affection, yet it made Lilly tremor. "Cute dress Lils." Miley stated with a wink and then promptly marched over to greet her guests.

"Th-Thanks." Lilly managed to stutter, and then realised that Oliver was watching her with a look of amusement playing across his face, "Alright smart-ass." She playfully hit him on the arm as she regained her composure, "Let's go get a drink."

A couple of hours later and Lilly found that her mind was gratefully fuddled by the alcohol which pulsed through her system. Her body was moving in time to the music as she swept across the dance floor with her old high school acquaintances. She soon became aware that Miley had returned and was only a few people away, shaking her body and making Lilly's mouth almost water with desire. Lilly pushed her hair out of her face as she danced her way over to the brunette who gladly turned to face her. Soon the girls were moving together as they always used to at school dances. Miley had smiled affectionately when she first caught sight of Lilly and at once transferred all of her attention onto the other girl. Lilly was consciously closing the distance between them, yet Miley was doing nothing to pull away. The only sign that Miley made to show that she was aware of their proximity was to make more frequent eye-contact with the blonde, but her expression was unreadable.

As Lilly reached out to lightly put her hands on Miley's waist to adopt her rhythm, she knew that she was doing wrong, although her drunken mind was driving her onwards. Miley bit her lip slightly and she cocked her head to one side as she analysed Lilly's actions. Finally she let out a giggle and put her hands on Lilly's shoulders.

"Lilly, what are we doing?" She asked, laughing brightly.

Lilly began to laugh as she responded, "Erm, Miley, we're dancing together. Duh."

Miley tried to form a serious expression, yet her desire to laugh was more powerful and her face kept twitching until she accidentally snorted and then had to clap her hands over her face.

"Oh my god Miley, you are such a _freak_!" Lilly taunted as she watched Miley double-over from embarrassment. She quickly put her arms around the other girl and helped her to stand up properly.

Miley was grinning as she lowered her hands and turned to look into Lilly's eyes, "Sorry Lils. I forgot that you're the Pig Girl. Not me."

"Hey! Let the nickname die already!" Lilly retorted, but she was smiling, particularly as she was still holding onto her beloved brunette.

"Never!" Miley declared loudly and swung her own arms up to wrap them around Lilly. She chortled slyly as she quietly noticed how close they were to one another, and remembered back to her old diary entries that she had perused only earlier that day.

"What?" Lilly asked her, in a lower voice this time, "What's so funny?"

Miley cleared her throat as she drew slowly away from Lilly's familiar embrace, "Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Lilly asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. The brunette merely shrugged in response causing Lilly to take a step closer and move her hands to Miley's shoulders. "Miley, what are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing." Miley stuttered, "I'm not thinking about anything in particular. I am, however, feeling very thirsty." She stated, "Come and get a drink with me?"

"Sure." Lilly replied.

Miley quickly took one of Lilly's hands and was shocked by the heat of her touch. The sensation alone sent tingles up Miley's forearm and she tried to ignore them as they struck her chest, yet failed to die. Miley led Lilly up to the drinks table and quickly poured them both cupfuls of Jackson's strange concoction. She brought the red liquid up to her lips and drank deeply, feeling the strength of the alcohol warm her chest and she turned her eyes back to the blonde. To Miley's surprise, Lilly's eyes were already fixed on her face, but they darted away when she noticed Miley's sudden attention. Miley lowered her cup and licked her lips to soak up the last of the drink which resided there. Lilly coveted the action lustfully as her concentration was drawn to Miley's full lips. They had been turned darker by the colouring in the punch and, never losing their seductive pout, were making it hard for the blonde to think of anything else. Miley regarded her friend curiously, quickly becoming aware of where Lilly's focus lay. She could not take her attention away from the heated look in Lilly's eyes, something that she had never seen before, but she was finding it greatly intriguing.

"Hey Lilly, do you wanna go and sit down with Oliver and talk?" Miley asked quietly.

Lilly reluctantly turned her gaze away from Miley's lips only to be faced with piercing blue eyes that sent a shiver right through her body, "Sure." She replied and took hold of Miley's hand, which she had offered once more, to take the few short steps to the couch where Oliver and Sarah were sat in close conversation.

"Hey Ollie." Miley greeted as she sat disruptively at his side. Lilly flopped down next to Miley, before rapidly becoming aware that four people on one couch were a tight squeeze. Her thigh was closely pressed up against Miley's and their arms were rubbing together due to lack of space. Miley glanced around as she noticed this discomfort, looked into Lilly's eyes with a bright smile, and then threw her arm up and over the blonde's shoulders to come to rest on her waist.

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he noticed the movement, but that was the only expression he let go unmasked. "Hey girls, are you having a good night?" He asked casually, although Lilly was certain that his voice itched with a slight tone of irritation.

"Oh yeah Ollie, we're having fun. Aren't we Lils?" Miley asked, temporarily turning to face the blonde and squeezing her waist. Lilly had to breathe in deeply as uncompromising feeling swelled up within her from Miley's action and she could only nod in response.

"Cool." Oliver answered back and then looked at Sarah, who shot him a sly smile. Lilly pouted from confusion until she realised that Oliver's fingers were intertwined with Sarah's and her mouth twisted into a smile. She quickly leaned in toward Miley, to whisper the fact in her ear when Miley turned her head abruptly and Lilly accidentally brushed Miley's cheek with her lips.

Lilly's felt heat rush into her own cheeks out of coy reaction, yet hastened to regain her composure and muttered, "Miley, I think Ollie and Sarah are trying to get together."

Miley met Lilly's face with a strange expression, and Lilly looked away, desperately trying not to stare at Miley for too long because it made the situation awkward. Miley discreetly glanced over at the boy and girl next to them and smiled herself as she looked back at Lilly. "You're right Lils. Aw, they'd make such a sweet couple. Oliver's way nicer now than he was in high school."

"Damn right." Lilly giggled quietly as Miley maintained eye contact with the blonde.

Miley smiled secretly to herself as she reflected on how shy Lilly was being with her tonight, yet every time she touched the blonde it seemed like the other girl never wanted to let go. Miley pursed her lips together as she regarded the girl in front of her, with cheeks stained in redness, perhaps only from alcohol, but Miley had cause to wonder.

"Anyway," Oliver interrupted and the two girls turned their attention back to him instantly, "Erm, we're just gonna go and get another drink. See ya later." He smiled at them both and then helped Sarah to her feet and, directing a cute smile in her face, seemingly ignoring his disruptive friends, he led her away.

Miley and Lilly spontaneously burst into a fit of laughter as they rocked backward and forward on the couch. Lilly managed to calm down slightly quicker than Miley and took the time to watch the brunette at the height of her amusement. Miley's laughter still sounded like music to her ears and, as it was tainted with the undertone of her southern accent, Lilly found it made the girl only more desirable. The fact that their bodies were still in close contact as they had not moved away from each other on the couch, was making Lilly feel feverish and she was both excited about, and dreading, what might come next.

Eventually Miley calmed down and, gasping as she wiped away the tears of joy, she lowered her hand to lay it, in an apparently friendly manner, along Lilly's arm. "God that was funny. Bless Oliver, he's obviously so annoyed at us for interrupting them."

"Yeah." Lilly agreed, "I hope they weren't about to kiss or anything."

Miley was still smiling, "Nah. I mean, they were sitting pretty closely and all, but I don't think they were near enough to kiss just yet or anything." She curved her head to look at Lilly who quickly turned away.

Lilly's heart began to beat faster as she reminded herself that she and Miley were probably sitting closer than the boy and girl had been previously, and tried to bite her tongue to prevent herself from informing Miley of that fact. The alcohol which plagued her system, however, defied her mind's right to control her speech and soon she was flirting with her friend.

"Well Miley, we're sitting pretty closely…" Lilly trailed off and she raised her eyebrows in mock suggestion at her best friend who giggled appreciatively.

"Why so we are Miss Truscott." Miley drawled, before running her fingers lightly up Lilly's arm, which she had failed to relinquish her hold on.

"Oh Miley, don't do that. You're making me blush." Lilly stated huskily with a smile, yet the proof was there as her cheeks gradually became darker and her mind was screaming out for more.

Miley had to conceal a gasp at the reaction her touch was having on her friend. She paused in her movements as her brow furrowed and her mind became troubled. Somewhere, not close to the forefront of her thoughts, was the niggling reminder that she had a boyfriend now. The image of his face had become distinctly blurred and, apart from the fact that he was blonde, the features which made up his expression were no longer recognisable to her.

"W-well, I wouldn't want to make you do that." Miley responded shakily, and swallowed as she sprang suddenly to her feet, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable now." She twisted round to face her friend on the couch, whose eyes had now widened in unhidden alarm. Miley was provoked back into kindness by Lilly's expression and she extended her hand to the other girl. "Come on pretty lady, let's dance." She said quietly as a warm smile, which Lilly shortly mimicked, settled across her features.

Oliver was stood by the punch bowl with his latest interest, sipping his drink and gently tracing the back of Sarah's hand with his thumb. His insides were tingling from the contact which he had made with her and he felt shy every time he looked at her, only to see Sarah gazing dizzily back at him. He had not felt like this in a long time but, just as he was leaning in to kiss her, Sarah, who did not realise his intention, turned away since something had caught her attention on the dance-floor.

"Hey Ollie, what's going on with Lilly and Miley tonight?" She asked him slowly as she gazed distractedly at the pair who danced together in the middle of the room.

"Hmm?" Oliver swept his own eyes across the room to glance at Lilly and Miley who were moving together very closely. "Nothing I don't think. They're just dancing." Oliver shrugged lightly and smiled as Sarah returned her attention to his face.

"Oh. It's just that they seem awfully close tonight. Do you think something's going to happen?"

Oliver laughed and was certain that his pink cheeks were going to betray him, "What do you mean? Nothing's going to happen, because there is nothing that could happen."

Sarah merely raised an eyebrow at this and her lips twisted into a kind smile when Oliver's expression fell, "Oh Ollie. You do try so hard to cover it up for them, but it's just not possible. Anyone who knows those two well enough can see that they love each other."

"Well of course they love each other," Oliver scoffed, "they're best friends."

"Oliver, don't play with me." Sarah stated shortly and uncharacteristically, "From the way they're touching each other tonight and the looks on their faces, I would say that they've finally both realised that they're meant to be together."

Oliver sighed gently as he gave up even trying to maintain the illusion, "Well they're pretty slow when it comes to things like that, I can tell you for sure. The amount of times I watched Miley crying over Lilly, and now Lilly crying over Miley, seem to be unreal. But still, they never get it! Ever since the day they first met it's like they're soul mates or something. I just wish they would wake up to the rest of the world and get the picture, seize the day and just get together already." Oliver finished impatiently and received a sympathetic smile from Sarah.

"Oh Oliver, a poor simple boy blessed with two best friends in love. I bet you're sick of it by now?"

Oliver crinkled his nose as he contemplated his own feelings on the matter, "No. I could never be sick of them. It's just nice to finally have someone else who's noticed to talk to about it with." He replied and smiled warmly at Sarah who blushed and turned away.

"You mean you haven't even talked to anyone else about this? No one else knows?"

"Well… I'm pretty sure Jackson and Miley's dad know, but they've never brought it up directly with me. It must be weird for Jackson to talk about his little sister like that. All he's done in the past is complain about Jake Ryan and all her other old boyfriends. They've never talked about Lilly in that way either. I know that they love her though, and they like me more for it. Now they'll never think that I'd swoop in and take their little Miley away." Oliver chuckled and turned to watch his friends once more who were acting as if no one else existed.

"Well, you've done a good job with looking out for them both by yourself." Sarah stated thoughtfully.

"Thanks. It's not all been about this though, we have had some good times." Oliver reassured Sarah who only laughed lightly.

"I know Ollie. You guys are best friends and nothing's going to get in the way of that." Her eyes were sparkling as she regarded the boy in front of her closely, "I think that's one of the reasons why I was first attracted to you."

Oliver's eyes widened incredulously, "Really? You mean you've liked me for a while?"

Sarah shrugged casually, but the twitch of her lips gave away the excitement she was feeling for finally being brave enough to admit this, "Oh, not long. Just kind of on and off through school. I like you a lot more now though; you've become less girl obsessed and more sensitive."

Now it was Oliver's turn to feel shy and he joined her in similarly being unable to contain a smile at her praise. "How could I have never noticed this before?"

"Because you're a doughnut." Sarah replied simply with a giggle, causing Oliver to laugh along with her, before quickly drawing her into his arms and giving her the kiss she had been waiting for all evening.

Meanwhile, Lilly's flushed cheeks were a signifier that not all was well with the blonde. As she danced closer to Miley, her pulse was throbbing dangerously and this was not aided by the bubbling of molten desire which was spreading throughout her being. She was enjoying every movement that Miley's hips made far too much for her own safety and, after fanning herself to no avail, she decided it was time to temporarily bow out.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly shouted over the music, "I'm just gonna go and get some air okay? It's really hot in here."

Miley nodded in response and watched her friend concernedly, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, no worries. I just need to get out of here for a bit." Lilly replied.

"Okay then. Just make sure you're back in time for the midnight countdown."

Lilly assured Miley that she would be before she stalked off the dance-floor. As she stood to one side, away from the press of heaving bodies, she attempted to cool down further but found it impossible in the room. It was so suffocating due to heat radiating from every over-excited, drunken person in the room and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. The space outside the back door was blocked up by guys who were planning their next move with girls who they had suddenly realised they were attracted to, whereas the front porch was crowded by kissing couples. Lilly grimaced to herself and turned toward the stairs to take sanctuary in her favourite room of the house.

As Lilly swung open the door to Miley's bedroom, she had to cringe at the sight of a writhing couple, practically glued together at the lips, on her best friend's bed.

"What the hell?" Lilly exclaimed angrily, causing the pair to detach and look up at her in alarm. "Get out of here! Go on shoo!" The blonde squawked and began to hassle them out of the room.

Lilly sighed out of both frustration and relief as the couple bolted and shut the door behind them. Slowly she picked her way across the room to push open the French windows and step out onto Miley's balcony. She had been here over a year ago, at a very confusing stage in her life, but now it seemed that it was confusing for a different reason. The roles of feeling between her and Miley had been reversed, cruelly subverted and Lilly was the one who was being crushed by it all. She wrapped her arms across her chest and shivered a little from the night breeze, which blew in to brush back her long blonde hair and stroke her heated cheeks with coolness. It was so heavenly to stand outside with the combination of the muffled thud of the music downstairs, mixed with the natural sound of the ocean and Lilly finally felt clarity instil itself in her mind.

The blonde girl did not know how long she had been standing outside when she heard the sound of Miley's bedroom door opening. She did not bother to turn around, until she realised that it could be another boy and girl looking for some alone time, and then she would be trapped for good. She quickly twisted her head around, but only saw a lone figure standing in the bedroom, steadily watching her with brilliant blue eyes.

"Lilly? Is that you?" The voice called out softly.

Lilly gulped and felt herself shiver again, although this time not from the cold, "Yeah, it's me. I'm just getting some air."

Miley made her way across her bedroom until she was standing out on her balcony beside Lilly. She glanced the other girl up and down once before quickly turning to scan the skies above them. "It's such a beautiful night." She breathed.

"Mmm. It really is." Lilly replied quietly.

Miley's eyes were sweeping the starlit heavens and her face was brightened by an awed smile, "It makes you feel so small doesn't it? I mean standing underneath the millions of stars above us. Just think that each one of them could be a whole other world with people. And some of them could be staring at us…" Miley trailed off and chuckled gently to herself at the thought. Lilly remained silent, but turned to face the ocean instead which she could just pick out in the form of shadowy waves breaking on the sand. Miley cleared her throat as she brought her attention, yet not her gaze, back to earth, "Do you remember the last time we stood out here like this?"

Lilly shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't say that I do."

Miley sighed forlornly, "Me neither."

Lilly dared a quick glance at her friend and did not fail to notice that her beautiful features were marred with sadness. The power of the emotion shocked Lilly suddenly and her insides tugged painfully as she mourned over how things had become so complicated between them. She was stood close to Miley, yet there was this heavy, twisting thing between them that always had to keep their lives apart.

Miley spoke again, "This reminds me of that night when I wished that I would be Hannah Montana permanently. Then I had this horrible dream where no one really wanted to know Miley. It was all about Hannah…" Lilly did not need to look at Miley to know her expression, her face lined with confusion and her lips pouting slightly, desirably to Lilly's eyes, as she contemplated her life. "...And now Hannah's gone. And all that's left is _Miley_."

Lilly smiled and looked back over at her friend, who still had not made any form of contact with her since they had been out there, "But I like Miley. I think she's better than Hannah."

Miley shook her head slowly whilst her gaze became level with the dark horizon, "I don't think so. Not at the moment anyway. If Miley was so great then she wouldn't mess her best friend around so much."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked and inwardly she cringed in reaction to the most serious conversation they were going to have, in so long, about their relationship.

"Well, after all the stuff that happened between us last year Lils. Me being, well, you know; those feelings for you. That messed things up a bit…"

"…Not really." Lilly interrupted quickly, hoping to get something beneficial out of this, "You didn't mess things up. It started us talking again, and that's always a good thing, right?"

Miley shrugged, "I don't know Lilly." She put her hands on the balcony in front of them as if to hold onto something for support. "I mean, we still never see each other at all. And I miss you."

"I miss you too Miles." Lilly answered sincerely, "I miss you so much, but it's difficult because we never find the right times to meet up anymore and we say we will, but we never do."

Miley was nodding in agreement now, "I know. And it's entirely my fault too."

"Oh come on, it's so not your fault."

"It is!" Miley raised her voice emphatically, "I always seem to have something else on. I thought things would be better when I got to college but evidently not."

"Well, no. We have separate lives, and friends, and now you've got that whole _boyfriend _thing going for you." Lilly responded and winced as she realised how disdainful she must have sounded at the mention of Miley's relationship.

Miley paused for a moment, and closed her mouth to bite back her first reply. She frowned now and took in a breath, and released it, before standing still and looking confused.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make that sound like a bad thing." Lilly apologised. Miley's expression was still unclear and Lilly was certain that if she could see her best friend's eyes, that they would be filled with an unsettling turbulence. The fact that Miley had still not given Lilly her full attention was beginning to disturb the blonde and she felt like she should run away yet, at the same time, she never wanted to leave her side. "Miley?" Lilly breathed softly, feeling foolish daring flow through her veins, "Why won't you look at me?"

Miley's eyes widened at the question and she turned her gaze to the floorboards beneath them. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I wasn't looking at you." Miley shakily replied, causing Lilly to raise an eyebrow at her answer.

"Miley, you've only looked at me once the whole time we've been stood out here. Please, please will you look at me?" Lilly felt herself quietly begging the other girl, her heart was beating in a silent call out for Miley to grant her simple request.

Miley inclined her head gently in a nod before turning slowly round to face Lilly. Her eyes were still downcast but, after hearing Lilly uncomfortably clear her throat, Miley Stuart steadily raised her eyes to Lilly's level. The bold stare, which she was greeted with, made Miley's heart tremor and she felt as if an electric charge had suddenly ripped through her body. Lilly's eyes were blazing through the darkness of the night and the intensity of her stare was enough that Miley forgot how to breathe, and for a moment, she was paralysed. Lilly took a step nearer Miley and the brunette's eyes widened at this action. There was something captivating about Lilly which she recognised from before, on days when she had stood, with her mind focused on the blonde and stared at her wretched expression in her bathroom mirror. The same, ultimate longing had shone out hopelessly from her own eyes and, now that she saw Lilly, she knew that her best friend had become tangled in the web which she had tried so hard to escape.

"Miley?" Lilly asked again, breaching the silence in a low whisper that fired hot tingles down Miley's spine.

"S-sorry," Miley tried to regain her composure, "I guess I must have spaced out for a moment there." She laughed brashly in an attempt to cover her discomfort, but Lilly saw through that in an instant and swiped it aside with the mere flicker of her eyes.

"Hey Miley, can I ask you a question?"

"Erm, yeah sure, don't see why not." Miley was laughing again, but more softly now, and the very action of it seemed to loosen up her previously rigid limbs enough for her to run a hand nervously through her hair.

Miley's apparent unease at the situation caused Lilly to pause for a moment in her unprecedented plan and she bit down on her lip in contemplation. Her eyes carefully scanned Miley, trying to take in her body language and whether the conversation was worth continuing, or if they should just forget it all and enjoy the rest of the night. The unspoken words and avid tensions between the two girls made Lilly think otherwise, however, and she decided to be brave.

"Why did you not pull away when I danced so closely with you tonight?" Miley looked blank as Lilly raised the issue, yet Lilly saw a distinctive gulp, and that made her want to continue, "And why did you flirt with me on the couch tonight?"

Miley was shaking her head, "Oh, erm, I don't know Lils. I guess I was just messing around with you; harmless, friendly banter and all. Ya know?" Miley replied.

Lilly was feeling nervous herself now, but she had already made up her mind what she was going to do tonight, and it was not just the remaining alcohol in her system which drove her on. "So, to you it was all harmless and didn't mean anything?" Miley opened her mouth as if to say something but then shut it again quickly. Her eyes were clouded over by anxiety and she looked truly confused since dormant feelings, which had been brewing underneath throughout the evening, were bubbling into life. Lilly sighed and that brought Miley's focus straight back to the blonde. "Because M-Miley," Lilly stuttered slightly as she screwed up all of her courage, "It didn't mean nothing to me. To me it meant something. Actually, it meant _everything_."

Miley's lips parted from shock, and the fact that she looked so lost made Lilly's heart almost do a back-flip in her chest. "Everything?" Miley replied hoarsely.

Lilly nodded once with glittering eyes, "Everything." She breathed and took another step toward Miley. They were now standing so close that all Lilly needed was to reach out an inch and she would be touching the person that she desired above everything else.

"Oh." Miley's reply was short but there was sweetness present in her voice, laced with mild surprise, "Since when?"

Lilly shook her head and a smile began to play across her lips as her body breathed in Miley's scent and the warm aura which surrounded her, reminding Lilly of how cold she actually was after standing outside for so long. These factors were not important now, however, and all that Lilly cared about was her next few words and how Miley would react. "It doesn't matter how long. All that matters is that now I feel it, like I should have done a year ago. With you."

Miley's insides were tumultuous and she felt that if she should stir, then her whole body would take on a movement which was outside of her control. Her mind was nagging her to be cautious but her heart was pounding within her breast as she looked into Lilly's warm blue eyes, which were twinkling with love. Miley breathed in deeply and felt as if she wanted to weep from the unfortunate timing of the greatest love of her past. At the same time, the desire to laugh was also creeping through her, and she longed to have the blonde laugh with her to ease her itching discomfort. Miley felt a smile curving across her face as she thought of the ridiculous situation they were both in. For the second time tonight, it was as if only the two girls standing on the balcony existed in the entire world, and that was how Miley always used to feel in Lilly's presence. Finally all of her high school dreams had come to life, and all she had to do was take the plunge and Lilly would be there, falling beside her.

"What are you smiling about?" Lilly asked, interrupting Miley's thoughts once more in an attempt to draw out the truth

"I don't know really." Miley whispered, "It just seems so surreal. I mean, did you want to kiss me tonight?"

Lilly was taken aback at once by the directness of Miley's question and she could only stumble over the thoughts in her head, shrug her shoulders and reply, "I don't know, did you want to kiss me?"

"I asked you first." Miley said, so quietly that Lilly could barely hear her over the sound of waves on the surf only a few feet away.

"Well now I'm asking you." Lilly replied, and her cobalt eyes blazed so fiercely that Miley felt the power from them transpiring into her very soul. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Miley's eyes widened, yet within them a flame flickered up so sudden and hauntingly that Lilly was shocked through to her core. Miley surged into life as heat soared through her system, burning her heart and giving her the strength to fully commit her next act. Without saying a word, the brunette gripped Lilly's shoulders tightly before pulling her forward to close the distance. Miley's lips parted naturally as she leant in to press her mouth against Lilly's.

For a moment nothing happened as Lilly was too surprised to react, but eventually she began to move her lips wordlessly against Miley's who responded in turn. Lilly closed the gap which separated their two beings and wrapped her arms around Miley to run her hands up and down her back, in an attempt to soothe both of their bursting emotions. The very action sent shock waves through Miley and she whimpered against the warm touch of Lilly's mouth.

The kiss did not last long as doubt built up in Miley's mind in the form of a certain grey-eyed male which she had left behind. She drew away slowly, to be faced with Lilly's frightened stare, and her heart softened at once.

"Wow." Miley stated quietly as her eyes scanned Lilly's, ploughing deeply in an attempt to read Lilly's naked thoughts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you like that."

Lilly looked lost and her reply caused her insides to churn as she could not think of the correct words, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's my fault; I shouldn't have said all those things. You have a boyfriend…" Lilly slapped her hand against her forehead, "Oh my god. Miley, you have a boyfriend. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean for that to just happen. I just made you cheat…"

"No." Miley interrupted with eyes widened from alarm at the growing realisation of what they had done, "No. It's not your fault and you didn't make me cheat on him. It's not cheating what just happened. We're friends. We're best friends and, well, who knows what's going on anymore right?"

Lilly did not look entirely persuaded and she took a step away from Miley in her confusion. Miley's heart fell at this sudden movement as she was internally calling out for Lilly again with every part of her existence. Since they had parted, she had instantly missed the contact, the warmth and the familiarity which being with Lilly promised.

"I-I dunno Miley. I don't want to be the one responsible for breaking up a relationship. I'm really, really sorry."

"Lilly, please?" Miley gasped, pleaded, she was not sure which.

A silence instilled between the two girls where they just stood and stared at one another. The short space between them was taunting and both desired nothing more than to be together again, yet neither dared to take the first step.

As if from far away, a sudden realisation came to them as a noise, a chant which grew gradually louder drew upon their attention. "Ten… Nine…" From within the building came the heaving countdown that signalled the dawning of a New Year, "Eight…Seven…" Neither girl said a word. They just stood and stared. "Six…Five…Four…" Something was building within them, the same emotions playing through their two beating hearts and, as they gazed into each other's eyes, the same expression was featured on both of their faces. "Three…Two…One…" Miley blinked. "Happy New Year!" The cry resounded throughout the house and, with her first breath of the New Year, Lilly was stirred into action.

Miley took a step toward her friend, her arms outstretched in a silent plea, yet Lilly backed toward the door. "I'm sorry Miley, but I don't think I should be here anymore." Lilly looked apologetic and devastation was evident in everything that she portrayed.

"Lilly, don't be like this." Miley called out, her voice was hoarse and her throat could barely emit her words as it was drawn so tightly from emotion.

"It's probably better if I leave now." Lilly said, her voice was trembling and tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Please don't leave again." Miley tried to say, but it came out in a sob which hit Lilly's heart and came close to breaking it.

"I-I can't stay. I need to think." Lilly replied and her voice sounded distant from the roaring in Miley's ears.

"Just stay here and enjoy the party." Miley asked, it was a simple request but Lilly shook her head.

"I just don't know where I stand anymore. If you can give me the answer, then I'll know what I should do." Lilly responded, her voice desperately increasing in volume.

Miley stopped still at the statement as doubt swept across her mind. She looked at her friend, her best friend who stood before her, yet as she paused to think, the masculine image of her boyfriend came to the forefront of her mind. As Miley reached out to brush it away, however, Lilly mistook the pause for something else. Terror bolted through the blonde girl's mind, sweeping aside all rationality and, like a terrified deer which was once stunned by headlights, she turned away to disappear from Miley's sight.

Miley still did not move and only continued to gaze at the spot where her friend had been standing. She did not know what was to come next, but she would grant Lilly the time that she desired to think. Miley bit her lip and pressed her shaking palms into her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing. She would know what to do when the time came but, until then, she would have to live her life in the complicated web which she was continuing to weave for herself.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Bit of a wait I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to rush in posting it. I really wanted to make sure it was as complete as I could get it before it went up. Also I found this chapter quite interesting to write because it is slightly autobiographical lol. Good times. Anyway, let me know what you think :) Oh also, have boosted the rating to M because I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters. Just thought I would warn you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews of the last chapters my faithful readers! Loving reading from both those who kindly comment on every chapter, you know who you are, and receiving the great reviews from new readers. Enjoy this chapter... it was quite interesting to write.**

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 19**

The rain that trickled down the windows on that grey January morning did nothing to ease Lilly's discomfort. She stood and stared, gazing with unseeing eyes at the blank landscape on the other side of the glass from her cool bedroom. Her breath fogged up the area of the window near her mouth and her sky-blue eyes shone with emotion as she waited for someone to break the silence.

"Wow." Jess whispered, her voice breaching the quiet, yet receiving nothing more than a blink from her blonde roommate. "Sounds like an interesting New Year then Lilly."

Lilly sighed and changed her position so that her forehead was resting against the cold glass. She closed her eyes and tried to calm the thoughts that buzzed like angry flies, irritating her mind, whilst her heart was flooded with emotions that rose and fell in her breast as the waves of the sea relentlessly hit the sand. Eventually she removed her steady watch of fellow students bracing the foul weather and turned her attention back to her roommate.

Jess looked up again from her work as Lilly took a seat at the desk chair opposite her own, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Lilly shrugged hopelessly and her voice was dull, a throbbing contrast to the anguish that she felt within, "I don't know."

Jess pushed aside her book as she prepared to give her stricken roommate her full attention, "Well, you've got to do something." When Lilly raised an eyebrow but did not reply, Jess sighed heavily and pressed on, "Lilly, it was left on such a cliff-hanger and then you just ran away! You don't know what Miley was about to say. From the sounds of it, she wanted you to stay and who knows what would have happened then. If I were you, I would pick up the phone and call her up, say that you want to meet and then tell her you love her."

Jess shrugged simply and granted her friend a smile as she gave Lilly the obvious answer to her plight, yet the blonde cringed in response, shrunk in her seat and replied in a small voice, "It's not as easy as that Jess. I've really screwed it up. Why do I always have to run away? Real mature Lilly." She scolded herself quietly.

Jess watched her friend closely, "Well, what do you think you should do?"

"What you said." Lilly could not help but reply, and offered a small smile as she knew that it would be the most sensible option. "But that just doesn't seem…" Lilly looked thoughtful while she sought for the answer, "…Like a big enough gesture." The blonde met Jess' eyes almost fiercely, "I want to do something that will say to Miley 'Look, I'm sorry about running away. I want to be with you, more than anything. I love you. Please forgive me. I'm yours.'"

Jess' face broke into a wide smile as she heard her roommate talk so openly about her feelings. It was touching to hear her speak the words, straight from her heart, without any need for disguising how she felt. She nodded her head while her own mind brimmed with solutions and, after delving into her desk drawer, she pulled out a form and a pen which she passed across to Lilly.

"Take a look at this and fill it in. I really want to help you Lilly." Lilly lifted the sheet of paper curiously, but after glancing at it for a moment, her eyes widened with fear and she looked searchingly at Jess.

"Jess, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can Lilly." Jess replied adamantly, "And we'll help you. Actually, I already talked to Tony…"

"What?" Lilly snapped in a raised voice, "You've talked to Tony?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he plays guitar and he's actually quite good at it. He was in a band in high school and I thought that he could help you work it all out."

"Work what out?" Lilly asked with a frown, but after a few moments of silence realisation dawned and her eyes shot open again, "Hang on… you can't be serious?"

Jess shrugged, "I don't know Lilly. It's just a suggestion. But I think that it will be the perfect statement at telling Miley how you feel. She wrote the song based on how she felt about _you_ and now it will be beautifully ironic because it's the same feelings, only this time from _your_ perspective."

Lilly's mouth had fallen open, "This is crazy." She replied and she got up from her chair to start pacing the room, "There's no way that we can pull this off. The gig is next Friday! So you're expecting me to work out the music with Tony and then sing in front of an audience? It can't be done!"

"Erm, yes it can Lilly! It's not impossible, it's not the biggest feat in the world and it's screaming out with the right message to Miley. God Lilly, you _love_ her. Now it's time to show her that you do."

Lilly stopped her erratic movement long enough to stare Jess down, with hands on her hips she cocked her head to one side, "You just said God."

Jess sighed and shook her head, "That's what dealing with you does to me."

"I'm sorry." Lilly murmured and looked apologetic.

"That's okay. If you had really upset me then I might have sworn." Jess smiled at Lilly, who could not help but return the expression. "Good girl. So, you'll do it?" Jess asked with pleading eyes.

"Go on then." Lilly answered and slumped back into her seat once more.

Jess looked triumphant as she watched her friend fill in the form, the blonde was scowling slightly but inside she was pulsing with fear and excitement. Jess reached out to pick up her phone and, after receiving a puzzled glance from Lilly, explained, "We've got some planning to do."

Miley Stuart was frowning in annoyance as she hung her coat up on the back of her bedroom door. Her pants were darkened at the bottom as they had soaked up water from the endless miniature streams which flooded the streets on her way home from class and they were weighing her down.

"Sweet nibblets." The brunette mumbled to herself as she almost fell over taking off her ankle boots so that she may remove her sopping jeans to throw into the laundry basket. Miley wandered across the room to place her bag on her desk whilst revelling in the simple freedom of her bare legs, set loose from the confines of the tight, waterlogged denim.

A sharp knock on the door quickly brought Miley back to her senses and she inwardly cursed as she hastened to her wardrobe to pull on some dry pants. "Just a minute!" She called, somewhat irritably in the direction of the door whilst she struggled into the fresh clothes. With a sigh of content Miley stalked back across the room and wrenched her door open where she was faced with her drenched boyfriend.

"Will?" Miley said quietly as she gazed up into his face, which was glinting from rainwater and looking grim. "Erm, would you like to come in?" Miley asked and stood to one side as she gestured into the room.

"Not really." Will replied and looked uncomfortable. "I just came over here to talk with you, briefly."

"Oh." Miley breathed, "What's up?"

Will sighed, "I don't know. What's going on Miley? You haven't replied to any of my texts and when I call you to find out what's wrong, you always just blow me off. I've tried to meet up with you over the past couple of weeks and you've avoided all my plans…"

"That's not true." Miley interrupted, although internally she winced from her blatant deception of the truth.

Will obviously noted the fact for himself as he raised his eyebrows and adopted a sterner stance, "Yes it is Miley, and you know it is."

Miley glanced shamefully at the floor whilst the blonde boy waited for an answer. She heard Will sigh and run his hands through his damp hair and eventually Miley looked up to meet a pair of sad, grey eyes. "Well?" He asked her quietly.

Miley shrugged her shoulders as she tried to maintain eye-contact with the most perfect guy that she had ever dated, "I don't know." She muttered, her eyes flickering as if seeking a distraction from his mournful gaze, and she cleared her throat. "I don't know what's going on. I mean, I like you, but I'm confused."

Will quirked an eyebrow, "Confused about what Miley? There's nothing to be confused about. Look, I really like you. I mean I really, really like you. In fact…" Will rubbed the back of his head with one hand as he gathered together his thoughts and feelings, "…I think I could be falling for you. But suddenly nothing seems to be right anymore." Miley just looked lost as she heard her boyfriend reveal his deeper feelings for her, whilst inside she began to feel herself become torn apart over the choice she was going to have to make.

"You haven't done anything wrong Will. It's nothing to do with you, you're practically perfect. This is my problem and I'm the only one who can fix it."

Will looked frustrated and he took a step back from the door so that he could look at Miley properly, "What is there to fix Miley? Haven't I been good enough for you? I mean, I haven't pressurised you about _anything_. We've had an amazing few months and I have really enjoyed being with you. I've waited, more than any other boy would have, which has been hard when you're so damn beautiful and I want you so much. So that can't be the problem."

Miley opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but her throat was sticking and she could barely grasp at any sensible thing to say that would appease the stricken boy before her. Eventually Will sighed and spread his hands in front of him, apparently coming to his last options, "Look Miley. You either want to be with me, or you don't. If you really wanted this then you would be going about it as whole heartedly as I have. I thought you were something special from the moment I first met you, and you are. You're one in a million. But I don't think you want me as much as I want you."

Miley felt tears begin to prickle her eyes as the handsome young man prepared to say goodbye to her, "Will, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, her body felt suddenly frail and she found herself leaning on the doorframe for support. "I didn't want it to end like this; it's really nothing to do with you. I've just got some issues which I need to address."

Will shrugged hopelessly and his grey eyes glistened forlornly as he looked upon the girl who he had fallen in love with, but would never have the chance to tell, "We were fine up until Christmas and then I think something happened which has changed everything." He stated. Miley raised a trembling hand to brush away the tears which streaked down her cheeks, "I don't know what happened, or why, but I wish it never had." He smiled sadly and reached out to brush back the hair which had fallen over one of Miley's eyes. "I've had a really great time with you Miles. But I don't think I have anything more to say than, well, I hope you have a good life. And see you around, I guess."

Will slowly slid his hand down to rest on one of her cheeks before looking searchingly into her eyes. With a sad smile, he gently drew his hand away and turned to walk the corridor to take his exit from Miley's life.

Miley closed the door behind her and crossed the room to where she found a tissue which she pressed into her streaming eyes in an attempt to staunch the flow. It was difficult saying goodbye to Will, but seeing him in such a state had only made her feel guiltier about the situation at New Year. She hated the fact that she had hurt the kindest boy that she had ever dated, and also the fact that she could not have given herself up to him in mutual feeling; but her soul only called out for one person. Her feelings for Lilly were throbbing in her breast, in time with her very heartbeat and set the rhythm for her life. She held her hand over this space in her chest, where her feelings for Lilly were at their keenest, and sighed as she realised that now there was nothing standing in their way. All that they needed was for one of them to start the ball rolling down the slope to their future; it would be slow at first, but when it picked up momentum she knew that she would be flying with it all the way.

The brunette lay back upon her bed and listened to the rain as it splattered against her window, revelling in the relaxing sound of it. It was a Friday night and she had the whole weekend ahead of her to plan how to talk to Lilly as well as doing her work for the following week. Miley felt emotionally drained and slowly her eyes began to close as she drifted off into an unexpected sleep.

A couple of hours later and Miley was turning over in her bed. Her brain was fuddled by slumber, yet through the clouds of delusion and half-finished dreams something was dragging her back into consciousness. Miley sat up sharply and push her hair out of her eyes as she stumbled across her dark room to end the source of her annoyance. Her phone was vibrating on the wooden surface of her desk, yet as she picked up the irritating item, her breath caught in her throat as she read the caller identification.

"Lilly?" Miley whispered to herself and her hands began to shake. She found herself hesitating, but answered it anyway, knowing that it could cut out at any second.

"Hello?" Miley breathed down the phone, her voice was still slightly thick with sleep, but she was quickly coming back to life.

"Erm… Hi Miley." Lilly replied nervously and Miley instantly relaxed her body posture.

"Hey Lilly, what can I do for you?" She asked tentatively.

The blonde cleared her throat and her voice was timid as she replied, "Well, I was just calling to ask you if you've got anything planned for tonight."

Miley frowned out of confusion as she contemplated her answer. She could not make out what her best friend was going to suggest so she decided to play it safely, "I don't know, I might be busy, why?"

"Oh." Lilly's voice fell gloomily and Miley's heart tugged painfully within her chest as she reflected just how alone Lilly was sounding. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to come down to that bar I first saw you at again last term." She responded, but her voice sounded tight as if it was constricted from emotion and Miley did not interrupt, "You see, I'm actually going to be singing tonight." Lilly chuckled nervously as if Miley would find the very suggestion of it laughable. When Miley did not laugh at her friend, however, Lilly gratefully continued, "I just thought that I should invite you, because I thought you would like to see this for yourself. Oh, and also I'm singing one of your songs."

"One of my songs?" Miley reacted hoarsely; her eyes widened curiously, "A Hannah song?"

"No." Lilly stated strongly, "Not a Hannah song. A Miley song, one that Hannah doesn't really have any part in."

Miley gulped as her mind flickered at once to the very piece which Lilly was talking about, "_That_ song?" She replied shakily.

"Uh-huh." Lilly sounded uncertain and she approached Miley sheepishly, "I hope that's okay?"

"Well, yeah. It's fine. But, that song's unfinished."

"I know." Lilly answered, "I just want to sing it. It means so much to me Miley."

Miley was certain now that Lilly was doing all that she could to keep herself from crying. The brunette did not want to upset her best friend further, and a plan was creeping slowly across her mind so she replied casually, "Okay then. Well it meant a lot to me too, and of course you can sing it. I hope you have a good night and, well, good luck!" Miley finished brightly.

Lilly was taken aback by Miley's abrupt response but brushed it off as she brought their conversation to an end, "Thanks Miley. I hope you have a good night too. Bye."

"Bye." Miley answered and hung up the phone. She felt her entire body cringe over regretfully and she put her hands to her face as she knew the disappointment that Lilly would be feeling, yet when the night reached its end, she knew that it would be worth all of the anguish.

Miley bit down on her lip as she slowly turned her attention toward her favourite object in the room and found her mouth stretching into a smile as she cast her eyes over her guitar. She crossed the bedroom in a few steps and picked up her beloved belonging, running her fingers along the strings before settling down to tune up. As Miley sat on her bed, across her mind were creeping new sentences of thoughts and she was finally reaching the conclusion which she had sought for years.

"Erm, earth to Lilly, do you read me?" Jess was waving her hands in front of the blonde's face in an attempt to bring her attention back to the situation at hand. Lilly was standing nervously toward the back of the room, as far away from the stage as she could get and had temporarily zoned out of all sensibility.

"Huh?" She finally reacted and turned to face her roommate who was looking at her anxiously.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked in a quieter tone, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Lilly nodded, "I'm alright. I'm just scared." Lilly forced a grin but was soon glancing nervously around the room once more, "There are more people here than I thought there would be, and I don't even know if Miley's actually coming, so part of me doesn't even see the point in playing anymore."

Jess was following the fearful glimpses that Lilly was throwing across the room, but she could also see hope in the young blonde's eyes and decided to build on this fleeting insight, "Well she might come Lilly, you never know. Plus you don't want to let all these people down. Also I've heard you guys practice, you sound really good, and some of these other people don't stand a chance." Jess smiled warmly at Lilly before gesturing in the direction of the boy who was attempting to charm his harmless pet snake, but failing miserably to the amusement of his audience.

Lilly giggled as she watched his frugal efforts, "You're right. I just need to psyche myself up." Lilly looked over to where her guitarist was standing, talking with his girlfriend and sipping a beer, "Hey Tony! Come on, we need to go and warm up, we're on soon." Tony nodded in her direction before following her to tune up, just off the stage.

Jess watched Lilly from a distance and soon became aware of the fluttering butterflies in her own stomach as she began to feel nervous for the girl who would be playing soon. She knew that she had thrown Lilly into the deep-end with this scheme, and she was worried for her that Miley would not show. Lilly seemed to be submerged in talking through the performance with Tony, however, and so Jess risked taking an anxious glance in the direction of the door. Her timing was impeccable as she suddenly noticed a brunette carrying a guitar case, whilst trying to look as small as possible, enter and sidle up to talk to the manager. Jess smiled as she took in everything about the brunette, closely admiring her beautifully concerned features as she persuaded the man into allowing her to perform something. _But what is she going to do?_ Jess pondered to herself as she followed Miley's movement to a table at the back, where she stopped and stood apprehensively watching the stage, as the lights in the room dimmed for the real performers of the night. Jess quickly turned around herself and resumed her focus to join that of all the other awaiting students in the bar; it was show time.

The lights went up on the stage and simply bathed the boy and girl in a warm yellow glow. Miley's breath caught in her throat as she cast her eyes over her perfect other half, Lilly looked so stunning and Miley's eyes sparkled fiercely; she was never going to let Lilly go, as long as Lilly wanted her. A movement from the blonde towards the microphone shortly brought Miley back to her senses and she waited with baited breath as Lilly nervously scanned the room before addressing her audience.

"Hello everyone, erm, my name's Lilly Truscott and this is my friend Tony and we're going to be playing a very short song for you tonight. It's short because it was never finished." Lilly's laugh was nervous but, as she noticed the warm smiles the people standing at the front were giving her, her voice strengthened and she cleared her throat to continue, "The song is called _Goodbye_ and it was written by my best friend, who I don't think could make it tonight." Lilly's face was sad for a moment, yet she knew that the show must go on and so, with a nod at Tony she spoke for the last time, "I hope you all enjoy."

Miley smiled as the familiar acoustic of the single guitar came into play and she could not help but feel impressed that Lilly went to such lengths to work out the song. As her best friend started singing, Miley felt unexplainable joy bubble up throughout her body which conflicted with the sadder emotion that she connected with the song.

…_I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today…_

Miley quickly scanned through the audience and noticed that they were all enjoying the music and Lilly's performance. She was singing brilliantly. The blonde was wearing a black top and jeans, with her hair half up, half down, while some looser strands had fallen down to frame her face. Miley loved Lilly's simplistic style as it was one of the many things that made her unique and utterly desirable.

…_I remember when we kissed…_

It was now her time to edge slowly through the crowd, toward the side of the stage and ready herself for her move. Her eyes did not part from Lilly's figure and internally her heart was beating, sending out silent signals of praise to her beloved.

…_I remember those simple things. I remember 'till I cry…_

Suddenly Miley stopped short in her attempt to get to the stage as she felt an alien hand rest on her arm. She turned her head in surprise, but was only met with a pair of green eyes which she was certain she had seen before. Lilly's roommate was looking at her in slight shock, and with an arched eyebrow she whispered, "What are you doing?"

…_The memory I want to forget is goodbye…_

"You'll see." Miley replied and turned her focus back to the stage momentarily, her face assuming an expression of boundless love for Lilly who, oblivious to Miley's presence, kept on singing.

…_And through my tears I sang along…_

"That's _my_ dork." Miley grinned at Jess once more, before offering her a friendly wink and then pressed on.

…_Cause I know I'm wasting my time. And I don't mind…  
_

Jess, with her mouth partially open, was stunned after Miley's remark. She stood, internally consumed, with suspended emotion as she realised that Miley was about to do something dramatic. Jess knew that Lilly had now reached the last chorus and, with the final lyrics of the music, she felt excitement tremor throughout her being as she awaited the climax of the evening.

Lilly smiled as she received an appreciative applause from her audience. Adrenaline was pounding her system and her hands were beginning to shake again as she shyly spoke into the microphone once more, "Thank you all so much, and goodnight!" Lilly turned to grin at Tony who gave her the thumbs up before leading the way off the other side of the stage. The blonde and her companion received pats on the back and words of congratulations, which Lilly barely registered as she tried to find her roommate. She soon spotted Jess weaving her way through the crowd, her face alight with multiple emotions, all of them directed at Lilly, who stopped in her confusion.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked with a lowered brow as the brunette clutched her hands.

"Look!" Jess gasped and pointed behind Lilly, in the direction of the stage.

Lilly's eyes widened as she turned to follow the source of her friend's apparent disturbance and then she froze as shock charged through her body and she caught sight of Miley on the stage.

"Hi." Miley said simply, her eyes ablaze as they made contact with Lilly's, which were wide and glowing with anticipation. Miley then resumed her attention to the small crowd of people who were becoming quieter as they noticed the new performer onstage. Miley cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at her audience, "Erm, hello everyone. This is just a little unscheduled moment of the evening, kinda tying in with the last song." Lilly looked at Jess who merely shrugged, the same puzzled expression playing across her own face. Lilly quickly turned back to Miley, who was already seeking her attention again, "Basically I'm the girl who wrote the last song, but I never finished it. When I heard that Lilly here…" Miley gestured at the stricken blonde in the crowd, who was looking fretful, "…was going to be singing it, I decided that an incomplete song was just not good enough and I was hit with new inspiration." Miley glanced over at Lilly once more with a warm smile, and the blonde promptly pulled herself together enough to manage a watery smile in return, "I couldn't have done any of this without Lilly. Tonight I finished my song and I'm dedicating it to her, my best friend, for always, and I only hope it means as much to Lilly as it does to me."

Miley cleared her throat and settled her fingers into position on the strings. She began to strum out the chords for the song, casting her eyes over a captivated audience while feeling her old love for performing return to her. It flowed through her blood and brought shining life into her eyes, simultaneously causing Lilly's heart to burst with affection as she watched her favourite teenage star take to the stage once more.

Miley began to sing, bringing in the final lyrics of the chorus to warm her audience to the song once more.

…_I remember when we kissed; I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me with no music playing … _

Lilly blushed shyly as she felt Jess squeeze her arm and greeted her eyes with a smile. The sudden shift in the music, from the formation of the new verse, quickly caused Lilly to look back up at Miley, whose eyes were burning as they locked intensely with Lilly's once more.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone. _

Her voice was strong and emotional and the events which the lyrics had been created around stung Lilly with their reality, and she blazed within out of pure longing for Miley Stuart.

_  
I hesitate but answer it anyway,  
You sound so alone. _

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

Memories began to flicker across Lilly's mind as Miley sang the final chorus, which brought together the feelings that they had finally both come to realise they shared for one another.

_…You remember when we kissed; you still feel it on your lips…_

The blurred image of an airport filtered into Lilly's mind, where a pair of young girls stood to say goodbye since the blonde prepared to leave her teenage life in Malibu for good. As they drew away from their final embrace, their lips came together accidentally, yet one of their hearts was beating so strongly that she yearned for it to have been on purpose. The two then proceeded to laugh it off, but there was something in the brunette's eyes that lingered painfully, causing Lilly to stumble over the thought and put her fingers to her own lips; she remembered.

_  
…The time that you danced with me with no music playing…_

Seventeen year old Lilly Truscott extended her hand to her best friend, who had a bemused look playing across her face. She helped the other girl to her feet and soon they were waltzing around Miley's bedroom, to a silent rhythm which Lilly led them in. Sheer delight coursed through their veins and the same smile was on both their faces, as their hearts pulsed to the same rhythm.

…_You remember those simple things…_

And now a fresher picture was played in Lilly's mind. Lilly was sitting alone in her dorm bedroom, flicking through her old box of belongings, including the diary of their time in London. Miley had made Lilly breakfast, sung to her during the final concert and hired at a private compartment on the Millennium eye. She would have gone to the ends of the earth to find the things that Lilly needed.

_  
…We talked 'till we cried… _

Standing on Miley's balcony, not even a month before and Lilly was on the verge of tears as she told Miley that she had to make a choice as to whether she wanted her in her life. Miley's pause seemed to say to Lilly that she wanted none of this but, when the blonde turned to leave, the needing of the brunette's heart was enough to reduce her to a single sob, which hit Lilly deeply. _  
_

…_You said that your biggest regret, the one that you wish I'd forget, is saying goodbye. Saying goodbye._

Lilly's eyes were glistening but she blinked back the evidence as Miley finished her song, never once having taken her eyes off her best friend. Lilly felt numbed all the way through, drenched in the love that she felt for Miley, so strong that it almost hurt.

With a great effort, Miley tore her gaze away from her silent blonde, who had not moved a muscle. She did not need to fear rejection anymore, but she felt the lights drowning her in claustrophobic heat and the room suddenly seemed suffocating. Miley made up her mind and, leaving Lilly to digest the tumultuous opportunity which she had just left out for her, fled the stage.

Lilly gasped and took a step forward in pursuit, only for Tony to grab her by the arm, "Lilly, she left her guitar on the stage."

Lilly turned around irritably, rage swiftly flashing through her as the boy interrupted. Her eyes blazed and he cowered slightly as he realised what he had done. "S-sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to stop you. I just thought you should know." He was looking humble and Lilly sighed from frustration as logic trickled back into her mind after the disturbance.

"You're right, she has left it behind." Lilly mumbled.

"You should take it to her." Jess cut in sharply, almost pushing Tony out of the way. She was secretly annoyed that he had intervened, so untimely, just when the suspense had reached its crescendo.

"Erm, okay." Lilly replied beginning to look flustered and her cheeks glowed slightly pink since she noticed that most of the people from the bar were staring at her.

"Are you alright Lilly?" Tony asked her quietly, trying to make up for his previous mistake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling hot."

"Maybe we should get you some water." Jess said and quickly marched to the bar to get her a glass.

Lilly just stood and seemed to wait quietly, yet the storm of emotion that she felt within served as a sharp contrast to her external expression. She knew that Miley wanted her to follow; it was finally as easy as that between them. Yet what she was going to find on the other side of Miley's door was making Lilly throb with both trepidation and desire.

Jess was soon at her side and a glass of water was pushed firmly into Lilly's hand. "Go on Lils, drink that." Jess coaxed her gently.

Mechanically Lilly lifted the glass to her mouth and found relief in the cold slide of the water down her throat. Her cheeks gradually lessened in colour, yet the fire rising up inside her was nowhere near quenched. Finally she thrust the glass into Jess waiting hands and marched towards the door. She did not need to say anything and, as her friends watched on behind her, she swung open the door and stepped out into the rain. _  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well here's the long awaited chapter, sorry about that. Fanfiction seems to have been broken for the last few days and I was in London over the end of last week. It was great. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thanks for everything so far; loving the reviews.**

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 20**

The steady thrumming of the rain on the window was all that Miley could hear as she sat on her bed, awaiting the inevitable, whilst her nerves built up within her. The only light in the room came from the single bedside lamp which she had left on. She was bathed half in the shadows and sat with a bowed head, but if anyone should have seen, then they would have noticed that her eyes were truly alive. Miley's patience was gradually growing thinner and her eyes flickered over to the door, as if to find the answers that she was silently calling out for. Nothing happened and she stood up to run her hands through her long brown locks, which hung damply down her back, glistening with the beads of rain that she had not managed to avoid. Miley sighed and the sound reverberated around the empty room loudly, to serve as a cruel reminder that she was achingly alone.

She moved her shaking hands to lower the zipper of her pants and slowly pushed them down until she had released her bare legs. Her pace began to quicken as she removed her sweater, followed by her t-shirt, as item after item of warm clothing was thrown to the floor until she stood naked in her room. Miley shivered, although the heating had been on all day, and walked to pick up her towel to wrap it around her body on her way to the bathroom.

A knock on the door stopped Miley in her tracks. She froze suddenly and her eyes shot over to the entrance of her room, where she became transfixed with staring at the door handle. Anticipation tightened her chest whilst her heart constricted and it became more difficult to breathe. Miley blinked once and then she heard the noise again. Her body felt numb but she found the ability to move her legs as soon as the hushed, "Miley?" came from the hallway. The brunette lowered a shaking hand to the door handle to slowly release the catch and greet her late-night visitor.

"Miley." Lilly whispered as the door swung open to reveal her best friend, wearing only a towel, as she stood half cast in darkness and stared back at her.

"Hello Lilly." Miley replied as she swept her eyes noticeably over the blonde's appearance, to drink in everything about her without even bothering to shield her feelings. Lilly had partially been caught by the rain and the coat she was wearing had not prevented water droplets from getting into her divine hair. The material had also been no barrier against the marbles of cool liquid from catching on and sliding down her throat to rest in the nook of her collar bone. Miley subconsciously wet her lips as she took all of this in, before raising her eyes again to connect with Lilly's, which were burning from a host of emotions that callously stabbed at her reason.

"Do you want to come in?" Miley breathed, and she was certain that Lilly's cheeks became pinker from the husky undertone in her voice.

"Yes." Lilly answered. It was said simply, but the single word sent a frightening tremor of excitement down Miley's spine as she stood to one side.

Miley closed the door quietly behind her best friend and then proceeded to turn around and walk until she was stood in front of Lilly, partially blocking further access to her room, and only one step away from touching. Miley anxiously twisted her hands around the top of her towel, to secure it further while Lilly cast her eyes around Miley's room, which she was seeing for the first time. Before she had the opportunity to take anything in properly, however, she was brought back to Miley's piercing stare as the brunette cleared her throat.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" She asked softly. It was a casual question, yet Miley's eyes were glowing with what Lilly could only later describe as hope.

Lilly swallowed and glanced nervously at the floor, "I came to see you." She answered shakily, "Like you came to see me earlier tonight. Thanks for that by the way." Lilly responded and her worried eyes twitched up briefly before they fell back to her feet.

"You're welcome. It was really good to see you sing. You sang so well."

"Thank you." Lilly whispered and met Miley's eyes once more. "Erm… so, how are things going with, well, you know?"

Miley raised a confused eyebrow in response, "Will?" Lilly nodded nervously before casting her eyes downwards in trepidation. "We broke up." Miley stated simply, and the quiet admission of it brought Lilly's face sharply upwards again, with confusion and concern creasing her brow and shining in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, Miley I'm really sorry." Lilly murmured and she bit her lip as her eyes flickered over Miley, while she struggled to deduce what the other girl was feeling.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. He broke up with me when he came by earlier. It just wasn't working anymore." Miley replied shortly and finished with a casual shrug.

"Oh." Lilly breathed out softly and she felt her cheeks flush as she suddenly noticed the brilliance of Miley's eyes completely set upon her being. Lilly turned her glistening gaze away from Miley's face as she humbly tried to turn her attention to the floor once more.

Miley found herself smiling from Lilly's poorly hidden joy, and her heartbeat stepped up a notch when she noticed Lilly's focus graze the top of her towel, brushing across her collar bone to follow the curve of the fabric downward. "Erm Lilly?" Miley braved, "My eyes are up here."

Lilly's breath caught in her throat as she absorbed Miley's statement. "I'm sorry." She gasped and colour rushed into her cheeks so hotly that she thought she would never be able to cool down.

Miley's smile spread even further until her perfect white teeth were showing and her brilliant eyes twinkled kindly, "Lilly, what are you really doing here?"

Lilly had to take a deep breath and she pressed her cold hands to her face in an attempt to ease the thick flow of blood that had made her so flushed, while she sought for her answer. Eventually she stopped and lowered her hands to her sides, although she could not resist the urge to twist her fingers uneasily into the clenching of her fists. "I-I came to tell you something." Lilly said, almost shyly.

"What?" Miley breathed, and her expression was serious, "What have you come to tell me Lilly?"

When Lilly met Miley's eyes again, she thought that she had gone mad, gotten lost and somehow was looking into a mirror. The love that burned out from Miley's eyes was everything that she felt, wanted and needed. It was as if her life's answers had all come at once in the oceanic clarity of Miley's stunning blue irises. Yet as much as either girl could not stand to lose sight of the other, it was very much impossible and, simultaneously, they blinked.

"I love you."

Two pairs of lips parted as two hearts puzzled over which of the two girls had uttered the words. Both girls swallowed while anxious couples of blue eyes fluttered over worried faces and trembling bodies.

"You love me?" Miley spoke at last, and dared to take that dangerous first step forward, to close the painful distance which separated her from Lilly.

"Yes." Lilly whispered. "Miley Stuart, I am totally in love with you."

Miley's mouth curled into a smile, so pure and full of love that Lilly felt as if she was going to melt. And with that simple answer, Miley leaned forward to dissolve the distance between them and placed her lips perfectly over Lilly's.

Lilly smiled against Miley's mouth whilst her hands went up to Miley's shoulders, to draw the other girl closer to her being. Hot sparks were kindling throughout the blonde's body as she breathed in Miley's scent. The natural smell of her bare skin was intoxicating and the fact that a single piece of material was keeping Lilly from discovering the last, and most private aspects of Miley's life, was enough to make her feel dizzy with want.

On this thought, Lilly pulled away from Miley's pressing kisses, which had become more forceful, to try and gain some sense in the situation, to gauge the direction that they were stumbling in and to look once more upon Miley's beautiful face. The brunette quirked an eyebrow as Lilly's fingers twisted into her brown locks to play with the curls that fell gracefully over her shoulders. Lilly looked up into Miley's face and almost gasped as she noticed the other girl's cheeks, dark with yearning, whilst her eyes burned, almost fiercely, as she connected with the blonde's sky-blue irises. This sight alone was almost enough to send Lilly crashing through the barriers of conscious doing and her timidity was put to the test as it conflicted against raw desire.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Miley asked softly, yet her voice was husky and drenched in thick longing for Lilly's lips, skin; everything.

Lilly shook her head and answered by pushing her mouth against Miley's once more. The sensation of Miley's warm, moist lips was exhilarating and Lilly was riding the biggest wave of her life as love and lust trilled through her veins. As the blonde moved her hands around to entwine her fingers into the soft curls of brown hair at the base of Miley's neck, the brunette moaned quietly and flicked the tip of her tongue casually into Lilly's mouth. A tremor pulsed throughout Lilly's being in response to this action and she carefully reciprocated.

Kissing Miley, Lilly silently reflected, was nothing like kissing boys. The two girls moved their lips, tongues, faces and hands gently in exploration of each other. They were quickly adjusting to what they both liked, as if from instinct, and the frequent whimpers of wanting, which neither girl could prevent, was making Lilly feverish.

Once again, Lilly broke contact to draw in deep, shaky breaths whilst Miley watched on with a fire building in her eyes as she inwardly begged Lilly for more. Lilly lowered her eyes from Miley's intense gaze and bit down gently on her slightly swollen lip. She slowly ran her hands up and down Miley's arms and breathed in as she felt the surface of them change, since tiny Goosebumps rose up in response to Lilly's hot touch. Finally Lilly met Miley's eyes with a silent plea calling out from her own. She moved her hands until they were resting over Miley's, on top of where her towel was fastened and swallowed nervously before she spoke.

"May I?"

Miley felt as if her blood was boiling and for a moment she was speechless. All that she could do was to slowly nod her head in reply and watch as Lilly's trembling hands took over and gradually released her towel.

Lilly gasped as the offending piece of cloth fell to the floor and she was finally allowed to see all of Miley, in a way that no one ever had before. "Wow." Lilly said hoarsely, and it was all that Lilly could say as she cast her eyes over the perfect image in front of her. Miley looked like a goddess as she stood in the half-light of her bedroom, shining as Aphrodite, and Lilly traced the contours of her skin with hungry eyes. Miley anxiously cast her eyes downwards and seemed to shrink underneath the intense focus of Lilly's attention. The feeling of Lilly's fingertips underneath her chin, however, soon brought her eyes up to meet Lilly's own, which were sparkling with affection and undying love. "Miley, you are so beautiful." Lilly whispered and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Miley smiled and love rushed through her trembling body as she heard Lilly praise her in a way that she had never dared before. The admission made her bold and she felt the need to see more of Lilly overwhelm every other thought. Her shaking hands were soon stroking the hem of Lilly's top and the blonde's answer of the big, pleading eyes was enough to stir Miley into action. Working slowly Miley gently eased the piece of material up and over Lilly's head, to drop it to the floor, before lowering her fingers to curl around the fastenings of Lilly's pants. Lilly nodded and swallowed restlessly as Miley gradually released the zipper and slid the denim down Lilly's legs.

Now it was Miley's turn to gasp as more of Lilly's precious, warm flesh was revealed. Yet she paused in her undressing to graze her fingertips down the graceful curve of Lilly's neck, to gently brush her breastbone and come to rest at the top of Lilly's cleavage. Miley's hand gradually traced around to the back of Lilly's body and, after successfully defeating the clasp of her bra, Miley carefully left Lilly standing half naked before her. She was not finished, however, and soon her hands were running down Lilly's stomach to stop at the top of her pants. One last glimpse into the blonde's eyes was enough to tell Miley that she should not halt in her actions and, finally, she left Lilly standing just as exposed as she was.

For a few, precariously long moments the girls did nothing but stand, mere inches apart, to absorb the first sight of one another. They were stood on the edge of not yet chartered territory, but the shuddering nerves building up around them were easily counter-balanced by each of their, almost criminal, desire for each other's touch, taste and sound. Miley was the first to move as she hesitantly edged forward and placed her hands on Lilly's naked hips. Lilly inhaled sharply at the movement and proceeded to return her hands to Miley's shoulders to draw her nearer to her. The first touch of flesh on flesh was electrifying as the distance between them was severed and their lips and torsos crashed together. Lilly whimpered into Miley's mouth since heaving desire was becoming too much for her to just stay still, she was wanting more of Miley and, as if the brunette could see into the other's mind, Miley drew away and her eyes blazed against Lilly's.

"Come on." She muttered, but the sound of it was strong and enticing, and Lilly did not need any more provocation. The two girls would not separate for an instant and, still connected by lips and hands, stumbled over to Miley's bed whilst clutching at each other's skin and drinking in the taste of each other's mouths.

Both girls fell upon the bed, where they lay naked next to one another with hands still innocently set upon shoulders and waist until Miley ran her fingers without warning up Lilly's stomach to brush tauntingly across one of her breasts. Lilly groaned as she broke contact with Miley's lips to take in deep, shaky breaths and stared into Miley's lust-filled face. The brunette's lips were pouting and made more swollen from Lilly's attention. Her hair was wild and fell deliciously about her shoulders and neck, down across her chest while filling the air around them with a luscious scent that Lilly knew all too well.

Without saying a word, Lilly felt a sudden need drive her onward and she pushed Miley down into the mattress as she hovered at her side and trailed her mouth down the brunette's neck. Her tongue cautiously breached the barrier of her lips and, with each kiss, she felt the tip of it lapping against Miley's skin, absorbing the taste of it and relishing in the texture and the quivering of Miley's throat with every whine of pleasure the other girl emitted.

"Lilly…" Miley gasped as Lilly tentatively traced her fingertips over the underside of one of the brunette's breasts. The sound of her name upon Miley's lips at such a time caused Lilly to stop and look up, where she was met with wide, desire-soaked eyes. Lilly smiled and moved her hand up from its position to cup Miley's cheek gently. She leaned down and pressed kisses into Miley's pouting mouth, and ran her lips over her cheeks and forehead, carefully blessing Miley's eyelashes and the corner of her mouth with everlasting love and gratitude. "God I love you Lilly." Miley drawled and wrapped her fingers into the blonde strands of Lilly's hair to bring their lips together once more in a searing kiss.

Lilly moaned against Miley's mouth, and moved her body to cover Miley's entirely. The very action caused shocks of lust roaring through both of their beings and the press of chests, stomachs, hips and legs together was intoxicating. Lilly never knew that anything could be like this, to love another so entirely and to want them to absolution. It was at this moment that Lilly knew their friendship would never be the same again, but now it was better, unconditional and complete.

Miley's hands, which now moved to roam over the curves of Lilly's shoulders, caressingly down her back, with fingertips tracing her spine, quickly put an end to Lilly's thoughts. The blonde hesitantly trailed a warm hand carefully over Miley's throat towards the other girl's chest. Lilly returned her previously neglected attention to the brunette's breasts, carefully running fingers over the soft skin which came to life at her concentration. Miley gasped and whimpered as Lilly brushed her thumb over a nipple and inspired the blonde to lower her mouth, where she licked gently at the hardened flesh. Miley groaned and arched her body against Lilly's, in an attempt to get them even closer than they already were. This action set Lilly on fire and an area of her body, at the place where her legs met, throbbed dangerously.

"Lilly…" The sound of Miley's voice, rough and trembling, sent bolts of further arousal through Lilly's system, "Lilly, please, I-I want you…" Miley practically begged, and the very directness of her asking stirred Lilly into life.

Lilly's mouth soared up to meet Miley's awaiting lips whilst her hand moved on from her breasts. Lilly stroked down the skin of Miley's stomach, forcing her mind to always remember the texture and smoothness of it. She noticed that since giving up her role as Hannah, Miley's stomach had lost much of its muscular hardness, but the blonde was not about to complain as Miley felt softer now, more human and infinitely desirable.

Miley's hands travelled up Lilly's back to entangle themselves once again in the cascading gold of Lilly's hair. From here she moved her fingertips to clasp Lilly's face in her hands and lovingly caress the cherub-like cheeks. Suddenly her whole body froze in anticipation, as Lilly's hand caressed the top of one of her thighs. Miley's body shook underneath the warm weight of Lilly's pressing frame and a soaking heat quivered between her legs. Lilly paused in her actions for a mere moment and Miley felt the blonde's warm breath against her cheeks before Lilly's lips returned to meet the brunette's, and her hand slipped between Miley's legs.

Miley moaned into the wetness of Lilly's mouth and, as Lilly's fingers uncurled and stroked pleasurably downward, through Miley's parted, damp flesh, Miley pushed one of her legs between Lilly's. This elicited a sharp intake of breath from the blonde out of surprise satisfaction of the unexpected friction, "God Miley." Lilly whispered and moved her fingers again, only to smile as Miley whimpered from her hot touch.

Lilly turned her concentration to Miley's neck where she nipped gently at the warm skin and smiled against Miley's throat as she listened to her appreciative noises. The sounds which Miley wantonly emitted set Lilly's body on fire and she began to feel the unsettling tremors of her own body's response to Miley's rasping approval. Lilly's appreciation for Miley's southern accent was only becoming stronger from the hoarse, and barely recognisable, strong language that Miley was releasing in grunts. A delicious heat was creeping up through both of their bodies to break through the surface of their skin, and gradually slick their touching stomachs, chests and legs in a light sheen of sweat.

"Oh god," Miley groaned, "faster…"

Lilly ran her lips over Miley's jaw-line as she pushed her finger-tips down deeper into the parted flesh and found herself moaning from the appetizing convulsion that she received from Miley's body in response. Miley was soon running her hands up and down Lilly's back once more, relishing the feeling of the blonde, between the mounting waves of her own pleasure.

Suddenly it seemed to Miley that the blonde had struck something different as an incredible pulse brought her nearer to the edge. She grazed her nails almost roughly down Lilly's back until she came to the curve of her bottom where she sank her fingers gratefully and lustfully into the softer flesh. Miley forcefully pushed Lilly's hips down, grazing the blonde's hot core against Miley's slick thigh. Lilly whimpered from Miley's exploit and proceeded to press harder and faster, where she received a more guttural response as Miley writhed beneath her.

A great wave rode up among the girls and, heaving and gasping, they felt the tremors of pleasure strike at their bodies, bringing them closer to the brink. Miley's noises were like nothing that Lilly had ever heard from the brunette before and, as she moved gratefully upon Miley, the blonde knew that she was also very near. Finally Miley tossed back her beautiful head and groaned loudly as something exploded within her. At the same time, her body arched unconsciously, willing itself to be as close to Lilly as possible. In this very movement, Miley's leg unknowingly shot upwards and ground into Lilly's centre. Lilly's eyes widened from the shock of the pure gratification, which soared up, tearing throughout her body in a burning flame that seemed to dissolve away all reality to leave her crying out Miley's name into the night.

Lilly's trembling arms suddenly lost most of their strength and, panting, she lowered herself down to lie carefully on top of Miley. Both girls seemed to have temporarily left the world and were individually cast into darkness as, with their eyes shut, they lay together. At this time they knew only the feeling of each other's skin, the sound of their harsher breaths and the heady scent of each other, which had now mixed and coated them both. Anyone looking in on the spent pair who lay together on the bed would have seen just one girl at first glance, so close were their bodies entwined.

Eventually, Miley came to her senses and wearily opened an eye to catch sight of Lilly's golden hair, which she contentedly pressed a kiss into. Lilly was brought back to life from this familiar action and her lips curled into a smile. Ever so slowly and gently Lilly eased herself off Miley until she was lying beside the other girl, in the same position which they always used to adopt every other time before when they had shared a bed.

"I love you." Lilly whispered as she looked deeply into Miley's eyes, "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise."

Miley smiled sleepily at the admission, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." She drawled, surreptitiously causing Lilly to tingle from the thickness of her accent. "I love you Lilly, I love you so much and I never want to be without you again." Tears sprang into Miley's eyes as she choked out her feelings for the other girl. It was as if the walls between them had finally come down and now all that was left was each other.

"I'm not about to leave you." Lilly grinned and snuggled up closer to her precious Miley. She nuzzled her nose playfully against the brunette's before pondering something carefully, "God, I really was stupid wasn't I? I mean, how could I not have realised before, when this feels like the most perfect thing in the world, just lying here with you."

"Aw shucks Lilly, you're just trying to make me cry more aren't you?"

"Yep." Lilly replied brightly before reaching across and carefully brushing Miley's tears away, "No, not really. I feel like crying myself. I don't think I've ever been so happy. But still, why the hell did it take so long?" Lilly admitted and her eyes glistened warmly as she regarded her perfect brunette before her.

"Well, they say that good things take time, I suppose. But I always wondered what it would be like to lie here with you, like this." Miley reflected and she reached out to run her fingers through the long, blonde hair. "And now I know. So that's why I want to ask you something that I've been dying to do since we were fifteen years old."

Lilly raised her eyebrows, "Alright then. Just as long as it's not something like 'Lilly, I want you to go on a diet'."

Miley giggled softly, "No, of course not. You're perfect Lilly."

"Nobody's perfect." Lilly quoted Miley happily with a grin and promptly kissed her nose.

"Gosh, you always have to be so cute don't you?" Miley smiled.

"Well yeah, I'm the adorable one."

"Uh-huh." Miley drawled and raised an eyebrow, "And what does that make me?"

Lilly rolled her eyes in contemplation, "Hmm… you can be the one officially in charge of the adorable one, and maintainer of the cuteness by always making sure that she's supplied with plenty of food and kisses."

"In that order huh?" Miley quipped.

Lilly pouted in confusion before leaning in to gently kiss Miley. She drew away and turned to Miley with pure happiness etched into her expression, "No. Kisses first."

Miley grinned; "I'm glad."

"So anyway, what's the question Miles?" Lilly asked eagerly and Miley could have blushed from the wholesome, undisrupted attention that Lilly was showering her with.

"Oh yeah." Miley answered, suddenly brought back to focus and she cleared her throat before pausing and turning her face sheepishly into the pillow, "You're going to think this is really dorky."

"Miley, we already know that you are 'Dorkier', you've had that label since high school. Now come on, ask away."

Miley scowled playfully at Lilly who only smiled winningly back and Miley sighed from mock frustration, "Okay then, here goes. Lilly Truscott, will you be my girlfriend?" Miley instantly found herself flushing red and buried her face in the pillow once more.

The feeling of Lilly's hand gently squeezing her shoulder, however, quickly brought Miley's focus back to the other girl's face and she felt taken aback by the complete sincerity which Lilly greeted her with. "Of course I will." Lilly breathed and leaned in to kiss Miley once more.

Miley felt as if she had ascended up toward the heavens to have Lilly spontaneously kiss her like this. She knew that if her high school self could see her now, then she would be proud of her future person and that very knowledge, combined with all the years of anguish that Miley had suffered, which had been brought to a head in this final night, sent tears streaming down her face. Lilly felt the wetness of Miley's silent cry touch her cheeks and she gently moved her lips over Miley's face to soak up the moisture in her kisses. She cradled her beloved brunette closer to her and ran her hands lovingly up and down her arms to soothe her shaking frame.

"S-sorry Lilly," Miley stuttered, "I'm just so happy."

"I know. Me too." Lilly mumbled into Miley's hair, whilst her own tears of joy fell to sparkle in tiny beads among the other girl's soft, brown curls.

Miley moved her head back enough so that she could meet Lilly's bright, blue irises with her own love-soaked eyes, "Stay with me tonight?" She asked gently.

Lilly smiled, "Did you even have to ask?"

Miley grinned and nestled closer to Lilly, coming to rest with her head against Lilly's chest. Lilly gratefully wrapped her arms around the brunette and snuggled her near. Both girls had never known anything more comfortable than to lie naked in one another's arms; each bathing in the other girl's warmth and smell.

"Goodnight Lilly." Miley slurred, her voice already made thicker for want of sleep.

"Night Miles. I love you." Lilly whispered.

"I love you too." Miley replied before slumber draped across her mind and she drifted off to sleep.

Lilly lay awake for a few moments longer, listening to the rain which had not failed to patter against the window during the time she was there. Soon the blonde carefully reached across to switch off the light beside Miley's bed before settling herself once more, comfortably entangled with Miley.

"_My_ Miley." Lilly breathed and closed her eyes with a smile. The gentle spatter of raindrops was enough to fuddle her mind with sleep and eventually she floated away, to join her other half, in the world of dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is actually the final chapter of this story so I hope you all enjoy. I have really, really had fun writing 'They Say That Good Things Take Time' and I'm very pleased with it as my first story. It is very long, but it needed to be I think. I hope that you have all liked reading it as much as I have loved writing it and I hope it goes on to receive more great reviews and promote the Liley love!!! Which of course I don't own, I don't own anything Hannah Montana related except for a blanket my housemate bought me from Woolworths and some chocolate downstairs which I will break into soon I swear... Anyway, thanks to my reviewers who left word about every chapter and to the newer folk who came along and let me know their thoughts. All very much appreciated. If you would like, in leaving last reviews on this chapter, to say which ones you preferred out out of the whole story and say what you like most/least about my work then these comments will be very useful for my next story which I have already started so keep an eye out (Liley of course). So that's about it really, very long Author's Note so apologies and thank you all once again. X**

'**They Say That Good Things Take Time' – Chapter 21**

Lilly's breathing was changing as she came slowly to her senses, whilst her body shifted gratefully under the covers since she still delighted in the warmth of the bed. Her fingers were gently uncurling, gripping the sheets below her and reaching out to stretch. As her arms ascended throughout the bed, however, her fingertips suddenly grazed warm flesh, and that caused Lilly to stop from shock. Her eyes flickered open for the first time that morning to gaze blearily about her in astonishment of where she was. The foreign bedroom was mostly cast in shadows, due to the earliness of the hour yet, where the curtains were slightly parted, a shaft of brilliant, golden light pierced through and struck the body beside her, to bathe the other girl in a radiant hue.

Lilly's lips parted as she caught sight of the naked torso and the medley of brown curls which poured over both of their pillows. She forced herself to sit carefully up in bed and sheepishly smirked at her own exposed flesh when the covers slipped down to reveal her bare breasts. She did not wish to disturb the brunette but wanted to give herself the time to cast her eyes over her beloved in wonderment. Miley Stuart had shifted in the night and, as a result of this, she was now lying on her stomach but with her face purposely facing Lilly's direction. The blonde smiled as she noted that Miley's mouth had fallen open slightly, and she reminded herself to tease the other girl later for dribbling on the pillow. Yet she could not find it in her heart to disturb Miley for the purely selfish reason of just wanting to look at her.

Miley's long, brown hair spilled over her back wildly after a night of love-making and of heavy sleep. Her eyes fluttered adorably as her mind was absorbed elsewhere in dreams, _hopefully of me_, Lilly thought to herself. Lilly carefully extended a steady hand to twist curious fingers into Miley's brown curls. Her hair felt like silk and Lilly's eyes opened wider in wonder at the softness of it, while her lips curved into a smile at the pleasure that she felt for being able to touch Miley so intimately. Miley's smooth, naked back was drenched in the warm light of the sunny morning, now that the rain had passed, and Lilly removed her hand from the other girl's locks to trace fingertips, with the lightest of touches, down her girlfriend's spine. The texture of Miley's back was so creamy and Lilly hoped that later she would be allowed to taste it, like she longed to taste every inch of Miley, in another moment of sheer passion for the other girl.

The bed sheet, which cruelly kept Lilly's eyes away from the perfect curves of Miley's bottom, was tauntingly spread over Miley's lower body and Lilly paused in her actions with twitching fingers that dared to reveal it all. She sighed as she withdrew her hand to her lap, where she sat and watched Miley for a few moments longer whilst ideas brewed in her mind. Miley grunted in her sleep and Lilly blinked lazily, it was going to be a long time before the other girl would be up and Lilly never liked to begrudge another of their sleep. Feeling restless now and, with the need to shower further love on her adored Miley Stuart, Lilly was quietly struck by inspiration and she gently eased herself out of bed.

Lilly found her clothes, still heaped in a disruptive pile by the door and quickly pulled them on again. She cast one more glance over at Miley, who had not stirred throughout her dressing, before carefully opening the door and letting herself out with a cheeky grin and blazing, love-filled eyes.

Not long after the other girl had left, Miley Stuart was stirring in her bed. Her lips curled into a content smile, as she thought of the other girl who she had lain beside throughout the night. Miley opened her eyes to gaze upon Lilly Truscott, the one who she had always dreamt of waking up to, only to frown concernedly when she noticed that the bed was empty. Miley's mind was at once flooded with fear and she quickly sat up to look anxiously around the room.

"Lilly?" She called out softly, her voice still heavy and deep from her satisfying sleep, but she received no answer. "Lilly?" Miley spoke again, this time she had raised her voice and fear ran right through it. "Oh god." Miley whispered and her eyes widened further. She was soon up and out of her bed, pacing through her room to check the bathroom, but that was also quite deserted. "Lilly?" Miley was almost shouting now and on hearing no reply, she ran her hands desperately through tangled locks as she fought down a sob. "Not again, please Lilly, don't leave me." Miley mumbled while she still glanced about her room in case she had overlooked the blonde in a corner. "Shit." Miley cussed and strode over to her desk where she picked up her phone. She quickly dialled in Lilly's number but the operator told her that the other girl's phone was switched off. "Shit." Miley swore again and began to ring another number whilst her heart palpitated in alarm.

"Hello?" A very groggy voice answered, yet Miley's sense of relief from hearing him pick up was shortly lived.

"Oliver, have you heard from Lilly?" Miley asked tersely.

"What? Hello? Miley, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me you doughnut." Miley rolled her eyes, "Where's Lilly? Have you heard from her?"

"W-what time is it?" There was a pause, Miley bit her lip nervously and she threw swift glimpses toward the door, as if anticipating the emergence of the blonde at any moment. "Holy… Miley? It's really early." Oliver replied and she could hear him groan in disbelief. "I can't believe you're calling this early."

"Well you shouldn't keep your phone on all night if you don't want to be disturbed." Miley reasoned.

"But there might be an emergency." Oliver pitifully argued back.

"This is an emergency Oliver!" Miley snapped.

"What?" Oliver sounded shocked and it seemed to the brunette that he was finally coming to his senses. "Miley, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is Lilly okay?"

Miley pushed her hair back and out of her face whilst she tried to find the answer for herself. "I don't know Oliver. Yes she is fine, well, at least I thought so. Last night she was fine, and then we went to bed, and now I don't know because she's not here anymore and I think she might have run away again…" Miley babbled.

"…Hold on." Oliver interrupted, "Lilly stayed the night?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Miley responded.

"Oh my god. Hang on, you mean, she actually _stayed_ the night."

"Yes. Yes she did you doughnut."

"Woah."

"Thank you, now can we get to the point and will you answer my question?"

"What question?" Oliver sounded confused.

"Good god boy, you're slower than Uncle Earl taking part in a snail race. Have you heard from Lilly?" Miley repeated in frustration.

"Well, no I haven't." Oliver stated quite simply. Miley sighed and, on hearing the sound, Oliver attempted to placate her, "But I'm sure that's not a bad thing. She's probably just nipped out or forgotten something. Look Miles, I'm sure she wouldn't have left you. She loves you."

"I know she loves me, it's what she said last night but I can't believe that…" Miley suddenly broke off as she heard a knock on the door, "Hang on a second Ollie." She breathed and her eyes opened wider in alarm, "Who is it?" She called to the door.

"Miley, it's me." A very familiar voice squeaked, causing Miley's body to slump unexpectedly in relief. She did not realise how tense she actually was until that moment and her heart was suddenly flooded with boundless joy.

"Erm Oliver," Miley mumbled guiltily into the phone, "I gotta go."

"Uh-huh." Came the boy's reply, and he sounded less than impressed, "So, let me get this straight then Miley. You call me at god knows what hour of the morning, completely freak out about Lilly leaving you and then, when she turns up after only being gone for a little while you decide to drop me, after disturbing my sleep, for your girlfriend?"

Miley winced, "Well, I guess, kinda…"

"Hmm. Well, I never would have expected this sorta thing from you Miley."

Miley squeezed her eyes shut and muttered, "Sorry."

"Yeah, you will be sorry. Sorry you didn't hang up the moment Lilly got back. What are you doing girl? Leave me alone so I can get back to my sleep and _you_…go get your girl!" Oliver cried exasperatedly.

Miley smiled suddenly, "You are such a doughnut. But, thank you."

"Welcome." Oliver stated happily and Miley was certain that she could hear a smile in his voice, "Now get lost." He quipped.

"Gladly." Miley drawled, "Talk soon though, love ya, bye!"

"Bu-bye."

Miley hung up her phone before scooping up her towel to drape around her body whilst she answered the door. A smile spread across her face when she cast her eyes over the familiar blonde that stood on the threshold of her room, one hand clutching Miley's forgotten guitar and the other holding a bag from the local bakery.

"I come baring gifts." Lilly said with an adorable smile.

Miley stepped aside to let Lilly past, but once the door was shut behind her tricksy blonde Miley allowed her towel to fall to the floor and stood, proudly exposed in front of her new girlfriend.

"Woah." Lilly's mouth dropped open as her eyes hungrily regarded Miley's naked body, "If I'd have known I would have got this kinda greeting, I would have whipped the guys at the bakers into getting my order done on time."

Miley chuckled appreciatively, "I'm glad you like."

"Oh, Lilly likey." Lilly nodded adamantly, "But now I feel left out of all the naked fun." She replied and pouted sadly.

"Aw Lilly, you know I've never been able to resist that face." Miley replied seductively as she inched forward to her girlfriend. "But, you know, I did miss waking up beside you." She said as her hands began undoing the buttons on Lilly's coat.

"I'm sorry. We can wake up together tomorrow morning though. I just wanted to treat you with some breakfast. The bakers hadn't even opened but I made a deal and they put together my order whilst I went to get your guitar off Jess. It was meant to be a surprise to show you that I love you."

Miley did not think that she could ever feel as happy as she did during that moment, after all of her drama had swiftly passed, while she stood naked, yet feeling perfectly comfortable, in the presence of her deepest love. "Well thank you." She replied gently, before her eyebrow quirked up suddenly, "Erm, Lilly?"

"What?"

"Who said that you could stay the night?"

Lilly's eyes widened in mild alarm, "Oh. Jees, I'm sorry Miles, I guess I just assumed…"

Miley cut her off by pressing her lips against Lilly's and wrapping her hand around the back of her head to hold her in place. Lilly smiled against Miley's mouth as she realised the joke before gasping as Miley's fingertips trailed down her neck to fiddle with the straps of her shirt. Miley drew away from Lilly and bit down on her lip as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. Lilly grinned and put her arms up in reply, allowing her girlfriend to remove her shirt and then helped her with the jeans, pants and bra.

Finally the girls were stood in matching, non-existent outfits, but grazing each other's bodies with softer expressions now in the clear light of a new day. "Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid my eyes on?" Miley asked gently as she wrapped her arms around Lilly.

"Hmmm…" Lilly looked towards the ceiling thoughtfully, "I can't seem to remember. But, then again, did I ever tell you that I love everything about you? From the top of your curly hair covered head, down to your wiggly toes. Or that I think that you are gorgeous and that I want to spend every minute of the day with you?"

Miley grinned, "Nope. I can't say that you ever did tell me that."

Lilly's eyes sparkled, "You're one in a million, Miley Stuart."

"One in a million?" Miley repeated and leaned in to kiss Lilly's lips again. She drew away and said quietly, "That kinda reminds me of a song."

"Will you sing it to me?" Lilly whispered.

Miley wrapped her arms tighter around Lilly's waist and pressed both of their warm, naked bodies together. She buried her head into the golden cascade of Lilly's hair and breathed in the other girl's scent as deeply as she could inhale, until her chest hurt from the effort. She moved her hands until she was running them up and down the other girl's back, whilst turning her head to smile into Lilly's neck when she felt her hands mirroring her actions. Miley brushed wet lips in gentle kisses against Lilly's neck, to gratefully remind herself of the taste of her girlfriend's skin and the sweet noises that Lilly released from pouting lips in pleasurable response.

Finally Miley withdrew from her attentions, gave Lilly's parted lips another slow kiss, which left both girls achingly even more in love, before picking up her guitar to sit cross-legged with it on her bed. Lilly took the seat opposite Miley at her desk and watched her brunette with a ceaseless smile and eyes that burned with devotion. Miley looked up and smiled warmly at her girlfriend as she started strumming the guitar, filling her bedroom with the simple, yet strong, music of the lone instrument.

When Miley opened her mouth and began to sing, Lilly knew that she was lost and that there was no way on earth that she would ever be able to stop loving the girl that sat before her on the bed, completely naked, and pouring out her heart for her.

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalise_

'_Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a singly cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this girl_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody _

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it;__ you're one in a million._

Steady tears fell from two pairs of brilliant blue eyes that shone with identical expressions, which cried out endless love and devotion. Miley carefully placed the guitar down as Lilly crossed the distance between them and fell into her arms. Miley allowed herself to be lowered back onto the bed where Lilly's trembling mouth was covering her face with kisses. Miley turned her head to rub her cheek lightly against Lilly's who whimpered as their tears melted together and finally allowed the brunette to turn and lay her back onto the bed beside her. Miley wrapped her arms around her blonde lover and twisted her around so that they were lying face to face.

"I love you." Miley said simply, with lips, freshly swollen from kissing, that were curled up into an infinite smile, "And I think I always will."

"Me too." Lilly sighed, but her eyes blazed proudly as she made her admission. "So, what comes next?"

Miley pouted as she considered Lilly's question, "Well, I think that what we have to do next is to tell our families, but maybe after we've spent some time together first. We also have to make plans for next year, because obviously I'm going to want to live with you." Miley stated and grinned toothily at Lilly who smiled shyly in return. "That is, if you could stand to live with me?" Miley began to ask in a slightly panicked voice, "I mean I'll cook and clean, and I'll sing to you if you want. Plus, I'm a pretty good kisser. I don't think you could live long without my kisses." Miley finished in a matter of fact tone.

Lilly grinned, "I don't think I could go an hour without your kisses." She replied before leaning in to graze her lips slowly along Miley's, which parted in welcome. "Mmm…" Lilly moaned gently as she tasted Miley's damp mouth, "Nope, not even an hour." She said softly. Lilly's eyes suddenly darkened and she leaned in to tickle Miley's ear with her warm breath while she whispered, "And I don't think that I could stand a night without you." Miley's eyes widened and her blood ran hot as Lilly carefully flicked the tip of her tongue against Miley's earlobe, before biting down on it gently with her teeth, casually sucking it into her mouth. Miley whimpered at the sensation, gratefully knowing that it was not going to take long before they started re-enacting their deeds of the previous night.

Lilly abruptly pulled her head away and met Miley's lust-filled eyes, "But that's not really the answer I was expecting."

"Oh really?" Miley asked timidly, as doubt began to cloud her mind, perhaps Lilly did not want to tell their families and she was suggesting that they should keep their love hidden.

"Nope." Lilly answered and shook her head slowly, "I was hoping that you would say breakfast." Lilly's face broke out into an expectant grin and, after the long moment in which it took time for the brunette to realise what the blonde was saying, Miley spluttered from the relief that quickly quelled her brooding anxiety. She then responded by clouting the blonde playfully over the head with a pillow.

"Sweet nibblets Lilly, is food all you can think about?"

"Come on Miley, how long have you know me for?" Lilly whined her reply.

"Too long." The brunette drawled.

Lilly noticeably shuddered at the sound of Miley's southern twang, causing her girlfriend to surreptitiously raise her eyebrows at the sign which could lead to exploitation.

"But you know Lilly," Miley began, "I'm not very hungry."

"Oh. Really?" Lilly asked, whilst her face was etched with light concern as she felt her own stomach rumble in disappointment.

"No." Miley answered and shrugged casually. When Lilly still looked perplexed about the situation, Miley raised herself up until she hovered over the other girl, "You'll have to help me work up an appetite." She grinned into Lilly's face before covering her body entirely, inhaling sharply from the hot touch of Lilly's being, at the press of warm skin together, before leaning down to steal up Lilly's lips in a blinding kiss.

She drew away and Lilly was giggling beneath her, the sound beating Miley's heart with love and the feeling of the vibrations from her laugh was tingling Miley's chest, sending endless tremors of adoration for her blonde lover throughout her entire body.

"Miley?" Lilly said tentatively.

"Yes Lilly?" Miley smiled.

"I really do love you."

"I know. And I really do love you too."

Miley lowered her head once more to meet Lilly's awaiting lips. She wanted to spend her entire life remembering that very morning, the night before and the agonising lead up to this plateau, where they now lay together in one another's arms. This was the moment that her teenage self had mournfully dreamed of and now that she had her heart's other half almost engraved into her very soul, Miley Stuart knew that she was never letting go. And Lilly Truscott would never let her.


End file.
